Infamy
by jiemae
Summary: Infamy. It's the state of being known for a bad quality and (or) deed. Of course, I hadn't been born into it-shouldn't have been. Yet this is where I found myself, years along the line, in none other than Kushina Uzumaki's body. [OC!Kushina] THIS IS THE UNTOUCHED VERSION OF INFAMY, A STORY I STARTED IN LATE 2014. New version is called Fire Flower.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 9/06/15**

* * *

S **ome things to keep in mind** if you plan to read on:

1) You are reading the old version, and not the new one (titled Fire Flower). The new one will have weekly releases.

2) Its fine to leave criticism, in fact I welcome it so I have things that I could look into for fixes but please know that the majority of this is written with a different skill level than newer chapters. Yes, I am aware that the consistency and pacing is off, but that's thanks to this entire story being a _ROUGH DRAFT_.

* * *

 **Infamy –** **汚** **名**

* * *

 _ **1**_

* * *

"Kushina!" I heard my mother yell and I swiveled around, looking suspiciously around myself before scuttling out of the scrolls room and rushing to find where she could be. It was of the utmost importance that she didn't see me in this room, being as I wasn't even allowed in the scrolls room, not until I was five at least. But curiosity had always been the thing eating at my conscious, making me do things I really shouldn't if I wanted to keep out of trouble. With my game face on, I found her in the kitchen, knife in hand as she chopped up vegetables.

"Help me with the meal. Your father should be home in half an hour," she explained, giving a bright smile as she brushed my red hair away from my grime covered face. Despite my usual stiff front when I came to uninvited contact, I leaned into her palm slightly, nodding calmly enough as she gave one last pat, "Wash your hands," she ordered and after my doing so, she gestured to the cutting board, bestowing upon me the job of massacring the veggies. With an imaginary pull up of my imaginary pants, I grabbed my stool that stood off to the side, taking the knife in hand before cutting them with a mastered grace.

Most parents wouldn't let a four year old around knives or sharp objects in general. But incidentally, as I wasn't exactly in Kansas anymore, things were different around here. I had been helping with dinner for a while now, having graduated from just watching months ago. My parents had been proud of how easily I'd picked up on cooking but what they didn't know was that in my past life (yeah, don't ask), I had been a pretty decent chef. Still, I was done within minutes, despising how utterly troublesome chubby toddler hands could be before hopping off my stool, tray of cut up carrots and onions in hand as I maneuvered a snaking hand to tug at my mother's skirt, watching as she turned to face me. With a pleased grin, Satsuki quickly scooped up the veggies and deposited them into a boiling pot.

"Thank you, Kushina-chan," she said, ruffling my hair again before laughing gently, "Go wash up now. You've helped enough."

"'Kay," I hollered back, already on the move as I headed to the bathroom. Grabbing my other stool, I easily came to face my own reflection in the mirror, turning on the water at the sink as I washed my face and gave a quick wipe down of my hair. I would have to cut it soon, knowing it would only be easier to maintain if it was shorter. Twirling a lock of hair on my finger, I stared at the mirror longer, making faces to entertain. But those faces quickly morphed into a scowl as I tried to picture another face staring back. One with black hair and hazel eyes. A stubby nose. Were the…were the lips thin?

It was no use, I was forgetting that face even as everything else remained. The scowl remained on the pretty, albeit childish, chubby face. One that should definitely not be mine.

Because I knew.

I was highly aware of how wrong this situation was. I shouldn't have this body or face, I shouldn't have this name. I should be dead at best, an obliterated corpse who was done with life years ago. Instead, I woke up one day, trapped in a baby's body and truly terrified to find that I wasn't as dead as I had thought, as I should have been when I was pushed off of that tall ass building. Regardless, I was living a new life, one that was planned out before I even had a say in what went down.

Because I remembered.

I could recall everything from that life vividly, as if it had been burned there, as if it had become like a separate body part, ever present. Whatever I attempted to forget, to perish the thought, it only came back in the form of nightmares.

Of course, I didn't know I was in this cursed world at first. I didn't know the language even as I recognized my past mother's homeland tongue, nor could I make sense of it immediately. But when I was able to pick apart words as it came back to me, I came to know my new name, and my new parents as well. It couldn't have been a coincidence that my full name turned out to be Kushina Uzumaki. But I could still hope, knowing how stupid a possibility of being reborn into a manga was. That was just silly. Right?

That hope was crushed a couple of months later when I crawled into the scrolls room. It was a wonderment, as the place was _huge_ to a little baby me and the bookcases held so many things that I was immediately encouraged to get into them, discovering and reading what they were all about even as the language wouldn't even make sense to me (despite all my efforts to get them to teach me to read, they only ever wanted to teach me how to speak and walk). Still, I progressed and opened the ones that were closest to the ground, the world fading away as I grew engulfed in trying to figure out what the drawings and the Japanese meant. It was all hand written too, in a neat print that left little to question about.

I guess I was found like that, everything that I had gotten my hands on sprawled and littered all over the floor as I studied each page diligently, violet eyes focused. Then, suddenly, I was being lifted into the air and my mother, Satsuki, was crying, spouting out words rapidly, probably having been worried sick of my whereabouts. My father, Kushiro, was also there, taking in the scene mutely. He had opened his mouth, only to close it like a fish out in the open air. He had tried again and finally managed to bite out, "I don't suppose we can seal this room off, no?"

"Kushiro," my mother had mumbled out, clutching me closer to her body in anxiety, "not now."

When we had left the room, my body clutched desperately to Satsuki's, they left with the knowledge that I was safe. I left with the knowledge that, oh hey, I'm in the freaking Narutoverse.

Years along the line and up to today, I'd say that the curiosity I had felt that day hadn't ebbed in the slightest. In the present, I still snuck in there every now again and studied the scrolls that slowly got easier to comprehend as time went on.

"Kushina!" I heard from afar just as I was leaving the bathroom to see my father coming in, eyes sweeping around as he looked for me. Pleased to see him, I hopped forward and held my arms up with a cheerful grin. Despite Kushiro and Satsuki not being my first parents, they were probably better suited to parenting than the last pair so I played up the act as best I could for the family that I'd unknowingly infiltrated. Kushiro spotted me and with a grin of his own, he swooped me into his arms and tightly squeezed.

"Fun day at work, daddy?" I whispered with what was assuredly broken pronunciation.

"The funnest," he allowed, combing through my hair with his fingers and balancing me on his hip as he lead us back to the kitchen. Satsuki, my mother, smiled at us, a plate of freshly made onigiri in hand.

"Thought you might be hungry for a little pick-me-up before dinner is ready. You got home sooner than I had expected."

"I'm the luckiest man alive to have such a sweet and considerate wife," he chuckled with a broader grin, swiping an onigiri while promptly biting into it. He ended up getting a piece of rice stuck to my forehead but easily remedied that as he kissed it, setting me down moments later.

Not one to loiter around, I headed to the dining room table to sit down, feeling rather tired from my earlier work out. It was all Ichigo's fault. If it hadn't been for the main head's grandson seeing I was advanced for my age, I wouldn't have had to start working on my taijutsu until I was six. But this was a chance the Uzumaki clan was sore for. In the past twenty years none of the families had yet to produce someone of prodigal status to be trained by the clan head himself, in hopes that they'd be the successor. I'm sure they weren't looking for a female but I was the only four year old with enough drive to start learning complicated sealing techniques and they saw this as their chance. But really, all children of Uzumaki descent had a very high chance of being fuinjutsu masters at the age of twelve. Meaning it was quite literally a clan of prodigies that needed a further advanced one to lead us to safety and out of the dangers our sealing techniques had brought onto us as of late.

It was no wonder Uzushiogakure was being attacked by hidden villages out of seemingly nowhere. The Uzumaki clan were monsters in a way, being prone to geniuses and long life spans. We even had our own bloodline limit, chakra chains. It was a trait I was being pushed into, barely being taught how to form them now, despite that being a lesson for those the age of seven.

"The village is on lockdown, love," my father was whispering as they trailed in after me. Satsuki gasped before raising a hand to her lips. "It's nothing to worry about. They've just spotted some enemies. The clan head is setting up seals tonight that could keep them away until they grow bored."

"Keeping _us_ in," Satsuki replied with smartly, a scowl placed delicately on her soft features. She wasn't someone that was meant to frown, no. Her smiles were far too radiant for that.

"It's not like we want to leave Uzushio," Kushiro pacified her, taking the palm of her hand and pressing his lips down, smiling. At the private moment, I looked away and to the set table that I had been charged with preparing an hour before.

Satsuki just sighed, "I'll go check on the food."

Obviously troubled, Kushiro took a seat and I took the one closest to him, gazing up at him in quiet wonder. When my father just released a huff of air, I grew oddly encouraged to speak.

"Why don't we just fight them off?"

Kushiro studied me for a moment, eyes coming to squint at me quizzically, "Well, they fear our power. The elders think it's best if we show them that they have no reason to."

"Can't we play on that? Make them fear us so much they don't want to mess with us?" That's what Kumogakure did at least.

"When people are afraid..." Kushiro paused, as if looking for the hiding words, "they do unexpected things. Things we can't possibly account for when we have so many enemies. Besides, we have always been the fiercest of people, but a people who use their ability to protect. Not harm."

"What about Konoha?" I asked stubbornly, wondering why people were being so calm about being persecuted like this. If we were feared... Why would they bother us!? Wouldn't the point of things be that they stayed away as not to anger us? And why wouldn't our longtime ally, a hidden village so unlike ours in size and strength, help us?

"They are helping as best they can, my sweet," Kushiro reached over to brush back my hair, forcing a smile, "Don't worry about it too much."

"'Kay." It came out slightly bitter.

* * *

 **Fictional World**

* * *

"Just focus," Jurata, the class teacher, said to me as sweat perspired on my brow. I panted but did as told, centering my thoughts solely on my chakra, willing the chains to take solid form. Jurata had been trying to get me to control where they sprouted ever since I'd been successful at forming them a couple of times. The only problem was that they would appear anywhere from the palm of my chubby hands to the small of my back. It was frustrating to say the least after I had been working on this task for around two weeks. Still no improvement.

Maybe I should change my outlook? Let's see... The chains formed when I focused my emotions, but even then the only thing that came out were mere strings, soft looking, as they didn't look very formidable. I had been told that this would change in time as my chakra system grew larger and sturdier. Still, what actually allowed me to even get that far as a four year old? Biting my lip, I forced my chakra to obey, centering my emotions in one place; my heart. Astonishingly enough, little wispy orange chakra chains sprouted out, moving in the air with a dancer's grace. Smiling I looked up to Jurata, "I did it! Yatta, 'ttebane!"

"It was a fluke!" Kenma, a bratty boy in my class called out accusingly and I sent a scathing glare his way. Boy was just jealous that he's been in this class a whole three years and still could only get as far as I could.

"Retract and try again," Jurata ordered calmly, waving a hand in Kenma's direction to calm his shit. Determined to prove the eight year old's words otherwise, I sent my emotions, my chakra, scattering, promptly allowing my chains to disperse. Then, I gathered it all again, bringing it back with a small struggle before I came to succeed once again.

"In your face, brat!" I said with glee, smirking darkly in Kenma's direction. Jurata just sighed, patting me on the head with an exhausted smile.

"Good job, Kushina-chan."

I beamed at the praise and turned to Ichigo with a pleased smirk, "Did ya see? I got it down before you could, 'ttebane."

The redhead just rolled his pretty blue eyes before getting back to focusing on his leaf. It was a common practice technique as we used the leaf as a medium as a way to center and control our chakra. I had only used it briefly before discovering how truly easily chakra was to move around. What was hard, however, was getting it to take solid form. It could take anywhere from a minute to half for a child in training to form a chain once they knew how. I was one of the luckier kids in the bunch and had a pretty decent time stamp for a four year old in training. 37 seconds to be exact. With training, I could only get faster. Maybe I'd even grow to be as fast as the clan head! I had heard his time is as fast as half a second, so quick that the timer couldn't properly record it so they just guessed.

"Whatever," Kenma was obnoxiously saying, "you're only a stupid four year old so it doesn't matter. Your chains are so small and weak the only thing they can trap is a butterfly!"

My mind centered on one part of his little rant as I turned to Jurata, who frowned at the eight year old boy, "Ne, sensei! Can we go catch butterflies!?"

"Hmm, possibly if everyone agrees to. But how about we catch cicadas instead?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'ttebane!" I excitedly flitted around the room as I went to each of the kids in the tiny classroom, giving them my best puppy dog stare as I begged them to agree. Most complied, having already exhausted themselves from the strict training. The only one who stood as an obstacle, unsurprisingly, was the idiot Kenma.

"Ew, no," he had said as I brought it up again, minutes having passed since he'd first given me the idea, "Cicada's are gross."

With a pout I shifted my deflated gaze to Ichigo, who narrowed his eyes, "Ichigooooooooo..."

"No."

"Coooooome oooooon, Ichi-kun, do it." I pouted, looking up sadly yet had my brows raised in quiet hope. He had always been the weakest to my powers as a manipulator, even as obvious as the tricks were.

"Ugh, you owe me, Kushina-chan," Ichigo muttered before puffing out his chest and straightening his back, "Kenma! We're going to catch cicadas with the class or I'll tell dad you've been bullying a four year old girl."

Horrified, Kenma looked to his twin brother, "You'd betray me for her?"

Ichigo's gaze softened before he nodded, face reflected an emotion of regret and bravery, "I am but a fallen soldier made a pawn in her takeover of the world."

Just for effect, I gave a cackle, bringing my hands to my hips and lifted my lips into a dark smirk. Kenma's widened before he cried out, hopping forward to hug Ichigo tightly.

"I will never forget you, brother! I shall defeat this evil woman if it's the last thing I do!"

"Why beat us?" I asked smartly, "If you could join us?"

"That's right, brother, join me in our takeover of the world!" Ichigo powerfully suggested as lifted his arms in emphasis.

"O-okay! I'll do it for you! I'll catch cicadas for you!"

"Excellent! Minions!" I shouted in the classroom and ten faces, including Jurata, stared expectantly, "Today we fight our first battle for world domination against the fierce monsters known as the cicadas! May their annoying buzzing cease!"

"Yeah!" Cheers erupted as Jurata helplessly smiled down at our antics. Pumped up, the eleven of us left the classroom and headed to the surrounding forests.

It might have just been them amusing a four year old child but in all actuality, it was the bonds of an Uzumaki. Together, we all practiced forming our chains, some messing up and others achieving victory but still, the takeover of the world was actually looking pretty good so far as an hour went by. In fact, I'm sure we'd caught around sixty cicadas before Ichigo challenged everyone to an individual match.

"You're so on," I said to him, grinning superiorly at him, hands on my hips as I concentrated my emotions near my chest. As it turns out, I could entirely control that whole emotion thing. It was pretty hard to mentally move your emotions to a specific body part but the heart was easy.

"Be prepared to lose then," Ichigo said, blue eyes light with humor.

"Yeah!" Kenma chimed in with, "He's no longer stuck under your stupid spell."

"That only makes the competition that much more entertaining," I replied with before speeding off into the forest, chains ready to capture. Kenma followed close after, eyes narrowed as he kept a strict eye on me. It would be kind of cute if he wasn't so annoying.

"You can't control my brother anymore!" He shouted, tiny wisps of purple chains fluttering about him. I always liked how the colors of the chains reflected the user's personality. My father's chains were a pretty red, expressing a romantic mind and passionate emotions. My mother had yellow ones, the color that expressed a calm, loving, _kind_ person. Mine, mirroring the actual Kushina's, were orange, as if to balance between the two colors.

"I wouldn't want to control that stupid butthead," I replied with childishly, sticking my tongue out.

"Hey!" Ichigo's voice called from a little bit away, "The betrayal stings!" If there was one thing I liked about Ichigo was his willingness to go along with childish antics. He was also a great actor, so that was a plus.

"It didn't have to be this way!" I called back to him, my voice high pitched and thin, "It could have been different!"

"What did we do wrong?"

"What is even happening!? What are you guys going on about?" Kenma's eyes were wide when he said this, almost in that 'deer caught in the headlights' look. I shrugged in his direction before hopping forward on my toes and leaping toward the nearest tree. After having climbed up the tree, I scanned my surroundings for cicadas, my ears tuned for their buzzing.

"I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do!" Kenma suddenly announced, climbing up a different tree, chains poised to attack. I openly laughed, just as I latched onto a buzzing cicada, placing the big guy into the wooden containers that Jurata-sensei had passed out. _This is just temporary_ , I thought to the bug, imagining how scary it would be to be stuck in there. With that, I continued to jump around, collecting every cicada I came into contact with.

Distantly I could hear Kenma's grunts and inwardly laughed. It was actually super fun, getting to compete like this and in the end, I even lost to Ichigo, who got a whopping thirty-four cicadas in his box after I stopped at fifteen (I didn't want the bugs to be too squished). Kenma got a surprising amount of fourteen, just barely losing to me. But he did win the reward of his older twin's praise.

"See, he likes me more than you," Kenma had been saying as we packed up to head home, all the cicadas having been released back into their homes. I shrugged.

"You guys _are_ brothers. Even outside friendship could never get in the way of that," I told him, voice matter of fact as I stood ready to leave.

"That's right," Ichigo announced, smiling warmly at his brother as he brought an arm over Kenma's shoulder, "You're my brother for life. Friendships die and fade, but blood is forever."

Kenma grinned, "That's right!"

It would be great if it finally stuck in his head and this type of argument didn't occur weekly. Kenma was pretty adorable, if I was being honest, but he was just so overtly negative about me that is tended to get a bit old.

I heaved a sigh, "Now that it's settled, let's head to Mika-san's." Mika was one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure in either life. She was the one that always willingly gave us treats on our way home. She was someone who could always see through me, knowing whenever I probably needed more sweets to eat than the boys. It didn't hurt that Mika's treats were always so delicious, better than even my mother's.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed with me as the three of us headed to her house.

Mika lived close to all three of us, on the northern part of the shopping district. Her shop was probably one of the older ones in the place, having been passed down for generations, especially since the start of the village. Even today it was a popular place to visit and was always very busy. Yet Mika always had time to spare. She was actually directly related to me, being that she was my mother's aunt.

We arrived at her shop earlier than usual, and I quickly scuttled up to the wooden counter, eyes big as I met the gaze of Arisa, Mika's daughter. The pretty redhead smiled, her gold eyes crinkling just a tiny bit as she gave us a bright smile. Arisa was sixteen, and although she was still fighting her parents about leaving the village to travel, it was if everything was normal in the world when she would smile. It wasn't surprising to know that she was the village beauty.

"Hello, Arisa-san," I told her politely as I reached a hand up to pat her hand. It was an odd habit I randomly picked up while meeting new people. If I liked someone I had to touch their hand, as if to confirm they were real. Which wasn't entirely irrational if you thought about it. I mean, I _did_ live in a fictional world. My own fictional world, perhaps.

"Hello, Kushina-chan," Arisa murmured as she patted my head, her smile growing.

"We're here to!" Kenma said, hopping forward ecstatically, looked at Arisa with adoring eyes. The kid liked anything that fed him, I swear, as he tended to even like my mother. Or it could, I don't know, be that it was due to him not having an actual mom. My aunt had died after giving birth to the twins, despite how rare it was for an Uzumaki to die during childbirth. Stubborn wills went a long way with things but then I had been told that my aunt had always had a weak one.

But that was depressing to think about so I asked, "Where's Mika-san?"

Arisa pointed to the back doors, an unknown land to mostly everyone. The three of us were special enough that we had actually been back there in the work space only a couple times. Secret recipes lay behind that door.

"Can I go get her?" I asked innocently, even if I felt my ulterior motives showing.

"No way!" Kenma whined, "You're not allowed back there anymore than we are."

Arisa gave a laugh, "Actually, Ma-kun, Kushina-chan _is_ allowed. She helped mom with that recipe for those treats called cake, you guys are so fond of."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide in disbelief, "I wouldn't have pegged her for helping with _that_."

"That's because she screws up most things," Kenma said, looking a little green, "I can't believe you helped with those things."

I rolled my eyes, "Kenma, I only ever wrote the directions. I've never baked anything in my life. I'd probably make charcoal if I tried." Actually, I had, with Satsuki, but it was nice to joke.

"That makes sense. I guess you are kind of smart."

I grinned devilishly, "Oh how I wished I had that recorded."

"Rec-recorded?" He asked, mouth forming around the foreign word. I easily waved it off as I headed to the back of the shop, the doors swinging after me as I called out for Mika.

"Over here!" Mika replied with and I saw her a little bit away, dark, blood red hair tied up in a tight ponytail. She had long hair, unlike my mother, but the same soft features and shocking violet eyes. She turned to me with a smile, holding up flour covered hands. I didn't care much about the mess as I went in to wrap my arms around her legs. I couldn't wait until I was older and could actually hug her. Her hands went to touch my hair and with a graceful laugh she said, "I may have gotten a mess in your hair."

I grinned up at her, "I don't mind."

"Oh you don't, do you?" She poked my nose and I could already feel the flour coating it.

"Yup," I replied with as I let out a childish laugh.

"Was today a good day?" Mika asked and I nodded, ecstatically bouncing as I unwrapped my arms to give emphasis on my story.

"We caught a _whole_ bunch of cicadas. And then set them free because it's bad to harm things. That's what I think at least. Ichi-kun and Ma-kun didn't seem to think so but I think harm should only be done when necessary, right? Do you agree with me?" I stared up at her curiously and with a laugh, Mika lifted me up, balancing my small frame on her hip as we headed back out to the others.

"I do agree with you, Kushina-chan. Boys are just mean that way, aren't they? They're all brute and no thought."

I wasn't the type to believe in gender rules but in this case, it was mostly true. Ichigo and Kenma were usually more about fighting than thinking things out. Ichigo was less of an offender but Kenma never seemed to have any moral dilemmas. But then, that might have been from the conditioning they put us through, even at young ages. I nodded in reply.

"Hello Mika-san," Ichigo and Kenma chorused the moment they saw her.

"Good afternoon, boys. What type of treat do you want for today? Yesterday Kushina here made a new _excellent_ recipe for these things called Twinkies. It's an odd name but cute."

I tried not to laugh at Mika's pronunciation and settled with grinning.

Kenma's eyes narrowed at me and I growled. He was such a little prick and most days I kind of wished he would just realize there was no battle to fight with me. Although, it might have been my fault that he thought that way.

See, my friendship with Ichigo started unlike many others. As he is my cousin, his mother being my aunt, Kenma and he came by my house often when my mother was the only one available to look after the youngins. As I was just a baby, they never spent much time with me personally. That is until my mother bragged about me being smart enough to already read, when I was like, one. This caught their attention, specifically Ichigo's as he was fascinated with children. Out of the two of them, he played with me the most. And I guess, Kenma, being a tiny, still maturing toddler, did not take to the idea of sharing his brother well.

"Just cookies," Kenma said bitterly, frown evident on his face, lips upturned as he looked at anywhere but me. I told myself that I didn't care that he didn't like me because I didn't care about him but that was really just a lie. I actually liked the Kenma that interacted with Ichigo; he was cute. Thus it was kind of a pain for him to act so vehemently negative about me.

Before my frown could show, I grinned, pointing to the floor to be let down. Mika easily complied and as soon as my feet were touching, I shouted, "One of everything, please!"

Mika eyed me doubtfully, "I'll just get you the same as usual then."

"Please do," Ichigo told her, eyes on me as he said it, "I'm not a fan of a hyper Kushina."

"Yeah," Kenma agreed, "She's even more annoying than usual."

I shrugged. It was kind of true.

"I'll get you the same then, Ichi-chan." Mika was the only one who could call him that and get away with it. Even I hadn't tried. Because Ichigo was kind of known to be peculiar about the way each person treated him.

He smiled and nodded.

There was still a lot I didn't know about what went on when I had yet to be born but apparently there had been an incident with ninja's from a hidden village far away from here. Apparently Ichigo had been kidnapped, supposedly because he was the clan head's grandson (I wasn't too clear on details), and in the end Mika had been the one to save him. Ever since then Ichigo expressed complete adoration for the older woman, even as she dropped out of Uzushio's ranks as an active kunoichi.

With that, our orders were made and given and not much longer after that, the three of us were kicked out and ordered to go home. On the way there, we were pretty quiet, munching on our snacks in thought. The sun was still brightly shining and not a cloud graced the sky. Even the wind had taken a pause in its usual torment with our tiny village. I found myself grinning. In my past life I hadn't gone out, perpetually frightened over the simplest things but in this world, I was content just to walk safely in town with my cousins. I wondered how I had become so differently, once crippled with intense anxiety, being an introvert, and now I was showing all the signs of being an extrovert.

"I think we're going to have to leave soon," Ichigo suddenly came out with and all three of us paused. My smile fell away. I knew instinctively why he was saying this but I still asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I overheard dad talking with our grandfather," he murmured, eyes dark, "Apparently the attacks have been getting too frequent."

"What about Konoha?" I asked, frowning, "They're our allies, 'ttebane! They should be helping considering we share so much of our fuinjutsu with them."

"I don't know," Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But apparently the enemy is getting closer to the village and dad mentioned the clan moving to Konohagakure until everything was clear."

"What, 'ttedate!?" Kenma burst out with and I felt similarly. Anybody who grew up on the island, save for a few exceptions, loved it unconditionally. It was our home, our treasure. This sun lighted island, with its overabundance of wildlife and greens, was _ours_. It was a feeling of ownership that ran deep within all Uzumaki, even an interloper such as I.

"I feel the same, Ken," Ichigo murmured, "But if it keeps us safe, maybe we can come back in a couple-."

"But we're strong, right? We can take them, can't we?" Kenma said, tone insistent.

"I don't know," Ichigo murmured, eyes dark and hopeless.

I didn't say a word, but that sinking feeling that my happy days were limited kept a grim, tight hold on me.

* * *

 **Fictional World – End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 12/30/15**

Enjoy.

 **Infamy –** **汚** **名**

 _ **2**_

"Kenma!" I shouted, voice full of excitement as I ducked under waving arms. He growled, to which I answered with an evil cackle.

"Get back here Kushina!" He cried, chasing after me as I gained speed, inspired.

"Only if you admit you like Habanero peppers!" I replied with, grinning like the Cheshire cat with evil mirth.

"Ugh! No way! How could you even do that to me, evil woman!"

"I'm a woman?" I asked, laughing, "I didn't know you looked at me as such!" I spared a second to glance back and gaze at his face. Just as I thought, his face went bright red. Kenma was such an easy tease!

"Shut up! I wanted to enjoy Mika's cake!"

"Sorry!"

"Really?" His voice sounded as if he'd been stunned, not having expected an apology.

"No. This is pay back for what you did to me in class!" I chortled once more, and shot forward with speed as a burst of adrenaline spurred me on. Before long, we were in the village's most crowded and lively district. The Tanto District, named for it being one of the more dangerous areas, and for the abundance of weapons. Uzushiogakure ninja were the type to need frequent replacements due to the undoubted experimenting that went on with coming up with interesting, flashy offensive jutsus. Blacksmiths, certainly, were quite prosperous. So much so that this distract also contained the highest population of people from different villages. Outsiders, most would call them.

It was kind of the perfect place for what occurred next.

One second I was zigzagging, using my natural agility and flexibility to dodge and avoid big angry, off-kilter men, and the next second, I had run into probably one of the hardest bodies I had ever had the (dis)pleasure to meet. I bounced back, a stuttered apology on my lips as I took a look at the man before me. He was squinting at me, with lilac, pupil-less, Hyuuga like eyes. I stepped back, suddenly nervous. He said nothing for a moment, keeping me ruthlessly in his eyes. Yet just as he opened his mouth to say something, Kenma rushed forward, grasping at my sleeves as he shouted, "Kushina!"

"Kenma?" I asked, dazedly, still slightly starstruck. This man was of the Hyuuga main family branch, if the lack of a hitai ate placed on my his forehead was of any indication (instead, it was placed around his neck). More so than that, he held a regal quality, even with his lack of long hair. It was nearly startling that he had such short hair, that was sort of the trade mark that the people of his clan tended to have. I was probably staring a bit too hard, however, as suddenly Kenma had his hand on my head, forcing me to comply to a bow.

"Sorry for the trouble, sir, we'll be leaving now."

"Hn." It was the man's only reply.

"Kushina," Kenma chided as we walked away from the Tanto District, "what were you thinking?"

"You know," I said, getting the feeling I was being nagged, "You're sort of starting to act like Ichigo."

"Really?" Kenma perked up and I gave him a careful glance.

"Yes."

The gullible boy became flushed by what he took as praise. And I guess it sort of was.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kenma asked, changing the subject. Probably from the sheer embarrassment of being complimented by his worst enemy.

"I don't really know," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and I gave an interested glance toward Kenma, "You know, my mom was going to teach me some of the family seals today when I get home. Or at least how to draw them."

The little boy stared at me, as if a little perplexed, "Why are you telling me that?"

I shrugged, "Well, I happen to know that drawing is your favorite part of the whole process."

He was still hesitant, "Are you inviting me over to your house?"

"Yeah, actually," I mumbled, looking at him expectantly. For the longest time, I had known about his love for art, and something about his annoying personality reminded me a little of my past life's sister. As I thought back on all of our past interactions I suddenly came to realize something. Kenma had been missing out on his hobby for a while now. He was already proficient, above even most chuunin level Uzumaki seal masters in the way he was able to create nearly perfect seals on the first try. Because of that, he had been advised to focus more on his weaker areas in his training, chakra control. No wonder he was so annoyed with me. Chakra control came very easily to me.

"Alright," Kenma said softly, eyes wide with surprise. Then his pose suddenly shifted, "This isn't a joke on me, right?"

My brows shot up in surprise, "You must think me low, but I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"F-friend...?" He asked, face flushed beet red before he let out an exclamation, "You haven't won the war! I won't be fooled by your pretty words!"

For a moment I was too stunned to reply but then suddenly I found myself clutching the sides of my stomach, trying to contain my laughter.

"This isn't funny," Kenma whined as he stood awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, Kenma! You're a hoot!" I bit out in between cackles, "Don't ever change please!"

"Tch, you've gone insane," Kenma muttered, then pushed into my right shoulder, "Well then, let's get going to your house, we don't have all day to learn seals."

"Un!" I cheered, still fighting back the occasional giggle as we both headed to my home.

As soon as we got there, I didn't waste anytime slamming open the front door and yelling out, "I'm home, Mom! I brought Kenma!"

As soon as the words were out, Satsuki appeared with a pleasant smile on her face, only for it to grow bigger just as she laid eyes on the boy, "You've grown!"

Kenma flushed, but nodded nonetheless, "I eat a lot."

"I bet you do!" Satsuki nodded in understanding, "Kushina-chan is the same way, Kenma-kun. She eats even more than I do!"

"Kaaa-san," I bit out, lips puffed out in a pout, "It's not my fault you're such a good chef."

Satsuki gazed at me suspiciously, "You get that excuse from your father, don't you? Always with the false compliments."

I puffed out my cheeks, "I'm no liar! Ne, Kenma, you should stay for dinner and prove me right," I offered, glancing at the blue eyed boy in surprise as I noticed he was smiling. Actually smiling. This stubborn, usually whining boy was smiling. Strangely enough, his smile was contagious and I grinned at him broadly, "He's staying for dinner, Mom! So what seals are you going to teach us?"

Satsuki merrily laughed and beckoned the two of us bratty kids with a waggle of her fingers as she lead us to the scrolls room. I took this as my chance to inhale the scent of the aged scrolls and let out a mischievous laugh.

"Our family has the second most scrolls in the village," I bragged and Kenma just shrugged.

"Ours has the most," Kenma replied with, a confident grin on his face.

"Well you're related to the clan head. I claim it's nepotism!"

Kenma gazed at me curiously, "Wouldn't it be nepotism for your own family too? I mean, we both are related to him. He's our grandparent."

I frowned, "I mean, I guess by blood. But he's never taken an interest in me aside from getting me to train earlier than most kids. Besides, these scrolls were earned by Dad's collecting habits."

"Alright!" Satsuki cut in cheerfully, but due to me having lived with her for so long, I could recognize when she was hiding something. Her nose scrunched up a little in thought and her eyes were pinched. I wondered, vaguely, what caused her to be so upset when it came to her father. I guess they just didn't have a very good relationship.

"Mom?" I asked curiously and Satsuki just smiled.

"I'll be teaching you how to draw a memory seal."

"Memory seal?" Kenma and I chorused with curiosity.

"It's a well known seal in our family," my mother explained, "It's just to help with all the information we have to retain as seals masters. It doesn't actually seal any memories within, however," Satsuki looked slightly sad as she said her next words, "The seal that _does_ do that should be taboo." I was going to ask why but as soon as I opened my mouth, Satsuki went on, "What this seal _does_ do, is help our brains with developing excellent retention skills. It's only a temporary boost, however, as paper isn't lasting."

"Then what about a flesh seal?" I asked and Satsuki's face grew worried.

"I absolutely prohibit you ever learning flesh seals," My mother said, voice stern and unrelenting, "And I advise you, Kenma, to never take an interest in them."

This confused me immensely. Didn't she have flesh seals? I could distinctly recall bathing with her and seeing all sorts of things on her back and arms. If they were so bad, why did she have so many? What I knew of flesh seals was that they lasted forever and they were usually showcased to be our most dangerous weapon. With flesh seals, we could do permanent damage, and the offensive possibilities were endless. But then, what of the seals that were made in consideration of binding the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts? I asked.

"Wait, what about the seals that put the big monsters into the people like in the bedtime stories?" I kept my tone childishly innocent, "Aren't those flesh seals?"

Satsuki sighed, "They aren't considered as such. They weren't designed to be permanent as all other flesh seals are. Those seals are just simply called binding seals."

"Will we learn the binding seals?" I asked, really hoping that would be the case. If I couldn't learn the coolnes of what looked like tattoos, then I could at least learn something actually useful to me.

"Yes," Satsuki grumbled, before turning to the shelves of scrolls and picking up two scrolls as well as ink, papers, and brushes. She opened one scroll and the three of us sat down, as Kenma and I waited expectantly. My mother cleared her throat as she laid out the scroll, "This scroll is for motivation, Kushina-chan. This is something I'm sure you'll be very interested in. I'll give you a hint as to why: It deals with summoning."

I jumped up, jaw slack and eyes wide, "Really!?"

Satsuki looked to be in a mixture of relief and amusement, as she laughed, "Yes. But first you have to master this seal. Today you'll be learning how to draw it, and about the basic structure of the seal, and of most seals. And then, I'll be teaching you how to actually use the seal." She grinned as I bounced with excitement, "You're welcome to invite Ichigo as well, Kenma-kun."

Kenma smiled and nodded, "I will."

"Now, let's get started."

Satsuki kept us busy for the rest of the time, and left midway in our lesson once we both just had to practice drawing it on our own. I can't say I did as well as Kenma, making me wonder why I had invited him knowing it would be this way in the first place. He was able to completely draw it within the hour Satsuki left to prepare dinner. I was a little bit slow in comparison, as I could only draw half of it as good as it was supposed to be. My calligraphy wasn't bad, but I just couldn't match up to the genius in front of me.

Later in the night, our dinner was rather noisy and silly, as Kenma and I refused to back down in our banter but my parents put up with it, with happy, amused grins. Kenma left with flushed cheeks and a promise for Ichigo to join us tomorrow.

It was only when I laid in bed that night that I thought of that Hyuuga man once more and marveled over his short hair. Maybe someone had chopped it off in his sleep? At the thought of a pride man waking up to something that should have been impossible, the look of surprise, followed by anger. It was pretty comedic.

Little did I know that that prideful man would be the one who changed everything.

 **Whisper**

"Hello, sir," I mumbled awkwardly, bowing in a greeting as my eyes skidded to the Hyuuga from before as he stood in the corner of the room. I probably should have been focusing more on the clan head. As it was, this was my first time ever meeting him face to face. He had always just been Kenma and Ichigo's grandpa, and the man who stood in front of crowds and spoke powerful words.

"Hello," the man grumbled and it was at this time that I realized I had never really retained what his name was. So much for being polite.

"May I ask what I've been summoned for?" I asked cautiously. Something was wrong here, very wrong and I could feel it in the there. It was so tangible that I almost felt I was breathing it in.

"Kushina-chan, it seems you are, as it turns out, what we've been looking for."

"Looking...for?"

"Have you ever heard of Mito Uzumaki?"

I flushed. Boy, did I ever. I was raised, more like brainwashed, into believing she was close to royalty, a queen in her own right. Everyone knew who Mito was. Everyone. And it didn't seems to matter that she was the container to such a dangerous entity. And then there was the added fact that Kushina had an such an important relationship with the woman.

I nodded, "But what does that have to do with me?" A sinking feeling started in my chest and fell to my stomach as realization struck me. This happened to Kushina too. This is how she got to Konoha in the first place, for her special chakra. But why on Earrth had I pushed that tidbit aside? Pretending as if my memories were a joke, and Naruto would never be born. Of course I had pushed it off. What an odd thing to keep focus on the fact that I would give birth to the chosen one. It was in this moment that I realized, like ice cold water splashed onto my face, that I hadn't accepted everything like I had thought I'd done. Instead, I had felt as if this was still just a hazy dream. A paradise. As if I had been in heaven. I felt my hands shaking, a mountainous pressure creeping slowly to rest on my shoulders. My vision grew blurry as I tried to listen to the clan head.

He cleared his throat, "Your chakra is special and largely compatible with what we have in mind for you."

"What for?" I asked, my voice surprisingly faint, and light.

"For you to become a Jinchuuriki," the clan head replied with, almost coldly.

And I knew. There was no getting out of fate.

 **Whisper**

As it turned out, that Hyuuga man _was_ apart of the main family. A natural sensor matched with the Byakugan, he was able to spot a mile away what my chakra type was. It sort of explained why he stared at me so weirdly. He, most certainly, was the man that sealed my fate. His name was Hakuba Hyuuga, and he was the clan head, the father to two twin boys. He, apparently, had been here to assist with our defense, meeting with some of our sensors to give them some tips or whatever, and had seen me in that cursed Tanto District.

"Why are you frowning so much?" Ichigo asked, brows raised in question as the three of us practiced drawing the memory seal.

"Your stupid Jii-san!" I bit out rather vehemently, "And stupid, stick-up-the-butt Hyuuga," I muttered as I faded into an intelligible grumble.

"What did he do?" Ichigo looked rather conflicted but I couldn't fathom why.

"He's carting me off at the end of this stupid month. That's what he's stupidly doing! Stupid,stupid,stupid..."

"Isn't it an honor?" My friend asked, voice sounding surprised, "You _are_ going to be working with Mito-sama on something very important, aren't you?"

"Is that what the clan head told you?" I asked, feeling absolutely livid with his excuses. Something important, my ass. Working on something? He made it sound as if I was coming back. As if. As, fucking, if. To the best of my knowledge, Kushina had left and never came back because her entire clan had been destroyed. I froze. That meant the village... The thought was too scary to even think. I whimpered, suddenly feeling very lost.

"Is there any other way to describe it?" He asked, eyes too focused on his task to see my sudden change in posture and I sighed, making sure to keep my feelings in check. I'd learned from my last life that taking it out on friends was often more detrimental than beneficial, even as obvious as it should have been.

"Yeah," I muttered out as my strokes suddenly got very well practiced. I found myself completing the seal for the first time since I'd started practicing. Before Ichigo could nag as usual in his older brother 'I'm-just-looking-after-you' way, I jumped up. "Yatta! I did it, 'ttebane!"

"Good for you," Ichigo mumbled as he looked down at his clumsy strokes. Kenma stole all the artistic genes, I suppose.

"I've just been practicing longer than you," I said to cheer him up, although none of my failures had looked that bad. Possibly because Satsuki turned sadistic when she taught me calligraphy and the Uzumaki shorthand.

"Yeah!" Kenma agreed, looking over from his spot as he actually practiced with his chakra to make the seal was where he has a hard time, so he was just as frustrated as Ichigo was. With a light bulb moment, I realized I needed to do something to cheer them up. Sighing, I moved a little bit away from them and started to dance. It was probably what I was the worst at. My mother had always wanted a daughter that she could teach her families traditional dances too, but after the numerous failures and my inability to improve, my mother had to accept that I was never going to excel in the area of dancing. Since then, I learned mostly the boy developed style of fighting style and had never looked back on the atrocity I had been as a dancer. Until now.

After a few moments, I could see the two of them looking slack jawed at me as I hopped awkwardly around, looking similar to a chicken with its head cut off. Then the two boys started to laugh.

"Kushina, you really have gone crazy!" Kenma exclaimed, pointing at me with one hand clutched to his stomach.

"I agree with Kenma for once. What are you doing?" Ichigo asked between fits of laughter and cackling evilly over my embarrassment.

With my face flushed bright red over something I had vowed to never show to anyone, I scuttled over to grab a scroll as I covered my face, "I was trying to show you," I mumbled, "that we aren't supposed to be innately good at things. To learn and grow, the journey, isn't that the fun part of everything? That moment we actually succeed, isn't that moment priceless? I happen to like that feeling a whole lot more than just naturally being good at things. The Uzumaki... We're supposed to be the ones who enjoy a challenge, right? So...don't give up."

There was a soft moment of silence, as I hid my brightly colored face away from their prying eyes. Then, I heard the two boys get up, and I watched as their feet came closer to me. Without a word, the two boys took the scroll away from me as they smiled, brilliantly. Kenma was more so reluctant than his brother, a blush of his own covering his face but his lips were curved just as much.

"Thank you, Kushina," Ichigo said, "For showing us something very wonderful."

Kenma snorted, and just like that the three of us were laughing uncontrollably, clutching our stomachs and hanging onto each other for support. My bad mood forgotten, we were found like that by my mother as she called us to dinner, observing curiously as she watched us try to gather our breath.

"What's so funny?"

At that, we all chortled.

"I suck at making seals," Ichigo tried to explain before taken by the laughter again.

"I suck at chakra control," Kenma added on, having to lean onto Ichigo for support, which Ichigo lacked himself as the two of them crash to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I showed them my dancing!" I cheered as I merrily jumped into the dog pile. Satsuki's face went white.

"I thought you promised to never show anybody your p-pretty dancing."

The three of us quieted as we let her words sink in. It was quiet, oddly, comfortably quiet, but Satsuki ruined it by her sudden laugh. Which ensued another round of gut wrenching cackles.

To me, it felt rather bittersweet, knowing that in only a month's time I would be in Konoha, and my home would be in ruins.

 **Whisper**

The whispers of moving away from our little island only grew to be more incessant as time grew on, the rumors escalating as we all wondered what on Earth had gone so wrong that some of us were already leaving the village. It seemed as if the village was split, like Kenma and Ichigo. One believed we could beat the enemy, (we _were_ fuinjutsu masters and thus, tricky to beat) yet the other side believed we should move, leave to Konoha and come back once the problem was gone. It was clear what Konoha wanted to have done, what with the way they brought in representatives discussing how _nice_ and beautiful it was there. Some bought into it and were already packing their bags. Others? Not so much. Some had even taken to sealing their houses with protective ones, and using fortifying seals to make sure their house could last if matters got worse. Even my father had done that, secretly, to our house.

As tensions grew and the whispers grew into a raucous roar (at least they did in the meetings my father attended) my mother grew more worried, frantic even. It showed when I would wake up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, only to witness her shoving items into a knapsack. She would stare at it for a few moments before taking everything back out and laying it on the table. All the things were either weapons or scrolls.

Satsuki wanted to choose the option of flight, and it made since. As my father had said to me in one of our passing conversations, Satsuki wanted to raise me up in a different village for reasons I couldn't fathom but had ended up staying for my stubborn father.

Kushiro was different. He wanted to fight back with everything we had, show they entire world that Uzushiogakure had nothing to hide, and no possible weakness. We were strong, and one united front as family served as the most important thing on our tiny island. He took everyone's divided views very badly, and even struggled with Satsuki's desire to leave.

Surprisingly enough (in my whole entire life I had never heard them disagree), I could now wake up to hear the both of them arguing, wondering what was best for our tiny trio. Our family.

School remained the same, however, and there was no visible rush in the students being taught. It almost felt as if in the moment we entered those doors or left, it was a world of worry, of murmurs and paranoia outside. For the time spent in school it was almost like a little paradise, filled with simple games and competitions. Kenma was still a punk after all and I was more desperate than ever for a distraction. Ichigo became kind of reclusive, however, withdrawn. When Kenma and I would start up a game, he would just wave his hand and sit off to the side with his leaf. It was almost as if he were trying to master chakra control, so that he could have the chance to fight too.

It was safe to say that I was worried. That nervous feeling in my gut told me something _very_ bad was going to happen. And _that_ was a no-brainer. I mean, I knew things. I could recall things from my past life. I knew things that related to the future of this world but, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what I could do to fix this mess. Because I didn't know what caused it.

I made excuses, instead. I told myself that I was still too young in the eyes of the public for anyone to listen to me. I lied and told myself this was all just a dream, that or that other life was. I told myself I had nothing to worry about.

But that wasn't the case at all.

 **Whisper**

"Happy birthday, Kushina," my mother said, just as Mika brought the cake out. I stared, dumbfounded by the beauty of it, even if it was elegantly simple. It just a white cake after all, save for a tiny red flower in the middle of it. But it was the most impressive sight my eyes had laid on in a long while. My shoulders felt heavy with emotion that could only be described as gratitude.

"It's not a Habanero pepper," I murmured quietly, grinning at my private joke. To the others confusion, I just shook my head as I stood up to give Mika a hug, "Thank you, Mika-san."

"No problem, Ku-chan," Mika replied, winking. Her new pet name for me was recent and it never failed to make me flush. It just sounded rather cute and I wasn't used to being 'cute'. Mika merely grinned at my reaction.

"Happy birthday," Ichigo told me, bringing a hand forward to pat my head. His eyes were still dark and lost, but today, if I weren't just being optimistic, he was looking happier, more so than anything else.

"Thank you, Ichi-kun," I grinned brightly at him, as I enveloped him in a hug. In my past life, I wouldn't have ever done that. I was much too shy and reclusive. Yet, whether it was the Uzumaki genes or the fact I was in a child's body, I was the 'free-hugs' type of person most of the time in this world. Ichigo laughed, not minding it at all as I separated from him and turned to the cake, ready to blow out the candles. Just as I did, there were claps and laughter and I jumped with anticipation as Satsuki took out the candles and picked up the knife to start cutting the cake, "Give me this biggest-est piece, Kaa-san," I demanded and with an amused chuckle, she nodded.

"Yes, Kushina-hime."

I flushed happily as I realized that Satsuki was determined for this to be a good day. Ever since Kushiro and her had gone to meet the clan head, she'd been very quiet and reclusive, thoughtful. It had been very disappointing when I finally showed her my finished product of a working memory seal and she had just wordlessly handed me the summoning scroll, no explanation whatsoever on how to use it, or learn from it. It was written in the Uzumaki shorthand but it was far too hard of a scroll. It was more like a scroll for a chuunin or tokubetsu jounin. Not for an Academy student. Was it perhaps, a long term goal for me? That made the most sense, but I was still kind of disappointed.

"Kushina-hime!" Kenma cheered, having warmed up to me immensely, as he jumped forward to bump into my shoulder. I bumped back harder. We still argued but it was more like siblings fighting, if I was honest.

"Shut it," I said smugly, "or you get no cake."

Kenma mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the key as Satsuki delivered my piece of cake to me. It was one of those time I wish I could recall how to make ice cream. Cake and ice cream were the best together. Oh well, it'd come back to me one day.

As soon as everyone had been served a piece, we all sat in the dining room, and I surveyed my family, taking in how much love I had for them all. It seemed unfathomable for me to have so many people supporting me, as in my past life, family hadn't been so keen to loving. I grinned at all of them before taking a big bite of my cake.

"Be prepared," Mika said as everyone else dug in, "I got you the best present ever." Next to her, her daughter, Arisa smiled.

"Wasn't the cake your present?" I asked, put off by accepting too much kindness. I mean, they had even closed the shop just for me.

"As if," Arisa said, grinning, "Mom and I plan to spoil you rotten today."

I laughed, a bit childishly as I reached out over the table to touch their hands. I'm sure they always kept their hands within distance just for my sake. I had such a weird thing with touch, it was almost OCD.

"You won't beat me at it," Kushiro announced, "Satsuki and I have the best present ever."

Mika and Arisa exchanged glances before playfully laughing.

"We'll see about that," Mika said.

"Oh stop it," Satsuki humorously scolded.

"Eh? It's just friendly competition, Satsuki-chan." Mika replied, blinking at that, everyone in the room laughed, even Kenma and Ichigo's dad, who was usually so quiet and lost in his thoughts. It seemed everyone was determined for it to be a good day.

And it really was.

Once everyone had finished eating, thoughts went back to the presents and in the end I was the ultimate judge to see who would win. As I was handed the box which held Mika's present, she winked at me, causing me to laugh as I hurriedly opened it. What was in the box caught me completely by surprise. I had thought it would be clothes, or even cooking tools, but never this. Tears welled up in my eyes as I delicately removed it from the box, letting out a whimper.

"I remembered you telling me you wished for a way to have something to keep your memories forever. I also know that you're very concerned about going to Konoha, and I want to ask of you to send me back letters with the things you take with that."

"How?" I croaked, wiping away tears as I looked at her.

"I took a little of the proceeds that we raked in from your creations and splurged a little."

I couldn't help but grin, couldn't help but feel an immense relief towards this gift.

Because inside that box had been something I never thought I'd see again. A camera.

It was very big, and clunky, but it was a camera nonetheless and I couldn't be more ecstatic. In my past life, I had actually been a photographer. Something about being able to keep a single moment engraved forever in the physical world meant a lot. With a nod, I studied the camera very carefully, wondering what kind of materials had gone into creating it. I hadn't even known camera's had been made yet. I thought they came a little later, during Naruto's era. After I had figured out how to work it, I simply wiped my tears away, grabbed both Kenma and Ichigo, as three of us took the first selfie ever. Perfect lighting, angle, and no filters, it was probably one of my favorite moments of the day. The photo turned out great, as it developed and the film shot out and I caught it. It showcased the three of us, Kenma looking confused and adorable, Ichigo looking surprised, and me smiling in the middle making peace sign with my free hand as I had wrapped my arms around the two, bringing us close. It was a nice photo that I knew would become my treasure.

As I showed everyone in the family, Kenma demanding we retake it as he said he looked weird, I couldn't help but feel weightless.

"Now, as great of a present that was," Kushiro said, still looking confident although I couldn't fathom how. Camera beat everything. Well everything except...

"Our present to you is a new little sibling," My father announced carelessly, Satsuki's face completely covered in a blush as everyone's eyes shot to her stomach.

"How long?" Mika asked, eyes wide.

"I'm four weeks along in the first trimester."

"Kushina?" Kushiro asked, noticing that I was frozen, blankly gazing at my mother's stomach. Everyone went quiet as I suddenly walked forward to Satsuki and held my ear to her stomach.

"It's gonna be a girl," was all I said as everyone exhaled in relief.

"Ano," Arisa spoke up, "Who won?"

I debated in my head. Camera, sister, camera, sister, camera, sister... "No one. It's a tie."

"Lifelong memories of a cute little sister doesn't win?" Kushiro asked, slightly disappointed.

"Being able to take pictures that immortalize those memories doesn't win?" Mika asked, the fire in her eyes speaking volumes of her unwillingness to draw at a time.

"I'm just happy I'm able to have both," I murmured, a lazy, satisfied grin settling itself on my face.

"I guess that's all that matters," Mika mumbled, cheeks warm with happiness.

 **Whisper**

"Don't go," I heard my mother whisper, her tone desperate. I blinked, surprised by her urgency. I had just gotten up to get water and this is what I see? I moved as quietly as I could to hear more clearly. Yesterday had been such a happy day that something like this felt near to a dream. No one really likes to accept the bad things, do they?

"I have to. People have _died_ , Satsuki. I have to do something to protect you and Kushina."

"But you may-."

"I have to see my daughter wedded, right?" Kushiro murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, "I can't go dying now."

It was a possibility, I knew so very well. Because I _didn't_ know. Nothing had ever been said about Kushina's – _my_ parents. Yet I watched, in dumb-struck horror, as my father left a still faced Satsuki, eyes twisted in pain when his gaze traveled in my direction. I stood, frozen to spot even as he tried for a calming smile. I wasn't calmed. I didn't _feel_ calm. I felt angry and scared.

I wonder, really. I wonder how Kushina must have felt, watching her father leave. Or if she had been oblivious to everything to the very end.

I really wonder.

 **Whisper**

It was almost a blessing in disguise when my father stepped into the doors of our house, breathless. Satsuki and I had jumped up from our tasteless, silent meal. Neither of us had gotten too much sleep last night, so it was no wonder we ended up tripping and falling into Kushiro. The three of us landed on the floor but I didn't care. I did my best to stay as close to my father as I could.

"How did it go?" Satsuki asked, her own voice a shaky whisper.

"It went fine, as you can see. Not even a scratch."

"Did you fight a bad guy?" I asked him, peering up at him for his reply.

He nodded, causing Satsuki to sigh. "He was no match for your daddy, sweetheart."

I found my head bobbing in understanding. But there was a strange _look_ in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. Why don't you go finish up your breakfast? I have something to discuss with your mother." He was trying peculiarly hard not say whatever he was keeping inside.

"I'm five," I said to him, stubbornly, as I stuck to his body like glue, "I can handle what you're about to say."

Kushiro gazed at me briefly, the wheels turning in his head before he finally nodded, "It does involves you, Kushina."

"Me?" I blinked, in relative surprise.

"Yes. It seems that the council has been talking about some things."

"Things?" Satsuki picked up on, her voice sharp.

Kushiro sighed, waving a hand at their current situation, "I think you girls should properly sit down for this news."

"What? Why?" I panicked, feeling highly alarmed as I stood up, my mother following after as the three of us headed back into the dining room.

"Kushina, you are a very special girl," Kushiro said, eyes grave as he said this, "more special than all of us."

"I don't see why," I mumbled, eyes downcast. I didn't like to feel different from the others. It made me feel less unitary and more… secluded.

"Your chakra, my dear, is different and very special. And they need you immediately, and you'll be leaving to Konoha tomorrow."

"Why?" My voice sounded hallow, scratchy and thin, "What changed? I wasn't supposed to leave until the end of the month!"

"Mito-sama needs you immediately. I don't exactly know all the details but I do know that it has to deal will the Kyuubi."

"Why?" I tried to believe that my voice hadn't cracked as my face went white as a sheet. I knew what he was trying to tell me but _no_. I didn't _want_ this. I wanted to stay with everyone else. I wanted us to stay a family.

"I'm sorry, Kushina."

I knew why Mito needed me, however. I knew it in my gut. She was dying and I would need to take her place as the Jinchuuriki.

 **Whisper – End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited: 5/30/15**

Enjoy.

 **Infamy –** **汚** **名**

 _ **3**_

"So," I laughed to myself, "This is it." I faced my family of five years, my favorite family to have ever been with. We all stood in my home, the house I had grown up for a second time in, and we were merely waiting for my guide to come and take me to Konoha. It was bittersweet when I actually saw Kenma trying to hide tears. Just a few weeks ago he hated my guts and now we were actually like a pair of bantering besties. He was the one I went over to hug first. I had nothing to say that would calm him down, yet he held on tightly and cried into my shoulder.

"Don't change," he hiccuped out when he finally let go, his eyes swollen, "When you get to Konoha, don't change for anything."

I nodded, giving him a radiant, goofy smile, "Kenma, don't you go growing up too soon. I don't want to lose this obnoxious friend."

"W-well, you're obnoxious too!" He sputtered, completely caught off guard. At that, I gave a hearty laugh. Then, I turned to Ichigo. He gave a weak smile. I couldn't help but grimace. Ichigo had actually changed in front of me as he grew to be much more... Mature? No, he resembled a lost child. I sighed as I studied him but out of some sort of weird compulsion, I brought my finger up and jabbed him in the forehead.

"And you!" I cried out, "How dare you grow up in front of me! You know, Ichi-kun, you _don't_ have to hold in those brooding thoughts! You share them because that allows the people that love you to care for you, and isn't that priceless?" I ranted as he looked at me, eyes wide in shock, "Let us in, let us be the one's who worry with you. Nothing will change for the better," I breathed out, "unless you say something. Idiot! You're an idiot and I love you! You're like a brother to me, Ichigo. It hurts when you hurt."

As soon as I allowed pause in my ranting, he soon was bawling like Kenma, and I brought him into a hug, holding back tears of my own.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled out as he let go.

In the house I heard, Kushiro snort, "There goes my Kushina, making all of the boys cry. She's gonna be one hell of a heart breaker."

"I'm your little heart breaker," I mumbled as I jumped into my father's arms, wrapping myself tightly in his embrace, "Tou-san will always be my favorite boy in the whole world!"

"Better keep it that way for the rest of your life," he demanded, "Don't go falling in love over there."

"I p-promise," I murmured, thinking of a certain blonde boy.

As soon as Kushiro let go I ran to Mika and Arisa and hugged each one tight, whispering a simple, "You guys are the best. I'll come back soon for more treats and with more inventions!" I declared.

"You better," Mika said in a chiding tone. "Else, I'll come to you and drag you back."

"I'll count on it!" I replied with as I finally turned to face my most precious person. Satsuki. Even now, I could recall the long hours we spent together, just talking nonchalantly about everything. With a whimper, I lunged into her waiting arms.

"Don't cry," I mumbled into my mother's chest as she held me tightly. Still, she couldn't hide her sniffling when we were this close. I found my lips wavering and I fought to hold back tears, "I'll be back just in time for my little sister, ne? I'm no liar, Mom. You didn't raise a liar," I whispered into her ear, knowing my voice was shaking.

"I raised a good girl, didn't I? You're already so grown up, Kushina," She let out a laugh, "You're already doing great things at such a young age. I'm proud, baby girl."

I had to bite my lip just to withheld the sob that wanted to come forth, "I'll do my best, Mom."

"You ready to leave?" Came a stiff voice from behind. I swiveled to see who it was, eyes widening when I saw the hair first and the Hyuuga eyes later.

"Hakuba-san!? You're taking me to Konoha?" I asked, mildly surprised but I guess it was kind of obvious. Uzushio wasn't his home, and he _was_ the one to find me.

His seemed to cringe, probably realizing that I wasn't a quiet girl, before replying, "That would be a yes." Hakuba looked to want to be anywhere but here as I hopped forward, my nap sack in hand. I tried to be excited, really. It just wasn't really fun to leave your family.

I hoped it was true that leaving was easier than being left.

"We're gonna have lots of fun, Hakuba-nii-san," I randomly called him, reaching out to touch his hand like what was habit. He complied with my whims but looked anything but happy. Kind of like a frumpy kitty.

"Let's have a nice, _quiet_ trip to Konoha." This was probably the closet he got to begging.

"Un!" I cheered but before I could say anything else, I was cut off by a shrieking scream that seemed to bounce in. Guard set up, I looked around for the source and watched as Hakuba and my family did the same. Before long, the herd of us ran in the direction it came from. The screaming wasn't stopping, and Uzushio's people did not scream. We yelled, hollered, anything but scream as we had our pride. So it must have been a child.

The lot of us sprinted into the forest which suddenly smelled...smoky. My eyes skirted over the treetop, letting out a whimper as I looked to an ashen sky, "Look!" I yelled to them. Yet I was just distracting them as kunai were soaring in the air. One was headed straight for me, but Hakuba quickly grabbed me and shot forward. Satsuki and Kushiro, holding Kenma and Ichigo respectively, were not far behind.

"What about Mika-san and Arisa-san!" I yelled back to them and watched as Satsuki was performing hand seals. A clone appeared out of a gush of wind, a different Satsuki taking hold of Kenma. Kushiro did the same, his clone coming out of water instead, before the two of them fell back to let the clones take care of the twins. "Put me down, Hakuba!" I yelled, not even bothering with honorifics.

"I won't," he denied with a calm voice, as he switched on his Byakugan. Seeing something, he swiftly led everyone left, dodging what ever had been heading for us.

"No!" I yelled out, "Please, I have to be sure their safe! Mom! Dad!"

"Keep an eye on those clones then," Hakuba replied with calmly, "Their clones would be dispelled if they were to ever fall into harms way."

"Right!" I said, suddenly feeling stupid to not think of that. I wasn't wired for chaos, at least not yet.

Abruptly, when I had finally calmed down enough to keep sane, we dropped to a clearing in the forest. I let out a slight 'oopfh' as he dropped me on the ground.

"Don't move, I'll be back," was all Hakuba said before disappearing before my very eyes. Damn, he was fast. The clones of my parents stayed however, even after they dropped Kenma and Ichigo.

"What do you think is happening? Why is everything on fire?" Kenma asked, voice desperate for some answers.

"I don't kn-." I cut myself off as I came to realize. The fire. "Uzushio's burning!" I cried, "Uzushio is burning because the other hidden villages are scared of us!" It was happening. The day I had feared for the past five years was actually happening. _It was_ actually _happening_.

"What?" Kenma asked, confused, "Why would they be afraid? Of us?"

"Because," I started to explain as I swallowed thickly, "Our fuinjutsu. They don't know our limits or boundaries so they're afraid of the unknown and our power."

"Th-that can't be!" Kenma shouted, "We aren't hurting anybody! We're just protecting ourselves!"

"She's right," Ichigo suddenly said. He'd been so quiet...

"How?" Kenma demanded to know.

"Grandfather was talking about it. The hidden villages came up with a unified force to take us down if we didn't reveal our secrets."

"That's-!" I couldn't even finish my sentence. That was so very heartbreaking, I felt like I wanted to cry over how idiotic the world was, "What about Konoha, did they join with them, too? And what of the Ukai and Sakurai clans? Aren't they helping?" I was thinking of the two other big clans of Uzushio. Although their numbers were smaller, they were also powerful in their own respective ways. I didn't socialize with them much, however, as the schooling systems were separated and I usually just hung with the people I had always grown up with.

"They're housing districts are being attacked, just as we are but no about Konoha, but someone in the village did agree. Grandfather kept talking about a man named Shimura Danzo. He seemed to supply a section of his special forces in helping the other hidden villages."

I felt sick, like the bile wanted to rise but the only thing keeping it at bay was the _anger_ , the burning _desire_. So it was _that_ man. When I got to Konoha- _if_ I got to Konoha, I would have to do my best to absolutely _destroy_ him.

We were quiet for a moment, letting that sink in.

"We have to go help," Kenma suddenly said and I shook my head vigorously.

"We can't! Hakuba-san will be back soon. So will Mom and Dad," I said confidently, "Besides, we aren't trained for this."

The twin boys exchanged a look, and then faced me as they said in unison, "You may have not been trained for it, but we were."

"If you're afraid, you don't have to help," Ichigo had added, eyes softening.

I grinded my teeth, feeling so absolutely useless before I looked at the clones, "We'll have to get rid of them first...to let Mom and Dad so they know we're coming." At the very least they would be wondering why their clones had suddenly dispersed.

"Are you sure?" Kenma asked, surprised.

I nodded, before casting the seal to create weapons out of thin air, like cloning a weapon, using nothing but a stick to draw the seal as I charged my palms with chakra. It was something that Satsuki had taught us last week. I was still new to it, but before long, the weapons appeared and I quickly threw them at my parents, hardening my resolve to help as the weapons and the clones disappeared in a poof.

"Let's go," was all I said as I took off in the direction Hakuba had gone in.

It was easy to find where to go, following the source of the smoke and listening to the screams.

What we came to find as we broke through the forest was something would be scarred into my memories. Eyes wide, I took in everything. The screaming. The smell of blood in the air. The smell of smoke and the visual of houses burning. People I'd seen all the time on my way to school, people I was familiar with and knew, were actually screaming, trying to fight back with their fuinjutsu as the sheer number, the mass, of shinobi overpowered them. Our fuinjutsu was powerful, so powerful, but even _we_ were outnumbered. A single person was attacked by five elite ninja from a mix of hidden villages.

I had always been under the impression that Uzushio was deserted, yet what I saw before my eyes was a massacre.

I wanted to go anywhere but they there as I watched my village turn to ash and dust.

But I couldn't hide.

In the midst of all the fighting, I could only think to do one thing. I ran back into the forest, but I wasn't running away. Not without a fight. My boiling anger and blood would not allow it. I ducked behind a tree, still having a clear sight of the battle, as I once again performed the seal to summon the weapons such as shuuriken and kunai from the armory my parents had kept under lock and key. I never really understood how it worked, other than when the seal worked, weapons would rise from the grass. Wasting no time on the logistics, I grabbed them and threw, with all my might and accuracy, at the shinobi, watching as I hit a man directly in the jugular. The kunai disappeared but the deed was done. I had killed a man.

An odd sense of pride hit me, the joy of having protected my family, my village. But behind that was shame and a raw feeling of guilt. I had just killed a man, ruining his chances at a life. That last thought, however, quickly vanished as I watched the invading shinobi kill and murder the innocent people of Uzushio, my clansmen. If they could do it, I could too.

I cast the seal again, and threw the five weapons that appeared, marveling over my deadly accuracy as I hit shinobi in the throat, skull, and back. I almost felt like I was making a difference, defeating the guilt of being useless.

Instead, more shinobi appeared, replacing the fallen men.

It was all useless, it felt, as Uzushio was losing.

With a cry, and wide violet eyes, I noticed Kenma and Ichigo being attacked, surrounded. I would never forget the look on their faces, the raw determination, the fire to fight and...the acceptance that they would die.

I wouldn't let that happen.

As fast as I could, I poured my chakra into the drawn seal, conjuring the kunai once more and I grasped all ten that had appeared. I had never done this before, throwing more than three things at once. In theory, I knew what to do. In practice, I didn't know how to hold my hands. But time was wasting, so with little concern for myself and my skills, I tossed them, surprising even myself when I hit all but one attackers that threatened my dear friends. I supposed accuracy came easily to most Uzumaki, as when we learned how to use our chains, we were trained on how to control it to the point that it was instinctual.

The twins gave me a glance of thanks as they tag teamed the remaining invader. It was beautifully elegant as they fell into complete sync. I guess it paid off having a twin. Preparing for another round, I wasted no time in creating more.

That's right. It wasn't time to give up yet.

 **The Uzumaki Way**

War wasn't quiet most of the time, and that much was obvious. But you never thought there would be that moment of silence, when everything seemed okay but it was only a prelude to something much, _much_ worse.

When we finally took back that section of Uzushio, the remaining survivors came out to check on the wounded, myself included, as I kneeled in front of a coughing, panting woman. Her face was masked with burns, but her eyes were still a bright gold. She looked at me and smiled and my stomach sank.

"What a smart idea, Ku-chan. I always knew you would be the smartest of the bunch of you kids. Uzushio's own special prodigy. Even getting a chance to work with Mito-sama!" The woman laughed but then even that sent her into a coughing fit.

"Don't speak, Mika-san," I murmured, eyes welling up with tears, "Blink twice for no, and once for yes. Are you in pain?"

"Don't be silly, Ku-chan," Mika replied, "I'm so healthy I'll be back up in just as min...ute," Mika's eyes started to grow dim, " Yo...u...know..."

"Mika-san, don't!" I cried, wanting her to just shut up and get better.

"Listen...Ku-chan,...we... Are... Uzumaki...and...we...never...give up."

I nodded, "That's right. We just keep getting up, now don't we?" The tears were dripping down my checks at this point.

"That's...right," Mika whispered, voice weak as she cleared her throat. With a strange burst of energy, her eyes sharpened, "I know you will never give up, Kushina Uzumaki..." She breathed in, and then her eyes just...

I looked away, doing my best to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop falling, "I'm sorry, Mika-san. I'm so, so sorry, Mika-san." With that, I stood up and moved onto the next one.

Body after body, I only ever found the barest of three people that had stayed alive. But we had no medic to heal them, so even they died.

It was such a simple word. Die. Yet it contained behind it, a sea of heartbreak and dread.

"What do we do now?" Wataru, one of the villages better known shinobi. If the rumors were true, they were even thinking of naming him as one of the Legendary Seals Masters. This guy was the one to be stuck with during a war.

Out of everyone, twelve if I counted correctly, who would've pegged me as the one to reply.

"We go search for an iryo-nin. All seals in the world couldn't make up our numbers."

"Ano," a girl raised her hand. She looked older than my physical age, about 13, "I've been studying medicine under my mother ever since I could remember."

"How good are you?" I asked, "Can you at least heal third degree burns."

With serene eyes and a confident stance she replied, "Yes."

"Good. But we'll need more than you," I murmured, "Do you think you can point out the iryo-nin if go to a new area?"

She hesitated but after a moment she nodded, "I think I can. I've been only working in the hospital for a few weeks."

"Good," I turned to everyone, determination in my eyes.

Wataru then stepped forward, coming besides me with a hand on my shoulder as he turned to address the crowd, "This isn't the time to give up! We must fight for our village and pride! For the people we love and cherish! And for the people who've died for those very things!" Everyone nodded, their own wills burning brightly, "Water and wind affinity users should focus on putting out the fire! Fire users will be our offense! Earth is for defense! Do you hear me!?"

We would stand a chance at least, now that we were unifying.

Wataru went on, "Fire users, I'll stand as your leader! My name is Wataru!"

An elderly lady addressed the crowd, "Then, I suppose I'll be leading the water and wind! My name is Chouko!"

"I'm Arisa!" A familiar voice called and Mika's daughter stepped forth, eyes wide with boiling anger and anguish, "I'll be leading the earth affinity users!"

"Kenma, Ichigo," I called out, "the three of us will be protecting our medic. At all costs necessary."

"My name is Aisa," the iryo-nin said as she stepped closer to the three of us. We gave our nods, taking a defensive pose around the girl as we looked up to our impromptu leader for guidance.

"All right, everyone! We head west!" Wataru hollered as he headed to that very direction, the area of the Tanto District.

Even from here, we were able to hear the distant screaming and smell the blood. It only fueled our anger.

When we came upon the district of weapons, it was far worse then the sight of the last battle. Our people had been gruesomely murdered. _Our_ own weapons had been used to split heads, slit throats, stab backs, and rip apart our brethren. Our group's fury was palpable, thick in the air as we immediately set to work.

"Aisa!" I shouted in the midst of the deafening battle cries and screams of anguish, "Find someone, anyone, find the iryo-nin!"

"On it!" She yelled back as the three tiniest fighters of our group stuck to her like glue, using fallen kunai to deflect the weapons thrown at us, "There! She's fighting but that's my aunt!" I looked to where she pointed, watching in horror as three invaders attacked.

Iryo-nin weren't trained to fight like that.

Wasting little time, I jumped forward, kunai in hand as I sliced the tip of my finger. Using the blood drawn, I drew the seal to enhance strength on my arm, pouring my chakra into it, a trick I had learned by myself after thinking of Tsunade's technique. In a matter of seconds I jumped off of a tree, using my momentum in the air to triple my attacking strength. I ended up taking down the man I struck, properly crushing his skull with my bare hands.

"I'm here to help!" I told the medic, "Get behind me!" She complied but not before she swiftly cut the jugular of the invader closest to her. I didn't blink a lash as I stabbed into the remaining attacker's stomach. With that finished, I grabbed the palm of the medic and brought her back to Aisa and the twins.

"Have you seen any other iryo-nin!?" I demanded to know.

"They're all gone, dead," Aisa's aunt said, a tired look in her eyes, "They took them all out."

With a sinking feeling I realized we only had two iryo-nin, and one wasn't even a master at it. No way were we all going to survive this. It had probably been their attackers plan; take out the medics and watch the rest suffer.

"You mean... Mom?" Aisa asked, her hand coming to her hand as she gasped in horror.

"She...died protecting a little boy," the older iryo-nin answered and to that, Aisa began to sob. Oh, _no_ you didn't.

"Aisa!" I snapped, eyes glaring, "Keep your head on and don't waste your mother's sacrifice!"

With a choked sob, she nodded, "R-right!"

I sighed, keeping my eyes quick on the uptake, ready for anything. I easily deflected the kunai sent, "Alright, Kenma, Ichigo, the two of you will get them to safety."

Kenma nodded, "What about you?"

With quick thinking, I reopened the wound on my finger and used the blood to draw a seal on his fore arm, as well as Ichigo's. I was running out of chakra, but I needed to do this, "This is a triggering seal. If anything happens to me, you will know. And I'll know too, because it works both ways. When I tap my wrist, you should be able to feel it too, from the connection and know to come back." The seal was meant to work as a vital sign informant for a group of teams on a mission. I guess growing up reading scrolls really did come in handy. I figured I'd memorized half of the scrolls in my families possession and had at least read the other half.

"Right!" Ichigo shouted to me as the four of them left the main street of the Tanto District.

With them gone, I turned back to the fight, cracking my still charged knuckles. It was time to get started.

 **The Uzumaki Way**

By the time we had cleared the Tanto District of invaders, there was only sixty-seven left alive with nearly half of them injured. Only three were injured critically, however, which was a good sign that we were turning this back into our favor. I tapped my wrist, awaiting their return as Wataru set up the seal that would stabilize the critically injured. It would diminish his chakra supply, however, which meant our best fighter was out of commission.

Shortly thereafter, the twins arrived back with the iryo-nin in tow. There was a chorus of cheers as they quickly got to work. With a small grin, even I felt things were looking up.

"Alright," Wataru spoke up after the medic had done what they could and the seal could be deactivated, "What do we do now?" He was looking around before his eyes lingered on me.I gulped, feel as if all of their eyes were trained on me, even as they had no reason to me. But after what had just happened, I wasn't really shy. Just tired.

I spoke up, "Well, we should focus on getting the four other districts cleared. Thinking of where there would be more people and hopefully other iryo-nin, we should first focus on Kaigi District, where the hospital is. If what I'm assuming took place, we have little hope to find anyone there at all."

"Then why go there?"

"For one thing," I gazed at the woman who spoke up, "There are beds, and supplies, such as chakra pills. It will be a place to rest, and regain our chakra reserves. Most of us _are_ running on empty. We should, at the very least, get everyone patched up."

"I'm liking that idea, but what will we do after that?" Wataru asked, brows raised in question.

"Next, we take back the Shokumotsu District, and the ones ready to right _now_ , will be headed there, but not without a communication seal. We'll need the food that's there and we're most likely going to find the majority of the fight taking place there for the very reason that our fiercest kunoichi are there," a shiver ran through the crowd as we all saw the likelihood of the mothers of Uzushio protecting their children. Hopefully...Satsuki... A pang of pain was sent to my heart but I brushed it off.

"Next, we'll split up and take back the housing districts, Juutaku, and Shuuyou District. Juutaku especially because of the docking port there. We'll be able to figure out how they got on our island in the first place."

"Right!"

 **The Uzumaki Way**

It had been as I thought, the area had been deserted save for the bodies that littered the floor, and the mess of medical supplied that signaled a fight and struggle. But iryo-nin weren't fighters, and it wasn't like their patients had much a fight in them anyhow. It was painful to see all of the faces of our treasured people, and once Aisa and her aunt laid eyes on the faces familiar to them, they burst into hysteric sobs. Everyone had a hard time taking it.

Once everyone been treated, and their chakra replenished with the emergency chakra pills, leaving the severely hurt, and the iryo-nin (along with a group of defenders if anything went wrong which included Kenma and Ichigo), we all started back out and left to the Shokumotsu District, home to the markets, shops, restaurants, and our entertainment sector. The shinobi already over there fighting with the communication seal had confirmed my suspicions of it being the heart of the battle. Uzumaki mother's weren't the type to give up easily, more so than others.

When we arrived, we all took in the scene of angry passionate mothers taking care of business with the rare occasional father. Even still, they were outnumbered and wouldn't have lasted much longer if we had stalled anymore. Without needing to be told, we converged onto the invaders.

I only had one goal, look for Satsuki and Kushiro.

Much my relief, I found them, both of them together as they fought as a tag team. Satsuki was pulling out all of her best, destructive seals and Kushiro was protecting our shinobi from the blast. Satsuki looked absolutely furious, like a goddess of wrath. She met my gaze after I couldn't help but freeze. The look of shock and surprise covered her face as she quickly finished off the man she was battling. Rushing towards me, she enveloped me in a warm embrace. Kushiro kept off attacks as we had our moment.

"Why didn't you stay where you were, young lady?" Satsuki demanded to know.

"I wanted to help," I explained, deflecting a kunai aimed for our faces.

"Help, she did," Wataru said, as he overheard our conversation, "She was kind of our impromptu leader."

"Kushina!" Kushiro cheered, "That's my baby girl!"

I beamed at the praise, but the battle wasn't over yet. After Satsuki let me out of her grasp, we continued to fight. Everything was going our way, we were going to win...

Yet, just as things were looking up, as we were nearly done clearing the district, an explosion was heard just before we were enveloped in fire. With wide eyes, it almost didn't even register what happened until I looked up after rolling onto my back. Satsuki had protected me from the blast with her entire body.

" _MOM_!" I screamed as I had never done before, watching her smile gently at me before brushing a lock of my hair out of my face.

"You've done so well, Kushina. I'm so proud of you," she was saying in a whisper as we heard the fire roar around us, "I want you to have it."

I looked at her with confusion, "What is it, Mom."

"My memories," Satsuki murmured as she touched my chest, cutting it open with a flick of her nail, "I wasn't going to do this, but I need you to know. So that the Uzumaki fuinjutsu doesn't disappear. Please be diligent in your studies with Mito-sama, and live a life by your rules," My mother told me and I nodded with little understanding of the situation.

"Okay, Mom..."

"I'm sorry, Kushina...you won't be getting that baby sister."

"It's fine, Mom, I just want you..."

She smiled again, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "Your wish is my command, Kushina-hime." Her palm laid flat on my chest, before I felt Satsuki's chakra bleed into my chest, her chakra moving and creating a seal. This was a flesh seal, the most barbaric form of fuinjutsu. When the chakra began to burn, I didn't mind. All I could see, instead of Satsuki, was her memories.

Like a picture book, the pages were flipped through and the highlight of a lifetime of Satsuki's memories? It was me.

I watched as I blew out the candles to a cake, violet eyes excited. I watched as I pouted over the food, confused about something. I watched as I exchanged banter with Kenma. I saw myself crawling as a small child, how I sucked on her finger when I got the chance, how my first word was 'Kaa'.

And before I knew it, we were here again, and I watched as Satsuki's first reaction when she heard the bomb was to cover me, to protect me. I felt her emotions of love, of admiration, and of pride as she gazed at me in her arms.

And then, the images were gone and I was by myself.

The world was dark, for some very strange reason. The stars and moon were the only light in the sky.

I had...failed.

 **The Uzumaki Way**

I don't know how long I had been there, just laying with my dead mother on top of me. All I knew was that I kept replaying her memories in my head, starting from when she met Kushiro, to where she had me. I replayed everything until I found myself back in my body. But I couldn't stand for it. I just replayed it all once more.

That is, until I was found by Hakuba. He looked weary, and tired, the bags under his eyes present enough to make him resemble a panda. For some reason, I found myself laughing at the sight of him, looking so disheveled and un-Hyuuga-like.

He grimaced before pulling me out from underneath Satsuki and setting me on my feet, "If you had stayed where I told to you stay, you wouldn't have had to see that."

His voice sounded so weird to me... I couldn't help the bubbling laughter that came forth.

It was so funny. I had tried so hard and had actually _murdered_ people and for what? Just to watch my mother die before my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Hakuba asked and I just clutched my stomach, my face drenched with new tears as I tried to stop laughing. I just couldn't. I laughed so hard and the tears just kept on coming and I couldn't stop. Just like I couldn't stop the destruction of Uzushio.

Sighing, Hakuba simply picked me up, doing his best to ignore me as he sprinted us out of the Shokumotsu District. By the time we got of there, my eyes were too blurry to see where we were going. But when we landed, my laughter had died down enough for me to hear the familiar voice shout my name.

"Kushina!" It was Kenma, and soon after Ichigo join in on calling my name. Hakuba put me down on my weak legs just as the twins engulfed me in a hug.

"You're alive!" I warbled out in a sob as I clutched the two of them tightly.

"Thanks to you," Kenma said, "a lot of people are alive."

"Huh?" I blinked, and swiftly wiped my tears aside before I finally took in the scene in front of my eyes.

"Reinforcements from Konoha came in just in time for us to clear out the two housing districts but they would have been too late if it hadn't been for you. They even took out the fires and there a ton of people that managed to live. We're still sifting through the bodies to see if there are any more survivors," Ichigo explained.

I nodded, brows creased as I realized that I had actually done something that the real Kushina hadn't. I had allowed Uzushio to remain.

The feeling I had...couldn't be described.

"Hey, what's that?" Kenma asked, pointing to my open chest. Face flaming that I hadn't even closed up my shirt, I saw the seal and was amazed how intricate and thick the lines were. Satsuki really had put her all into the flesh seal.

"It's from Mom. Her...parting gift."

Their faces paled as the message settled in.

Satsuki was dead and wouldn't be one of those survivors.

 **The Uzumaki Way – End**


	4. Chapter 4

**In** **famy -** **汚名**

 _ **4**_

After everything was all said and done, and Hakuba and I had healed and rested enough to make it, my trip to Konoha was uneventful. Aside from the pain that is. I was still leaving behind my home, even if my family had shrunk during the attack. It was only Arisa, Ichigo, and Kenma of my close friends. Then again, Uzushio wasn't mine to have. It was Kushina's. That was something I had to remind myself every time I felt entitled to stay. It's not like they could force me to stay in Konoha forever, I would come back sooner or later to see how well it was doing. Even as I left, I knew that I would return to help Arisa at her mother's shop once it had been rebuilt. Even more than that, I would go to show off everything I learned from Mito to Kenma and Ichigo.

That sent a pang through my heart as I clutched the picture to my chest. The both of them had a copy each as Wataru (he'd survived the blast with severe burns and his strong will to live), as a thank you, had been kind enough to duplicate them with a jutsu of his. I sighed, feeling comfort from just touching it, as I tried to keep up with the long strides of Hakuba. Surprisingly enough, a lot of our journey was done on foot, and not on the horses I expected to get on after the boat ride to the main land. It turned out that, as we spent the next four days either sleeping up in a tree or walking through the forests, Hakuba had a very keen sense of direction. He was never lost, it seemed. Well, he never used his Byakugan, that's for sure.

It was particularly tasking for me on the first day, but by the second day, it was easier. Most likely because the first was mostly mountains and the second day was mostly going down hill. Either way, Hakuba made for a crabby traveling partner. He seemed to disapprove of my manners, even as I tried to keep respectful and polite. It was just hard after spending so much time with loud voices and impolite speech. He was especially appalled with how I ate food, but I had no clue on why. In Uzushio, we never used a lot of utensils. It would just cost too much to import from the main land, so we usually ate with our hands. Even in Mika's shop it was like that. You paid extra for any silverware.

By the third day, I was still trying to get comfortable with the metal chopsticks he gave me. Don't get me wrong, I knew how to eat with chopsticks, but they were usually wood because metal was expensive. Besides, who on Earth wanted to eat with such slippery things. I'd lost count on how often the chopsticks fell out of my hands and fell to the dirty ground, causing Hakuba's face to pale. That was pretty funny, I guess, but what was the funniest thing about Hakuba was his hair. I still couldn't get over it. Was it a choice or had he been attacked?

The question haunted me.

On the fourth day, we reached Konoha and I had never seen a man so relieved to get away from such a pretty girl as he quickly left me with the chuunin at the gates. At the joke in my head, I chortled with laughter. The chuunin looked lost on what to do with me and gazed at me as if I had lost my sanity.

"Poor thing, must be from having spent too long with Hyuuga-san."

"Yeah," agreed the second chuunin but I just shook my head.

"Hakuba-san is just funny is all," I explained.

The two of them shared glances as the first one repeated under her breath, "Poor thing."

The second guy was the one who agreed to take me to the Hokage's office while the other one stayed to keep diligent watch on the gates. The walk to our destination left me pretty exhausted as I finally felt the exhaustion of my travels. I got so sleepy that I ended up asking the chuunin to carry me the rest of the way. He complied but his back was so bumpy and hard that it was difficult to get comfortable.

Before long, we came to the door as the chuunin knocked after having put me down and the Hokage called us in, voice easily crossing the distance. Even from having prior knowledge on who he was, I was still taken aback. He looked younger and his voice was heavier. It was a bit off-putting too, the look in his eyes. It was colder than I expected.

"I presume you're Kushina Uzumaki," he started off with.

"At your service, dattebane," I said nervously, hoping his eyes would move away. Thankfully, they did as he referred to the chuunin.

"You may head back to your post."

"Yes," the boy promptly left, looking slightly unsettled. So the man had that affect on everybody. I guess his kindness came with age. It was still a little disappointing to say the least.

"Welcome to Konohagakure," Sarutobi said to me as his lips came to smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you," I mumbled, still feeling completely petrified. It seemed unfair that they do this to me, at the measly age of five. I half wished that the chuunin had stayed.

"Do you require an explanation as to why you're here?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to be Mito-sama's replacement as the Jinchuuriki."

"Have you come to terms with this?"

"No," I said honestly, fighting the desire to run and hide from this man's gaze. His gaze was what I had thought Shimura Danzo's would be like and if the Hokage was this way, I could only imagine what he was like.

"No?"

"I'm giving my life away. It's not an easy thing to come to terms with. I'll be feared and my life will be dramatically altered. However, I wanted to make a deal with you."

His brows shot up, "A deal?"

"If I comply with everything I'm told to do, I wish to visit my family when it's acceptable for me to do so."

"Hmm, this request is acceptable. If you comply, I'll have you return to visit your family."

Alright! Now I was buzzing with excitement, "So when do I meet Mito-sama?"

"Right now," Sarutobi smiled, and for the first time, it was actually a real one. Ah, so he does have it in him. His gaze traveled to look behind me and that's when I met the gaze of the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on. Like from my past life's memories, she was definitely old yet she carried this air of youth, the Uzumaki blood burning brightly. Her eyes were sharp, like gemstones, and her hair tied very neatly into two side buns as the rest of her hair cascaded down her waist. Her red hair had become less vibrant as the gray had made it's way in, but she was still very beautiful. It didn't help that when she smiled at me, it was the most genuine smile to a stranger that I had ever seen. I couldn't fathom why, but she came forward, only to hug me tightly.

"Ah! The hero of Uzushiogakure! How was your trip, Kushina-chan?" She asked, treating me as if I were her own flesh and blood. Like a granddaughter. I blinked but nodded.

"It was very fun. Hakuba-san is interesting."

"Did you pull pranks on him?" She asked, excitement clear in her eyes, but her chiding voice seemed to mask it, "Although, if you ask me, Hakuba-kun needs to live a little," she had whispered in my ear and I found myself giggling like a school girl.

"I agree," I whispered back, before saying in a louder tone, "I resisted with all my might and made it the entire trip fighting my whims. I can't promise for when I see him next, 'ttbane!" I exclaimed.

"I'll have to teach you some tricks to behaving then, won't I?" Mito winked, smiling down at me mischievously. Mito was an Uzumaki through and through.

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい**

Mito was a very kind person most of the time, but a very scary person when you got on her nerves. Although I can't speak about the latter as I'd never seen her angry, I saw how everyone around her seemed to tiptoe. Despite what I heard when I eavesdropped for more information, I always felt so warm and safe in her presence and she was never anything but kind and supportive as I suffered through adjusting to life in Konoha. For one thing, everyone was quieter than what I was used to and more subdued.

When I brought it up to Mito all she said was, "I thought it was strange at first, too. But over time you realize that the Uzumaki are just built differently than the rest and that they're all still good people. They're just not as outwardly passionate."

I had nodded, "I get it, but it's still kind of creepy." It wasn't a feeling I could help. If another person was in the room, and this happened too often for my tastes, they were so quiet I wouldn't even notice until they either called my name or touched my shoulder. It was as bad as a jump scare in a video game. Every time I brought up things like that, she would usually just laugh and comment about how ninja's were like cats and how I'll get used to it eventually when I joined the Academy in Konoha.

The Academy. I sigh every time I think of it. Mi-Ugh, I couldn't even think his name. I wished I could just stay with Mito like I was now, taking my lessons from her. Mito was a very good teacher too. She was diligent like Satsuki and fun like Jurata. She continued my calligraphy and had taught me the shorthand she'd made herself to keep her scrolls and fuinjutsu private and safe. When I asked why I was trusted with knowing her codes, she just shook her head and said something I'm sure I'll never forget.

"Kushina-chan, I regard you as my own next of kin, for all intents and purposes. You see, we will share a special bond, you and I. One that can only be shared with other Jinchuuriki. The pride, the responsibility, and the hardships, _that_ is what makes our role so important. I want you to never be ashamed of what you are. I want you to live as a ninja that shocks the world, and one that is respected for the weight you carry as an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki."

I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry as I moved even further into her warmth.

"Oh, Kushina-chan, never doubt that you are loved."

.

"Thank you," was all I could say as I choked back the tears.

Now, Mito was flitting about, admiring her handy work as she gazed at the outfit she'd made for my first day at school, which would be tomorrow. It was exactly as I recalled it from the manga. It almost felt sacrilegious, not that Kushina or her Academy outfit was an object or person of religion. Yet they sort of was. To me, at least. In my past life, I had been known for the shrines I made in honor of my favorite Naruto characters. I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt over wearing it and looking just as Kushina had on her first day of school.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the feeling, tugging nervously at my long bright red hair. I had to do something. Quicker than what Mito could recognize what I was doing, I grabbed her scissors and chopped a chunk of hair off. The guilt didn't disappear. I'd made a grave mistake. It was almost like cutting Kushina's beloved hair was seven worse then wearing her clothes.

Mito just stared at me in quiet shock before she took the scissors out of my shaking hand, before gently saying, "If you wanted a haircut, you could have just said so."

"Kaa-san wears her hair short," I mumbled softly, feeling like a criminal.

"I see," Mito replied with calmly as she got to work fixing my, _Kushina's_ ruined hair. With each lock of hair gone as it got shorter and shorter, it felt like a punch to the gut. How could I...? I'm sorry, Kushina, I'm so sorry.

In the end, Mito cut it so that it ended just a little bit above my shoulders and studied, biting her own lip as in thought before let out a soft, "Ah! I know what's missing." The Uzumaki woman then walked a little bit away as she reached into a tiny nap sack that was decorated with seals that held no chakra. She pulled out two hair pins and walked back to me. With a definite plan in her head, she pinned my bangs to the side, using both of them to contain my thick vibrant red hair.

"This way, you can face your classmates with pride in your Uzumaki heritage because these pins were given to me by my mother. I'd like for you to keep them, and if you ever have a daughter, I'd love for you to pass it down to her," Mito grinned as my eyes filled with tears.

"You're the greatest Obaa-san ever," I mumbled before I checked myself, "I m-mean, you're not old-."

"Obaa-san, hmm, has a nice ring to it, ne? I wouldn't mind you calling me that."

I froze for a second before launching myself into her side, "Obaa-san, I love you!"

"I love you too, Kushina-chan."

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい**

I stood in front of the thirty-three faces of the monsters I'd be going to school with for the rest of my Academy days. My new teacher, Ruta Biru, was even forcing me to introduce myself to the entire class by myself. A special place in hell should be made for people who did stuff like that as the self introduction could literally make or break my social life, and in Kushina's case, it totally broke. But I was not without preparation. Mito had been kind enough to cook me breakfast this morning and as we enjoyed it together, Mito asked about my plans for my 'big day'. I'd simply told her that the plan was to stay out of trouble.

"You're real plan should just to be yourself," she had said and it suddenly clicked why Kushina had been so defensive and blunt. It was simply who she was at that time. Defensive because she was seen as an outsider, and blunt because Uzumaki were too impatient to doddle around riddles or rules. But as for me, I didn't even really know who I was at this point. Was I my past self? A girl who I couldn't even recall the name of? Or was I actually Kushina? Both were wrong. I wasn't that old girl any more. Yet I wasn't Kushina either, at least not the real one. No, I was someone in the middle. A somewhat brash, yet polite, loud, yet quiet and sincere, yet mischievous girl. I guess I was made of so many contradictions to help me find who I really was. At least, that was what I made out of it. So I followed Mito's advice and went for it.

Or was going to.

Before I said anything at all, I found myself doing looking at the familiar chubby cheeked boy who's hair defied gravity. It was all so real in that moment, as my eyes widened. This was the man who would become the future Hokage, the man who would stop the war, the man who Kushina married and loved. He was the father of Naruto. He just stared curiously at me back and I suddenly wanted to run to the hills as fast as I could.

"A-Ano," I started for as I felt Minato's gaze burn into my forehead. That wasn't good and my body felt it. I thought I was going to throw up as I had a sudden outburst, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, 'ttebane!" My voice was too loud and I heard sniggers heard around the class. I felt dizzy as I replied back in a yell, "Huh, you all want to fight!? I'll totally win, you know, because one day I'll be the first female Hokage, 'ttbane!"

Did I really just say that? Really? It was the only thing my hazy brain could come up with as I did my best to avoid looking at Minato. Oh, to be back with Mito in her safe, comfy room.

"Ne, looks like Namikaze-kun has some competition," One brat in the back of the room said.

I would have murdered him if I could as I watched the entire class burst out into laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Minato just simply smiling and almost lost it as I yelled, "I'm serious, 'ttebane!" Although, I wasn't. I didn't want to be Hokage, and neither did Kushina. She just wanted the recognition of her peers and not as some outsider.

"Ah, she looks like a tomato!" One boy hollered out and I nearly saw red. How dare he call Kushina a tomato? No matter how delicious they were, that was an insult I couldn't dare let slid. Years of living with the Uzumaki has taught me to never pass up a challenge. So I used the technique Mito had taught me a few days ago. Even with short hair I could pull it off perfectly.

Infusing chakra into my hair, I charged them up and didn't even need to feel for gravity defying tendrils of red hair. I could see the kid's reactions of a mixture of fear and confusion as I hissed out, "Is that a challenge? Because I will take any of you on and win!" I knew I could too. I fought with the toughest boys in my class all the time. Spars occurred daily in Uzushio for the sake of maintaining a reputation to be feared and acknowledged. _That's_ how things were done in Uzushio.

Safe to say, that my self introduction was a mess and my new teacher recognized it as so when he just sighed. I wanted to sigh too, knowing I had done exactly what I had planned to avoid.

"Class, that's enough. Kushina-chan, go sit next to Minato Namikaze-kun."

Oh, dear, kill me now.

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい**

"I'm home!" I called into the silence as I entered the very traditional house that Mito lived in the Senju clan home as an adviser to the head of the clan and the widowed wife of Hashirama. The Senju clan had actually been fairly pleasant to me, and from the way the family treated Mito, it like Senju _was_ a Senju and not an Uzumaki. I didn't really mind but nothing could convince me that Mito was even-tempered like the Senju. She was too sneaky with her pranks, I guess.

"Ah, welcome home!" Mito said, her energy high as she came to embrace me. Lately, I'd been worried about her health more and more, wishing she'd stay healthy forever. It wasn't like the Uzumaki to die from a illness, "How was school today?"

I bit my lip, considering telling her the truth, "It was horrible!" I declared, "Someone said I looked like a tomato!"

"Tomato's are delicious but even you don't look like a tomato," Mito considered it, "I'd say you're more like a habanero pepper."

"That's what I thought," I said, a giggle coming forth as I tightly embraced Mito.

"Anything else happened to make it a horrible day?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"I messed up on my self introduction, Obaa-san," I said, shoulders sinking in defeat, "I messed up really bad."

"How bad?"

"I said I would be the first female Hokage..." I mumbled quietly.

"Hmm," Mito sounded thoughtful before she finally said, "I think that's the perfect position for someone as tough and strong as you."

I grinned, "You think?"

"I do. I know you would make an excellent Hokage. And what an honor it would be to be the first female!"

"But," I pouted, "there was this other boy who says the same thing."

"What's he like?" Mito patiently asked as she led the two of us into the kitchen for snacks.

"He's like...weird," I settled on, "He's quiet and I don't think he has parents but he's nice to everyone and patient."

"And that's weird?" Mito snorted.

"Yeah!" I cheered, "I think he's best in the class right now too."

"Ah!" Mito exclaimed, "What a wonderful rival then. Fitting, for the best kunoichi in the village! So what's the boy's name?"

"His name is Minato Namikaze. He's blonde with really pr-big blue eyes."

"Not with as pretty eyes as you have," Mito grinned down at me as she handed me a stick of dango, "I made these myself."

I quickly ate the first one, eyes wide, "This is really good, Obaa-san!"

"I'm glad you like it, Kushina-chan," Mito said, taking a bite out of her own dango, "Now, how about we go about learning some seals?"

"Yes!" I whooped, getting excited to be learning from the greatest seals master in the world, "With your help, I'll be the best Hokage ever!"

"Of course!"

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい**

The next day in class, I found myself sitting bored in it, twiddling my thumbs as Ruta-sensei taught everything I'd learned in Uzushio. The only one who seemed to be as bored as me was the boy sitting right next to me. I watched in the corner of my eye as he solved math problems on his text book, creating them and solving them in an unending cycle. It was almost humorous but when I saw he was completing problems even I had issues with, I felt a hint of annoyance. I deliberated on what to do, knowing I had to do _something_ or I'd go insane.

So I opened my own textbook. Thinking of the hardest problem I could and writing it down, I shifted it over so he could see. Minato looked at me curiously, questioning before copying the problem onto his own paper and solving it in a matter of seconds. Pursing my lips, and scrunching up my brows, I set out to make an impossible solve. It took me a few minutes, but when I finally created it, he was already waiting, and the cycle repeated as he easily completed what seemed like an impossible math problem. I studied his answer, almost thinking he made it up.

So I wrote on my paper, a tad bit put off, 'Can you show me how you did that?'

Instead of outright replying, he just rewrote the problem out and explained each step he took in great detail. I blinked, realizing that I couldn't even dream to beat Minato at math. At least not with my current skill level.

'You know,' I wrote onto his own paper, as I moved closer to him, 'being good at math isn't one of the traits to become Hokage.' I then drew out a frustrated face before adding on, 'I'll become the first female Hokage. Just you watch!'. Okay, I know, I'm a bit stupid, talking to the enemy like this. After I moved away again, I studied his face as he read my message. With the tiniest of smiles, he returned the favor by scooting in closer to me and writing on my own journal.

'I'll cheer you on, if you cheer me on.'

His handwriting was nice... No, get yourself together! He's the enemy. Wasting not even a second, I replied by whispering into his ear, doing my best not to be overheard (I was bad at whispering, like most Uzumaki), "May the best one win." With that, I pulled away and closed my notebook, promptly ignoring the hell out of Minato, or trying to. Out of damned curiosity, I found myself glancing back, just to see his reaction. To see it, was like an attack.

Minato was blushing. _Actually blushing._

My own face flamed brightly as I felt my cheeks warm up considerably. I didn't even like him! Feeling dismayed, I cupped my cheeks with my cool hands and prayed Minato would leave me alone.

He did, that is, until our next class.

Ruta-sensei wasn't our taijutsu teacher. He just taught us the things for the written exam and the intellectual things. Kurosawa-sensei, an middle aged woman with a strict regime, took care of the taijutsu training for my entire grade. She was pretty scary, if I was honest, but she was sincerely trying to get us prepared for the worst. I was totally okay with her and her teaching methods, thinking that she resembled Satsuki a little in that nature, when it all changed.

Today was sparring day, to show case all we had learned in class, and being as I had only been in school for two days, I only had my clan's fighting technique. I had excelled in my last school, having been only second to Ichigo and even then, I had been able to beat him on the rare occasion that I was motivated. But here, Kurosawa-sensei had been appalled when she saw my practicing the katas of my clan. It seemed she was hellbent on wanting all girls to fight like girls.

From the way she spent more time with the girls than the boys, I could tell she held a lot of pride for kunoichi. More so than that, however, she held pride in the fact even with the feminine way of fighting, it could cause even more damage than the boy's way of taijutsu. I wasn't really a stickler for gender norms but by the way Kurosawa-sensei had spent most of class time with me, trying to teach me a better way to fight, she was a stickler for such things.

It was almost kind of disappointing to her to find that a masculine formation worked better than the one she wanted us girls to use.

My tomboyish nature only seemed to add to the flame of my bullies as the teasing was relentless. But I didn't really care much. Yesterday, I had blown a gasket because of Minato, and not actually because I was one to rise to the bait. No, I was happier just focusing on improving my taijutsu skills.

Moving on, however, I was rather _un_ happy today because who had Kurosawa-sensei chosen as my sparring partner? Minato. He was haunting me, I could feel it.

Luckily, we would be the last pair to fight as everyone else in the class watched fight after fight. I was too distracted to even focus on the other kids. Because I was in trouble. I knew literally nothing about his fighting stance or tricks. The only thing I could assume was that he still only knew the Academy taught katas and wasn't yet under the tutelage of Jiraiya.

I could only pray so I didn't get my ass kicked.

By the time is was our turn, the whole class was laughing and patting his back for encouragement as he made is way to the ring in which the spars took place in. Kurosawa-sensei, not wanting anyone seriously hurt, had come up with the rule that if one person was moved out of the ring, then the match went to the person remaining within the circle. I aimed to do just that.

We both took our stance, noticing that my stance was largely different to his. But it wasn't the Academy's form. Blowing out a breath as Kurosawa-sensei called the match to start, I jumped forward. He dodged my sweeping kick easily and I noticed that even at a young age he was fast. I smirked, finding myself enjoying the fun as I ducked down, missing the punch he sent toward my jaw, himself leaning too forward into it. Using the momentum brought on by his lost balance, I wrenched his legs out from underneath him, as he landed on his back with a thud.

I grinned, watching as he didn't pause long before using the fact that my arms were still clutching his ankles to quickly to a spin, releasing himself just as he used his arms to flip himself into a standing position. We faced each other, studying the other as we guessed who would break the standoff. Unexpectedly, it was him as he ran at him, fist at the ready as he brought punch after punch much to my excitement. I blocked each one with my forearm, surprised at how weak his punches were. Well I guess he was focused more the speed things.

"I'll show you what a real punch is like, 'ttebane!" I declared, breaking away from him as I charged my fist with chakra, easily knocking aside the arm he intended to block with and hitting him square in the gut. The air whooshing out of him was such a satisfying sound, I took this as my chance to push him out of the circle. This had been easier than I had thought it would be...

Minato pushed back, catching me thoroughly off guard as I gave way, the both of falling into a heap. Our eyes met and for the first time I noticed he had a flat out grin on his face. My face flamed just as quickly as I looked away, suddenly lost in what to do. I heard him chuckle before leaning in close to say in my ear, "May the best one win."

Face even hotter than before, I was suddenly charged with the anger and determination the Uzumaki was known for. I pushed him aside, hair waving wildly as I shouted, "I'm only five!" Confusion showed on his face but he had crossed the line all the way into harassment- never mind the fact that I did it first - and I was thirsty for blood. His blood. Fist charged with chakra, I wordlessly punched him in the face, watching as his nose broke in odd fascination, feeling only slight guilt. But I wasn't done yet and there was no time for guilt. Charging my entire arms with chakra, I lifted him up and _tossed_ him out of the ring.

"Now," I said, panting, face still hot, " _that_ is how it's done."

Minato stood up, noticing he had lost, he gave an unexpected smiled as he held a hand out, "The best one won, right?"

I felt a vein in my head throb, as I wordlessly yanked tissue out of the hidden pocket Mito had added in when I requested it. I tossed it to him with a muttered, "Clean yourself up, you idiot, 'ttebane!"

"Ah, thank you," Minato replied with, touching the tissue to his nose and pulled it back, seemingly surprised there was blood.

"That was a good fight, Kushina-chan. But I would refrain from using chakra next time," Kurosawa-sensei said and I cringed knowing that being chastised would only fuel the bullying. I couldn't change it even if I tried as I watched all the kids nod to themselves in agreement. They were all gonna team up on me in a consensus of hate. But that was something to be concerned with for another time. Instead, I found myself gazing at the one who would be called Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was staring at me too, blue eyes wide as if he'd finally come to understand something. I quickly looked away, face red as I did my best to ignore the hell out of him.

Who knew Minato would be such a weirdo.

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい**

Sometimes I still had nightmares about what happened in Uzushio.

Mito was never the wiser due to my silence of the matter and the fact that we slept in different rooms.

Sometimes I stared awake at night, just looking at the sealing until my eyes grew too dry to even think of crying.

Sometimes I looked through my mother's memories in search of comfort.

Yet, even I tried to push it aside, other times I would think of Naruto and I would feel such a sense of duty that would it so that loving Minato wouldn't matter, and it wouldn't matter if I wasn't Kushina.

Naruto just had to be real.

 **To Be Loved -** **愛されたい** **\- End**

A/N: 愛されたい 'aisaretai' can also mean "You will be loved" or "I want love" and I thought it was fitting to name the chapter she meets Mito and Minato in as such.

Cough. I named her new teacher Root Beer. Cough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **5**_

"Oi, Tomato!" The head of the Bully Kushina Committee (not that it actually has a name to it), Taichi hollered, "Be prepared for after class!"

As if you'll be able to catch me in time to do what you want to do.

"Yeah, Tomato," added Kumai, the right hand lackey of Taichi. I hadn't intentionally learned their names, it just kind of stuck when it's all I could hear during break times. I resisted sighing as I went back to my studying. There wasn't much else to do besides that in this place when you had no friends. Not that I needed friends. I mean, I had Kenma and Ichigo.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked and I froze. He was doing that weird thing again when he asked me things and interrupted me being busy ignoring him, "You know, things won't always be this bad. They just need some time warming up."

"Should I light them on fire and see if that warms them up?" I inquired, voice so flat you'd never be the wiser that I was kidding. Sort of.

Minato laughed. He _actually laughed,_ "I wouldn't go as far as to do that."

"Hmph," I replied with, promptly going back to studying. Or tried to. It felt like he wanted to say something, what with the way he was gazing at me. Please don't say that thing. Please. When he didn't, I couldn't help but wonder why. With pursed lips, I brushed my hair back behind my ears, giving me access at looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He looked transfixed.

 _Why_ did he look that way? I couldn't even begin to fathom what could do this to him. He was acting so strange! Feeling self-conscious, I quickly shifted my hair back, just to have something in place so I didn't have to look at his stupid girly face. The staring didn't stop, in fact, I only felt it that much more. Fed up, I slammed my pencil onto the desk and turned to him, brows raised, "Yes?'

"Huh? Oh! I, uh, it's nothing."

Really? That's all he had to say? Suddenly, I felt I was dealing with a wimp.

Well, at least he had stopped staring.

 **The Bloody Habanero -** **赤い血潮のハバネロ**

Later that day, as I suffered quietly with boredom, Ruta-sensei decided to switch things up, bless his soul, and he wanted us to get in partners. At first, I felt as if Minato would _force_ me to be his, and I would just make do being held hostage. That wasn't the case. At all.

Instead, a shy girl made her way up to him and asked in a sugar sweet voice, "Would you be alright with me being your partner?"

I have a feeling he glanced at me but I was too mortified that I had lost my plan A to care. No one else liked me in this room. I was suffering from the panic of, "Shit, they're gonna laugh at me" when a very beautiful raven haired girl walked up to me with such an air of dignity I could tell right away which clan she belonged to.

Mikoto Uchiha looked down her nose at me, "We're the only ones without a partner, Uzumaki-san."

With a tight smile, I nodded, "It seems that it true."

An awkward moment of silence.

Was she... Was she waiting for me to ask her to be my partner? I blinked up at her and noticed the barest hint of a blush surfacing on her pale white cheeks and I _melted_. She was utterly adorable.

I coughed, clearing my throat before I said, "We should be partners and totally take the number one spot."

"Hn," she seemed to agree with her monosyllabic reply.

I grinned a feral grin. This was _far_ better than Minato. I had an Uchiha genius on my team.

"Class!" Ruta-sensei called us to attention and I listened curiously, "As everyone looks to be partnered up, we'll now begin this little experiment."

Experiment? Don't tell me this was the science part of school. In my past life I had really sucked at the _experimenting_ part of labs.

"I will be matching up two pair of partners and forming 17 groups," Ruta-sensei continued, "Once in your groups, you guys will choose which pair of partners will be the traitors and the other group will be the loyalists. I will then issue the _reason_ for their treachery to that group only. Today is for planning on how you will play out the traitors actions and the loyalists proper response and tomorrow is when you will act it out in front of the rest of the class. Now, during your performance, you cannot say the reason, you can hope the audience picks it up by context clues. At the end of the skit, the rest of the class will guess what the reason was."

I frowned. This sounded like a problem waiting to happen. Wouldn't, if everyone took this as serious as the situation implied, it cause a rift of distrust in the classroom? I looked around, watching the juvenile kids whisper about which people would get together and I realized my fears were unfounded. They just weren't serious enough, were they? Maybe this was supposed to spark a hint of maturity in the rest of the class. If that was the case, then it was kind of smart.

This actually could be fun!

"Taichi-kun and Kumai-kun, you two are with Sayuri-chan and Miyu-chan..." Our teacher began to go down the list until finally he said my name, "Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan, you two are with Minato-kun and Yuno-chan."

Oh, well, so Ruta-sensei hates me. Nice to know so that I can murder him in his sleep.

When the groups had gathered and we all began planning I was almost shaking with excitement.

As soon as Minato opened his mouth, with his eyes shining with good cheer and granola-like smile (geez, could he get anymore wimpy?), I interjected, "Mikoto-chan and I will be the loyalists!"

"Would you be able to do your best? Are you okay with that?" Minato asked, brows raised in surprise as he looked to me and then Yuno. Yuno shrugged, not caring which role she played.

"Who wants to be be the one who gets beat up?" I shot back, satisfied that I could pull a Naruto and punch the snot out of him.

"Alright," Minato nodded, "Yuno-chan and I will do our best as the traitors."

I felt a vein in my head throb. Why was he on first name basis with this girl? How dare he try to ruin the chances of Naruto's birth!? Oh, he was so gonna get it hard in the face when it was time to perform.

Ruta-sensei came around then, a small grin on his face, "So who is play the traitors?"

"Namikaze-san and his partner," I answered with a sneaky smile.

"Really? I would've pegged you as a-uh, never mind that," Ruta coughed and I narrowed my eyes. As if I was ever a traitor of Konoha. That would mean forsaking my clan and Mito.

"What's the traitor's reason?" Minato calmly asked and I swear I saw Yuno swoon. Yes, he would get his just-deserts.

"Ah, the two of you will be eloping and to quickly get out of your duties as shinobi, you will become missing nin."

I nearly scoffed. There surely was a special place in hell for Ruta-sensei. What's up with him giving out such lovey-dovey crap? It's as if he didn't want Naruto to save the world from Madara and his stupid plans.

"Why would we stop them?" I bitterly asked, "Can't we just leave the two lovebirds alone and let them be bitten by a thousand venomous snakes only to die a slow painful death in each others arms?"

"As likely as that would happen," Mikoto said sarcastically, "We would have to bring them back to secure the information they have of Konoha, along with punish them for acknowledging their love for each other over their love for our village."

"Well said Mikoto-chan. Fitting for the top Kunoichi of this year."

I was still pouting when our teacher left and the four of us fell to silence. I sighed as I finally relented and muttered, "Love is overrated and cruel." My words triggered the memory of my family and my final moments with them.

"Ne, Uzumaki-san, let's try to have fun. Right, Minato-kun?" Yuno had said and I laid sharp eyes upon her.

"Don't order me around," I said quietly, my voice strict and unrelenting.

"But she's right, Kush-Uzumaki-san," Minato said, eyes serious and I shook my head.

"Why on Earth should this be fun?" I asked, thoroughly pissed off, "Do you even know how serious it is to be traitor? Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed? And yet, Ruta-sensei doesn't seem to understand that when he brings up _love_ as the reason to betray their village, it's disrespecting the traitors that had to do it because if they hadn't done what they'd done, their entire family would have been massacred. And you might say he had still done it for love, for his family. But I'm of the opinion that when you truly love someone, you fight for it _in_ the village that has sheltered you. You don't disgrace it's memory so easily."

Minato was quiet for a moment before nodding, "I understand where you're coming from. We should try to add onto the story then. Something like... Yuno-chan's family is threatening to disow-."

"She's leaving _them,_ need I remind you," Mikoto murmured before she said, "What about...her family will seriously kill Namikaze-san if they get married."

I just sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Alright, it seems like a plan. Now, I think we should draw up a rough outline of what is going to be said," Minato suggested as he pulled out his notebook. It opened to the page of our notes and almost immediately, his face began to burn with a blush. I can't lie and say I didn't react the same way but I did. I quickly snatched the book and ripped the paper out before handing the notebook back. He looked at the wadded paper in my hand almost mournfully before he started to right on a fresh page.

"What did she just tear out?" Yuno asked curiously and I seriously wished to throttle her.

"Just math," I said lamely as I wrinkled my nose.

 **The Bloody Habanero -** **赤い血潮のハバネロ**

The next day, I didn't feel like being my usual, excitable self. Instead, I wanted nothing more than than to skip school but Mito was a stickler for perfect attendance.

"Good morning class," Ruta-sensei addressed us but I couldn't honest care as I groaned when the rest of the class greeted him back. "We'll be reviewing the proper protocols for in the case that you have to deal with traitors. No matter the reason, it's the steps taken will be the same. However, depending on the reason and the severity of their actions, the punishment will differ..." Ruta-sensei droned on to explain everything I was already aware of. If there was a traitor, you didn't spare any chit-chat as you took them down.

The only reason Ruta-sensei brought up the traitors having a cause to do what they'd done was to train us to aptly take a look at the shinobi and decide that no reason was good enough to betray the village. It helped that we were brainwashed to think that way, and even myself saw that if life was good, there wasn't a good enough reason in the world to betray the people you loved.

"Alright," Ruta spoke with a renewed excitement, "You guys will be performing now, but first we'll be moving to the outside so you guys have more room in case you guys get a little physical."

"Yeah!" I cheered, jumping out of my desk, imagining the prospect of getting to break Minato's nose _again_. But it was no fun when iryo-nin were unfazed by such a minor wound that it hadn't taken long to heal.

"Settle down, Kushina-chan," Ruta-sensei chided.

"Yeah, Tomato, settle down!" Kumai shouted out loud and I whipped around with a glare.

"Like hell, 'ttebane!" I yelled back, face red. One day, this would stop, right? I mean, I can't be chubby faced forever, right? One day this short haircut will look good and not make me look chubbier. Or would I have long hair? I had to admit, long hair looked the best on Kushina. Hmm...

"Settle down, class, and let's go! Follow me!" Ruta-sensei ordered as he deflected the situation. If I was honest, I would have probably gotten physical if Kumai had gone on with calling me Tomato. I did have to defend my pride, no?

The herd of us followed him out to an empty training field. It wasn't the one we usually used for taijutsu class (that was in use for Kurosawa-sensei's other classes), instead it was tinier and hadn't been as well maintained. I frowned, with over grown grass, it could result in a lot of tripping. We were still in our first year of being in the Academy (although I'd already been going for the last two years), so we shouldn't be expected to be good enough to _not_ fumble over our tiny legs.

Eh, whatever, it would do just fine for my uses. If Minato tripped, I could just pack on the damage. Unbeknownst to myself, I sort of let out a small giggle as I cracked my knuckles.

"Who wants to go first?' Ruta-sensei asked and before I could eagerly jump up, Mikoto grabbed onto my arms as she drug me close to her. I looked back at her in surprise to see the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks. She looked embarrassed.

"I don't think the others are ready to go on," Mikoto muttered.

"How thoughtful of you," I murmured back, laying the sarcasm on thick. The others were as ready as I was. Mikoto was just _nervous_.

"What...? Oh, no, you g-got it wrong, Uzumaki-san," Mikoto insisted.

"Call me Kushina," I muttered before hugging her with a grin, "You're just so adorable!"

"Ah! Uzum-Kushina-san!" I could nearly feel her face heat up as I latched onto her tightly.

"Ne, we should be friends, Mikoto-chan," I guess it sort of rude to address her so familiarly but she was just adorable!

"If it will get you to let go, then yes, Kushina- _chan_ ," Her own voice was sarcastic and I stepped back, marveling at how quickly she caught on.

"If the two girls back there would stop talking, then Izumi's group, start."

From then on, it was all pretty boring as we watched bad acting and the somewhat awkward take down of the traitors. Then, we all guessed. The guessing was the fun part, mostly because this class contained idiot and no I'm not talking about myself. Anyway, the idiots always said the stupidest things, which made everyone laugh. I liked the sound of loud laughter. It reminded me of home.

As soon as it was our turn, being the last ones to go, the entire class began to laugh.

"Good luck up there Tomato!" One person called.

"Yeah, don't break a leg!"

"It's 'Break a leg', you idiot!" I yelled back, face red with the flush that was always brought on when I got angry.

"Let's just get started," Minato interjected with and I turned my glare towards him before I relented.

" _Fine_."

The four of us got into position and Yuno cleared her throat before saying in stiff voice, "You can't stop us!"

"We can," I replied with in a half-hearted monotone voice, "And we will." Mikoto nudged me with her foot and I sighed out, "We will bring you back no matter what."

"Before that, you'll have to bring us down fighting," Minato said in a gentle, wimpy voice. He was trying to sound determined, wasn't he? I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth just as Mikoto kicked me even harder.

"That's right!" Yuno suddenly burst out with, coming to clutch onto Minato's arm. I found myself glaring passionately at the contact. Stupid Minato. If anything, it would be _his_ fault that Naruto wouldn't be born. Tch, cheating husband.

"Fighting back is useless," I ground out in a growl.

"No!" Yuno cried, "They'll kill him if we go back."

"As if we care!" Mikoto yelled back, finally breaking out of her shell.

"Yeah," I agreed. As if we care that Minato would die a slow painful death. I cracked my knuckles.

"You can't stop our desire," Minato replied with, face a vibrant red.

"God, you're so flaky!" I shouted, "You can't just ditch us!"

"How are we ditching?" Yuno stupidly said and suddenly I felt as if I had really caught Minato cheating. Yuno, this stupid, stupid mistress. Just because he's the hokage doesn't mean he's all that great.

With a venomous voice, I murmured, "Leaving your duties as shinobi duties! Leaving your family! Leaving your village!"

"As if we care about that now that we have each other. Ne, let's just fight them and leave," Yuno suggested and the blonde boy looked pretty troubled. Maybe it was the shock at having been caught by the wife.

"Why should we listen to you?" Minato asked, trying to seem defiant. I laughed and then grinned a feral grin just as my head began to feel light.

"I'm your wife and I'm the only one that's allowed to love you, Mina-kun, 'ttebane!" I shouted, my voice passionate even while he just froze. It got so silent that you could hear a pin drop, and the air felt heavy with confusion. Minato was still frozen, eyes wide. With a blush, I realized that I had totally screwed everything up, I went on, trying to save the situation, "Why are you trying to leave when you have a child at home named Naruto!" Oh, shit. Did I really just say that out loud?

What was the butterfly effect again? One simple action could alter the entire future? Well, shit, I think I might have just killed Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Yuno said, her eyes flashing with anger, "Mina-kun is mine!"

Oh, not on _my_ watch, "No, you're just the girl who is trying to keep him away from his _loving_ family, ttebane!" Damn, this was just a mess. Nothing could save us now. Naruto was dead. The world would live eternally in slumber. I'm such a screw up.

"Why would we name our kid Naruto?" Minato randomly asked, breaking from the performance. He was just so confused that it was kind of cu-gross. I forced a grin.

"Oh, sweetie, I understand now. Your amnesia's acting up," I laughed playfully as I went up to the blonde and wrenched him from Yuno's arms, "We named him that to signify our first date at Ichiraku's, 'ttebane!" And totally not because your teacher wrote a book.

"Oh, that's how it is," Minato murmured, the confusion in his eyes disappearing as he laughed, "Ne, let's go get ramen right now!"

How could it be? Was this for real? Minato wasn't a genius? In fact, he was an idiot.

"Let's go with Mikoto-chan," I spluttered out as I came to grip her arm too, "No punishment needed if there wasn't a crime! The end!"

It was almost painful how awkward the silence was... that is, until the entire class burst into laughter.

"Your so funny, Tomato!" a voice called out and I recognized her as Misaki, an Akimichi that always said 'tomato' as if it was a nice nickname. My face flamed brightly as the kids continued to make fun of me. Misaki was alright but the other kids were just vicious.

"Okay...," Ruta-sensei started, probably realizing then what a big mistake he'd made bringing love into the equation, "Well, um, class... can you guys guess what was the reason?"

"They were eloping and Namikaze-kun was running from his murderous child?" Souta, a pretty bland kid, said.

Grinning, I gave two thumbs up, "Bingo!"

"Wait, wasn't it because Tomato was brainwashing Namikaze-kun and his true love for Yuno was in danger?"

"Bi-No way, 'ttebane!" I yelled at Yasu, the kid who had spoken.

"Ah! Yasu-kun is right!" Taichi interjected, "Tomato is trying to brainwash us!"

"No, I'm no-!" Before I could even properly defend myself, Mikoto interjected.

"Are we done here, Ruta-sensei?" She was saying, face looking calmy passive.

"I suppose you are. But, Kushina-chan, I strongly suggest you leave your personal issues at the front door."

With a heated face I really couldn't deny what he was saying so I just toughed it out, "Yes..."

 **The Bloody Habanero -** **赤い血潮のハバネロ**

"Oi! Tomato!" Taichi called just as school ended but I wasted no time on him as I quickly exited the classroom and didn't even suspect that I was being followed. I made my way out of the school and walked my usual way to the Senju clan home. Thinking back on it now, I probably should have been aware that something like this would have happened if I wasn't careful.

Just as I was nearing my destination, Taichi and some dude with his hitai ate approached me. With narrowed eyes, I assessed them. I would be fighting them, I knew it. Yet back in Uzushio, despite it being weeks ago, I had killed fully grown men. They didn't scare me. I just didn't want to bloody the clothes Mito had spent so much time on making.

"We told you to be prepared yesterday," Taichi growled out, "But you ignored us and didn't stay after school. So today we've decided to find you instead."

"I see you've brought company," I pointed out.

"He's my older brother, Taka. He's already a _genin_ ," Taichi stressed the last word, as if it meant anything to me. But it was so like him, to get someone big and bad to take care of his messes. He wouldn't ever make a good shinobi.

"Well, shall we play?" I inquired darkly. It would be better to just beat the hell out of them and get them to leave me alone once and for all. I cracked my knuckles.

"You're just a weak little girl, aren't you?" Taka had said and I glared at him, knowing I could take him.

"Oh, then why would you hurt, poor 'ole me?" I asked sweetly as he was taken by surprise.

"Whatever, you're still in the Academy, _I_ made genin already," Taka bragged as he shot forward. I looked around, realizing we were in the sight of the Senju clan house. If anyone came out, Mito would be told that I'd been fighting. With my eyes searching for a way to lead him away from the place I saw the only way to go was the trees.

I didn't walk of trees often, but I had done it before when I had needed to run away from a pursuing Kenma. Perfect. As swiftly as possible, I ran up the side of the closest sakura tree and hopped onto the branch. Taka was persistent in following me as I made my way across the expansive area of trees.

I didn't stop until a shuriken appeared just above my head. Oh, so he was going to fight dirty. Well, two could play at that.

I quickly pulled out the shuriken, and tossed it back. Taka disappeared in a flash of smoke, leaving behind a block of wood. Tch, just a replacement jutsu. Wasting no time, I set my eyes on looking for Taka and found him hiding behind a tree. Just for the sake of showing off, I flipped my body down onto the forest floor.

"Come out, Taka! Let's settle this face to face," I called and kept a distinctive eye on his hiding spot. He was casting a jutsu by the looks of his hand movements and for this time, as a clone appeared before me, I let myself caught, as the clone placed one hand on my arm and the other on my throat. It didn't take long to draw him out like that as the clone dispersed and Taka grabbed a handful of my hair.

I winced, as he dug in deeply. Having such short hair wasn't looking to be such a good idea anymore when it was so close to the scalp.

"What ugly hair!" Taka tried to insult me and I had to roll my eyes. He was trying so hard that even I had to give him credit. But I wanted to get this over and done with. So without further ado, I swiftly ripped my hair away, leaving a scattering of red strains in the air. Before they even began to float away, I was up in the air, having bounced off his chest. He easily fell to the ground and before long, I had landed on his chest.

The air whooshed out of him but I wasn't finished. I climbed on top of me as I charged my fist with chakra. When my fist came down on his face, it made a satisfying crack. "What's that about my hair being ugly!? As if your own is much better! I admit that I look like a tomato but if you ask me, I'll make you look like a _squashed_ tomato!" I yelled at him as I continued to hit him in the face. "You will never insult my treasure again, you hear?"

Thoroughly exhausted after another minute of this, I sat up, flicking the wet blood off my hand as I looked up to see a horrified Taichi. With a whimper, he took off in the other direction, screaming at the top of his lungs, "It's the bloody habanero!

Unfazed, I stood up, and glancing up as I felt eyes watching me. With a scowl, I met the blue orbs of Minato. "Was that entertaining to you?" I demanded to to know.

"Wha-? No! I mea-." He spluttered and I just shook my head.

"Whatever, I need to clean up," I muttered as I sprinted away from the scene, not even caring that I had ruined Taka's face. Well, I have actually been doing him a favor. He wasn't that good-looking to begin with.

"Wait!" Minato called and I jumped, surprised that he'd even followed me. Still, I waited impatiently as he caught up with me, "I was serious about us getting ramen together."

My brow furrowed. He didn't do this in the canon, did he? If I accepted... how much would the future change?

"N-." My words fell away as Minato unexpectedly grabbed onto my arm. My eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Don't misunderstand me. I wanted to step in but I knew you could handle it. So let me apologize by treating you to ramen."

"F-fine, but I want to c-clean up," I stammered out, face red as I focused on the fact that Minato was actually touching me, "Let's eat ramen tomorrow." The bastard.

Minato frowned but then smiled his gentle, bright smile, "Deal."

With that, I shoved him away and stepped back, "Flaky, cheating hus-," I cut myself off as I did my best to calm down, "Just don't forget, 'ttebane!"With my face flaming and my head feeling light, I took off in the direction of the Senju clan house.

"I won't!" He called to me and I really begged that he would.

 **The Bloody Habanero -** **赤い血潮のハバネロ**

When I got home, doing my best to hide my bloodied clothes, I dodged around the maids and the clan members as I hoped I wouldn't be seen. I'd even almost made it to the bathroom successfully but then footsteps round the corner and I was suddenly knocked to the floor by huge breasts. _Shit_.

"Ah, Kushina-chan? What are you doing covered in so much blood?"

"Tsu-Tsunade-san," I greeted with a forced smile, "this blood is nothing. Just from a stupid boy."

The iryo-nin lifted a brow, "I do hope he's alive."

I frowned, "I _think_ his brother went to get help..."

Tsunade snorted, "Why don't you explain in more detail while we get you cleaned up."

With hopeful, sparkling eyes, I grinned, "Un!" Tsunade was officially my new hero.

At first, I tried to avoid her, completely and utterly terrified of the woman that would become the _real_ first female hokage. But as time went on and I got used to her, she became a friend, kind of. She was still intimidating, to say the least, but she was kind. And she could keep a secret. Probably.

"Ne, Tsunade-san," I started as soon as I took off my clothes, the hot water running in the tub, but as I turned to see her undressing herself I totally froze, face pale. Did she intend to take a bath with me? Apparently yes, as her last article of clothing fell into the hamper.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" Tsunade asked and I quickly jumped into the bath, ducking underneath the water as it splashed around me. It was one thing to get naked in front of someone, but it was another thing entirely to see someone naked. My face was burning with the added heat of the tub.

When I sat up for air, pushing aside my soaked bangs, I was glad to see that Tsunade had entered the tub too. The water rose up around her but it did help to cover her up. Soon I would get over this blush of mine, _soon_.

"Were you going to ask me something?" Tsunade inquired once more.

"Oh yeah, so I was wondering if you could help me keep this a secret from Mito-sama."

"Us bathing together? She'd hardly care about that," Tsunade snort and I shook my head.

"I mean the fact that I was fighting. I don't want her to worry."

"Sure, but first..." The busty blonde grinned, "Let me wash your back!" With that, Tsunade came forward and grabbed onto my body and began to tickle. I couldn't help the hysteric laughter that bubbled up as I fought to breathe.

"Ts-."

"Resistance is futile, Kushina-chan!" Tsunade laughed mischievously as I splashed around in the tub.

"He-."

"Had enough?" Tsunade asked and I frantically nodded, "Then stop being so formal, you twerp. Call me big sis."

"Tsunade-nee?"

"Yup! But I still do want to wash your back later. Sisterly bonding, ne?"

"Yeah!" I cheered and my eyes caught the sight of my clothes, "Tsunade-nee?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that you can help me with my clothes? I know a seal that can get rid of blood stains but I don't have the chakra reserves to do it. All you would have to do is charge the seal with chakra."

"Sure, wouldn't want you to wear yourself out," She cheerfully agreed and I couldn't help but feel warm. When most of your time was spent being hated by your classmates, it did get pretty exhausting.

But things were looking up, if I ignored the foreboding meeting I had with Minato tomorrow.

 **The Bloody Habanero -** **赤い血潮のハバネロ** **\- End**

A/N: So this isn't exactly how it went down in the anime (I was too lazy to find the episode it took place in), and the manga wasn't very detailed in the explanation of _how_ she got her nickname/moniker. So I just wrote what felt right. Also, I stuck with Bloody Habanero because it had a nicer ring to it in English than the other translations like "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero".


	6. Chapter 6

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **7**_

 _4 Years Later_

"Minato!" I roared into the classroom, making my way stiffly to the boy with an agitated frown on my face. Long locks of cherry red hair bounced as I huffed out, slamming my hands on the desk.

"What is it, Kushina?" There was still that stupid blush on his face, even if it was slight. It no longer took his entire face and ears. Over the years he had lost a bit of that baby fat and had filled out with muscles hidden beneath that jacket he always wore. At age nine, he was still nothing but a stupid kid, but he was, admittedly, cute. Cough, not that I'd ever say it to his face.

"You didn't even tell me, 'ttebane!" I whined, lips drawing out into a pout as I moved back and took my seat next to him.

"What didn't I tell you?" Minato looked confused and I sighed. Despite him being a genius, I still had to spell out the simplest things.

"That you're going to take the genin test. I had to hear from Mikoto... Are you guys cheating behind my back, 'ttebane? You do realize that we are a trio, a _trio_. Not a duo. Duo's are stupid and never work out. You'll rue the day you decided to exclude me, you stu-." Before I could go on, Minato's hand came to rest on my mouth, promptly shutting me up as my entire face flushed from the contact.

"I told you, Kushina. I told you yesterday during lunch," he calmly explained and I bit my lip in thought. What had we been doing... oh.

"I... I had been asleep," I informed him, and bit out a tiny apology before slamming my head against the desk, "Tsunade-nee is driving me crazy. She's such a slave-driver. Tch, just because she's being called out to missions left and right doesn't mean she can just pack in her lessons like crazy."

"She's an immense help to the war, you have to admit," Minato reminded me and I nodded before sitting up as I noticed Mikoto had entered the room. She came to sit next to me, a frown on her face.

"You managed to calm her down?" Mikoto asked and Minato nodded, his expression pinched.

"She was easy to reason with."

"Hn," Mikoto continued to frown and I wondered what was going on between the two of them. Had Minato lied and when I had been asleep they had done best friend things? It couldn't be. They were almost treating each other with hostility, or as hostile as they got. I looked between them, an expression of confusion and worry on my face.

"Are you guys fighting?" Just the thought hurt my very soul. I wanted to perish the thought. As a trio, we were the best and certainly, when we graduated, they would overlook our genders and realize it too!

"Not really..." Minato trailed off but it wasn't convincing.

"I will withhold food. I can eat a lot, 'ttebane!" I threatened, thinking of the bento I had brought today. It was filled to the brim with our favorites.

"We were just..." Mikoto sighed, "Out of the both of us, who do you like more?"

I blinked. I froze. I felt sweat bead on my forehead. This was not a question I could answer.

On one hand, Mikoto was sarcastic, with dark humor, and she was rather mature. She was easy to talk to and always came to defend me when others were talking about me. To add to that, her mother made me food. Good food.

Minato was innately different from her. He was like...a puppy. He wasn't that easy to talk to, or rather, I was just awkward with him. Yet, he was always there in the back of my mind. He was smart and talented in everything but banter and he sincerely just wanted me to like him for some rather bizarre reason.

But who did I like better?

I forced a laugh as my hand came to hold onto my hair for comfort, "What are you guys going on about...? I like you both equally."

"I knew she would react like this, Minato," Mikoto sighed before she turned to me, "I'll live in comfort in the fact that I'm your favorite."

"Mikorin!" I complained, eyes wide as I glanced in worry at Minato.

"It's fine, Kushina," Minato smiled, with a confidence in his form that I had never seen before. Wait, he wasn't smiling. He was _smirking_ , "I know that you like me more."

"Not you too!" I cried out, before using both arms to bring both of them close, "We are a trio, a _trio_."

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto patted my back before pulling away, "So, are you going to do it?"

I released my hold on Minato before considering what she was asking. A moment passed of silence before I released a chuckle, holding my hands out helplessly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mikoto sighed, forefinger being brought to the middle of her forehead, "The genin exams. I'm taking them this year too. I really want to get the chance to help out in this war, even if it's only grunt work."

"I guess I have no choice then," I decided, "I'll take them."

"Good, maybe if we have an abundance of girls, the three of us could end up as a team," Mikoto suggested and I vigorously nodded.

"It's not likely," Minato frowned, "During war time, most parents are pulling out their kids, especially the girls."

"Minarin, 'ttebane!" I couldn't help but punching his arm, "We don't speak such pessimistic thoughts."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, Kushina," Minato didn't relent, eyes serious. Why was it that times like this...!? I felt my face heat up and I bit my lip. He looked so...cute! Trying to act like an adult, it was almost laughable. I had to restrain myself before the cackle bubbled forth.

"So when are the exams anyway?" I asked after I had calmed down a bit.

"Ah, it should actually be around Minato's birthday, I think?" Mikoto pondered, "In about four months, I believe."

"That soon?" I grinned at Minato, "You'll be ten, won't you? Hmm, what should I do for your birthday?" I thought back to the last presents I had gotten him, all embarrassing things. First had been underwear, then after how badly that went (It had been a joke!), I had given him a pranking kit, to which he never used. The last two had been a scarf and a set of five golden kunai that I had paid to get lacquered (get the joke?). He actually used them. But what to get for him this year?

I would think more about it later.

"You don't have to do anything, Kushina," He told me with a goofy grin, "I think those kunai can make up for a lot of birthdays."

"We should at least have a party, just the three of us," I suggested, "I'll make cake, 'ttebane!"

"That sounds nice," Minato nodded, his eyes glued to my hands as I tugged on my hair. This time, I did my best to ignore him, no matter how painful it was to not snap at him. I pulled my hands away and grabbed my notebook.

"I have a seal to show you," I announced, sliding the page open to the newest seal I had learned. It was selfish of me, but he would learn it soon anyway. The Contract Seal, something Minato had actually used wrest a Kurama out of the control of Tobi. Although, it didn't give him control over the kyuubi, it had helped in the end. I still had no clear idea on what I was doing but preparing him for That Day early should, would be a smart move.

"Ah, what is it?" Minato gazed at it curiously and I explained, before going through the steps of drawing the seal.

"You know, once I get it down myself, I'll teach you how to draw seals with your chakra," I told him as soon as he began recreating the seal.

"That's possible?"

I shrugged, "It's just like for ninjutsu," which I really need to learn more of, "when you can perform handless jutsu. All you need to do is have a piece of paper and bam! It's drawn and you didn't even have to plan for it!" Although, if I dabbled in flesh seals, it wouldn't even involve the paper. My throat grew tight at the thought, reminding me of my mother's order to never learn them. It had even gotten to the point that I didn't look past her meeting dad when it came to gazing at her memories in the dark.

"That sounds very useful for a battle," Minato smiled, his blue eyes shining.

I nodded, returning the grin, "I've watched Obaa-san do it plenty of times and it's still really cool!"

Even with her aging as she was, her body deteriorating, she was still an Uzumaki and her life line was still holding on. Although, she had been sleeping a lot more lately, forcing me to either learn on my own (which I was fully capable of doing, I just liked having her around), or I would have to nag Tsunade to teach me more medical jutsu. I had gotten pretty far since I started four years ago but I was nothing like her. For one, I had learned all I could about healing herbs but I wasn't as far in my education to learn about poisons.

At least I was able to heal with the Mystical Palm now.

What I really wanted to learn, however, was the technique both Mito and Tsunade used. The Strength of a Hundred Seal would pretty much guarantee my survival during That Day if only I could use Creation Rebirth. I was still too afraid to ask and my window of opportunity was leaving. Nawaki was still eleven, but his birthday would be soon. Meaning Tsunade would lose her brother, and then shortly after, she would start dating Dan and then _he_ would die.

It was almost maddening, knowing that it would happen and I still had no clue how, or when. Like I said, they were a ticking time bombs that I wanted nothing to do with.

Minato poked my cheek and I jumped, having realized I had been lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" He was asking and I shook my head.

"Everything's fine, I'm just worried about the exams," I easily lied, waving my hand. He looked as if he didn't believe me, but, thankfully, he let it slide.

"Aren't you and Mikoto tied for first place kunoichi in our year?"

I nodded absently, "That doesn't actually ensure my passing."

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about, Kushina," Mikoto grinned, "After all, you've been training with Tsunade-sama and Mito-sama, two of the most powerful kunoichi in our history. In fact, people have been saying that Tsunade-sama is the world's greatest iryo-nin."

I nodded, smiling, "That's true. I can't let them down." Besides, I needed to have Mito live to see me graduate.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

"Obaa-san, I'm home!" I called into house, hyper aware of the silence as I crept toward her bedroom. "Obaa-san...?" I opened her door, to see her sleeping form, her chest rising and deflating in an even rhythm. I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed her door.

Every time it was quiet like this, it made me antsy.

The Senju Clan wasn't that large anyway, at least compared to the past. The members had been dwindling for some time, and because of that, there tended to be a lull of silence. Most of them were probably out at this time of day.

Sighing, I headed to my room, planning to work on my chakra control. I was still trying to figure out how I could keep my control the same even when I had the Kyuubi inside of me. I knew it would happen soon, no matter how I liked to avoid the truth. I was tempted to ask Mito, but I never really liked bringing up Kurama.

It was daunting to think that Mito wouldn't be in this world, to help me.

I suppose it was time to grow up for a second time, although I just wished to stick with the pleasant days and completely avoid the bad stuff. It was inevitable, however, an unavoidable.

The world would continue to spin even if I lost my last link to Uzushio.

I shook my head of those depressing thoughts and forced a grin because soon I believed it wouldn't be so forced.

With a goal in mind, I gathered my utensils and headed to the Senju training field that stood right to the side of the main house. In the end, I practiced the techniques Mito and Tsunade had taught me over the years, sometimes practicing the Academy Three. Although, those got boring and old fast, considering I was learning much bigger, and impressive things.

Right now, I was only allowed to learn C-rank jutsu, not until I was older and my chakra reserves could handle it. Actually, there was one perk to becoming a Jinchuuriki. With chakra in such an abundance, I could easily move onto the B-rank jutsu's I wanted so badly to learn.

Especially that S-rank...

"Thought I'd find you here," I jumped as I heard Tsunade's voice call out.

"Oh, hi, Tsunade-nee!" I greeted her with a grin, eyes glued to her forehead. I could see the seal, I knew what it could do, if only I knew how to do it.

"I heard that you're going to take the genin exams this year," Tsunade grinned, "News travels fast."

"Yeah," I mumbled, a shy blush coming to my face, "Minato wants to help with the war as soon as possible. I guess I do too," not really, "but hopefully we'll end up on the same team, 'ttebane!"

"Going by how they usually match teammates, either you or Mikoto would be with him, being as you're the top kunoichi."

I frowned, "I wish I was a boy. Then, Mikoto could be my wife and I could be on a team with her."

"Your wife?" Tsunade laughed.

"We've already promised that if we're twenty, then we'll be say goodbye to love and grow old together with a bunch of cats. Then we can adopt Minato."

The Slug Princess continued to laugh, gripping her sides, "You certainly got your life planned out."

More like, it was decided already by Kishimoto. Huh, maybe, as the author, we was the God of this place. Maybe I should take to praying, although in either life, I wasn't necessarily religious. Then again, I recall joking that Naruto itself was my religion. Maybe that's why I remembered more about the series than my actual past life.

"You have to be prepared when you decided to be a kunoichi," I told her, seriously and Tsunade wiped a stray tear aside as she sobered up.

"That's true," Tsunade grinned, "How far have you gotten into creating a chakra scalpel?"

I performed the hand seals methodically, Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, and Dog, and watched as blue chakra covered my hands. I held them up with a grin.

"Excellent, now you're a dangerous kunoichi that can cut down their foes with just their hands," Tsunade clapped, her blue eyes bright. I felt a pang of guilt as that smile made me think of Nawaki.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, that would warn her to keep an eye on her brother. The words didn't leave my mouth. I clamped them shut and watched the blue chakra dissipate and I couldn't help but smile sadly at my hands. They were utterly useless in helping Tsunade, even as she had actually come to feel like a big sister, always ready to protect me.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked and I reflexively shook my head.

"Just... I was wondering if you'd promise me something."

"That depends," Tsunade bit her lip, "What do you want me to promise?"

I looked her in the eye, any humor that had been there before vanishing, "I was wondering if, when I'm older and I can handle it, no matter what circumstances we're in, you would teach me the Strength of a Hundred Seal."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you want to...can't you ask Mito-san for that?"

I considered this, "I could, but you were the one to make the Creation Rebirth. That's what I want to learn." Besides, Mito will be dying soon.

"Kushina...you do realize that if you were to ever use it for the Creation Rebirth, it would dramatically shorten your lifespan."

I shook my head, "I'm not worried about that. After all, I have the Uzumaki life force, 'ttebane!"

"Then...why?" Tsunade looked worried and I couldn't help but smile.

"I want to be able to help my teammates and my family with the very last breath I have," I told her honestly, thinking back to everyone I had already lost. I wouldn't let it happen again. This was my resolve, my resolution that I would do my best to change That Day.

"I suppose... I will. Alright then, I promise, Kushina, no matter what, when you are ready, I will teach you. After all, you are my cute little sister," Tsunade came close and brought her hands to my shoulder before I saw her lean down, her lips coming to rest on my forehead.

I felt my face heat up and I nearly wanted to cry tears of joy, as I jumped forward to hug her tightly.

Even if both Dan and Nawaki died, I'd be here still. I'd be here for her.

Because that's all I could really do.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

Today, I decided, would be a fun day.

Mostly because it was finally Minato's birthday, with tomorrow being the genin exams.

Even now, as I looked over the table of food that I had made. For the main meal I had went ahead and made three bowls of katsudon, with side-dishes consisting of pork shigureni, tamagoyaki, hourensou no goma-ae, and kinpira gobo. As for dessert, I'd actually decided to stick with something traditional, even if both of them liked my unusual creations, and chose to make sweet green tea mochi and kasutera. I make a cake, however, but that was for after the genin exams. Had to celebrate with something, no?

To a civilian, this would look like too much food for three tiny children. However, as we burned calories quickly, our metabolisms being crazy good, it was perfect.

I sighed in anticipation of when they'd come over.

We had decided that our little celebration would be hosted at in my widely spacious bedroom so we didn't disturb the Senju clansmen and I didn't have to go hauling food across the village.

"Kushina-chan!?" I heard Tsunade's voice call out and I hurried out into the open as I made my way to her voice, "Your friends are here."

"Mikorin! Minarin!" I hopped forward to embrace them, red hair bouncing around my shoulders as I moved, "I made a lot of yummy food."

"I can smell it," Mikoto laughed out, her cheeks slightly red as I pulled away from them, taking their hands as I led them to my bedroom.

It wasn't the first time they had been in my room, thank god. No awkwardness.

We all went to sit around the low table, Mikoto on her folded legs, while Minato and I just settled to sit with our legs crossed. I had never really admitted this to anyone, but I usually did sit for dinner like Mikoto did. However, Minato was an orphan and as such, he wasn't really aware of manners in a clan setting. So I just mimicked him to set him at ease. Besides, manners were unneeded when you were as close as the three of us.

"Thank you for the food!" I cheered, grabbing my chopsticks, watching in slight distaste as Mikoto grabbed her metal pair. I wouldn't ever, if I had anything to do with it, use metal chopsticks. Distantly, I thought of Hakuba's look of disgust and couldn't help the laugh that sprang forth. My two buddy's exchanged confused looks but they ended up biting into the katsudon after I had managed to wrangle in my laughter.

"This is really good," Minato said, smiling and I grinned.

"Thank you," I replied with, and then there was a moment of silence as we simply enjoyed the food. I don't know when it happened, but as time had gone on, the three of us were just fine in the quiet, it was comfortable. It wasn't strange for them, being as they were naturally subdued, but for me, it was a nice break from my somewhat exuberant behavior.

I smiled to myself as I took a bit of the shigurenai and chewed on it thoughtfully. Times like this were usually my favorite, but despite my good mood and the presence of my friends, there was something looming over my head. Mito.

Just yesterday she had to be taken to the hospital. Although she had come back this morning, looking as she had usually, it was something that had made me feel like I couldn't breathe. Losing Mito wasn't going to be easy for me, despite the fact that death was always inevitable. I couldn't help but think of the late nights we had shared as my nightmares had escalated. She had been the one to calm me down, to keep the bad thoughts away.

Without Mito, I could feel them, those nightmares and the memories I shouldn't have, coming back to haunt me.

I stuffed a mouthful of rice into my mouth just to shut my thoughts up.

"I wonder how tomorrow is going to go?" Mikoto pondered out loud, "I'm certain we'll all do fine though."

"Team placements," I murmured and then I released a groan, "I wish I was born with a penis!"

But no, I just _had_ to be born into a girls body whose key role in the future of this world laid in her child's hands, who would grow up an orphan because she and her husband would die on the very day of his birth.

Mikoto snorted, "If you were a boy, I'd imagine that Minato would be dead, with the way you toss him around during spars. Just imagine if you had the strength of a boy."

My eyes lit up, "I would be so strong, 'ttebane!"

The blonde boy shuddered, "I think your best as a girl, Kushina."

I laughed, reaching over the table to slap his arm, "You're just afraid that I'd beat you up even more that I do now!" Actually, I had my suspicions about why I won all our spars. Out of our year, Minato was the best fighter, and with his speed, he could easily beat me at this point. I didn't want to bring it up, but I had the suspicion that he was stupidly going easy on me.

I think it had to do with the fact that if I were to ever really lose, I would probably ignore him. However, that was in the past. I liked him enough as a friend that I wouldn't go that far. I would swallow my pride. Yet, he just refused to go for my weak points. It was almost infuriating but by now I had learned to shove the thoughts aside.

Either way, Mikoto was the person I sparred with the most and we never went easy on each other. In fact, there had been times that we had gotten so violent with each other that Kurosawa-sensei had to pull us apart before we seriously injured one another.

I sighed fondly at the memories.

"It's not that..." Minato mumbled, his face suddenly bright with a blush, "You're...prettier this way."

Since when...!? Since when had he been this bold!?

I felt my face heat up as I mumbled out my response, "You'd be cuter as a girl...idiot."

"Wow," I looked up to see an unimpressed Mikoto, sarcastic humor in her eyes, "I can see it now, your wedding day."

"N-no way!" I stuttered out, "I'm marrying you, Mikorin!"

The raven-haired girl just laughed it off, "Ah, I'm spoken for, sorry to break your heart."

I froze, "Are you serious?"

Biting her lip, Mikoto nodded, "I'll be marrying the clan heir as soon as I become ready to bare children."

Meaning, when she had her first period.

I shouldn't be surprised, really. It was the same for the Uzumaki clan. To make the clan prosper as soon as possible, in this world where death could happen to all ages, marriages were arranged to ensure the best matches possible, and the strongest offspring. I already knew who she would be marrying, but I hadn't ever met him. He was older than us by a few years and he could be pretty intimidating.

Still, I needed to show my support for her. I grinned at her, "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Fugaku Uchiha," my friend sighed, "He's so frustrating! Our parents are crazy to think that we would be a good match. You know what he said to me when they told us?"

"What?" I asked, feeling scandalized.

"He said that I'd better be prepared to leave behind you!" Mikoto looked ready to burst with anger. "As if I could ever think to do that."

"Well," I started, "I suppose I could see where he's coming from. I am sort of crazy," and I have a lot of baggage.

"Then I'm just as crazy as you," Mikoto pouted.

"We can be lunatics together!" I roared as I pumped my fist in the air.

Minato and Mikoto were laughing and I joined in after a moment. It was a good moment.

"What about you though," Mikoto asked me as soon as the laughter died.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you set to be in an arranged marriage in your clan?"

I thought about that, "Well, before I came here, I had actually been one of the prospective heirs. Although, so was Ichigo. I'm not sure about Kenma. He was a little bit too silly. So considering I had been acknowledged as such, I figure they would pair me up with one of them. Then again, I don't think I'll be able to go back to live there, so I think I won't actually have an arranged marriage." I felt a pang in my heart, as the faces of Kenma and Ichigo were brought up. I still had their photo in my bedroom, somewhere, "They'd have to come live here for that to happen." Not like Konoha was as close to Uzushio to let their jinchuuriki out of the village.

"Who are Ichigo and Kenma?" Mikoto looked confused, "You've never talked about them."

I jumped in surprise as I realized that I had actually just spilled a little bit about my past. I gazed at them with worry, hoping they weren't jealous. They just looked more confused than anything.

Sighing, I stood up with a small stretch as I began to search through all my paper and scrolls. Before long, I had found the photo, inside of a frame that had fallen from my desk due to the abundance of papers I had there. With a smile, I hopped forward to my two friends as I showed them the photo.

"They're three years older than me, but that was when I had just turned five and they were eight. They'd be twelve right now.I haven't talked to them since I left, but I hope they're doing good." I didn't know what they looked like now. I hadn't actually been able to leave the village thanks to the war Konoha had gotten itself into. But that was a rant for another time.

"What were they to you?" Minato softly asked as he gazed at the picture, a slightly solemn expression on his face.

I considered this, "Well, they're my cousins, if we're talking about being blood-related. Kenma was the silliest one. We were always fighting but I think it was because he just cared too much," I chuckled to myself as I thought of all the times I had pranked him, and he would chase after me, "Ichigo, on the other hand, was really nice. He paid a lot of attention to me, which made Kenma jealous - they're twins by the way - and he was always willing to go along with me on my tangents of stupidity. Despite that, he was really serious. He seemed the most likely to take up the title as heir."

I wondered to myself how Uzushio looked right now. Four years was a long time, but it wasn't enough to deal with such a great loss.

"Were they your best friends?" Mikoto asked, expression sour.

I laughed, "Not like you guys are. They were family. We were technically forced to deal with each other. I chose you guys myself." That was a slight lie, being as the real Kushina had chosen them as well. Yet, I liked to believe that I had decided to accept them both without thinking of what the future held.

"Good," Mikoto grinned before looking at me expectantly, "So...dessert?"

"On it!" I hopped up and bounced out of the room and into the kitchen. With the tray of mochi and kasutera, I came back, announcing, "If we all pass the genin exams, there will be cake! For now, settle with this. Happy birthday, Minato!"

"Happy birthday, Minato," Mikoto said, smiling softly at him.

Looking at the two of us, he flushed, before nodding, "Thank you." His eyes were shining, an impossibly big smile on his face. "Thank you," he repeated, as tears welled up in his eyes. With understanding, I laid the tray down on the table and kneeled by him to embrace him.

"You aren't going to be alone again, Minato," I vowed. You won't die either. Even if our marriage is without love on my part, I will do everything I can to make you happy.

It was the least I could do.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

"Congratulations," Ruta-sensei smiled at me, "You've passed and made genin, team assignments will be held tomorrow, in the morning." My teacher of the past four years handed me a hitai-ate and I nearly cried with relief.

I hadn't been worried about actually passing but what had I scored? "When will the results be posted?"

"Tomorrow. Be secure in the knowledge that you aren't dead last like I thought you would be."

I shrugged, having come to be used to people thinking they knew me when they had no idea what I could really do. I suppose, when people have expectations laid on them, no matter how good or bad, they usually arise to them. No wonder Naruto was dead-last. He'd never been supported and thus fell to what everyone had expected of him.

"You are dismissed," Kurosawa-sensei told me and I nodded before quickly leaving, clutching onto the headband with curiosity. I wondered where I would put it. Forehead, in my hair, around my neck... there were so many options.

I swiftly found Minato and Mikoto in the sea of parents and students alike as I flashed them my possession, with a grin. They held up theirs and I inwardly cheered for the cake that we would be having.

"How well do you think you did?" I asked them both, marveling over the two of them deciding to place the hitai-ate on their foreheads. I followed suit, feeling comfort in that we were the same.

"I did my best," Minato simply said and Mikoto nodded.

"We'll see how well we did tomorrow, I suppose," the raven-haired girl simply said.

I could feel the excitement as I wondered if I'd be paired with Minato or not. Who would be my new teacher?

It was all very exciting. But what was even more exciting, even if she was confined to bedrest, was the fact that would get to proudly show Mito my headband, and feel comfort in protecting her beloved home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **7**_

 _4 Years Later_

"Minato!" I roared into the classroom, making my way stiffly to the boy with an agitated frown on my face. Long locks of cherry red hair bounced as I huffed out, slamming my hands on the desk.

"What is it, Kushina?" There was still that stupid blush on his face, even if it was slight. It no longer took his entire face and ears. Over the years he had lost a bit of that baby fat and had filled out with muscles hidden beneath that jacket he always wore. At age nine, he was still nothing but a stupid kid, but he was, admittedly, cute. Cough, not that I'd ever say it to his face.

"You didn't even tell me, 'ttebane!" I whined, lips drawing out into a pout as I moved back and took my seat next to him.

"What didn't I tell you?" Minato looked confused and I sighed. Despite him being a genius, I still had to spell out the simplest things.

"That you're going to take the genin test. I had to hear from Mikoto... Are you guys cheating behind my back, 'ttebane? You do realize that we are a trio, a _trio_. Not a duo. Duo's are stupid and never work out. You'll rue the day you decided to exclude me, you stu-." Before I could go on, Minato's hand came to rest on my mouth, promptly shutting me up as my entire face flushed from the contact.

"I told you, Kushina. I told you yesterday during lunch," he calmly explained and I bit my lip in thought. What had we been doing... oh.

"I... I had been asleep," I informed him, and bit out a tiny apology before slamming my head against the desk, "Tsunade-nee is driving me crazy. She's such a slave-driver. Tch, just because she's being called out to missions left and right doesn't mean she can just pack in her lessons like crazy."

"She's an immense help to the war, you have to admit," Minato reminded me and I nodded before sitting up as I noticed Mikoto had entered the room. She came to sit next to me, a frown on her face.

"You managed to calm her down?" Mikoto asked and Minato nodded, his expression pinched.

"She was easy to reason with."

"Hn," Mikoto continued to frown and I wondered what was going on between the two of them. Had Minato lied and when I had been asleep they had done best friend things? It couldn't be. They were almost treating each other with hostility, or as hostile as they got. I looked between them, an expression of confusion and worry on my face.

"Are you guys fighting?" Just the thought hurt my very soul. I wanted to perish the thought. As a trio, we were the best and certainly, when we graduated, they would overlook our genders and realize it too!

"Not really..." Minato trailed off but it wasn't convincing.

"I will withhold food. I can eat a lot, 'ttebane!" I threatened, thinking of the bento I had brought today. It was filled to the brim with our favorites.

"We were just..." Mikoto sighed, "Out of the both of us, who do you like more?"

I blinked. I froze. I felt sweat bead on my forehead. This was not a question I could answer.

On one hand, Mikoto was sarcastic, with dark humor, and she was rather mature. She was easy to talk to and always came to defend me when others were talking about me. To add to that, her mother made me food. Good food.

Minato was innately different from her. He was like...a puppy. He wasn't that easy to talk to, or rather, I was just awkward with him. Yet, he was always there in the back of my mind. He was smart and talented in everything but banter and he sincerely just wanted me to like him for some rather bizarre reason.

But who did I like better?

I forced a laugh as my hand came to hold onto my hair for comfort, "What are you guys going on about...? I like you both equally."

"I knew she would react like this, Minato," Mikoto sighed before she turned to me, "I'll live in comfort in the fact that I'm your favorite."

"Mikorin!" I complained, eyes wide as I glanced in worry at Minato.

"It's fine, Kushina," Minato smiled, with a confidence in his form that I had never seen before. Wait, he wasn't smiling. He was _smirking_ , "I know that you like me more."

"Not you too!" I cried out, before using both arms to bring both of them close, "We are a trio, a _trio_."

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto patted my back before pulling away, "So, are you going to do it?"

I released my hold on Minato before considering what she was asking. A moment passed of silence before I released a chuckle, holding my hands out helplessly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mikoto sighed, forefinger being brought to the middle of her forehead, "The genin exams. I'm taking them this year too. I really want to get the chance to help out in this war, even if it's only grunt work."

"I guess I have no choice then," I decided, "I'll take them."

"Good, maybe if we have an abundance of girls, the three of us could end up as a team," Mikoto suggested and I vigorously nodded.

"It's not likely," Minato frowned, "During war time, most parents are pulling out their kids, especially the girls."

"Minarin, 'ttebane!" I couldn't help but punching his arm, "We don't speak such pessimistic thoughts."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, Kushina," Minato didn't relent, eyes serious. Why was it that times like this...!? I felt my face heat up and I bit my lip. He looked so...cute! Trying to act like an adult, it was almost laughable. I had to restrain myself before the cackle bubbled forth.

"So when are the exams anyway?" I asked after I had calmed down a bit.

"Ah, it should actually be around Minato's birthday, I think?" Mikoto pondered, "In about four months, I believe."

"That soon?" I grinned at Minato, "You'll be ten, won't you? Hmm, what should I do for your birthday?" I thought back to the last presents I had gotten him, all embarrassing things. First had been underwear, then after how badly that went (It had been a joke!), I had given him a pranking kit, to which he never used. The last two had been a scarf and a set of five golden kunai that I had paid to get lacquered (get the joke?). He actually used them. But what to get for him this year?

I would think more about it later.

"You don't have to do anything, Kushina," He told me with a goofy grin, "I think those kunai can make up for a lot of birthdays."

"We should at least have a party, just the three of us," I suggested, "I'll make cake, 'ttebane!"

"That sounds nice," Minato nodded, his eyes glued to my hands as I tugged on my hair. This time, I did my best to ignore him, no matter how painful it was to not snap at him. I pulled my hands away and grabbed my notebook.

"I have a seal to show you," I announced, sliding the page open to the newest seal I had learned. It was selfish of me, but he would learn it soon anyway. The Contract Seal, something Minato had actually used wrest a Kurama out of the control of Tobi. Although, it didn't give him control over the kyuubi, it had helped in the end. I still had no clear idea on what I was doing but preparing him for That Day early should, would be a smart move.

"Ah, what is it?" Minato gazed at it curiously and I explained, before going through the steps of drawing the seal.

"You know, once I get it down myself, I'll teach you how to draw seals with your chakra," I told him as soon as he began recreating the seal.

"That's possible?"

I shrugged, "It's just like for ninjutsu," which I really need to learn more of, "when you can perform handless jutsu. All you need to do is have a piece of paper and bam! It's drawn and you didn't even have to plan for it!" Although, if I dabbled in flesh seals, it wouldn't even involve the paper. My throat grew tight at the thought, reminding me of my mother's order to never learn them. It had even gotten to the point that I didn't look past her meeting dad when it came to gazing at her memories in the dark.

"That sounds very useful for a battle," Minato smiled, his blue eyes shining.

I nodded, returning the grin, "I've watched Obaa-san do it plenty of times and it's still really cool!"

Even with her aging as she was, her body deteriorating, she was still an Uzumaki and her life line was still holding on. Although, she had been sleeping a lot more lately, forcing me to either learn on my own (which I was fully capable of doing, I just liked having her around), or I would have to nag Tsunade to teach me more medical jutsu. I had gotten pretty far since I started four years ago but I was nothing like her. For one, I had learned all I could about healing herbs but I wasn't as far in my education to learn about poisons.

At least I was able to heal with the Mystical Palm now.

What I really wanted to learn, however, was the technique both Mito and Tsunade used. The Strength of a Hundred Seal would pretty much guarantee my survival during That Day if only I could use Creation Rebirth. I was still too afraid to ask and my window of opportunity was leaving. Nawaki was still eleven, but his birthday would be soon. Meaning Tsunade would lose her brother, and then shortly after, she would start dating Dan and then _he_ would die.

It was almost maddening, knowing that it would happen and I still had no clue how, or when. Like I said, they were a ticking time bombs that I wanted nothing to do with.

Minato poked my cheek and I jumped, having realized I had been lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" He was asking and I shook my head.

"Everything's fine, I'm just worried about the exams," I easily lied, waving my hand. He looked as if he didn't believe me, but, thankfully, he let it slide.

"Aren't you and Mikoto tied for first place kunoichi in our year?"

I nodded absently, "That doesn't actually ensure my passing."

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about, Kushina," Mikoto grinned, "After all, you've been training with Tsunade-sama and Mito-sama, two of the most powerful kunoichi in our history. In fact, people have been saying that Tsunade-sama is the world's greatest iryo-nin."

I nodded, smiling, "That's true. I can't let them down." Besides, I needed to have Mito live to see me graduate.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

"Obaa-san, I'm home!" I called into house, hyper aware of the silence as I crept toward her bedroom. "Obaa-san...?" I opened her door, to see her sleeping form, her chest rising and deflating in an even rhythm. I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed her door.

Every time it was quiet like this, it made me antsy.

The Senju Clan wasn't that large anyway, at least compared to the past. The members had been dwindling for some time, and because of that, there tended to be a lull of silence. Most of them were probably out at this time of day.

Sighing, I headed to my room, planning to work on my chakra control. I was still trying to figure out how I could keep my control the same even when I had the Kyuubi inside of me. I knew it would happen soon, no matter how I liked to avoid the truth. I was tempted to ask Mito, but I never really liked bringing up Kurama.

It was daunting to think that Mito wouldn't be in this world, to help me.

I suppose it was time to grow up for a second time, although I just wished to stick with the pleasant days and completely avoid the bad stuff. It was inevitable, however, an unavoidable.

The world would continue to spin even if I lost my last link to Uzushio.

I shook my head of those depressing thoughts and forced a grin because soon I believed it wouldn't be so forced.

With a goal in mind, I gathered my utensils and headed to the Senju training field that stood right to the side of the main house. In the end, I practiced the techniques Mito and Tsunade had taught me over the years, sometimes practicing the Academy Three. Although, those got boring and old fast, considering I was learning much bigger, and impressive things.

Right now, I was only allowed to learn C-rank jutsu, not until I was older and my chakra reserves could handle it. Actually, there was one perk to becoming a Jinchuuriki. With chakra in such an abundance, I could easily move onto the B-rank jutsu's I wanted so badly to learn.

Especially that S-rank...

"Thought I'd find you here," I jumped as I heard Tsunade's voice call out.

"Oh, hi, Tsunade-nee!" I greeted her with a grin, eyes glued to her forehead. I could see the seal, I knew what it could do, if only I knew how to do it.

"I heard that you're going to take the genin exams this year," Tsunade grinned, "News travels fast."

"Yeah," I mumbled, a shy blush coming to my face, "Minato wants to help with the war as soon as possible. I guess I do too," not really, "but hopefully we'll end up on the same team, 'ttebane!"

"Going by how they usually match teammates, either you or Mikoto would be with him, being as you're the top kunoichi."

I frowned, "I wish I was a boy. Then, Mikoto could be my wife and I could be on a team with her."

"Your wife?" Tsunade laughed.

"We've already promised that if we're twenty, then we'll be say goodbye to love and grow old together with a bunch of cats. Then we can adopt Minato."

The Slug Princess continued to laugh, gripping her sides, "You certainly got your life planned out."

More like, it was decided already by Kishimoto. Huh, maybe, as the author, we was the God of this place. Maybe I should take to praying, although in either life, I wasn't necessarily religious. Then again, I recall joking that Naruto itself was my religion. Maybe that's why I remembered more about the series than my actual past life.

"You have to be prepared when you decided to be a kunoichi," I told her, seriously and Tsunade wiped a stray tear aside as she sobered up.

"That's true," Tsunade grinned, "How far have you gotten into creating a chakra scalpel?"

I performed the hand seals methodically, Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, and Dog, and watched as blue chakra covered my hands. I held them up with a grin.

"Excellent, now you're a dangerous kunoichi that can cut down their foes with just their hands," Tsunade clapped, her blue eyes bright. I felt a pang of guilt as that smile made me think of Nawaki.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, that would warn her to keep an eye on her brother. The words didn't leave my mouth. I clamped them shut and watched the blue chakra dissipate and I couldn't help but smile sadly at my hands. They were utterly useless in helping Tsunade, even as she had actually come to feel like a big sister, always ready to protect me.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked and I reflexively shook my head.

"Just... I was wondering if you'd promise me something."

"That depends," Tsunade bit her lip, "What do you want me to promise?"

I looked her in the eye, any humor that had been there before vanishing, "I was wondering if, when I'm older and I can handle it, no matter what circumstances we're in, you would teach me the Strength of a Hundred Seal."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you want to...can't you ask Mito-san for that?"

I considered this, "I could, but you were the one to make the Creation Rebirth. That's what I want to learn." Besides, Mito will be dying soon.

"Kushina...you do realize that if you were to ever use it for the Creation Rebirth, it would dramatically shorten your lifespan."

I shook my head, "I'm not worried about that. After all, I have the Uzumaki life force, 'ttebane!"

"Then...why?" Tsunade looked worried and I couldn't help but smile.

"I want to be able to help my teammates and my family with the very last breath I have," I told her honestly, thinking back to everyone I had already lost. I wouldn't let it happen again. This was my resolve, my resolution that I would do my best to change That Day.

"I suppose... I will. Alright then, I promise, Kushina, no matter what, when you are ready, I will teach you. After all, you are my cute little sister," Tsunade came close and brought her hands to my shoulder before I saw her lean down, her lips coming to rest on my forehead.

I felt my face heat up and I nearly wanted to cry tears of joy, as I jumped forward to hug her tightly.

Even if both Dan and Nawaki died, I'd be here still. I'd be here for her.

Because that's all I could really do.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

Today, I decided, would be a fun day.

Mostly because it was finally Minato's birthday, with tomorrow being the genin exams.

Even now, as I looked over the table of food that I had made. For the main meal I had went ahead and made three bowls of katsudon, with side-dishes consisting of pork shigureni, tamagoyaki, hourensou no goma-ae, and kinpira gobo. As for dessert, I'd actually decided to stick with something traditional, even if both of them liked my unusual creations, and chose to make sweet green tea mochi and kasutera. I make a cake, however, but that was for after the genin exams. Had to celebrate with something, no?

To a civilian, this would look like too much food for three tiny children. However, as we burned calories quickly, our metabolisms being crazy good, it was perfect.

I sighed in anticipation of when they'd come over.

We had decided that our little celebration would be hosted at in my widely spacious bedroom so we didn't disturb the Senju clansmen and I didn't have to go hauling food across the village.

"Kushina-chan!?" I heard Tsunade's voice call out and I hurried out into the open as I made my way to her voice, "Your friends are here."

"Mikorin! Minarin!" I hopped forward to embrace them, red hair bouncing around my shoulders as I moved, "I made a lot of yummy food."

"I can smell it," Mikoto laughed out, her cheeks slightly red as I pulled away from them, taking their hands as I led them to my bedroom.

It wasn't the first time they had been in my room, thank god. No awkwardness.

We all went to sit around the low table, Mikoto on her folded legs, while Minato and I just settled to sit with our legs crossed. I had never really admitted this to anyone, but I usually did sit for dinner like Mikoto did. However, Minato was an orphan and as such, he wasn't really aware of manners in a clan setting. So I just mimicked him to set him at ease. Besides, manners were unneeded when you were as close as the three of us.

"Thank you for the food!" I cheered, grabbing my chopsticks, watching in slight distaste as Mikoto grabbed her metal pair. I wouldn't ever, if I had anything to do with it, use metal chopsticks. Distantly, I thought of Hakuba's look of disgust and couldn't help the laugh that sprang forth. My two buddy's exchanged confused looks but they ended up biting into the katsudon after I had managed to wrangle in my laughter.

"This is really good," Minato said, smiling and I grinned.

"Thank you," I replied with, and then there was a moment of silence as we simply enjoyed the food. I don't know when it happened, but as time had gone on, the three of us were just fine in the quiet, it was comfortable. It wasn't strange for them, being as they were naturally subdued, but for me, it was a nice break from my somewhat exuberant behavior.

I smiled to myself as I took a bit of the shigurenai and chewed on it thoughtfully. Times like this were usually my favorite, but despite my good mood and the presence of my friends, there was something looming over my head. Mito.

Just yesterday she had to be taken to the hospital. Although she had come back this morning, looking as she had usually, it was something that had made me feel like I couldn't breathe. Losing Mito wasn't going to be easy for me, despite the fact that death was always inevitable. I couldn't help but think of the late nights we had shared as my nightmares had escalated. She had been the one to calm me down, to keep the bad thoughts away.

Without Mito, I could feel them, those nightmares and the memories I shouldn't have, coming back to haunt me.

I stuffed a mouthful of rice into my mouth just to shut my thoughts up.

"I wonder how tomorrow is going to go?" Mikoto pondered out loud, "I'm certain we'll all do fine though."

"Team placements," I murmured and then I released a groan, "I wish I was born with a penis!"

But no, I just _had_ to be born into a girls body whose key role in the future of this world laid in her child's hands, who would grow up an orphan because she and her husband would die on the very day of his birth.

Mikoto snorted, "If you were a boy, I'd imagine that Minato would be dead, with the way you toss him around during spars. Just imagine if you had the strength of a boy."

My eyes lit up, "I would be so strong, 'ttebane!"

The blonde boy shuddered, "I think your best as a girl, Kushina."

I laughed, reaching over the table to slap his arm, "You're just afraid that I'd beat you up even more that I do now!" Actually, I had my suspicions about why I won all our spars. Out of our year, Minato was the best fighter, and with his speed, he could easily beat me at this point. I didn't want to bring it up, but I had the suspicion that he was stupidly going easy on me.

I think it had to do with the fact that if I were to ever really lose, I would probably ignore him. However, that was in the past. I liked him enough as a friend that I wouldn't go that far. I would swallow my pride. Yet, he just refused to go for my weak points. It was almost infuriating but by now I had learned to shove the thoughts aside.

Either way, Mikoto was the person I sparred with the most and we never went easy on each other. In fact, there had been times that we had gotten so violent with each other that Kurosawa-sensei had to pull us apart before we seriously injured one another.

I sighed fondly at the memories.

"It's not that..." Minato mumbled, his face suddenly bright with a blush, "You're...prettier this way."

Since when...!? Since when had he been this bold!?

I felt my face heat up as I mumbled out my response, "You'd be cuter as a girl...idiot."

"Wow," I looked up to see an unimpressed Mikoto, sarcastic humor in her eyes, "I can see it now, your wedding day."

"N-no way!" I stuttered out, "I'm marrying you, Mikorin!"

The raven-haired girl just laughed it off, "Ah, I'm spoken for, sorry to break your heart."

I froze, "Are you serious?"

Biting her lip, Mikoto nodded, "I'll be marrying the clan heir as soon as I become ready to bare children."

Meaning, when she had her first period.

I shouldn't be surprised, really. It was the same for the Uzumaki clan. To make the clan prosper as soon as possible, in this world where death could happen to all ages, marriages were arranged to ensure the best matches possible, and the strongest offspring. I already knew who she would be marrying, but I hadn't ever met him. He was older than us by a few years and he could be pretty intimidating.

Still, I needed to show my support for her. I grinned at her, "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Fugaku Uchiha," my friend sighed, "He's so frustrating! Our parents are crazy to think that we would be a good match. You know what he said to me when they told us?"

"What?" I asked, feeling scandalized.

"He said that I'd better be prepared to leave behind you!" Mikoto looked ready to burst with anger. "As if I could ever think to do that."

"Well," I started, "I suppose I could see where he's coming from. I am sort of crazy," and I have a lot of baggage.

"Then I'm just as crazy as you," Mikoto pouted.

"We can be lunatics together!" I roared as I pumped my fist in the air.

Minato and Mikoto were laughing and I joined in after a moment. It was a good moment.

"What about you though," Mikoto asked me as soon as the laughter died.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you set to be in an arranged marriage in your clan?"

I thought about that, "Well, before I came here, I had actually been one of the prospective heirs. Although, so was Ichigo. I'm not sure about Kenma. He was a little bit too silly. So considering I had been acknowledged as such, I figure they would pair me up with one of them. Then again, I don't think I'll be able to go back to live there, so I think I won't actually have an arranged marriage." I felt a pang in my heart, as the faces of Kenma and Ichigo were brought up. I still had their photo in my bedroom, somewhere, "They'd have to come live here for that to happen." Not like Konoha was as close to Uzushio to let their jinchuuriki out of the village.

"Who are Ichigo and Kenma?" Mikoto looked confused, "You've never talked about them."

I jumped in surprise as I realized that I had actually just spilled a little bit about my past. I gazed at them with worry, hoping they weren't jealous. They just looked more confused than anything.

Sighing, I stood up with a small stretch as I began to search through all my paper and scrolls. Before long, I had found the photo, inside of a frame that had fallen from my desk due to the abundance of papers I had there. With a smile, I hopped forward to my two friends as I showed them the photo.

"They're three years older than me, but that was when I had just turned five and they were eight. They'd be twelve right now.I haven't talked to them since I left, but I hope they're doing good." I didn't know what they looked like now. I hadn't actually been able to leave the village thanks to the war Konoha had gotten itself into. But that was a rant for another time.

"What were they to you?" Minato softly asked as he gazed at the picture, a slightly solemn expression on his face.

I considered this, "Well, they're my cousins, if we're talking about being blood-related. Kenma was the silliest one. We were always fighting but I think it was because he just cared too much," I chuckled to myself as I thought of all the times I had pranked him, and he would chase after me, "Ichigo, on the other hand, was really nice. He paid a lot of attention to me, which made Kenma jealous - they're twins by the way - and he was always willing to go along with me on my tangents of stupidity. Despite that, he was really serious. He seemed the most likely to take up the title as heir."

I wondered to myself how Uzushio looked right now. Four years was a long time, but it wasn't enough to deal with such a great loss.

"Were they your best friends?" Mikoto asked, expression sour.

I laughed, "Not like you guys are. They were family. We were technically forced to deal with each other. I chose you guys myself." That was a slight lie, being as the real Kushina had chosen them as well. Yet, I liked to believe that I had decided to accept them both without thinking of what the future held.

"Good," Mikoto grinned before looking at me expectantly, "So...dessert?"

"On it!" I hopped up and bounced out of the room and into the kitchen. With the tray of mochi and kasutera, I came back, announcing, "If we all pass the genin exams, there will be cake! For now, settle with this. Happy birthday, Minato!"

"Happy birthday, Minato," Mikoto said, smiling softly at him.

Looking at the two of us, he flushed, before nodding, "Thank you." His eyes were shining, an impossibly big smile on his face. "Thank you," he repeated, as tears welled up in his eyes. With understanding, I laid the tray down on the table and kneeled by him to embrace him.

"You aren't going to be alone again, Minato," I vowed. You won't die either. Even if our marriage is without love on my part, I will do everything I can to make you happy.

It was the least I could do.

 **Resolve -** **決意**

"Congratulations," Ruta-sensei smiled at me, "You've passed and made genin, team assignments will be held tomorrow, in the morning." My teacher of the past four years handed me a hitai-ate and I nearly cried with relief.

I hadn't been worried about actually passing but what had I scored? "When will the results be posted?"

"Tomorrow. Be secure in the knowledge that you aren't dead last like I thought you would be."

I shrugged, having come to be used to people thinking they knew me when they had no idea what I could really do. I suppose, when people have expectations laid on them, no matter how good or bad, they usually arise to them. No wonder Naruto was dead-last. He'd never been supported and thus fell to what everyone had expected of him.

"You are dismissed," Kurosawa-sensei told me and I nodded before quickly leaving, clutching onto the headband with curiosity. I wondered where I would put it. Forehead, in my hair, around my neck... there were so many options.

I swiftly found Minato and Mikoto in the sea of parents and students alike as I flashed them my possession, with a grin. They held up theirs and I inwardly cheered for the cake that we would be having.

"How well do you think you did?" I asked them both, marveling over the two of them deciding to place the hitai-ate on their foreheads. I followed suit, feeling comfort in that we were the same.

"I did my best," Minato simply said and Mikoto nodded.

"We'll see how well we did tomorrow, I suppose," the raven-haired girl simply said.

I could feel the excitement as I wondered if I'd be paired with Minato or not. Who would be my new teacher?

It was all very exciting. But what was even more exciting, even if she was confined to bedrest, was the fact that would get to proudly show Mito my headband, and feel comfort in protecting her beloved home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **8**_

 _Minato_

"Minato!" Kushina called to the blonde boy and he couldn't help but jump a bit as a smile came to grace his lips. She was grinning, her violet eyes bright and pleased, a smug expression just teetering on the brink of coming into view. She always had that look when she surprised him, which was, sad to say, often.

"Good morning, Kushina," Minato replied with, his cheeks heating up slightly as he recalled what he had just been thinking of before she had popped up. Her hair, as vibrant as the day she had come to Konoha, cascaded down her back, and swayed with her movements, making it rather hard for him to ignore it. He knew she didn't like when he stared at it and he assumed it was because of the bullies in the past.

Yet nothing could blind him to how mesmerizing her hair was.

People in Konoha didn't usually have such a deep color of red as their hair. Usually, the colors were muted and subdued if other people had red hair. He supposed that Kushina's locks reflected her blunt, excitable personality.

Camouflage, for her, would present a problem when they were able to leave the village on missions.

"This is so exciting, 'ttebane!" Kushina seemed to shudder, as if her body was wracked with emotion, "I didn't even sleep last night. That might be a bad idea, though... Oh well, 'ttebane!"

It was then that he noticed the bags dusting just underneath her sparkling eyes. He frowned, worried. It wouldn't be good if she passed out on her jounin teacher and her new teammates. He hoped they would be together on a team, then that would mean he could take care of her, if the need arose.

The Uzumaki girl was bouncing, as if having had too much sweet tea. She was hyper, it seemed.

Things were always interesting when she was that way, as she was prone to random outbursts and said some very strange things. He recalled the time, four years ago, when she had claimed him to be her husband affected by amnesia. He hadn't known what to think then, but now, he kind of had a slight, _small_ , desire for that to come to be true - minus the amnesia.

It wasn't a crush, he didn't feel that way about her - or so he told himself - but it was a deeply ingrained feeling of comfort and security when it came to Kushina. He wondered if he would ever fall in love with her. He resisted a shudder, thinking of how she was violent when it came to love. Kushina had distinctly stated herself a non-believer of all things that included romance, and something about her set jaw, and narrowed eyes made him think that something like that would be a rather hard thing to change about her.

"I wonder if they've posted the results," Minato pondered out loud, as his thoughts suddenly wandered and veered into new musings.

"I checked them already, they were on the door, as usual," Kushina leaned closely into him as she stood to his right, her arm brushing against his. He looked pointedly away, and tried to think of anything else other than the fact that he wanted her to come in closer.

"What were the scores?" Minato asked, trying to stay with the conversation. It was proving to be a difficult task as he was usually consumed by his thoughts.

"Well, you scored for number one on the boys," She informed him, "Mikoto...was first for the girls and I was just a one slot beneath her."

His heart sank. They wouldn't be posted on the same team at this rate. He distantly wished that Kushina was dead-last, but quickly shook the thoughts away. He liked how smart she was.

"We'll still hang out," Kushina assured him, her mouth set into a determined line, eyes sharp, "It might actually be for the better that we'll be on different teams," Kushina looked as if she had more to say, but she just bit her lip, before shifting to gaze at a spot on the wooden floors.

Minato was still disappointed.

"Hey guys," Mikoto's voice hollered and the two genins turned in the direction of it.

He liked the Uchiha, not as much as Kushina, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't _entirely_ unfazed by his small little competition for the Uzumaki's affections, who adamantly played a neutral party.

Often times, no matter how silly it was, they would compare past interactions while the redhead slept at lunch. Mikoto was winning, currently, but Minato had a feeling that he would be pulling ahead some time in the future. He just had to be patient.

"Did you see the results?" Kushina was asking the obsidian-eyed girl, who nodded.

"It seems I'll be stuck with the dork. I'll take care of him for you."

"That would be great," Kushina grinned, "He is a dork, isn't he?"

 _I'll be your dork._

He blinked, wondering where that thought had come from.

Looking at his two friends, however, he shook it off and instead watched as people filed into the room.

The team assignments would be starting any moment now.

Alarmingly enough, jounin were coming into the room, their intense presences demanding all attention. He supposed that they were here to retrieve their students once the teams had been called.

He couldn't help but gaze at all of them, wondering which one would be his teacher and he found his eyes resting on one man in particular. He knew who he was, everyone did. One of the legendary sannin, and someone rumors to summon toads the size of an apartment complex. He kind of wanted to see that for himself.

"Ahem," Ruta-sensei called everyone to attention, standing in front of the herd, "It's about time that we got started here. I'll now be listing teams and names, if you'll all be quiet."

Everyone stopped talking and moving, despite the nervous thrum in the air. It was almost palpable in the air, and even Minato was feeling slightly nervous.

He nearly released a gasp a hand came to rest in his. Kushina smiled at him with confidence when he turned to study her. Just like that, his worry vanished.

"Team 4, under Tezuka Kazuhiko..." Ruta-sensei's voice droned on as he realized that he had zoned out on the other teams. He hoped he hadn't missed his. That would be bad, and embarrassing, "Team 5, under Hakuba Hyuuga, Kira Aburame, Isamashii Inuzuka, and Kushina Uzumaki."

It was a blow, her name being called for a different time, setting in stone that he wouldn't get to go on missions with her. Kushina seemed excited though.

"Hakuba-sensei has such a nice ring to it! His hair is longer too," she had been whispering to herself and Minato wondered if she had met her new teacher before.

"Team 6, under Jariya, of the legendary sannin, Shikou Nara, Minato Namikaze, and Mikoto Uchiha."

Minato found his brows lifting in surprise as he realize he might actually get to see it in person, the summoning of large amphibians, that is.

Kushina nudged him, "You got yourself a kick-ass teacher," then she narrowed her eyes, "Don't pick up bad habits from him."

He didn't really understand why she had said that last tidbit, but he supposed it was just Kushina and her usual eccentricities.

She released his hand, leaving his palm tingling with something strange. It was as if a puzzle piece had just been broken. He frowned.

Maybe it was a crush.

 **Teams -** **分隊**

 _Kushina_

Alright! Hakuba-sensei it was.

I was nearly throbbing with excitement as Ruta-sensei closed up the assignments with what might have been an inspirational speech. I doubted anyone had actually listened, the room was filled with too much static for that.

As soon as he stopped talking, I left a few parting words to my two friends before hopping forward to where Hakuba stood with the most prominent scowl on his face I had ever seen. I nearly buzzed with the need to release my laughter but I held back as I took in the fact that his hair was just as long as my hair had been, making me think that the short hair hadn't been planned.

He must have been bullied, then.

Just the notion of it...I couldn't contain the chuckle that slipped through as faced him directly, "Hello, Hakuba-sensei!"

He sighed, bringing a hand to his face, "Hello, Kushina."

I was somewhat surprised by his lack of honorifics but I didn't necessarily mind it.

"Are we going to go somewhere for team introductions?" I asked, earnestly gazing at him with wide, adoring eyes. He was just so...dispassionate and cool!

"Be patient," Hakuba merely said and I pouted.

Not soon after, two boys walked up to us, one with distinctive red clan markings and the other with heavy clothing, and long, hanging black bangs that covered his eyes. It was a small miracle that the latter could see in front of himself. Or at least, I assumed he could see.

"Isamashii Inuzuka," the rugged, marked boy announced, giving a confident grin.

I politely bowed. This boy was a year older than me, I knew it. He was probably in the year above me, actually. I had never seen him in any of the classes of my year.

"Kira Aburame," said the mysterious one, his voice monotone and almost, not quite there, lazy. as if talking required too much energy.

"Kushina Uzumaki," I introduced myself, with another bow. The other two boys followed suit.

Well, this was going a lot more smoothly than I expected.

"Your a lot smaller than I thought the great Bloody Habanero would be," Isamashii commented, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

Maybe not so smoothly.

I gritted my teeth, and gave him a feral grin as I fought back my agitation, "Please refrain from calling me that. Unless, you really want to know what I can do." I was tempted to crack my knuckles but Hakuba was having none of it. He quickly hit the top of my head, making me wince as I looked at him with a pout, "Hakuba-sensei!"

"We'll have to work on your control," the Hyuuga simply said, before spinning on his heels and beckoning us forth with a wave of his fingers.

Like the cute little ducks we were, we followed closely behind and watched as we came to a park. It was mostly for citizens but the shrubbery reminded me a little bit of Uzushio, making my eyes widen as I studied Hakuba a bit more closely.

"We're going to have a picnic," He was saying, pointing to the spot where a basket and a blanket were neatly folded, "My wife insisted on cooking, an early lunch, if you will," he explained lamely and I allowed myself to chuckle.

I wondered if she was the person to chop off his hair.

"While we eat, we'll be going over your individual scores, areas for improvements," Hakuba went on as we set up the picnic. I had a feeling that this wasn't all.

What happened to the second, hidden test that the jounin teachers gave?

I was no longer amused, body tense.

As we began to dig in, the food alarmingly delicious, he pulled out papers, three folders to be exact. He handed them over to us.

As I opened mine up, eyes widening as my gaze jumped to my score. That must be...I didn't expect _that_ to be my score.

Ninjutsu: 1, Taijutsu: 3, Genjutsu: .5, Intelligence: 3, Strength: 2, Speed: 2, Stamina: 3, Hand Seals: 3. All for a grand total of 17.5. I believe it was a point off from Sasuke. Which was kind of disappointing but then, I doubt they considered my study into medical ninjutsu, otherwise it would have been higher but I remembered I had failed to inform them of my study under Tsunade's tutelage.

I nearly facepalmed.

"What score did you get?" Isamashii was asking me and I just passed him the paper, "Oh, you're actually smart!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What scores did you get?" Let's see if his bark was as good as his bite.

Wordlessly, he handed it to me and I couldn't resist the pout that came forward. He scored a full 18 points. Although, his intelligence score was lower than mine. He was stronger, and was faster than I was but that was sort of to be expected.

I looked to Kira, "Can we see your scores, if you're okay with it?"

He cocked his head, and without a word, he passed me the paper.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I saw an impressive score of 19. It seemed he excelled with ninjutsu, which wasn't surprising, and very fast on his feet.

"What is it?" Isamashii asked, coming to look over my shoulder, "Dang, I knew he was good, but not this good."

I blinked. Minato had gotten the top score out of everyone graduating. But what exactly had his score been to beat the 19.

"None of us are bad," Isamashii noticed, "I thought that teams were created with the strong and weak to level them out."

"That's the very thing I wanted you to see," Hakuba spoke up, "It isn't common, but due to the necessity of the situation, we'll be specialized right off the bat. Hokage-sama saw it as a good opportunity, given your individual situations. Now, what do you think our specialization will be?"

Isamashii shrugged and Kira had a thoughtful air about him.

"Tracking and retrieval," I instantly said. It made the most sense.

"And why would that be?"

"Inuzuka clan are known for their heightened sense of smell, and they're ninken are extremely useful. The Aburame clan has their bugs, which can retrieve information easily through that connection. Then," I paused, "I have my chains and my seals, which can capture just about anything."

"Excellent," Hakuba nodded, a softer scowl letting me know that he was proud, "It's exactly as she says. As Team 5, we will be forgoing the test that jounin teachers will give out, and we'll be jumping into missions as soon as possible. My job is to train the three of you to be prepared for C-ranks as soon as possible. Your scores are high enough that I doubt we'll spend much time on the D-ranks."

I guess the war was getting pretty nasty if they had us doing that right off the bat.

Despite that, I relaxed. There wouldn't be test, like I thought there would be.

"However, before we go on any C-ranks, I will be assessing the three of you in a test."

I winced.

The three of us were silent as we took that in.

"When do we start training?"

"I expect you in training grounds three, at exactly five o'clock."

I nearly groaned but held it back. Waking up early would be a struggle, certainly, but well worth it if I would get to improve my skills and complete higher ranked missions before Minato or Mikoto could.

 **Teams -** **分隊**

"What?" The noodles in my mouth nearly slipped out as the three of us sat on the stools at Ichiraku, "You guys are specializing already?"

"Intelligence work, apparently," Mikoto explained, "We're going to be tested tomorrow to see if we're ready for C-ranks already. The three of us had the highest scores."

"So they didn't do that balance things with you guys either?" It was surprising to say the least but I should have thought it would be that way knowing they had a _Nara_ on their team.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, picking up on my word choices.

"Well, my team is specializing too. We aren't being tested for C-ranks yet though," I added, perhaps a bit bitter about it.

"Hmm, a Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and an Uzumaki... Tracking and retrieval?" Mikoto took a guess and I nodded.

"Hakuba-sensei is a sensor too," I added.

"Did you know him before today?" Minato asked, blue eyes curious.

"Oh yeah," my eyes glazed over as I thought of the past, "He's the reason why I had to come here."

"Hn," Mikoto looked thoughtful before asking, "Why did you come here anyway?"

I had to think fast. Something believable, or change the subject..., "Before that, what were your scores? I got a 17.5."

"An 18.5," The raven-haired gril replied with, brows raised, "I wonder why you scored lower than me. I would have thought we matched."

"My genjutsu and ninjutsu scores were bad," I winced just thinking about it.

"Ninjutsu?" She looked surprised, "What about your medical ninjutsu, did they not take that into account?"

"I forgot to tell them!" I cried, slapping my face with my palm, "I don't deserve my high intelligence, I'm an idiot, 'ttebane!"

"You're not an idiot," Minato assured me, "I'm sure you were just distracted. You _have_ been worried about something lately."

So he had noticed? It seems my poker face wasn't as good as I thought it was. Heh. Moving on.

"What was your teacher like?" I asked them curiously and watched as the two of them collectively shuddered.

"He's so...perverted," Mikoto commented and I nodded in understanding.

"That's why I warned Minato about bad habits," I looked at him pointedly and his eyes widened, as if something was clicking into place, "Don't pick up on them."

"I won't," The blonde boy assuaged my fears of him walking around like Kakashi had with his book. I'm, admittedly, a jealous person. I don't think I could handle my husband reading such things when I was here to... I felt my face burn as I felt tempted to throw myself into the large pot that Ichiro, the owner of the ramen stall, cooked with.

"Ah!" I yelped as the memory of _having_ the thought remained, "Stupid!"

I probably looked strange, suffering for no apparent reason as I clutched my head and forced myself to forget. If only I had a seal that could seal away unwanted things.

"Uh, don't hurt yourself there, Kushina," an alarmingly familiar, boyish voice said and I froze, eyes wide. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My mind went blank.

The last time I had heard that voice...had been exactly four years ago. But why now? Why here?

"K...Kenma?"

"So you do remember me!" He laughed, "Ichigo was saying how you might not remember us. But I was saying how you couldn't forget us, we were the best pals ever, right? And then we got that letter-."

I cut him off as I turned to face him, eyes wide as my bottom lip trembling, "Is this real?" My voice was tiny and small and the redheaded boy, with vibrantly white teeth, grinned, blue eyes shining.

"Of course it is! I'm a chuunin now, after all, I can go missions like this with my tea-."

I lunged at him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, "I missed you so much," I declared, rubbing my face into his chest. He was surprisingly tall for a twelve year old. Or, at least, he was taller than me.

Kenma laughed as he reciprocated the hug, "I missed you too, Kushina...but your getting snot all over my clothes."

I pulled away to gape at him, "You're still as mean as ever!"

His eyes narrowed, "You're still as stupid as ever!"

"Wh-whatever! I still have better chakra control, idiot!"

Kenma opened his mouth to fire back a reply but before he could, Ichigo's voice called out, "Leave it to my brother to find the prettiest girl in all of Konoha."

"She's not pretty!" Kenma shot back with and I kicked him in the shin.

"Hi, Ichi-kun!" I greeted him ignoring the victim's cry of pain and watching as Ichigo was followed by a girl, one with a miffed expression. She had a purple hair, however, making me think of the Ukai clan. The Ukai clan had lived on the island that was dominated by the Uzumaki, but they were actually one of the three major clans of Uzushio, Sakurai being the other one.

I hadn't ever really interacted with any other clans but the Uzumaki's when I lived there.

"Remember," the girl chided, narrowing her eyes at Kenma, who pouted, "we're on a mission, not a social call."

My brows raised, "A mission? What is it?"

"This," Ichigo murmured, holding up a rather familiar scroll.

Wait, no. It couldn't be...

"Your mother would want you to have this," the older teen said, handing it to me and I tired to hold back the tears, I really did. But seeing my long lost cousins, and then _this_ , well, who could blame me for getting a bit emotional.

"Kushina," Minato spoke up, eyes weary as he gazed at the twins and their teammate, "What is that?"

"A summoning scroll!" The very one that I couldn't figure out how to use when Satsuki had gifted it to me. I turned to my cousins, "I thought it had been lost! Where was this found?"

"We had actually found it a few years ago, but we weren't able to deliver it without risking it being lost in the mail or being stolen," Ichigo explained, "Then Mito-sama had requested us on a special mission to bring it to you as a promotion gift."

"Obaa-san?" My eyes were wide as I realized why Mito had been so cheerful this morning. She must have had a lot of confidence that I would pass, otherwise, the gift would have been a bit embarrassing to receive.

"Do you know what it summons?" Mikoto asked, curious as she came closer to me, almost territorial as she moved me a bit away from the twins. This action was not missed as Kenma's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know but I could probably figure it out if I-," I cut myself off before mentioning my mother's seal.

"If?" Minato prompted, getting as close as Mikoto did, eyes still weary.

I frowned, things weren't going very well, and I snapped my fingers, "Oh yeah! Ichigo, Kenma, these two are my best friends, Mikoto, " I pointed to her, "and Minato."

"So you _did_ manage to find people to put up with your antics," Kenma laughed, "I'm glad."

"Ah! You can be honest," the nameless girl was saying, eyes sharp and her grin smug.

"This is Yuka Ukai," Ichigo introduced to my questioning stare.

"I like your hair," I blurted out, gazing at her nervously. Yuka looked at me, her expression guarded before she simply nodded.

"Thank you," she simply said.

I guess she took a while to warm up.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kenma broke it, "Uh, so, Kushina...what have you been doing, aside from helping Mito-sama with her mysterious tasks?"

I nervously laughed, "I...uh, I've been training with Tsunade-nee and I recently got assigned to a team."

"Tsunade...sama?" Yuka looked thoughtful, "Is it the legendary sannin, the Slug Princess?"

"The very one!" I replied with cheerfully and she looked confused.

"I wouldn't have expected someone training under Tsunade-sama, would look so...weak."

There was a collective intake of breath and I fought down the building anger.

"Did you know...I have a nickname here in Konoha," I started with, "I'm known for leaving my victims in a bloody heap of pain. I was five when I took down a genin with just my barefists."

"What's your nickname...?" Yuka looked uncertain and I felt my hair rise around me, charged with chakra.

"The Bloody Habanero," I informed her, a fiendish cackle escaping from my lips."

"Hmm, that's not very intimidating..." Yuka observed and I had never been so insulted in my life. My face flamed.

I opened my mouth but surprisingly, Mikoto and Minato came to my defense, saying no words as they glared at her darkly, well, Minato didn't _really_ glare, but he was trying. They each had a hand on me protectively.

"Ne, Kushina, I remember now, my mother told me to bring Minato and you to the house so that we could celebrate our promotion. Their mission is complete, so why don't we just get going now, so she doesn't yell at us, no?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Minato added and I heaved a sigh.

"Okay. Sorry, Ichigo, Kenma," I looked at them apologetically, "Maybe I'll catch you again before you guys leave."

"Right," Ichigo bit out, a glare sent in the direction of Yuka, who tried to look innocent.

"We'll be here all week," Kenma cheerfully informed me and I exhaled in relief. Maybe I could catch them later to talk about what happened to Uzushio. I was pretty curious about it.

"See you guys later!"

 **Teams -** **分隊**

 _Minato_

He still didn't know how to feel about such a busy day, even after the fact of it.

First, he had ended up on a team with _the_ Jariya, only to be surprised by his personality. To which he had to remind himself that all shinobi were allowed to be a little eccentric, given their line of work.

Minato wondered what he'd be like if he ever made it as far as to become a jounin. Would he even be like himself or would some event change him? He didn't like the idea of it. Minato prefered to be himself, as it was just a simple as breathing.

Then again, he'd still be himself even if he did change, just a different self.

Today was the sort of day that got the Namikaze boy thinking more than normal.

The future is unclear, he decided, and he hoped he didn't end up dead before he could truly explore all his options.

"Wait," Kushina interrupted his musings and they paused on their way back home, after having left the Uchiha clan grounds, stuffed with the cake they had picked up from Kushina's home before they went to celebrate.

"What is it?" Minato asked, confused as to what she was going to ask. He hoped he knew the answer to it too. Sometimes she got a little frustrated with him when he didn't immediately understand what was going on, as if she expected him to know everything.

"You never told me your score!" She reminded, a pout drawing out on her lips and Minato nearly laughed. She, as usual, was just focused on the silliest things.

"I got a score of 22. I had high scores for intelligence and speed. I guess my ninjutsu was okay too."

Kushina laughed, her expression lighting up and for a second Minato thought he forgot to breath. She always looked the prettiest when she smiled in such a way, and especially as the sun began to set, the rays of the sun touching her head and making her almost glow. Shining violet eyes gazed at him with such confidence that Minato was nearly stuck just gazing at her, dumbstruck and confused as to why the cherry red haired girl always had such a strange pull on him.

"I knew it! You're the best after all!" Kushina cheered, bouncing on her feet as the two of them just stood in place in the middle of the street.

He still felt breathless as her laughter floated into his ears. He felt his heart beating, thundering, bringing his attention to the fact that he could actually feel it in his ears. He could hear it.

His throat felt dry.

"Huh...? Why are you stuck like that?" She leaned forward, eyes wide with curiosity as her long red hair fell over her shoulders and hung there, glowing with the sun.

Minato blinked, still dumbfounded as his eyes fixated on her hair.

He supposed he had known this entire time, from the moment he first met the gaze of this girl, from the very second he had noticed her vibrant red hair. He had known deep within his gut.

 _It's more than a crush_.

This was love.

 **Teams -** **分隊**

 _Kushina_

Minato was acting strangely.

That was all I could think of when he just...shut down on me.

He looked almost pale. Maybe he was sick?

Worried, I brought my hand up to his forehead and as my palm made contact... His entire face flushed bright red, even his ears. My concern only deepening I decided to try out the diagnostic jutsu Tsunade had taught me a year ago.

With a blue palm, I touched his forehead and was miffed when nothing popped up. Well, aside from an accelerated heartbeat but it wasn't anything dangerous or life threatening.

"Minato?" I called again, finally garnering a response as he met my eyes.

"Y-yes?"

'What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes at him, drawing in close for intimidation sakes. He took a distinctive step back. Surprised and a little offended, I just stepped forward again - only to watch as he moved away once more.

"Minato!" I chided, a little distressed. He had never done this before, why start now?

"I-I need to go home right now," Minato abruptly said as he quickly dodged around my feeble attempts to grab him.

"You _have_ been holding back in spars!" I yelled out, completely taken by surprise at how quickly he was moving, as if the wind was making way just for him.

"I'll see you later, Kushina!"

So there I stood, stunned and a little bit miffed by what had just occurred.

What could possibly be going on in that stupid boys head was beyond me.

Shrugging the worry aside, knowing he wasn't going to bleed to death, I spun on my heel and marched toward the Senju clan home.

 **Teams -** **分隊** **\- End**

A/N: This was fun! Aaaaaaaaah, I hope I have as much fun writing the next chapter as I did this one.

Cough. I missed Kenma. Cough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **9**_

 _Mikoto_

 _I don't have the time for this_ , the Uchiha decided as she quickly skirted around the edge of her bedroom, aiming to slip out through the window.

"Mikoto!" She heard her mother's voice call and she winced. _Alas, never seeing Fugaku's face again wasn't meant to be_. In fact, she had seen him every single day since the marriage was officially arranged. That was too much _before_ that meeting had happened, and it was definitely too much afterwards.

With a sigh, the raven-haired girl straightened her back and with as much dignity that she could muster, she walked out of her bedroom.

And right into Fugaku's chest.

Mentally cursing to herself, she stepped back and looked at him with schooled features. By now, she had a mastered poker face. It took a lot of effort to not burst into laughter every time Kushina said something stupid, cute, or both. Because the girl was smart, which made moments like those highly humorous.

"Hn, your mother sent me to retrieve you. It's time for breakfast."

It was all Fugaku said as he turned and walked punctually to the kitchen, with a frustrated Mikoto following behind.

"Kaa-san!" She called as they reached the threshold to the room her mother cooked in, "I don't need breakfast. My team and I are grabbing a bite in the mornings now," Mikoto informed her mother and watched as Masuna popped her head out, a small frown on her face.

"Going out for breakfast, Mikoto," she corrected and Mikoto felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She was probably picking up too much of Kushina's speech. Next thing to happen would be Mikoto actually ending her sentences with 'dattebane'. She shuddered, it was only a matter of time.

Hn. Perhaps the separation was good for something.

"I'll keep that in mind, Kaa-san," Mikoto called back before slipping off her slippers and shoving her feet into her outdoors shoes.

"You need to stop hanging out with that girl. She's rubbing off her bad habits on you," Fugaku was lecturing as he followed behind her to the front door.

With tense shoulders, Mikoto whipped around to look at the kid and with a downright venomous glare and tone, she murmured out darkly, "I'd sooner marry her than you."

He looked stunned but Mikoto didn't care. She was just so _frustrated_ and yet she couldn't properly express it because the clan would frown on her which would only bring her parents disappointment.

Huffing out a sigh, the Uchiha girl swiftly left the house to head over to her team's training grounds.

When she got there, Minato stood, onigiri in hand, talking animatedly with Jiraiya. The sannin only seemed to reciprocate as the two of them had wide eyes.

"...know fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya was asking as she got within hearing range. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her two best friends had always gone on about seals and numbers but Mikoto never really had the patience for it. Or rather, she didn't have the art skills to get anywhere within that specialization.

Mikoto could remember times when she felt jealousy that the two of them had _that_ to share but then she had to remind herself how Kushina has only ever slept at her house and never his.

"K-Kushina has been teaching me," Minato was blushing and the Uchiha couldn't help but lift a brow at that. It had been an entire three days since the three of them had hung out. Something had obviously been wrong with the two but every time she had seen Kushina, she was only a bit angered by his sudden disappearance in her life.

" _It's not like I'm his keeper, he can come and explain himself to me whenever he wants to. I certainly did nothing wrong,"_ Kushina had said and it had only made her more confused.

Why had the puppy of their group, always so loyal and supportive, suddenly want to leave them.

"I see you blushing!" Jiraiya was laughing now, his large frame shaking and his voice deep, "Is this Kushina your girlfriend?"

"N-no! I don't l-like her at all that way!" Minato denied and Mikoto suddenly had the feeling that _this_ was why he was avoiding Kushina.

For one thing, Minato never stuttered unless he was severely nervous, or he was _lying_. The blonde had grown comfortable enough with the Toad Sage that the first one could be crossed out, so the only thing left was the latter.

She didn't know how to feel about that new information. Minato actually _liked_ Kushina. She wished she could say that she'd seen it coming but in all honesty, he had only ever treated Kushina like a friend. Even when she joked about them getting married, he never betrayed any emotion over that. Only Kushina did but that was due to her being vehemently against love and marriage.

Mikoto couldn't help her laughter as she realized what kind of task he had ahead of himself, "Good luck with that, Minato! She'd sooner say she loves me than you."

"I said I didn't l-like her that way," Minato was still fumbling causing the Uchiha to get close enough to pat him on the back.

"You need to get better at lying if you aim to become the Hokage."

"Ah, so my student wants to become the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked, a grin on his face as he gave a hearty laugh, "Well it's a good thing that I was trained by the guy who's the current one."

"We know," came Shikou Nara's voice as he walked in like a well fed cat, lazy and lanky as he was, "you brag about it every chance you get." It was said dryly but with the little twinkle in his eye, he meant it jokingly.

"Well, kid," Jiraiya said seriously, a sharp glint in his eye as he grinned, "I am not only the greatest student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am the Toad Sage! I summon the biggest and largest toads to aid me on the battlefield but not only that," Jiraiya leaned theatrically towards the Nara, his body forming into a kabuki pose, "I'm one of the Legendary Sannin!"

"And a super pervert at that," Mikoto grumbled under her breath as she gazed at him. He would only need the make-up, then he would fit right in with real kabuki.

Her teacher twitched before seemingly ignoring her comment as he laid his meaty hands on his hips, "Okay, team, tomorrow we'll be heading out on our first mission to one of our bases to pass along private information. It should only be a days trip so pack lightly."

Kushina was going to be so jealous when she found out.

"Yes, sensei!" the three of them chorused and faintly Mikoto realized that without Minato or Kushina being so close to her, she never would've taken the exams until her parents told her to. Probably, in another universe, this team would have looked a lot different. For one thing, they probably wouldn't have specialized, and Minato's team would have had a second civilian, him being the single non-clan member of their team.

With a wry smile, she decided that she liked this take on the universe.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

 _Kushina_

It was hard trying to get the twins alone. Very hard.

Firstly, Yuka was _always_ with them and then there was the added fact that, oh hey, Hakuba likes to do missions back to back and give us no time to rest. He was worse than Tsunade when she packed in her lessons.

The first day, after we had gotten finished up with training, we did three all in the span in an afternoon. That, as it turns out, was the bare minimum we had to accomplish in an entire day. I didn't really bother to keep track of how many we had done, but in the last three days, I felt as if Isamashii and Kira had become easier to work with (I was starting to be able to read into Kira's actions , so I suppose there was a some good that came out of the exhaustion.

If I was more honest, I'd even say that Hakuba was an excellent teacher.

"I just want to ask how the village is doing," I groaned, face on the table in my bedroom as Mikoto got dressed in front of me. She was going to spend the night, which was a much needed reprieve from all the boys I'd been hanging around. I'd already changed into some spandex shorts and a tank top but she took a little extra time to get dressed.

"Then why don't you just ask all three of them," Mikoto dryly suggested, the tightness around her eyes saying how much of a bother it was to talk about them. I bit my lip, considering my next words carefully.

"That girl scares me. Every time I see her, it's like she knows everything about me and I find it very disconcerting.

"Maybe your boy toys told her about you. They are teammates after all."

"Hmm, I guess," I relented before my face reddened and I sat up, "Hey!"

Mikoto snorted, "You didn't deny it."

"They aren't!" I cried, "They aren't my boy toys."

She grinned, "Good. Otherwise, Minato would be so..." She trailed off, snickering to herself.

"What would Minato be?" I asked curiously and she just shook her head, sliding on her shorts. She had on a sly expression, "No, tell me!"

"Eh, I was just thinking that you already have enough toys."

My brows furrowed. What could that mean? I asked her, only with her to reply with a snort as she dodged the question.

"By the way, what's so special about those two anyway?"

"About Ichigo and Kenma?" I asked, them being the only people that came to mind when she spoke in such a way.

"Yeah," she confirmed, looking unimpressed by my stellar deduction skills.

"Well, I guess it's because they're my cousins. I mean, I grew up with them and we were sort of raised as siblings," I laughed, "Kenma was the most annoying one, by far."

"Hn."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she sighed, "I was stopped by the stupid one on my way to training, and he was asking for directions to your place. Apparently none of them had thought to ask where Mito-sama even _lived_. A group of idiots, if you ask me."

I just snickered before sobering up as I drew the conversation away from the boys, "How are you feeling about your first C-rank tomorrow?" I glanced at her pack, filled with everything she would need on her mission.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong with us being specialized so soon. I'm just worried that Konoha has gotten themselves in too much trouble. I mean, I know we're basically canon fodder to the higher ups, but both of our teams are filled with clan kids. Well, except Minato but even his own parents were shinobi."

I mulled over the thought, "Maybe it has something to do with Uzushio..." To the best of my knowledge, Mikoto hadn't been on Jiraiya's team in canon, but I had honestly just chalked it up to my influence over her as a friend. That was most likely the reason in her case, but I wasn't sure if a Nara had been Minato's third teammate.

How much had Uzushio's survival change?

Mikoto just sighed, "It's getting late. Let's get some sleep. We both have to get up early in the morning," she reminded me and I nodded.

"But first!" I jumped up, palms outstretched as I looked at her devilishly, "Tickle fight!"

"Ah, Kushina!" She yelped when I jumped at her, ready to hear her laughter.

That stuff was to be worried about later. Besides, only time would tell how much of an impact Uzushio's standing had made.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

"Come here, Kushina," Mito called to me as Mikoto and I prepared to leave. I hopped over to her, worried that she was out of bed at such an hour.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my brows furrowed.

"Nothing," she smiled at me, as she brought her weathered hand out to caress my head, "I'm just very happy you are here."

I flushed, "Are you sure everything's fine? It sounds like your saying good bye for some reason."

"That's a silly thought, Kushina," Mito laughed, but she wasn't denying it, "Have you been meditating like I instructed you to do."

I nodded, "Even when it's boring."

"Alright then, I suppose you're ready to delve into your mindscape, no?"

I jumped up, worry disappearing as I grinned, "Is it cool to see within your own brain?"

Mito laughed, patting my head gently, "You're not seeing your brain, your seeing something that isn't physical. Remember what I said? This is something very special that I talked the Yamanaka clan into divulging so keep it a secret."

I snickered, "Yes!"

"Oh!" Mikoto's voice interjected, sounding surprised, "Good morning, Mito-sama." I turned to see her bowing the full ninety degrees and I chuckled to myself.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan but there's no need to be so formal."

Mikoto looked distressed, "I'll try, Mito-sama."

The elderly woman laughed, eyes lighting up, "I suppose that's the best I'll get out of an Uchiha. Always so bound by rules. They need to learn to live a little, right Kushina?"

"Right!"

"Ah, I have been meaning to talk to you for some time, Mikoto-chan," Mito said, causing the two of us to glance up at her in curiosity, "I want to thank you for having taken care of my dear Kushina for all these years. It hasn't been easy for her, but yet you have still brought to her many fine memories and laughter, which is something I will be eternally grateful for. Please tell that to Minato-kun as well. But add that," Mito leaned in close to a flushing Mikoto, whispering in her ear something I couldn't hear.

I pouted but I suppose it was only a message for him.

When Mito pulled away, Mikoto looked almost as if she wanted to laugh, but restrained herself by bowing and thanking her for the compliments and informing Mito that she would deliver the message today, when they left on their mission.

"Please do," Mito murmured softly in reply as she patted my head, "Well, I won't keep you too long from your duties. If you'll excuse me," she gave one last stroke over my locks before promptly leaving the room.

"Mito-sama sure has a sense of humor," Mikoto snickered to herself and I narrowed my eyes are her.

"What did she say?"

"Eh, nothing really," she smirked.

"You're lying!" I cried, mouth agape as I jumped after her before she could flee. Mikoto slipped easily past.

"I'll see you later!" she yelled back and I huffed out a sigh.

"Tch, you better be careful!"

 **Attached -** **愛着**

"Aha!"

I restrained from yelping out in surprise as I spun around to see Kenma laughing and Ichigo smirking, "The two of you never change," I ground out, narrowing my eyes. It was the seventh day into their stay, meaning they would be leaving soon. I still hadn't managed to catch them without Yuka but could it be that they were looking for me? My expression softened.

"We could say the same to you, Kushina," Ichigo replied with making me shake my head with amusement, "We've been looking for you, by the way, but you're an unusually busy genin."

I shrugged, "Not something I can change. So why have you been looking for me?" I asked them confused, "I mean, I just wanted to talk about Uzushio."

"To catch up," Kenma said first, before laughing, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, "A lot of things have actually changed, huh? You used to always have time for us. Almost an insufferable amount of time."

"Things have changed," I echoed softly before smiling, "Let's hope its for the better. Hmm, why don't we go get dango? Tell me everything that you know. What happened to Arisa-san? How is Aisa-chan and her aunt? Is the clan leader doing well? Who had been chosen for the clan heir, he must be getting old! Oh! What about Wataru-san? It seems he was the leader of all the rebuilding going on."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so curious," Ichigo murmured, eyes a tad bit wide, "Let's go get dango then."

I nodded, grinning as the three of us walked in companionable silence and I led them to the best dango shop of Konoha. It also served as a tea house, but most shinobi didn't step foot into the place for that reason. We were all in it for the sweets.

After we ordered and paid, taking our seats on a bench outside of the establishment, I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. It was almost like old times, when we could go see Mika and get an after school snack.

Perhaps a bit wistfully, I turned to look at them, "So?" I prompted them.

"Hmm, well, Arisa-chan is fine. She's actually getting married...to Wataru-san. Aisa-chan is now one of the best medics at the hospital, along with her aunt. They're both in charge of the place, actually. What was your other question?" Ichigo asked, searching his head.

"Clan leader? How is the guy and who will be the new heir?"

"He's doing well, he's a lot kinder, that's for sure," Kenma grumbled under his breath about a cranky bag of old bones and I snickered, "As for the heir..." He slid a glance to a flushing Ichigo, "You're looking at the guy."

I gaped, "No way! You'd be awesome at the job!"

"Thanks," Ichigo murmured, almost shyly.

Before I could tease him about it, our order came out and the three of us were soon munching on a stick of dango.

"This is actually really good. Not as good as Uzushio," Kenma noted, "but good."

I nodded, "You should go out to Ichiraku's, this ramen shop, the recipe is actually based off of Uzushio"

"Is it any good?" Ichigo asked curiously and I nodded.

"The flavor is watered down for Konoha's preferences," I added as an afterthought, "But it's still there."

We were quiet, lost in thought as we nibbled on our treats before Kenma suddenly asked, "Are you ever homesick?"

I considered the question seriously and confidently nodded, "I am a lot of the time. It helps when I have friends to keep my thoughts off of home, but they don't always work. I still have Kaa-san's memories so it as if I've forgotten what our island looks like. I miss it a lot."

"You never write to us," Kenma mumbled, almost bitterly and I looked at him in mute surprise.

"You haven't been getting my letters?" I asked, hollowly, swallowing thickly as I realized the reason that they had never written back.

The two boys looked shocked, "So you have?"

I nodded, "I've been sending pictures too. I wanted you guys to know everything. For a while, I was angry but I figured that the two of you were to busy," I set aside my stick as I leaned back, stretching out my body, "I'm just glad I've actually gotten to see the both of you once more."

"I wonder why they haven't been sending," Ichigo said with a thin voice, I shrugged.

"Maybe this summon can fly and I could just send them that way," I suggested, pointing to the scroll strapped to my side. I still hadn't taken the time to study it, too nervous about the whole thing.

"You haven't looked at it yet?" Kenma sounded surprised and when I turned to see his face, I saw him him chuckling to himself.

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you know what it is?"

The twins nodded, "We thought Satsuki-san had very good taste, and an actual sense of humor."

"What is it?" I asked, jumping up as I faced the two of them head on, "Tell me!"

"Are you sure you don't want to find out for yourself?" Ichigo asked and I gave him a look.

"What's the difference?"

They shared a look before they grinned devilishly and said in unison, "Tigers"

I gaped, surprised, "No way! That's so cool!"

They nodded, as they stood up, after having tossed their sticks to the garbage can to their left.

"Well, we should be going. Yuka wanted to get together for lunch."

I snickered to myself, "I hope you haven't spoiled the meal."

They just outright laughed, "That won't be possible, we've got as big as appetite as you," Ichigo joked.

"That's saying something," Kenma tacked on and I couldn't help the grin that spread out on my face.

I drew both of them into a hug, "I love both of you a lot, you got that?"

"We love you too," Kenma had said while Ichigo just softened into the hug, patting my back.

I pulled away first, pointing an accusatory finger at them, "Don't get much taller than that, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenma waved me off, "See you again soon."

Then the two were off, and I was left alone.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

"I'm home!" I called and found the house empty. I couldn't help but be surprised. Ever since Mito had been restricted to her bedroom, there was always someone around to take care of all her needs. Suspicious, I checked Mito's room, only to close it as I found it was empty. She must have been at the hospital, or maybe she had taken a trip to the grave to give Hashirama's grave some flowers. She did that sometimes but usually she invited me with.

I felt chills run through my back as I stood up straight. Someone was here but it was a familiar presence.

Biting my lip, I quietly made my way to the backyard in hopes of slipping out. It wasn't meant to be.

I saw their faces before anything else but I didn't waste too much time observing them. Instead, I took off running, nearly slipping on the floor as I panicked. I didn't know it was supposed to happen so quickly after I graduated! My blood ran cold as I was brought down, kicking and screaming. One of them had my arms pressed into my back and my struggling ceased. With a flick of his wrist, he could break a bone, I could feel it.

"No!"

"Shut her up," a thin voice commanded and I shook in fear feeling the killer intent as if it were a cloak on my body. With wide eyes that threatened to spill tears, I felt them shutting involuntarily as my entire world faded to black.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

 _Minato_

 _Kushina has been kidnapped_.

It was still ringing in his ears after having heard it from Mikoto, who had ran into the training grounds panting. It had sent Jiraiya away from the two and Minato had known that she at least was being looked for. However, he had to do his part.

The expression of raw terror on her face sold the truth to him as he had immediately taken off, jumping into the trees to get a good vantage point. He needed to find her, needed to get to her before bad things could happen to her.

Minato felt sick.

Why had he been ignoring her anyway? It was senseless and stupid and she shouldn't have been left alone. _He_ shouldn't have left her side. That expression on Kushina's face when he last saw her, that look of curious confusion, her violet eyes alight with humor and her skin looking as soft as her hair, it didn't want to leave as he continued his search. He wanted to tell her, he didn't even care that she didn't like him back in the same way. He just wanted her back, and close, and most definitely in his sights.

He wished that he could just teleport to her, to simply warp through space and time and keep her safe from all of this. That's what he _really_ wanted.

Desperately, he observed the surrounding area and finally slid down from the tree when that proved fruitless.

Minato wasn't thinking straight. There was supposed to be an order to things, an _order_. What it that could be was entirely hidden in his rather distraught consciousness while he surveyed the area around him.

Mikoto had gone already, probably searching for Kushina like he was.

With a whimper, the fact that Kushina wasn't safe kept hitting him in the gut, over and over again. It was as if the ache couldn't get worse, but Minato was only to be proven wrong when his stiff body continued to . He couldn't handle stuff like this yet, he wasn't _ready_ to lose someone he loved.

Just when all hope seemed lost, and the world looked bleak, he saw it.

A single red strand of hair. He picked it up, his accelerated heartbeat slowing down as he looked to see if there were more. Miraculously enough, strand after strand, he realized that they made a trail.

"That's just like her," Minato couldn't help but say out loud with a laugh as relief filled his body. They could find her now. _He_ could find her.

And so he did.

With the stealth skills he'd picked up on from missions with Jiraiya, he traveled by tree, his movements nearly silent as he followed the trail. They had gotten pretty far and eventually he had to sneak out of the village borders. He probably should have gone to tell someone but he had a strange feeling that _he_ was the only one that should find her.

It didn't matter how much time it took, he would reach her.

He had been running for about an hour now, siphoning out his chakra in doses to relieve the stress of keeping up such a pace. He jumped from tree to tree, never making a sound as he took care to tread carefully.

With sharp eyes, he kept a watch out for her, surveying his surroundings with each step.

A flash of vibrant cherry red hair, clear to see in the shining moonlight, alerted him to stop.

He'd found her.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

 _Kushina_

I had never known my body to feel such exhaustion.

I kept up with a rather hectic pace and I was far from out of shape. My stamina was one of my greatest attributes. But why...?

My head felt light, my eyes, at times, so unfocused that I thought the entire world was melting away. I was about to hurl and for some very strange reason, my chakra was depleting in an unusual fashion. They'd probably done something to me but I was too tired to really care. Minato better come soon. He'd better come soon.

What if he didn't come?

Immediately, I wanted to deny that possibility but what if I had done things so differently from the real Kushina that he had learned to hate me. He _had_ been ignoring me so it wasn't entirely unthinkable. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest, my blood almost freezing as I wished desperately for that not to be true.

We continued to walk, the ropes around my waist and hands rubbing and twisting over my skin. I was going to have a pretty irritating rash if I got away.

 _Where did that come from_? It was the only thing I could think as I roughly tripped over a rock, hitting the dirt none too gently. The breath I had knocked out but still, I was forced to stand back up, the man with my leash, wrenching me up with a dispassionate flick of his arms.

I was panting, my hair messily hanging over my face as I had to see through it. I took another step forward, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

Behind me, the man that had been keeping a close hold on me fell.

I don't think I had ever felt that much relief in my entire two lives as I watched a golden flash take down the other two guys with relative ease.

It was over that quickly, in the blink of an eye. One second I was a hostage, and then the next I was safe, Minato standing right in front of me.

I fell to my knees, breathing harshly as I continued to blink away the tears that I wanted to shed.

With the calmest expression I had ever seen on his face, he slid a kunai over the ropes, promptly freeing me as I fell into his open arms. With a gentle, supportive murmur, Minato picked me up as I weakly gazed up at him.

"You came," I whispered, feeling my entire body shake with an unknown emotion. Joy? Happiness? I couldn't put a name to it.

"Of course I did," Minato replied with as we made our great escape, him jumping to the trees as I held on for the ride.

"But why?" I wanted to know, still trying to hold back the tears, "You...I thought you hated me..."

"I couldn't ever hate you, Kushina. You are...very precious to me."

"Then why? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you just disappear on me?" I was too weak to hit him, but that wouldn't account for later. He was surely in line for a beating when I was feeling up to par.

He was quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why?" I prompted him, desperate to know what had taken my best friend away.

"I'm... I can't tell you yet."

I froze before hesitantly asking with wide eyes, "Why?"

Why couldn't he tell me?

He looked calm, as if he'd finally come to peace with whatever had been bothering him. I couldn't help but be happy for him, even if I was kind of frustrated with the fool.

"I don't want you to worry about that now," he stuttered, that calm expression vanishing as his face burst into a blush, "You should focus on getting your strength back."

I raised a brow, "Are you saying I'm heavy."

"No!" His eyes went wide, "I would never think that." His face colored, "You'd be perfect no matter what you looked like."

There was something so _genuine_ in the way he said it, making me almost believe him yet I couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't perfect, far from it. I found myself sighing and leaning into him. If only what he said was true but I wasn't Kushina. Not the real one, at least. I just had her name and face.

Life is confusing. So terribly, horrifyingly confusing.

I couldn't say anything as the tears I'd been holding back fell. I let out a choked sob but tried to muffle it with my hands, only then feeling the sting that the ropes had left. I whimpered, terror of being stuck and trapped in this dangerous world filling my body as I shook. They had made a terrible mistake in placing me here.

A terrible, terrible mistake.

"Kushina...? Kushina!" Minato panicked as I just clung to him, feeling too much of everything at that moment. Confusion, fear, exhaustion, anger, resentment, relief, happiness, joy...and then, and then there was that unidentifiable feeling that I was wracked with every time I looked up at Minato.

I tried to explain it to him, I truly did, but I was too far gone in my sobbing, clutching onto his jacket with all my might.

I don't know really how much time had passed before everything around me got brighter. Any moment now I would just go to sleep. Right after I stopped crying, that is.

"What happened to her?" I heard a confused voice say. It was Tsunade.

"I don't know, she just...I don't know!" Minato cursed underneath his breath, "Can you take her? She's low on chakra, and I'm fairly certain that she has severe wounds on her wrists."

"Of course," Tsunade murmured and I felt the shift occur in a blink of an eye as I was snuggled against her large breasts. I didn't even care anymore. I was too busy trying to gain my breath as I hiccuped, "Sweetie, what's wrong, what happened?"

I didn't respond but I finally managed to calm down enough that I could _breathe_. The tears were still falling though. I couldn't see anything but Tsunade's blurry figure in front of my face but even then I was feeling rather disoriented.

"I need you to tell me what happened to you Kushina."

"Boys are stupid!" I wailed as I rubbed the tears away, my eyes puffy.

Tsunade blinked, having not expected that, "Okay...?"

"Boys are stupid!" I repeated, adamant about this fact.

"I agree with you completely, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay," I sniffed, "I'll tell you."

 **Attached -** **愛着**

 _Mikoto_

"That's strange, I don't know if I believe you," the Uchiha girl said bluntly and Minato looked stricken.

"I know you don't, but it's true," he murmured mournfully.

"So she wouldn't stop crying?" Mikoto asked, mildly surprised about that. Kushina wasn't the crying type.

"Yeah, I don't know if I did something wrong or..." Minato sighed as he trailed off, blue eyes dark.

Mikoto huffed out a breath before knocking shoulders with him, "I doubt she was crying because of something you did. Unless...you confessed to her. Now, _that_ would scare her."

Minato scowled, the expression odd on the usually calm boy, "I didn't tell her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was silence before Mikoto spoke up, "I wonder why she was kidnapped by Kumo-nin, of all things."

"I wouldn't know."

"She has special chakra," a new voice piped up, causing the two genin to jump. The both of them looked up to see Ichigo there, a frowning Kenma close behind him. Yuka was no where to be seen.

"Special chakra...?" Minato looked confused.

"He chakra is very unique, even in the Uzumaki clan itself."

"What does it do?" Mikoto asked, always weary of the two boys.

Ichigo smirked, "That's top-secret. All you get to know is that it's the reason for her kidnapping."

"Can I at least know one thing?" The blonde boy asked, eyes serious, yet slightly curious.

"What?" Kenma snapped, obviously upset over the whole ordeal.

"Does it affect her health? Is there anything we should be on the look out for?"

The younger twin looked surprised, "Why would...? I guess you are her friend after all," he released a dry chuckle, "As far as I know, it won't."

"Except," Ichigo interjected, "I'm not sure when, but there will come a time...," he paused, seemingly frustrated as he brought his left hand to his face, "Except...how do I phrase this?"

"Just spit it out," Mikoto impatiently snapped.

"There will be a time that you must stay very, very far away from her when she's angered. If she's on the verge of a mental breakdown, don't hesitate to knock her out."

"Why would we do that?" Mikoto couldn't even fathom hurting her friend for just having emotions.

"Trust me, she'll be thankful for the help," Ichigo sounded serious, his shoulders tense and his jaw set, as if this secret had been weighing down on him for quite a long time.

"What are you even talking about, Ichi?" Kenma asked, lost and it was somewhat strange seeing two different expressions on the same face as Mikoto glanced back and forth.

"It's better if you don't know, Ken. Now, let's go find Yuka before she murders someone."

The two brothers walked away, leaving the genins to ponder of what had just been said.

"Well, that was certainly something," she commented and Minato just sighed.

"I wonder what I can do to cheer her up."

"Why is she sad in the first place?" Mikoto asked, only saying it to humor the boy. She'd been done with this conversation for quite a bit of time by then.

"I don't know."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, Kushina was _just_ kidnapped, you couldn't know what she's thinking right now. It could have been from the fear, or maybe she was just strongly relieved that you kicked their asses. It doesn't have to be that she's sad. Besides, it'll pass."

"No," Minato frowned, "She started crying after I didn't tell her why I've been avoiding her."

Mikoto flipped her hair, frowning as she said, "You _love_ her...but you obviously don't know her very well if you think that's the case." No way in hell would her best friend be crying over something to stupid.

"I know," he sighed, making Mikoto narrow her eyes, "I'm an idiot. Kushina hates me."

"If you don't stop with this sighing and whining bull crap I will call you embarrassing nicknames in front of her. Like, say, Lover Boy, Mister-I've-Got-A-Crush, or, _or_ , get this one, My-Name-Is-Minato-Namikaze-And-I'm-In-Love-With-Kushina-Uzumaki."

Minato titled his head away, his bangs coming to shroud his face. Mikoto was nearly worried that he'd hurt his feelings even more, but after a moment of silence, tiny laughter resounded in the air.

"Pft..." It was coming from Minato and then suddenly, he was bent over, clutching his sides to contain the laughter.

 _Did I just break him?_

"Oi, it wasn't that funny," The raven-haired girl reached out a hand to nudge his shoulder. He just laughed harder, "No, seriously. It wasn't that funny." He didn't respond, only agitating Mikoto more, "I'm serious!" She stamped her left foot, only sending him into another round of laughter. Her face flamed before she groaned out, "I'm going to go eat something if you don't stop."

"S-sorry!" He was stuttering out as he tried to regain his breath. Mikoto scowled, knowing she couldn't leave the lunatic alone.

"You better be," she grumbled out as she settled against the wall to wait it out.

After about a minute, as she tried to figure out what had been nagging at her all day, she jumped, snapping the Namikaze boy out of his laughter. With wide eyes of her own, she started to nearly choke on her laughs as she pounding her fist on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He was asking, alarmed.

"You wanna know what Mito-sama told me to tell you a few days ago?" She wheezed out, begging her body to quit.

"What?"

"She said that you should marry Kushina as soon as possible if you want to keep her away from the two stooges."

"M-Marriage!?" Minato blanched at the notion, sending Mikoto into another round of whooping laughter before she finally sobered up.

"Yeah," she wiped away a stray tear, "marriage. This is funny to me because I highly doubt Kushina could ever get to that point with anyone. Love is not a word in her dictionary."

Minato looked stricken, "Someday...someday it could be!"

"Alright, Lover Boy."

He snorted, trying to cover it up as a cough before saying in a calm voice, "Don't call me that."

"Yes, yes, Boy-Who-Is-In-Love-With-Kushina."

"Mikoto," he whined and she just waved him off. Boy was stupid if he thought he would get out of this one. It was time for the pay back of being left with a depressed Minato for the past week. Which, let it be known, isn't very fun.

 **Attached -** **愛着**

 _Kushina_

"I know what you are."

I looked up, surprised. My eyes were still puffy and red, but on the inside, I felt a lot better than in comparison to when I had come in. My wrists and abdomen didn't hurt anymore, that was a sure plus.

However, that didn't change the fact that Yuka stood before me, talking to me as if she were addressing what was for breakfast.

"Excuse me?" I asked, almost certain that I had misheard her.

"I know what you are," she repeated and the before I could reply, she went on, "I know that you're a reincarnation of someone else."

My eyes widened, "What...what are you talking about?"

Yuka rolled her eyes as she sat down at the foot of the bed, "You don't have to hide it. After all, my sister was one too."

"C-come again?" I spluttered out.

"It's not that hard to believe, you know. Reincarnation is natural and normal. What _isn't_ normal, is when they remember their past life," With narrowed eyes, Yuka leaned in, "What do you remember?"

I blinked, not sure what to make of this change of events that had come on suddenly.

The girl before me leaned back, frowning, "My sister didn't remember much, but then, I wouldn't know if she was holding things back," there was a moment of silence as she jumped up to pace across the room, "Speak up!" she snapped, "This shouldn't be a one-sided conversation."

"I'm just," I started, "I...I thought I was the only one."

Yuka snorted, "You thought you were special? As if," her eyes turned dark, "When people die, the world keeps spinning. It wouldn't matter if you still had things to do, everyone will go on sooner or later. Death is inevitable, after all."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"Information," she said simply, "What came after the Kyuubi's attack?"

"I won't tell you."

She grinned, "You will. I always get my way, you know. Life is too short to pussyfoot around."

There was silence as I just glared at her. She hadn't given me any reason to trust her with such valuable information.

Yuka raised a brow as she continued on in a sing-song voice, "I know something, you don't know."

" _What?_ " I grounded out in a thin voice.

"An exchange then. Tell me something small, and I will too."

I narrowed my eyes before searching my mind on what to say. My gut told me to find out what she knew. It was something important, I could feel. Something after the Kyuubi's attack...I sighed, "The masked man desires a fabrication."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled and I heaved a groan.

"I told you something, now keep your end of the deal."

Her eyes narrowed before she shrugged, "You'd find out eventually, I suppose. Mito-sama is in the hospital, and she'll be dying soon."

I looked at her with wide eyes. No, that couldn't be. She must be lying.

There was a knock at the door.

I cringed, and watched in awe struck horror as Jiraiya himself walked in. He looked grim, but tried for a smile as he laid his eyes on me. I shook my head. This couldn't be true.

"If you'll give us a moment of privacy," the Toad Sage dressed Yuka and she nodded, waving at me before she left the room. With a click, the door shut.

"So, it's happening...?"

"It's happening."

I withheld a sob, my blood freezing. Couldn't I just have a simple moment of peace for once? Just for once I wanted to forget everything and run to a lively and healthy Mito. I didn't want this. But then, I guess it wasn't like I could run now.

"Okay," I numbly said, and vaguely it felt like my mind was switching gears. The emotions that had clouded my thoughts vanished. There wasn't pain, nor was I worried about anything in particular. It was very simple, actually, on what would be happening. Mito would die and I would be the new Jinchuuriki, "Okay." I repeated.

"Right...So, as you may know, Kushina-chan, I am two of your friend's teacher."

"I know." My voice sounded hollow to my ears.

"Did you also know that I was trained by Mito-sama in the art of fuinjutsu?"

I guess that made sense. The Sarutobi clan was on friendly terms with the Senju clan.

"Are you going to be sealing the Kyuubi within me?"

"If that is what you want. It just so happens that we have three eligible seal masters, other than myself, that you could pick from."

"You mean my cousins and that Yuka girl?" I grimaced, "No, you should do it." If I thought about it now, I could see that three of them had probably stayed this long after the delivery of the scroll just for me to pick who would do the sealing.

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's get started."

 **Attached -** **愛着** **\- End**

A/N: Thank you for the influx of reviews, wow! I was pleasantly surprised that so many people was a fan of Minato's POV, and there had been a request for Mikoto's. I'm glad that everyone is comfortable with a gathering of point of views because this story will be having more than just those three. I have some surprises in store for you guys in later chapters.

Next chapter will be a long one, about 7-9k, I'm guessing. So it may take awhile for me to update. It doesn't help that I sold myself to a thing called a chorus battle (FCCB, to be exact) and I have a limited amount of time for writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **10**_

"Then, let's get started."

Jiraiya's voice sounded strange to my ears but I nodded nonetheless as he asked me to change into a strange white gown that had a circle cut out of the middle of it. I supposed the seal would go there. I knew that the seal wouldn't be visible unless chakra went into it, namely when, _if_ I ever had a freak out. I could only pray that Mito's teachings had prepared me for this day, for what would happen to me.

Soon, I was picked up by an ANBU member with, ironically enough, a fox mask. But I didn't care much about that. Instead, it was the way he picked me up. He held me like something other, like a package to hand over to the Daimyo. I suppose this is what I had to look forward to in the future when living as a Jinchuuriki. Fox launched himself out of the Hospital window and before I knew it, I found myself facing a door. We'd left the hospital only to have entered somewhere into the Hokage's tower. The room had seals gathered over the door, to which the ANBU quickly deactivated them before pulsing his chakra once more, activating it.

I walked into the room after the ANBU member put me down, staring with wide-eyes as I took in Mito's form. She lacked that presence of youth that I'd come to be comforted by, she was pale and her eyes dimmer than usual as she laid on a bed in the lonely, bleak room. She beckoned me forth and I rushed to her side, tears in my eyes. That feeling of indifference was fading then as I continued to gaze at her. I could feel the weakness in her, the fading life, as I took her hand. She squeezed gently, softly and began to speak, "Kushina, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you now... I wanted to be there for your coronation when you finally became Hokage. I wanted to be there..." Her voice was a soft whisper by now, so much so that I had to lean in to hear what she had to say next, "I know you will beat the Kyuubi's hatred. Never forget, Kushina, that you are loved..." Mito's voice faded and I was vigorously nodding.

"Kushina," the Hokage, Sarutobi spoke up, "it's time for you to comply."

I nodded, faintly feeling myself being pulled away from Mito. I was too stunned to resist, in shock that Mito was actually leaving me. My rock, my safety was leaving me and I could do nothing to stop it.

I couldn't do anything as I was made to lie down, stomach revealed. I felt like another person was in my body, as if I were taking a back seat and simply watching as the Kyuubi was extracted from Mito, placed into a sealing jar, and given to the person who would put it in me, Jiraiya, whose expression was bleak and almost lost. Seeing my eyes on his, his face was immediately wiped clean before he smiled in that way that felt like a show. Yet, I was still unable to move. I could do nothing to stop it as I looked over to Mito, her face looking so at peace...but what about me!? I wasn't at peace. I was far from it. I felt like I was dying, just like Mito. I wanted to die, at least, so that I could meet her again, embrace her, eat her cooking, laugh over sneaky pranks and write letters to my cousins.

I didn't want...I didn't want to be a Jinchuuriki. I didn't want to lose Mito! I needed her! It was all I could think as the Kyuubi was then taken out of the container and it got closer to me. My wrist had been strapped when I was in the daze but everything had turned to be so utterly clear as I struggled to be free. If I didn't accept the Kyuubi then they could put it in Mito again and she'd be alive, right? Perfectly fine, as usual. She would laugh that I was so worried. She would laugh...

I shrieked, my entire body exploding in pain as something like lava entered my body. It was like something so _impossibly_ angry had taken a place in my very being and I was scared. So very scared as the pain wracked my body. Something had gone wrong, right? It had gone terribly wrong because it shouldn't have hurt so much.

Oh, God, and the blood! The screams! The burning flesh!

I gasped, trying to breath as I felt like something was clawing it's way up my throat. I was being killed, wasn't I? I was being killed and I could do nothing to stop it. I was useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Usel-.

I couldn't stop screaming, I couldn't stop feeling the pain, smelling the burning flesh and the distinct scent of blood and I saw images. I saw so many things, so many awful things. Women being raped, children being eaten, men falling to their knees in hunger, the vultures picking them apart as their bodies rotted and became nothing but a sack of bones. It was all I could see, all I could see.

And then... Nothing.

There was no more pain. Instead...

I was in a dark cavern-like place with the only source of light being a flickering oil lamp. I was a shaking mess, but I was too numb to do anything about it as Mito's words echoed in my head, "You are loved." But was I really? No one knew who I was, no one knew that I was an impostor, cloaked in a loved one's skin. No one knew that I knew the future, that the child I was supposed to have was to be named Naruto. No one knew that he was the hero, that he would work and do his very best to save a friend. But where was my hero? Where was _my_ friend? _You are loved._ As if. As, fucking, if.

" **Then why don't we join forces**?" It was the voice of the Kyuubi, of Kurama, " **Just unlock this cage and all will be fine**."

"As if," I told him, echoing my thoughts before turning to face where I could see his eyes, his bright red eyes. He was a red demon, like myself. He was just like me, where he was sealed into people's bodies without his permission, just like me. I, too, would have never chosen to be Kushina. I wouldn't have chosen to be someone so important. I wouldn't have chosen to be an impostor. Yet, I was to blame for it and this... It made me sick. I was tired of it.

I was tired of being a body snatcher. I didn't want to do this anymore.

Ignoring him as we sat quiet in such a dark place, I found myself clutching my knees tightly to my chest.

 _You are loved._

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Minato_

They weren't letting them see her.

"She wasn't _that_ badly injured, was she?" Mikoto inquired, features set in a tight frown as they stood in one of the corridors of the hospital.

"No," Minato replied with confidently. Sure, her chakra reserves had faded at an unusually quick rate but Tsunade had told him that it would be an easy fix with a session of chakra therapy, being that it had merely been a chakra absorption technique. Her wrists hadn't been in that good of a state but it wasn't nearly enough to keep them away from her for _three days_. Even their own teacher had been secretive about the details when they asked him. He was supposed to know something, being as Jiraiya's teammate knew something. It was very frustrating indeed.

Mikoto sighed, "Let's go then. Kushina wouldn't want us wallowing."

"Hm," was Minato's reply, causing the raven-haired girl to knock her shoulder with his.

"Lover Boy," came her snappy tone, making Minato have to try, _really_ try not to laugh in her face, "get over yourself and at the very least _train_. Jiraiya-sensei told me to tell you that we're heading out on a mission tomorrow. It should be a long one, considering it has to deal with leading the Daimyo's wife to her stupid tea party."

"Doesn't the Uchiha clan partake in those tea parties?" Minato asked blithely, trying for a teasing grin. Still, he couldn't help but ache at the thought that it should have been Kushina saying such a thing.

" _Stupid_ tea parties," Mikoto corrected before nodding, a scowl on her usually passive face, "they're horrible."

Minato lifted a brow, "I'd imagine you being the matriarch of the Uchiha clan won't be very fun."

"Hn," Mikoto snorted with a grim smile, "I'll race you to the training grounds," she suggested in an obvious ploy to cheer him up.

"I'll get there before you do," Minato replied back with calmly, certain. Even if Jiraiya had only been their teacher for a week and a half, it was already showing in his speed, which had only increased phenomenally. Even now, Jiraiya had each given them a jutsu to learn the day they first refused to let them see Kushina but it was coming so easily to him, that he had almost grown bored with it despite how useful it was. The Body-Flicker technique, he knew, would be something to rely on but having already mastered it, lost the novelty of having gotten to learn something new.

Maybe it was because Kushina wasn't there to get excited with him.

Nevertheless, he used the very jutsu as he sped away from Mikoto, who seemed to squawk in disbelief.

"Cheater! I'm not as good as you are!"

He couldn't help but smirk. It was kind of an ego boost when you were better at something compared to an _Uchiha_ , especially since he'd only ever been that pitiful orphan boy, which was something that had intrigued him about his red-headed crush. She didn't hop around societal norms, she didn't care about such things, remarking from time to time that they were silly. It was like when she suggested they drop honorifics, blatantly disregarding what was considered proper as she pulled, or _sucked_ the people around her into the bubble she'd created. Over time, it got increasingly hard not to humor her, even when she had pranked their classmates with increasing vigor. Like that time she had put a sort of sticky substance in a seal, placing it in some kid's bag. Later, they had watched as he had opened the scroll, only to be hit in the face with the green gunk. Kushina's reaction?

She had laughed so hard to the very point that she was struggling to breathe as she yelled continuously, "You just got _slimed! Slimed!_ " Which had only made her cackle even more. He didn't even know what the statement meant. It had been as if she had been speaking an entirely different language but whatever made her happy, made him happy.

As he sped toward the training grounds, bouncing and hopping from roof top to roof top, he finally arrived to his destination. He was there first as he had known he would be. Was it arrogant to think that way? He didn't think so, being as he wasn't good at plenty of things. He'd always thought that humility was useless. If you were able to do something, then say you can. If you can't, then let it be known. He knew that Mikoto was better at genjutsu than he was, better than most people of her clan, which was certainly saying something. She was particularly ruthless, even on the training field. He liked that about Mikoto.

"So how are you doing on the Body-Flicker?" Jiraiya's voice called out to him from at the top of a tree, perking up Minato's mood exponentially.

"I've mastered it," Minato replied with a clear voice and calm expression. He wasn't joking either. Was it weird that some things came easier to him than most? It was something that Kushina complained about often, accusing him of using his genius status to get the better of her in fuinjutsu. But to him, she was still far above him in the way that she had gotten to the point in her studies of actually _creating_ a new technique, something she had been diligently secretive about even as she whined about not having the talent to do what she wanted. Despite that, he knew that he would be seeing her creation soon, if he were to ever _see_ her, that is.

It was surprising how bitter he was about this.

Jiraiya laughed as he hopped down to the ground, "As expected of my brightest student."

Minato couldn't resist the flush that rose from the praise. He was lying to himself when he thought he didn't need kind words like that. He didn't even want to think that this and to do with him not having any parents. He'd never met them so how could he know what it felt like? Jiraiya, at this point, felt pretty darn close which was something he was unsure of. His teacher was too weird to be a dad, or a father figure, and yet they'd been going out to Ichiraku for dinner the past three nights and he'd come to admire his teacher greatly. His hobbies could easily be over looked if Minato just pointedly looked _away_.

"I suppose I'll teach you something harder...Let's see, the last one was a D-rank," Jiraiya faded in thought, "I'm going to teach you another D-rank, but if you can master it by the end of this week, I'll teach you a C-rank. How about it?"

Minato felt his spirits rise, "Yes, Jiraiya-sensei!"

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Kushina_

" **Why don't you leave**?" Kurama asked, speaking up as his voice echoed in the deep abyss, " **We both aren't sealed in here**."

"No, we both are not," was all I replied with as I came to tightened my hold on my legs. I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

There was silence at first and then I abruptly stood up, turning with my best smile as I faced Kurama head on. He was perfectly huge, I could tell, and that cage couldn't be _too_ comfortable.

With a blink of my eyes, the place we were in changed drastically. As I had suspected, this place was my mind-scape, and the only place I could contact Kurama in this fashion. I looked to him first, watching as he eyed me warily. Not one to mind things in this state of mind, I stretched, grinning from ear to ear as a breeze was suddenly afloat. I breathed it in, closing my eyes before opening them to study where I had taken us to.

As I had thought, we were in Uzushio. I could recognize that sea breeze anywhere even if it was just fake. I looked to Kurama, curiously, "Do you like what I've done with the place? The seal limits what I can do so it doesn't change your physical reality. But I figured this was the least I could do."

" **I don't accept charity or pity.** "

I snorted, "As if I'd do it for you."

" **Then why**?"

"Well, I figure I'll be staying here for a while. Let's have some fun, roomie!"

After that, days (or what I could assume was the passing of time) could pass by in utter silence, neither of us saying a thing as I shifted things in the dimension we were in. Kurama didn't talk much. Not that I wanted to talk to him anyway, he was just too grumpy and what his life had been made me sad. Besides, I was having much too fun by myself in my own imaginary world. I was fishing at the moment, waiting for the rod I had conjured up to catch on something. When nothing happened, however, I grew impatient and imagined up some fish that got caught by my hook.

Just like I wanted it to do, the fish fought roughly and I even had to put my entire body's strength into my tug as I ripped it from the lake. The fish flew in the air for a quick second before come to dangling from my hook. I laughed, please with how things had turned out.

It wasn't real, I know, but I wasn't real either. Nothing was real in this world and that's why I liked it so much. A fantastic escape from the horrors of what was actually real, bizarrely enough.

"Ah, Kurama, look! I got a big fish just for you!" I yelled to him, watching as his giant form relaxed in clearing of the forest. No clearing in Uzushio had been as big as him so I did have to bend the facts of what my home had looked like just a tad bit.

" **Good, you eat that and let me eat you after**."

I wrinkled my nose, "You know what Kurama, you're just gross. Now, tell me honestly, what do you want to eat?"

Kurama just looked at me, as if trying to decipher if I was being serious. After a moment of pause, he cocked his head and said, " **You know we don't require sustenance in here**."

"So?" I asked, pouting, "It's all about the taste, not the _why_ we eat it."

" **If it'll get you to stop yipping at me, then I'd like some...ramen**."

"Ramen?" I asked, surprised, "That's hardly healthy."

" **Did I stutter?** " Kurama looked down his nose at me, " **It doesn't matter if its nutritious or not**."

"I know! I know!" I easily laughed, grinning at how literally he took me, "I'm just playing with you. Here ya go!" I shouted to him and with a flick of my wrist I conjured a giant bowl of ramen and made the clearing of the forest even bigger to fit it in. His cage was still there, invisible to both of our eyes even as his body was crouched, unable to stand up. That couldn't be too comfortable which is something I intended change if I could figure out how to mess with the seal from inside here. I mean, sure, I didn't exactly _like_ Kurama right now, but it wasn't as if his hatred and anger wasn't unfounded. I could understand with all too real of a passion. Neither of us wanted to be here, him in my body and I in Kushina's.

Kurama slurped up the noodles, which was weird to watch with his snout. His teeth looked particularly razor sharp from my vantage point, welling up an instinctual feeling of fear - which I quickly smashed away. In my past life, I had raised big dogs, dogs that weighed at one-eighty pounds and dogs that were extremely playful. I winced thinking back to how much I have _loved_ them, even when they had chewed up the wires I needed for my technology. I didn't even mind when the rough housing got to the point of my legs and arms being scratched up and bitten. I gazed up at Kurama with wide eyes. Could he...? Maybe he would let me pet him.

After a moment of my intense desire, assessing what looked like rough, coarse fur. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

" **What?** " Kurama asked in a snapping tone.

Inner dilemma time. To pet or not to pet. To ask or not to ask.

"Let me pet you!" I demanded, alarming even myself as my eyes widened after realizing what I had just said, "I mean-!"

" **Insolent brat!** " Kurama's voice was raised as he glared at me. I shrunk away, ducking to hide behind a tree.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, "I didn't mean to ask you that way!"

He didn't reply, making me curse myself with vigor. Dreams of getting to ride a gigantic fox demon? Failed.

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Ichigo_

The clan heir looked up from his work on the nearly finished seal, "What is it, Yuka?"

She'd been rather restless, fidgeting uncomfortably so, ever since they'd found her outside Kushina's hospital room. She looked almost as if she wanted to cry, as if something horrible had happened just moments before but before they could ask, she had quickly suggested dinner out, a smile placed perfectly on her face. But her purple orbs had been sad, as they were right then as Ichigo met her gaze.

"Am I a bad person...?" Yuka asked, coming to sit in front of him with an open expression. Usually she was so perfectly poised, ringing true to the fact that her father was the clan head of her family. Ichigo had known her to be able to do horrible things on their mission and only be slightly affected afterwards. Or at least that's what everyone else saw. Ichigo was an unusually perceptive boy, even when he was small and trying to figure out the conundrum that was his cousin Kushina. However, even she had grown easy to read and hadn't changed much since she was five. Physically she was cuter than before, her eyes brighter than the last time he'd seen her, but still like an open book. Most couldn't see it, but all of her emotions were told through her hands and eyes. She had dangerously expressive eyes.

Yuka was much the same, but different in the way that she hid behind a cold facade, opposed to Kushina's cheerful one.

Ichigo frowned, "No. You are a very kind girl."

He wasn't lying. He had known Yuka to be the one to fed the war orphans they'd come across, going hungry if it meant saving the life of another. Yet even those actions brought up problems. She'd wondered aloud, during one of her more weakened moments, that she didn't know if it was right to keep someone alive in such a horrible world, to be safe for a day but lost the next. It was something everyone from Uzushio had learned during the invasion. Safety was but an illusion, and they would need to be stronger in order to protect their clansmen properly.

At his words, she looked even more conflicted, brows furrowing and her eyes pinched. She was holding back tears, "I've said some mean things. Am I a mean person?"

"No. You are a very nice girl," Ichigo replied with, frowning, "What's this about?"

Yuka bit her lip before sighing, her long locks of violet hair coming to frame her face almost attractively, "Is your cousin a nice, kind girl?"

This only confused Ichigo more, "Yes, she is. Yuka...did you say something to Kushina?"

She just sighed again before standing up to leave, "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

At that, he couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful she had become as she left the room, the scent of something sweet lingering slightly in the air as he went back to his work. It was an easy thing to do.

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Mikoto_

This was getting tiring very, very _fast_. She couldn't even count on her fingers or toes how many stupid things that the Daimyo's wife was saying. It was a headache, one she hid behind a forced smile. Even Minato, the best one around impossible clients, was suffering the effects from being around her, his grin slipping every so often as she pinched his cheeks, which would make Shikou and Mikoto snicker to themselves as discreetly as possible. They didn't want the woman's attention on them anymore than the blond boy did.

Minato was their obvious sacrifice for this double mission. It was something that Jiraiya had set up when he debriefed them on the mission and the code of conduct they would be following. It was a simple mission on the outside, complicated by their client's status and title, but there was another layer that was suited more to their abilities. They were to gain information the Hokage suspected was being kept from Konoha, something about the enemy's movements. It was suspected that the Daimyo had told her, being that they were said to be desperately in love ( _with money_ , Mikoto couldn't help but think) and thus she should at least know _something_.

But she had proven to be useless during the entire day and night they'd spent in her company. She was either not trusted enough with the information, or astonishingly resistant to the charms of Minato and Jiraiya combined. Which were powerful indeed, from Minato's cute, somewhat angelic appearance, and Jiraiya's sweet words and powerful aura. For anyone who couldn't see through it, it was deadly to all who were susceptible.

 _Maybe the Daimyo is clean_ , Mikoto wondered but backtracked on that thought. The Hokage wouldn't authorize such a mission unless he had reason to suspect something. Otherwise, it would just be a waste of time and resources. Whatever the case, she knew her place well enough that she wouldn't speak up about it. Mikoto just needed to get out of it alive, and that's all she really cared about.

As if on the cue of her thoughts, a band of Amegakure-nin appeared, their lower faces covered by masks but their eyes clear to see. Mikoto body-flickered to her client's side, a grimly set frown coloring her features as she brought a protective kunai up defensively. If worst came to worst, she had her clan's renowned fire release jutsu under her sleeve.

Shikou and Minato hopped forward to greet their new guests and Mikoto glanced around wildly to see where Jiraiya had gone. He was nowhere to be seen. Crap, he must have gone to intercept a different group of shinobi.

Someone was obnoxiously screaming into her ears by now and she turned to glare at the Daimyo's wife before biting out, "Shut. Up." Yeah, she would be scolded for that later, but for now, it was fighting time.

The three Ame-nin looked to be about chuunin level, but it wasn't a secret that Ame was so ransacked by war, that it was hard to tell rank, being that their system was too mucked up to be clear about anything.

"Watch out!" Mikoto yelled as Minato nearly tripped over a thin wire. Her hands were forming hand seals by now, having thrown her kunai at one of the enemies, only for him to disapear in a poof of smoke, "Get out of the way boys!" She ordered them and watched as they complied as she yelled out, "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Before her, fire was blowing out of her mouth like an endless stream of concentrated chakra in a flashing, dangerously hot form. By the screams that erupted, she knew she'd done her job.

Most thought it was funny to yell out the attack before doing it, but it was forgotten _why_ they did it.

It was respect for their opponent, for them to take that technique's name to the grave with them if it was the very thing to do them in. Mikoto couldn't ever forget that, however, being as her father had trained it into her from a very young age.

"Ah!" A yelp was wrangled out of her as someone snuck up behind her, promptly cutting off her jutsu.

"Mikoto!" Minato's voice called out before she spun to roundhouse kick her assaulter, as she shoved them aside. The groan that sprung up made her feel oddly proud of herself but that was before she saw Minato get taken down by another goon.

His blue eyes looked so oddly confused as he struggled to get away as his attacker brought a kunai to his throat. Her eyes widened as she ran to her friend's rescue, but before she could, there was the distant ringing of a _bomb_ going off just a little bit away from them.

"No!" She roared, watching in complete _horror_ as her blond friend was consumed in- Jiraiya was there, body-flickering to and away from the brunt of the explosion, carrying a semi-conscious Minato. With a fury she'd never felt before, her gaze spun to the remaining enemy and that's when she felt the changing shift in her eyes.

She smiled. This shinobi would know pain. _Real_ pain.

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Kushina_

"I'm sorry!" I continued to wail, "I take it back, I take everything back! Just don't ignore me!"

Kurama sighed, his red eyes shifting to my direction in utter annoyance.

" **You're giving me a headache** ," _and this isn't helping your case,_ was left unsaid and I nearly sobbed with hysterics.

I was okay in mutual silence, but to be _ignored_ was the very worst thing to happen right now when I was all alone with nothing by me, myself, and I to entertain myself.

"I'm sorry!" There were tears in my eyes by then, which made the whole situation slightly theatrical.

Kurama groaned, " **I'll let you touch my tail if you agree to shut up**."

I perked up, amazed by the turn of events as I wiped my tears away, "I agree, I agree!"

With a flick of his tail, the tip of it landed just a bit through the bars of the cage, seeming to bounce by some unseen force before it came to its destination. I hopped forward, hands outstretched.

In a blink of an eye, his large face was there, his heavy breath cascading to pool over my face as he grunted out, " **Only a touch, no petting, rubbing, or anything of the sort. I'll** _ **eat**_ **you if you try anything else**."

Stunned, I nodded, excitement slightly wilting. Nevertheless, when my hands reached to touch him, the sudden influx of tears surprised even me.

" **Why are you crying** _ **now**_?" Kurama was exasperated as I took a step back, sliding to my butt, bringing my knees up to my chest once again.

"Why are you so soft!?" I howled out in a burst of random, misdirected anger, "Grr."

" **Why are you so stupid**?"

"Why are you so mean? Why are you so grumpy? Why do you hate me already when I had as much choice in this situation than you did? Why am _I_ the Jinchuuriki instead of someone else? Why do I know these things? I wish I didn't remember, you know? I wish I knew nothing else but this life so I could just _get_ over it," the tears were real by this point, as I ranted out my frustrations, "Why?"

Kurama was quiet then before he grunted, " **That's something you must answer yourself**."

I blinked by the unexpected, but not unwelcome advice. I swallowed, "Did...Did the Sage tell you that?"

" **How did...? Just calm down, Kushina**."

I gaped, "You used my name, Kurama!"

" **You know...? Tch, you're an interesting host, I have to admit**." Somehow, he made it sound like an insult.

"Hmph," I turned my face away, probably to just hide the pleased smile I had. Even when I tried to change it, it stayed as I thought of how I was supposed to answer something so confusing. It wasn't so easy had he'd put the advice, so I looked into my mother's memories, the deeper ones even I had ignored. None of them were very interesting, that is, until I stumbled upon one thing in particular.

" _I hate you!" Satsuki spat as she left a red-faced man, looking awfully much like the clan head. My mother had been fuming as she slid open the door and stepping out, attempting to relax as she faced Kushiro, "That man is insatiable with his hunger for power, I'm telling you. Tch, he's the worst!"_

" _His power is what's presently keeping our village safe," My father reminded her, coming to cup her chin in his palms._

" _He's the worst. Why did...he taught me... He's scarred me, Kushiro-kun, do you understand? My arms will always be...marked."_

Flesh seals. That's right.

I could... I could seal away my memories, I knew a flesh seal to do it.

I looked to Kurama in confusion. Should I do it? Kurama would suspect something if I suddenly started treating him differently. What's worse is that...I was sort of hoping to get his help in the whole That Day issue. Maybe I shouldn't do it, just continue on like this. I immediately shook my head at the thought. Something had to change or else I couldn't go on.

I came to gnaw on my lip as I thought things through.

Then, when that proved unsatisfactory, I found myself groaning as I laid myself on my back.

Maybe if I let my mind wander...

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Minato_

 _Woah, red-eyes_ , was his first thought as he looked at his friend with blurry eyes. Mikoto looked as if any moment now, she would just cry, which was completely unlike her. Mikoto, even when the going was tough, she persevered and fought hard. She could also pack a punch behind that feminine exterior but that wasn't as noteworthy compared to her eyes.

"You have the sharingan now?" He asked, his voice rough and unused. He coughed, blinking as his mind refused to jump start.

"You idiot," Mikoto snapped, "Worry about yourself for once."

"What happened though?" Minato couldn't help as he realized he was a gurney. He blinked, attempting to sit up, only to lay right back down. That was not a rush of dizziness he wanted to feel again. Still, even as he tried, he could only bring up a distant foggy memory what happened. There were Ame-nin and then... What happened again?

Impatiently, Mikoto filled him in with short, irritable sentences and then huffed again before crossing her arms, "Honestly, why do I have to care about such troublesome people?"

Minato laughed, still feeling completely out of sorts, "Because you love us."

"Tch," Mikoto turned away from him, "just hurry up an get well. I have to go." Minato frowned. Her voice had been shaking.

Before he got the chance to ask _why_ , Mikoto left the room in a flourish with a bounce to her straight black hair.

Suddenly, everything in his life felt empty at that moment. He scowled.

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Mikoto_

She wanted to hit something.

But, of course, she had to hold back, because that's all the Uchiha clan ever did. Repressed, grieving, hateful souls, the lot of them were. Herself included.

"I'm home!" Mikoto called into the dark abyss of her home as she slid off her shoes, only to slip on her other ones.

"Oh good, we've just gotten the news," Masuna, in all her shinning glory, grinned at her daughter, "We're assembling a meeting tomorrow to discuss the wedding."

Mikoto nearly choked as she blinked, "W-Wedding?" No, no way. She's only _ten_.

"It's just future planning. It's been decided."

"What's been decided?" She sputtered out, eyes still wide.

"Well, you've come of age now that you've gained your eyes. There really isn't any reason to wait aside from your age and the village's laws. So the clan elders have made the choice that when you turn thirteen, you will be wedded to Fugaku-kun the very same day."

Of course. Of _course._ Perfect, absolutely _perfect_.

First, her friends, her only form of support, are stuck in the hospital, one unreachable and the other doped up on drugs and now there was _this_. Oh she wanted to punch someone alright. And if Mikoto had any say in the matter, it would be Fugaku's foul mug.

She clenched her fists but gave her mother a sweet smile, "Where can I find my husband-to-be?"

Masuna blinked before pointing just past the hall to kitchen, "He's with your father, training."

She twitched but nodded quietly as she moved to go _greet_ him. When she came to the door, she slid it open and nearly spasmed with anger when she saw that both of them had lit most of the surrounding trees on fire. Didn't they _know_ not to mess with fire releases this close to a house. She groaned. She was surrounded by self-proclaimed genius who were, in fact, idiots. Everyone. An idiot.

"Otou-san!" Mikoto yelled, nearly _boiling_ with her frustrations, "Can I have a private moment with Fugaku-san?" It almost made her sick to actually use an honorific with his name. He deserved no such formalities.

"Well, of course," Isamu, her father, said as he gave a stern look to Fugaku before passing her by to enter the house.

She body-flickered to Fugaku before pulling a tightly fisted hand to his face. This time, with a trick Kushina had taught her, she actually charged her arms with chakra. He was sent flying in the air as Mikoto panted. She was just...boxed up! Everything that made her, _her_ , was being taken away. She would have to be docile, she would have to birth children, she would have to give up a career. All that, she had known from the very start. But it was hard.

Without her realizing it, she had began to cry.

Tears fell freely from her face as she silently bent forward.

Why was it so hard to do it when everything she had done prepared her for this?

Today, she had made her first kill, today, she had gained her dojutsu, today, she had lost her freedom. It was something so _painful_ , so heartrendingly agonizing... To give up your will for the betterment of others, to lose your dreams and desires and wants for the future, all of that. She didn't want to! She didn't want to give up her freedom!

She wanted to stay as Mikoto, the friend of Kushina and Minato. The student of one of the Legendary Sannin, and the girl who could kick ass.

"No!" She yelled at anyone who would listen as she stood straight up, "No!" Her eyes fell upon a shocked Fugaku, who had scrambled to his feet, "I'm not... I can't be caged! I won't be! I've just gotten started, I can't lose," she gasped for air, realizing that she was losing control over herself. She didn't care enough to stop it. Mikoto felt something burning well up within her and she knew the only way to get it out would be to...scream.

And so she did.

Then, Fugaku was there, cupping her chin, his eyes worried yet stern, "Mikoto, listen to my voice."

She shook her head. She didn't _want_ to listen anymore. She had done far more than enough of that.

Yet his voice was soft and very, very distracting.

"It's going to be okay, I won't do that to you. I understand, Mikoto, I understand," Fugaku was saying, which only confused her more.

"How?" She asked him softly, gazing at him with tearful eyes. Was it just her, or was _he_ crying too? She blinked her own away, gasping softly because he was _too_ close and she just couldn't breathe anymore.

"I don't want this anymore than you do," Fugaku was saying, making her distantly realize that neither of them was standing, having collapsed to their knees, "I still have many, many things I want to do but I've already decided on something. Do you want to know what that is?"

Mikoto could only nod as her body began to calm down, her eyes focusing on his.

"I've decided to do them with _you_ , because that's the only way to sate the elders and my father. Do you understand?"

"Okay," she whispered, suddenly wiped out of energy, "Okay," she repeated.

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence before Mikoto pulled away with a scowl, "This doesn't mean I like you... I'll do everything to make this marriage work but... I am not leaving Kushina, and... I'm going to make jounin before we have any children."

Fugaku laughed, he _actually_ laughed. Which might had enraged Mikoto further if she weren't so tired.

"Alright."

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

 _Kushina_

I know.

"Kurama," my voice was tiny as our surroundings changed, this time to a blank area of nothing but blinding white. It made the blood red of my hair and his eyes stand out against it. I rolled over on my side to gaze up at him, giving him a pained smile.

" **What have you decided?** " He sounded exasperated, as if he'd been waiting a long time for something.

"I'm going to do something to our seal. It's going to change things around here to let you be more comfortable."

He was silent at that, eyes narrowing to observe me. With a tiny sigh, I sat up before making my way to my feet, long red hair cascading over my shoulders as I did so.

I went on, "I'm going to forget somethings with this seal, so I may treat you differently than I do now, but I want you to know something very special." I leaned toward him with a sincere smile, eyes bright with a calmness I had never felt before now.

" **What?** "

"I love you, Kurama," I nodded to myself as I continued, "You're grumpy and cynical and you refer to yourself as an old man but all those things make you, you."

" **Brat! You do not know me!** " Kurama roared in his invisible cage, his body rising against the bars, his tail swishing dangerously. He glared at me with fury, like molten lava.

I just laughed, "I do know you. I've known you for a long, long time but after this seal, I'll only know what has happened between us recently. I hope its enough so I'm not afraid of you but know that even then, I love you."

He said nothing, body still tensed.

"There's a lock to this seal that will be broken with time and I'll see you again someday but for now, I'm not ready." I spoke softly, coming to stand in front of the very thing keeping the Kyuubi sealed within my body. With a flick of my wrist, it came off, but not before my chains snaked within around Kurama's body. He resisted as the invisible cage flashed before disintegrating.

" **Free me! You insolent brat!** " He desperately struggled but my chains only tightened my hold on him as I brought my hand to my chest, where my mother's flesh seal lay. I hoped she understood why I had to do this, otherwise, I would just have to let her see from where ever she was.

"You have to be patient, Kurama, but I will be back and soon, you'll even get to see your siblings again. Perhaps, even the Sage himself."

I pulsed chakra into my palm before bringing it to my stomach. I just had to picture it, it was that easy. Everything fell to white noise as the seal drew itself onto my skin, quickly taking permanent place on my skin. Unlike usual seals for bijuu, where there weren't visible in normal day to day life, this one would be a waking reminder, every single day after the fact. I hoped it would be enough.

"Goodbye."

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣**

When I woke up, I found myself only slightly disoriented before sitting up. My chest felt heavy, like a child was sitting on it, and I wanted food. I almost felt tempted to simply jump out of bed to get food but I knew I was still in the hospital. I sat up, swallowing thickly as I surveyed my area. I was in a private room and I knew that just outside, there were ANBU members keeping an eye on me.

"Hello?" I called with a scratchy voice. Somehow, I felt more scared when a man with a fox's mask came in. I flinched before speaking up again, uncertainly, "Can you get someone? Uh, I mean, can you get Tsunade-nee-san?"

He nodded before quickly exiting the room.

I blinked, knowing that could have gone better but my head was in an abnormal pain. I touched my forehead, knowing that _something_ was different but I couldn't tell what was. There was something gone. Gasping, I looked at my stomach, rolling up the hospital issued gown, still wearing the spandex shorts I had come in with. Yet, I sucked in another breath. This was _wrong_. Why was such seal on my body?

What had Jiraiya _done_?

Wait, no, there was something... I could remember that I was standing in front of a _demon_ that I had called Kurama. How I wasn't wetting myself every time he made a move was beyond me and I even _touched_ him. Behind it had been a raw sense of longing but I hadn't been crying because of my fear. No, something was wrong with my head because I just _couldn't_ remember.

I assessed the seal.

It was a flesh seal, but it wasn't just any seal. It was combined, which was highly dangerous to do. When you combined seals, you risked creating an imbalance, or losing the effects of one side of it. What had brought me to do such a thing, even after my mother had told me not to do them?

I flinched at the thoughts before turning back to see exactly what things I was trying to do.

I blinked. I had sealed memories within me, with a lock of sorts. It could be undone but I didn't even know _how_ I could do it. Scrutinizing it for more details I realized that I had not only combined a lock seal, a memory seal, but a containment seal as well. How I had even done it was beyond me. This thing was the only thing keeping Kurama at bay within me and it was _permanent_.

"Stupid!" I cursed to myself. Now, if I die, the Kyuubi would only go _with me_. There was no way that I could think of to change it with making matters worse. If I added anything more it could disrupt the precariously hanging balance.

"Good morning, Kushina," Tsunade's voice came in and I looked up before jumping out of bed, IV drips hanging from my arms and the monitor continued to beep.

"I've done a terrible thing," I whispered, the feeling of horror dawning on me, "Someone get Jiraiya."

"Go get him," Tsunade snapped to the ANBU members outside, "He's with his student in room 245."

"Student? Is someone hurt? How are Mikoto and Minato?" I was tempted to move forward but by way of the tubes sticking out of me, that was going to be rather difficult.

With pinched eyes, Tsunade ushered me back to bed, "Don't worry about that. Can you tell me what you did?"

"I did something terrible," I repeated from earlier, "I've done something really, really bad."

"What's going on?" Jiraiya's voice interjected as he came forth. When his eyes rested on my abdomen, he quickly inhaled, "What did you do? Why is something like _that_ on you?"

"Like what?" Tsunade was lost.

"It's a memory, lock, and containment seal," I informed him, eyes welling up with tears, "Permanent seals. They're _permanent_."

Jiraiya rubbed a meaty hand down his face, "I can see that, I can really see that. What sort of idiot...!? Does the lock work for both of the other seals?"

I looked down, eyes wide as I nodded, "Does this mean...?"

"Yes, this can be changed, Kushina, we just have to find the way to get it _un_ locked. Do you know anything else?"

"The memory seal," I whispered before clenching my fists, "I don't know what's gone and whats still here. I don't remember what's supposed to break it."

Jiraiya groaned before snapping his fingers, "Maybe it'll come back with time! We just have to wait and hope you don't die before that happens."

I blanched.

"But, damn," The Toad Sage leaned forward, studying the seal, "This is some fine work. Everything balances out, amazingly enough. You must have an affinity with flesh seals."

"No," I bit out, troubled, "Kaa-san would be so angry... She didn't like flesh seals very much. She thought they should be forbidden."

Jiraiya just chuckled, "Still, this is the work of a genius."

I didn't feel like one. In fact, I felt very, very stupid.

 **Red Beast -** **赤い野獣** **\- End**

A/N: My writing is controversial, it seems.

So with that, I'm going on a bit of a one month (which may extend to two) hiatus to take a breather from this story, or at least from posting it. During this time, I'll be editing the chapters prior to this one, now that I've gotten most of the major events out of the way. Hopefully I'll even be able to pre-write things so that I can have a more steady flow of chapters coming in.

You can now find the timeline I'm using for this story and my new one called Monopoly on my page (bio).


	11. Chapter 11

**Infamy**

 _ **11**_

"How did you even get hurt in the first place?" I demanded to know, looking at Minato severely as I surveyed his face. He was going to get discharged, like myself, today so it wasn't as if he were a mangled mess. I blanched. I wonder if he _had_ been when he came in. Iryo-ninjutsu can work some crazy magic.

"We were on a mission and we were attacked," the Namikaze boy murmured calmly before his brows were furrowing, "Why were you gone? We weren't able to see you because they kept refusing."

"Oh," _I was being turned into a vessel to carry a nine-tailed demon but that was just a walk in the park. What_ really _sucked, was that I refused to wake up and in the end I placed some flesh seals on my body for some unexplained reason that I_ suspect _is some sort of knowledge_. But that would just freak Minato out so I muffled a yawn, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly before saying, "It's too long of a story to tell. Just be glad I'm back."

He made a face, unsatisfied with that but left it alone, "Oh yeah," he blinked, smiling faintly, "Mikoto got her sharingan."

I frowned, "Was the attack that bad?"

"I imagine she thought I had died," Minato murmured softly, eyes distant, "She made her first kills. I know we've been conditioned to believe that killing is for the greater good but...I don't know. It must be hard for her, her voice was shaking."

"Really? Mikoto...," I winced, wishing I had been there for her after the fact, "we'll just have to think of something to cheer her up." I sighed, and looked to Minato's dark expression. On a whim, I found myself climbing into the bed with him, pushing him none too gently to the side to make room before I twisted towards him and snaked my arms around him, "We're okay, you know."

"Yeah," he sounded pained but after a moment he repeated the word with a stronger voice.

Minato was surprisingly warm, like a fire pit, and unconsciously I found myself clinging tired. It had been a long time since I had last been this close with another person. Mito. I winced, pressing my face into the crook of his neck as I let out a shaky breath. This seemed to cue him coming to hold me, which sparked a sort of odd fascination. A boy's body was weird, even though we still weren't much difference in size and mass. He was still sturdier and his muscles were different than mine. I frowned before poking his arm, which only brought a devilish smile to my face.

"Ne, Minarin, are you ticklish?"

When he stiffened, I got my answer. With a cackle, I used our closeness to my advantage as I began to tickle him mercilessly. He was howling with laughter just moments later as I focused on his ribs after pulling the hem of his shirt up, "You're weak against my almighty powers, there is no hope for you now!"

"Please!" He gasped out, breathless as he continued to laugh, squirming in my hands. I grinned mischievously.

"I'm helping you out, 'ttebane! This isn't a weakness fitting for a shinobi!" Inside, I was cackling at how cute he looked, red in the face and desperate to escape. He continued to squirm as he struggled to break free, but I kept a tight hold on him, even going as far as to wrap my chains around his arms to get more access in his armpits.

"Are you _trying_ to kill each other on the day you get discharged?" Mikoto asked as she walked in and I jumped, pausing before looking down at him. I guess it could have looked like I was trying to murder him but I shrugged before releasing my chains and backing off. Minato panted with short breaths, face almost as red as a tomato as he sat up. Still, he had a sloppy grin on his face when he met Mikoto's gaze. She was scowling.

"Kushina, I think Mikoto felt left out, don't you?"

With a smirk, I nodded, "But we can change that, 'ttebane!" Quickly, I launched my chains out to wrap around her waist as the both of us jumped at her, hands ready. She was shaking her head desperately, struggling against the chains but we didn't show mercy, attacking her with vigor as her laughter rang in the air.

"Oi, you guys, what-what's going on?"

I spun around to see that an alarmed Kenma at the door, Yuka close behind. My eyes trailed on the pretty girl before I looked up to my cousin. I grinned devilishly as I hopped forward, arms outstretched, "Do you want to join our game?

He winced, taking a single glance at Mikoto's disheveled appearance before shaking his head, making moves to step out of the room. Before he made the distance, my chains came to wrap around his leg, tripping him backwards. His face reddened, "Kushina!"

I just laughed, "You've been caught by the soon to be ruler of this world, what will you do?"

He blanched, "Kushina! You know I'm not good at playing your games! I'm not Ichigo," he said firmly and I had to lift a brow at that. Had he finally learned that he didn't have to be like his brother to be awesome? He went on, "I'm not as cool as him."

I twitched, "Ah, you know what? I've gotten stronger than from the last time we sparred. I can take you down, and then with my henchmen at my side, I'll take the whole _world_ down," I cackled for the effect while he looked at me desperately before his face hardened.

"I won't let you, evil woman!" Kenma cried before whipping out his own chains, one of them coming in for an attempt at me before I dodged. Distantly, I heard a muffled sound of surprise and I looked back to see that Kenma had grabbed onto Minato.

"You wouldn't!"

He smirked, "I've gotten stronger than the last time we sparred."

"Let me go! No, Minato!" I tore my gaze away from the confused blonde, "I will not let your death go in vain!"

 _SMACK!_

While I had been looking at my friend, it seemed Ichigo had taken this chance to come in, sneaking up behind me. I looked up at the rude teen as I rubbed the top of my head, "That isn't fair!"

"This is a hospital, please respect the others," the clan heir was saying as he droned on but I didn't care. Stupid boy, why did he have to hit me like that? "And, you aren't listening to me, are you?"

"Not my fault you turned old," I quipped, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo smirked, "Or, you're just being childish."

I gaped before sputtering you, "Y-You're just jealous that I'm a cooler nine year old than you were!"

"Such a weak comeback," Kenma noted, brows creasing, "When did you become so lame, Kushina? I remembered you were merciless back in the day."

"Tch," I scowled, pointedly looking away.

"You aren't doing much to prove your maturity," Yuka snidely commented, raising a memory from before I had the Kyuubi enter me. Man, she had said the craziest things, hadn't she? Me being a reincarnation? Laughable. Remembering a future from that past life? Yeah right, I know enough about space-time jutsu that life doesn't work backwards. She must be delusional. Chuunibyou? Wait a second, what the hell is a Chuunibyou? I shook my head, spooked by the thoughts. Actually, maybe what she had to say was a key to something, like, I mean, I know it's _crazy_ but what if I was a reincarnation with memories of the future? It would illuminate as to why I had taken the liberties to seal the memories away—no one should have information privy to the future—and would also explain a bit more of my past actions. Who else would hate a kid on sight? I glanced at Minato. Well, I hadn't _hated_ him, per se, but I hadn't really wanted to communicate with him really. So the future had something to do with him? I shook my head again, suddenly very confused. I shook my head, best not to go there without some answers.

With cold eyes, I gazed up at her, "I need to talk to you alone."

 **ARC 1 – Part 1 – Truth –**

Yuka cursed under her breath, gazing at the seal, "You're such a stupid nine year old."

"Hey!"

"But you can at least make one hell of a seal," she came in closer as she spoke, reaching out fingers to trace over the seal, "This is the work of a genius." She sighed, brushing a lock of purple hair behind her ear, "So…you don't remember that past life anymore?"

"Yeah," I replied with, playing along with it, "though, how the hell do you know about past lives?"

Yuka sighed, "I guess I can trust you, you've proven that you can go to certain lengths to hide a goddamned secret." Still, she bit her lip, postponing her next words. The Ukai girl moved away, leaning against the wall in one of the many corridors of the hospital. She heaved and sent a scathing glare at me before she finally spoke, "My sister, she died during the invasion on Uzushio. But before that, she was going on to be one of the best iryo-nin on our island. I had always looked up to her, being that she was so cool…she was a very good big sister. But…she had secrets, ones that she refused to tell anyone of, even me. Over time, I was just sad that I wasn't trusted enough to know them. But then, a few months before the invasion, she started acting weird, like she was preparing for something. She started acting paranoid and bizarre, so I decided to upfront _ask her_. It was probably one of the worst decisions I had ever made."

"So she told you?" I prompted, "What did she tell you?"

"It was unreal. She spoke of a different world completely, with things called cars for transportation, tablets, phones, and computers for entertainment and then there was this thing called the internet which connected the whole world. She spoke of it like it was magical place," Yuka's gaze looked far away, longingly, "I wish I had seen that world for myself," a sigh, "but, moving on, there was a source of storytelling that was in the form of art, manga or comics."

"That sounds cool," I couldn't help but say, imagining books that had detailed art expressing the characters. You would be able to see the way they looked and everything, wouldn't you?

Yuka snorted, "I guess so."

"So why did you bring up manga specifically?"

"Apparently, there was story that actually detailed about the future of this world, involving some young boy named after food," she chuckled before her gaze sobered up, dark, "Your future…my sister told me about your future, but I don't know how it happens, my sister never got around to that bit of the story. I had hoped you would know…"

I felt chills run down my spine even as I forced a laugh, "My future…? How, um, interesting. Was it good or bad?"

With a dispassionate look, she murmured with all seriousness, "Bad, very bad."

"Oh." That was such a strange feeling, having a story from another world foretelling what would happen to me.

"I have reason to believe that something extremely wicked is going to affect the shinobi nations, and thus, will affect myself and the ones I love. I had wanted to figure out what I could do to prevent calamity towards them but…well, you're a sealed vault of information."

"So, this means that I had known about my own future and everything?" I felt an oncoming headache just start to blossom at the very thought, "Okay, okay, that explains why I did what I did."

Yuka looked at me piteously, "You're such an idiot, ugh. If only you had told me what I needed to know before you off and did that."

I stiffened, offended, "Hey, you try actually living with knowledge you shouldn't have your entire life only to have it sealed away with only a lock to open it back up."

"Lock?" Yuka blinked, "Just find the key to it, scour your damn past actions and figure it out."

I nodded, but inwardly shrugged. There must have been a very good reason to do such a drastic thing, it's not like I was someone to jump the gun on something so important. No, I would just leave things alone for now.

"In the meantime," Yuka went on, unperturbed, "I'll try to find people like you and my sister, though most of the ones I'd already found are unwilling to budge, too afraid of being killed or something, or they just don't remember much. There's even one who couldn't _care to try_ ," she grumbled beneath her breath, "He's insufferable."

"So there are a lot of us?" I was a bit surprised, you'd think that the future would come to be common knowledge if that was the case, or even someone being paid to tell someone high up about it. I shuddered, that was a worst case scenario.

"No," Yuka snapped back, looking haggard and distraught, "I had to look _everywhere_ for just five, including you, and most are so secretive that it turns out to be useless."

I blinked, even more surprised, pleasantly so, "You really care about my cousins, don't you?"

Yuka flushed, recoiling, "No way! I don't!"

I snapped my fingers, "Tsundere!"

"That's wrong, I'm not," the Ukai girl winced, her blush even covering over her ears.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I like you whole lot more. Maybe the reason why no one tells you anything is because you're so mean when you approach them."

"But, I don't know what kind of people they are. What if they're bad people?" Yuka cocked her head to the side in thought, "Whatever, you can't criticize me, you idiot."

I just laughed at that, "You're a tsundere, its official now."

"I'm not!" she heartedly denied, wincing, "I'm leaving. You're idiocy might be contagious. It would explain Kenma."

"Wait!" I called just as she turned sharply on her heel to walk away. She looked back expectantly, "How…how do you know when a world is worth saving, or if it was always meant to crumble?"

Yuka scowled, shifting her entire body to face me, hand on her hip, "It may not be this way for you, but this place is all I've got. The wars, the death, the natural disasters, all of it. It's _ours_. It's in my nindo way, after all. Protect what is mine, so of course it's worth saving. Idiot."

With that, she didn't bother to say a good-bye as she quickly made an exit.

Yuka was…surprisingly very cute.

 **ARC 1 – Part 1 – Truth**

"Welcome back from the dead," Hakuba dryly spoke with a deeply set frown, taking a good long look at me as I stood there stiffly. It was strange knowing that my teammates had been worrying about me. It wasn't the worrying that came when you were concerned over a loved one, it was like a slightly more distant case. I didn't realize until now _just_ how many walls I had kept up. I wondered if I had any knowledge about Isamashii or Kira's futures. Did I know about Hakuba too?

I regarded him coolly, slightly impressed, "So the Hyuuga clan _does_ use sarcasm."

Isamashii snorted, "Maybe it's because you're a bad influence."

I found myself snickering as I brushed my shoulder against the Inuzuka boy, "No way, you're the bad influence."

Hakuba just sighed, bringing up a hand to his face none too gently, "Looks like this will be a long day."

"Ahh, come on, Hakuba-sensei," I grinned at him impishly, "you know you love us."

Brows raised, he gazed at the three of us assessingly, "Love is not the word I used to describe how I feel about you."

I pouted before confidently stepping toward him, "Yeah right, that whole tough love thing is overrated."

Hakuba merely sighed as he redirected the conversation to what really mattered, "We have a mission, a C rank."

I couldn't help but hop up with excitement, barely containing the desire to laugh as I gazed up at Hakuba fixedly, "Come on, hurry up and tell us!"

Cue another sigh, but he couldn't hide it from me-that slight tilt to his mouth that said he was actually amused with me, "We'll be going after a traitor. He's a genin level shinobi but there are suspicions that he can fight on par with chuunins. We have reason to believe that he is working with Iwagakure and it is imperative that we track him down and retrieve the scroll he has taken from us."

Kira's voice was quite and muffled but you could still hear a frown, "what kind of scroll is it?"

"Just information," Hakuba merely told us, probably knowing it wasn't enough to sate our curiosity. I wondered if it was one of the Forbidden Jutsus? Or maybe it was just knowledge pertaining to something else? I didn't know what else it could be, but whatever it was, it was important enough to risk a mission for.

"When do we head out?"

"In three hours. I expect you at the gates by then, with enough supplies to last a week."

Isamashii blinked, "An entire week?"

"Yes, Shinobi Code of Conduct #145?"

"One must be prepared for all and any succession of events. One must never fail to be fully prepared and must have a contingency plan for the success of the mission at all and any stakes," I easily spouted off.

"Good, break."

The three of us leapt away to hurry in our packing for our very first C rank mission.

 **ARC 1 – Part 1 – Truth – End**

A/N: I'm going with a (slightly) new format for the chapter titles, as the rest of the story will be fit into arcs. Think of the first ten chapters as the exposition and the set up. With the break I took, I've thought of at least fifteen arcs but they still need to be written. So be patient with the updates as I balance both Monopoly and Infamy with a hectic schedule. This chapter, admittedly, was short (sorry, I've been busy and stressed), but I hope the omake's make up for it!

Now, for the Reviewer Rewards! Aka, the omake that I've written for the two winners. First up is the Most Loyal Reviewer. Thank you so much for sticking with this story!

 **Confession -** **告白**

 _ **Infamy Extra For silly60 (Most Loyal Reviewer)**_

[In which KushiMina confess their love, with an AU of Kushina having kept her memories]

 _Notes: Can't Stop - CNBLUE (I highly recommend listening to that while reading)_

Blinking languidly, I watched with mild amusement as Mikoto and Minato argued over which type of ramen was best out of all the recipes that were used in my homeland. It felt bizarre to watch them this way, feeling slightly _other_ even as they were at the village of my birth. But I had grown used to that feeling after years had passed of them growing the bond of teammates. It didn't help that I was too lazy to interject, coming to easily slurp up my miso ramen. Still, even as I said nothing, there was a feeling of _envy_ , sharp and uncomfortable as it came. I found myself squirming and silently wishing that we were back in Konoha, where Fugaku could come up to us and take Mikoto away.

It was such an odd thing to think, however. I couldn't even fathom why I wanted Mikoto gone, just that I wanted to be with Minato, which I could easily do with her there. Heck, that's where I was. With Minato. Yeah. I couldn't help the frown that fell onto my face at the current issue I was facing.

"What do you think, Kushina?" Minato asked, with that stupid goofy grin that he used when he was happy with friends, different from the other happy expressions in that his upper lip was slightly pointed up. I wanted to hit my face against the countertop. How creepy could I get? Only weird people were that overly observant over their friends. Instead, I thought back to remember what they had been talking about in the first place.

"Miso," I simply told them before taking another bite out of my bowl for effect. I hummed with appreciation just as a drop of the hot broth fell onto my arm, stinging me. I frowned but slowly licked it up before turning back to them, expecting their replies. What I saw instead couldn't have bode well for my resolve being as Minato's face was flushed, his eyes trained on the spot I had just cleaned off. It was one of those moments that sent a sort of thrill through my body, as heat pooled in my lower stomach. I found my face growing hot as I looked anywhere but him.

Stupid. Hadn't I already promised myself that I wouldn't _actually_ fall for the guy? Only the real Kushina had a right to do that.

Minato came to laugh, almost nervously, "I agree, miso is the best."

"Wait a second, I thought you said you liked-Oh, for the love of-," Mikoto cut herself off, sighing as she stood up, "I'm going to go back to the inn." The exasperated Uchiha was soon gone, leaving the two fifteen year olds in similar states of unrest.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested, not really having much of an appetite anymore. I looked to the chef as I handed over the payment to him. He accepted it with a cheerful smile as I stood up, watching Minato mirror me before I began walking away. I didn't have any specific areas in mind to walk to, but I had a feeling anywhere was fine by me, if I was with Minato.

"Come back again soon, Kushina-sama," the man said as he waved to our receding backs.

I withheld a flinch at the formal tone as I called back to him, "Will do!" When we were out of hearing shot, I shuddered as I bumped shoulders with Minato, despite the fact that he very nearly towered over me, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I'm not that great to be addressed that way."

"It's to be expected when you're considered one of the best seal masters in the entire five nations," Minato reminded me and I scoffed.

"What about you then, you stupid genius," never mind the fact that I just countered myself, "so are you."

Minato paused, and I looked around, finding that we had walked all the way into forest next to the market. We were alone, it looked like. I took in his troubled expression.

"I'm not a genius," he murmured, grabbing onto my wrists, his thumb coming to caress the insides of them. I shivered with the sudden electric feeling that had made its way up my arms. My face was heating up against my will, causing me to mental curse my weakness for pretty blonde boys with eyes like the seas surrounding Uzushio.

"You are," I insisted, earnestly, as I took a step forward, I could now feel his breath caressing my cheeks as I swallowed thickly. We were too close now, why had I done that!? It wasn't as if I could move back without it being awkward. Damn.

"Then why..." Minato's voice was a whisper, eyes trained on me while I looked up, focusing on his forehead. I couldn't bring myself to see what emotions he had in those cerulean orbs.

"Why?" I echoed, breath catching as his hands suddenly ran up my arms, leaving a trail of electrifying warmth as I was pulled even closer. I met his gaze then, confused.

"Why can't I figure you out?"

I froze. Could he be suspicious that I wasn't the real Kushina? I quickly dismissed the prospect of it. That would be impossible, being as he knew nothing but me but then, "I don't understand what you mean."

"One second, it feels as if you... It feels as if you like me, and then the next, you're so distant, almost as if you're in a completely different dimension. I'm not a genius, Kushina, otherwise, I'd be able to understand _you_."

I blinked, eyes darkening even as my heart beat sped up, "but you can't, and you won't, ever."

His face morphed into a pained, desperate smile, "Please, at least give me the chance to try."

"Minato, what do you want to tell me?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," he cleared his throat as his hands left before coming back to cup my face, "from the moment you stepped into that classroom, with your cherry red hair, ever since then, I _knew_."

"What did you know...?" My voice sounded strange to my ears, husky and soft.

"That you would be the one I would fall in love with."

I said nothing, inwardly denying his words. He couldn't truly love me, just like he couldn't ever truly _know_ me. I was still that imposter, still that girl who couldn't ever love him back. I felt near tempted to cry, but I knew that would only alarm him. It wasn't as if I could reject him either, being as I still had the duty to give birth to Naruto. I was stuck.

"Answer me, please," Minato begged and I looked into his eyes then, a small, tiny smile playing on my lips.

"Why did you think that? What caused you to fall in love with me?"

He looked at me earnestly, "When you declared you were going to become the Hokage, when you looked so sincere and genuine."

I resisted the urge to recoil. That had been something the real Kushina had said, and something I'd just copied in a moment of insanity. Like I had thought, _I_ wasn't the one he loved.

"But what had made me really fall in love with you," Minato looked away, a blush building on his face, despite my inner turmoil, "was when, during our first class project, you rejected the idea of it with every fiber of your being, yet you still thought it was something to honor and protect. It was that contradiction that made me wonder what kind of person you were. Everyday, when I went to the Academy, where it was just a means to an end for my goals, I came to class excited to see your smile, your laughter, your hair, your eyes. Soon, I learned why you had said such contradictory things, when I saw how you reacted to Mito's death. You're so afraid, so crippled with the fear of losing someone, so afraid of what it might do to you, that when I see you keep yourself distant from others," he swallowed, looking at me as if desperate for me to understand what he was saying, "it hurts me, deep inside. I knew what that feels like. Growing up without my parents, everyday, in this world that's filled with it, I thought that anyone I loved would surely die, but _you changed that_.

"Despite everything, you managed to make your way into my heart. You, only ever you, managed to keep a hold on it, to the point that every single waking moment I've spent away from you, I physically ached. It went to the point that when I _was_ with you, all I felt was the desire to hold you, and the pain that I felt when I knew I couldn't was _unbearable_. I can't stand it anymore, Kushina. You drive me mad, you know that? There are times I just want to shout it from the rooftops and lately I've found myself asking constantly why do you have to be the way you are? You're insufferable! You make me so frustrated that when I look at you, all I can think is that you , without a doubt, are the most adorable girl in the world, with the way you play with your hair, the way you wrinkle your nose in thought over scrolls, the way you sigh, the way you bite your lip, the way you slip up and add 'dattebane' to your sentences when you just feel _so_ much passion. You've changed me, Kushina, to the point that I can't go back, I can't be afraid anymore to jump, I can't go back to being afraid of others and what they could do to m-."

"S-Stop," I ordered, feeling the tears that I had begged off, streaming down my face, "stop." How could he just do that so easily? How could he think that it would be alright to do this to me? Well, it wasn't alright, and I just needed to _think_.

He shook his head, "I love you, Kushina, so much that I _can't_ sto-."

I kissed him.

At first, he was frozen, but then he melted, coming to bring his arms around my waist, pressing my body against his tightly, his warmth consuming my senses. I could only think of him, as the heat in my stomach radiated through my entire body with something akin to electricity. I gasped against his lips, Minato taking this chance to deepen the kiss. I shivered against him, as his hold only strengthened.

It was moments later that we pulled away, reluctantly, trying to regain our breath.

"Does this mean that you...?"

Did it? I suppose it did, "Minato, you stupid, stupid boy. Do you want to know the very moment I knew I was going to marry you one day?"

"Yes?"

I smirked at his uncertainty, "The moment I walked into that class, more nervous than I had ever been, and laid my eyes on you. I knew that you were my destiny," my smile turned sad, "but I wanted to run away from it. I wanted to run away from you, for reasons I can't tell you. But," I tried to formulate an eloquent sentence as I bite my lip, "I've decided to stop that. You, somehow, broke that wall that I was hiding behind. I expect you to take full responsibility for your actions."

My heart was still pounding inside my chest-yes, _my_ chest. The old Kushina was gone and I was left in her place. That had to mean something. That had to mean that it was alright for me to do this.

"I will," Minato's eyes shined, _elated_ as he grinned, "I will, I promise."

I hesitated before my smile turned soft, "But first, let me tell you something that I will only ever tell to the people that compliment my hair."

This would be, without a doubt, the last thing I said that belonged to the other Kushina. Just this once, I would express her emotions, that would now be _my_ emotions.

"What is that?"

 _Goodbye, Kushina._

"I love you."

 **Confession -** **告白** **\- End**

This was really fun to write, and I thank silly60 for the chance to give you an alternative love confession (which is quite the long ways away). Now, for the 100th Reviewer omake!

 **Outsider -** **他人**

 _ **Infamy Extra For HarmonicBunny (100th Reviewer)**_

[In which the Senju and Uchiha clan think back on who Kushina is to them]

 _Notes:_ _他人_ _(tanin) can also translate to 'other', which is how Kushina often feels in this world._

 _Tsunade_

Kushina, as it was, came abruptly into her life.

Of course she had been aware of the plans to bring the successor to her grandmother's title of being a Jinchuuriki, and although it was hard, Tsunade had been already begun to mourn. Her death was timely and foreseeable, she wasn't ever sure how to feel about that. She really hadn't expected to like the girl, the girl who was as defensive as they come, and rather loud. At first, Kushina seemed strangely guarded when it came to Tsunade, every time she saw her, the pretty violet eyes that usually shone, became dark, and somewhat sad. It was during these times that confused her, but now it was just something she was curious about, being that Kushina herself was a curious thing.

Somehow, she'd known how to charge her limbs with chakra, she picked up iryo-ninjustu rather quickly too, not as fast as she had, but if she worked at it, she could be hell of a iryo-nin. The only downside would be that Jinchuuriki didn't have very good chakra control, so when that happened, she would only have to work that much harder to regain that control. Tsunade wondered if she could develop a trick for her.

Either way, Kushina was an important part of her life now.

 _Nawaki_

He liked her hair, even if he had known from the rumors in the village that people teased and taunted her mercilessly over it. He hoped she didn't take it to heart but it wasn't like he talked to her enough to assess whether that was the case or not. Thinking of it, Nawaki hadn't spoken to her in a very long time. Not since…he couldn't actually remember.

He couldn't help but frown.

Did she not like him? Did she hate him? He couldn't see why. She liked his bossy sister well enough, so why not him? Kushina, at least to him, was a master at evasion and scary intense prodigy. It was weird, she was different from the other prodigies he had heard of—she was loud.

That was probably his most prominent impression of her. Wherever she went, there was noise. You could practically hear her from the other side of the house, stomping and laughing away. She laughed a lot, especially with Mito.

Nawaki used to be envious before, back when he was starved for attention. But he was older now, and he saw what was going on for what it was. Kushina had no one in Konoha, besides Mito. That was the only blood-tie and even then, they were only distantly related.

Still, he liked her. The question was whether she'd ever talk to him in the first place.

 **Outsider -** **他人** **\- End**

Alrighty, last but not least, an omake I had written with one of sonyat's reviews in mind. She requested/gave the idea of writing an omake where Mikoto's fears became a reality. I wrote this one for sonyat because of all the support she's provided to me, all of her kind words and reactions.

 **DATTEBANE**

 _ **Infamy Extra For sonyat (seriously, THANK YOU, just for being so great)**_

[In which Mikoto tacks on a certain word in her emotional outbursts...]

There are certain things that Mikoto always knew were inevitable. Her marriage, for one thing, was inescapable. But Mikoto was safe in the comfort that, well, she wouldn't be an embarrassment to her family. It was the very reason she worked so hard in the first place.

What she hadn't expected to have to be prepared for was Kushina and her god forsaken talent at creeping into every aspect of her life. Into her dreams, her habits, her home and now…her words.

Mikoto hadn't been expecting it, honest.

One second, she spoke normal, like…like _herself_. And then the next…

"Just shut up and leave me alone, 'ttebane!"

Fugaku stood still, eyes wide like a deer about to die. A shudder went through her then, shocked and dismayed.

"Ugh! That stupid—dattebane!"

"Mikoto-san…?"

"Urghhhhhhhh! Dattebane, dattebane, dattebane!"

"Mikoto-san?"

She just released a growl, glaring at him, "You're the cause, 'ttebane! You! Stupid! Boy!" Each word had been punctuated by her stabbing his chest with her finger, absolutely livid with herself. She panted, her face screwing up before she shook her head, "No, wait, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. It's _Kushina's_ fault."

"A-Alright…" Fugaku looked painfully confused—in as much as he was able to with that forever frown he had on his mug.

"I'm leaving, 'ttebane," Mikoto informed him shortly, "I have to go punish her."

And, oh ho ho, how fun it would be for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **12**_

 _Minato_

He was fairly certain that Mikoto was going insane.

"There should be rules against being that insufferably idiotic and stupid!" Mikoto raged beside him in private as they sat alone in his home. This was her first time coming in and he had to think, he was slightly disappointed that Kushina wasn't the first girl to visit him. Even so, he was kind of pleased Mikoto had even approached him for advice, her words having been something along the lines of him being smart enough to substitute Kushina while she was away on her mission.

"What did he even do?" Minato prompted, gazing at the fuming girl before him. It sort of amazed him at how far she had come out of her shell. Before, even a simple blush was hard to catch, but now she was open about how she felt—at least in front of Kushina and him.

"Fugaku, that bastard, was telling the village girls who were hitting on him that he was in love already. With me."

He blinked, confused, "Isn't that an okay thing? That actually sounds smart, those girls could get…," he trailed off with a shudder. He hopped he never had to deal with people like that, the ones that would get obsessive. The only one he wanted to be like that was currently not even realizing that he was a boy. He could wait though, he was the patient type and he knew that with age, she could only ever realize how they were meant to be. With a blink, he refused to admit to how creepy that actually sounded. Thank god he hadn't actually said it out loud.

"You haven't seen what they had tried to do to me. It doesn't matter that I have the sharingan! I practically have a hit out on me," Mikoto went on, "One even tried to sneak into my bedroom last night to cut my hair off. It was so scary!"

Minato almost pointed out the humor in her words. Mikoto had been known as an intimidating figure among all of the Genin corps, and her reputation was only insured by how quickly she had unlocked her bloodline. He thought better of informing her how she had nothing to be afraid of, not when she was the way she was. Kushina was always saying that Mikoto didn't like to be reasoned with, she just wanted to have a face to gripe to because of how oppressed she was in her clan.

"I would be afraid," he offered in consolation, "girls are terrifying." Especially when they had the ability to mess with his head and heart like Kushina so easily did.

Mikoto snorted, lightening up fractionally, "Your best friends are girls. Kind of makes your point moot."

Minato blinked, realizing that Mikoto was actually a girl too. Of course he had always known so on an intellectual level, but it was kind of eye opening when he tried to relate what Mikoto was to Kushina. He felt sick just trying to view her in the light he did of the redhead. Moving on brusquely from the disturbing thoughts, he pondered on why he didn't have any close friendships with boys his age. He didn't really care much to carry on the though, however, as he found that he didn't usually look to people with gender in mind. People were just people.

"Those type of girls then," Minato decided, "I hope I never have to deal with them myself," he informed Mikoto, echoing his thoughts from earlier.

She flat out grinned as she snorted, "You already do!"

"What do you mean?" His brows were raised in question, utterly confused.

"Well, first of all, you're pretty good looking and kind of adorable like a puppy. Secondly, you're the smartest kid in our class," she reminded him, "you kind of attract the eye and demand respect with your presence and all of that adds up to what girls like in a guy. Good genes can kind of go a long with things, I suppose."

Minato was still kind of surprised and letting her words sink in. He'd honestly never thought of himself in that kind of regard and still, despite what she was trying to tell him, never will.

"I've never experienced the things I've seen happen to Fugaku-san," Minato finally settled on saying to the expectant look on Mikoto's face.

She scoffed, her brows raising, "You've never wondered what the letters Kushina was burning and tearing up were? She took them from your locker."

"She did?" Minato had kind of been distracted, he realized when thinking back, by her hair and the way it had caught the light…

"Yeah, she always mentioned that she was protecting your innocence, saying that love letters were stupid and that she was the only one to make you treats. Now that I think about it, Kushina is actually pretty controlling and territorial when it comes to you."

He flushed when hearing about it, "Really? You think?"

Mikoto gazed at him piteously, "You're a lost cause boy, and this is the very reason I should never try to replace Kushina with you. You're horrible at listening to people."

They both sighed then, longing for their mutual best friend.

"I hope nothing goes wrong on her mission," Minato finally murmured, worry creasing his brows.

"Knowing how she is," Mikoto said with a blunt tone before standing up, "she'll screw it up somehow."

He winced, and looked at his feet in shame when he realized he actually had to agree with Mikoto.

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart**

 _Kushina_

Slinking through the trees, I bit my lip as I did my best to keep my chakra signature hidden. I wasn't particularly good at it, which made being a tracker sort of...difficult. On the other side of the coin, I was marveling over how my chakra control hadn't been affected like I had always assumed it would. I guess that was one of my faults; I jumped into everything with unproven assumptions and prepared for the worst. Which might actually come in handy one day. For now, it just proved how skittish and stupid I actually was. I was glad though, this would mean that I could actually perform as well as I knew I could.

"Tiger," Isamashii spoke softly into the mic, causing me to pause as I leapt once more and stayed there. We had gotten to choose our code names this time around, Hakuba being too lazy to come up with them. He was the 'Hawk', because of how much of a mother hen he could be with the kind of concentration he put into keeping an eye on us. As for Kira, Isamashii, and myself, we had just gone with the species we had the most kinship with. I would have picked dogs if it weren't for the scroll my mother had given me and the fact that Isamashii was an Inuzuka. Kira was lovingly deemed 'Bug' for this particular adventure.

"What, Dog?" I prompted softly when he said nothing more.

"I can smell him about a hundred feet north, Pachi can too," Isamashii susurrated and I looked back to gaze at the skittish ninken, who had been jumpy since leaving the gates. Isamashii, a few days ago as I had been told, had finally chosen and had been chosen by the pretty female pup, Pachi. They had been working on getting her trained up, but the little one was still nervous around strangers and new surroundings. Maybe bringing her along wasn't such a good idea?

"My kikaichu are responding as well," Kira murmured quietly, just barely above a whisper in my ear, "Isamashii-san's assessment of distance is correct."

"Tiger," Hakuba spoke up, "you know what to do."

My turn then.

I paved off the desire to sigh like I wanted to. Instead I declared, "I'll be going on ahead then." I silently prayed that I was masking my chakra enough. With my breath held and hoping for the best course of action to play out, I slinked my way through the thick trees, barely a sound coming from the gentle tap of my feet. I silently thanked that I was known for my high amount of stamina. I could keep up a silent pace all day and never step on a twig, if I was vigilant and careful. However, my speed did suffer if I was that conscious of where I was going. Minato was probably far superior to me in that regard.

With a mental sigh, I slowly crept forward, jumping and sprinting through the branches like a stray leaf in the wind. Before long, I found myself faced with the genin traitor, and paused when I took in his bright red hair. I blinked. No. Impossible. I shook my head. Not everybody with red hair was a part of the Uzumaki clan. Still, it hurt to think that there could be a trace of shared ancestry in him. I swallowed, and, without a thought, I allowed my chains to spring from my palms, extending it to the point that it could easily wrap around him.

What I hadn't expected was that this very boy had chains as well.

He spun, facing me with frantic violet eyes and I dodged his blue chains with a yelp.

"What the hell!?" I unconsciously bit out, launching a counterattack with my own orange chains.

"A fellow Uzumaki!?" He shouted back, just as surprised, eyes wide. Our chains collided, sending up sparks of chakra, wrapping around one another. A stalemate.

"What have you done?" I couldn't help but ask, stunned. The Uzumaki clan weren't traitors. They were loyal to a fault, and never betrayed their allies. No, Kushina, you need to stop thinking with biased thoughts. Focus on the task. He is a traitor and must be apprehended before he can do anything with is information.

His jaw tightened, standing with a stiff posture, staying mute.

"Why did you betray Konoha?" I asked to his silence, and wished I could just overpower him. I knew I could too. My chains were thicker and longer, proving that I was superior in strength. However, the words ' _strength of a chunin_ ' rang through my head. Never doubt the enemy. That was a fatal mistake that I refused to make.

"Your question is stupid," he replied back, almost haughtily, "You should really be asking why Konoha betrayed us."

"They didn't!"

He scoffed, eyes lighting up with something akin to recognition, "I know who you are now... Kushina Uzumaki, granddaughter of the late head and a direct descendant to the greatest seal-master to have ever lived."

I blinked, a little put off that he had recognized me from my face alone, "Who are you then?"

"Rinto," he murmured, "You should know, if you read my information. You _are_ the team that's ordered for my retrieval, aren't you?"

My breath hitched as I held back on my desire to look away in shame, "No, I haven't read the files. Hakuba-sensei..." He had probably _known_ what would happen with me meeting up with an Uzumaki. No wonder he had kept the information to himself. He had really only ever shared what sounded vital to the success. But by withholding, he left me in a dangerous position. I growled, suddenly pissed at the situation I found myself in as I pushed my emotions into my chains. They grew in size, breaking his easily as I came to wrap mine around his waist tightly. Rinto gasped, surprised. "Tell me what is happening!"

He glared at me, his violet eyes vibrant with disgust and pity alike, "You haven't even been told? Danzo, he was in on the attack."

I bit my lip, recalling that little bit of information that I had buried deep within my conscious. I was not the type of person to take matters into my own hands so easily, and when I was younger, there was little I could do in retaliation. Gazing at him, I nodded before whispering softly, "I knew. But he isn't the Hokage. He went against what—."

"He took me, Kushina," Rinto muttered, interrupting me. I blinked rapidly, stunned at how open he was being with his disrespect. He had no plans in converting me to his side, that was for sure.

"Took you?"

"Do you know about ROOT?"

"What about ROOT?" I asked, recalling what little I had heard about it, stomach sinking with dawning realization, "Tell me." Mito had warned me about it, to be weary of Danzo.

"Danzo had a deal with the invading armies," Rinto went on, "he was to take the children of the Uzumaki and train them to be a part of his specialized force, something even the Hokage wouldn't even know about."

"Why would he...How could he...!?" I had honestly never thought Danzo was truly capable of betraying an ally, even if the proof was there. I don't know what even kept me so optimistic about him. Maybe it was because of his loyalty to his village, thinking that he couldn't be all that bad, but then I had a feeling in my gut, gnawing and persistent. Something told me that he was capable, yes, of destroying allies and desecrating the memory of Uzushio and Konoha's friendship. I felt sick to my stomach.

"He knew that Uzushio was going to be attacked, before even Konoha did," Rinto suddenly said, breaking apart my thoughts, "he wanted to be on the winning side and get something out of it too."

But...but what real use would he need with the Uzumaki? None of the other clans of Uzushio had been targeted…The seals. The seals that Danzo used to keep his members in line were crafted by the Uzumaki. My blood felt cold and my head felt light with the new information.

"But," I snapped, voice like steel, glaring fiercely, "Why are you betraying Konoha? They are our allies, they helped us survive the invasion. This is a fight between Danzo and us...I mean, why can't we just show them the proof of what Danzo did to us!? The Council would have to listen to us then. It can't be...it can't be that we have to fight even more..."

"Kushina!" Rinto snapped harshly, "Didn't you know? We're monsters. They want to harvest our strength and abilities, and if they can't, they would rather we die and let our sacred art die out. The Council backs him up in his actions."

I gritted my teeth, willing the sting at the back of my eyes fade as I harshly whispered, "Why though?"

His face went pale, his eyes lowering to the ground before murmuring out softly, "Because we're monsters. They think...they think that if we grow even more in our power that eventually we'll think we can tame the Bijuus."

I blanched before I coughed out a weak laugh, "But, but, we should be fine, right? We have a few years because of the invasion...we're weak right now. They can't possibly—."

"Kushina, you and I both know that your words aren't the case at all," Rinto sighed, "You're the Jinchuuriki. How do you think that looks to the other nations?"

I refused to shake, but I was aware of how palpable my fear was in the air. "Not good," I answered. My voice was just barely above a whisper. I swallowed thickly.

"Kushina," Rinto murmured, voice softening as he gazed at me with something akin to pity, "I was able to escape ROOT at the cost of my best friend's life. I'm not just about to give up here. You know why I'm saying this right?" His voice was a gentle prod as I resolutely shook my head, refusing to see his way of things. "I'm saying this for your own good. I wonder, Kushina, what you will lose when trying to escape their grip on you?"

A cold shiver ran up my spine.

Weakly, I deliberately let my hold on him weaken.

With wide eyes and unexpected warmth matched with just as unexpected gratitude, he willed up his chains once more before reaching his around to wrap around my neck. Instinctively, I knew why. I wasn't very good at sensing, but I at least could do it well enough to feel my team closing in on our location.

I thought back to my mic. It had been on the entire time.

"Rinto," I whispered out haplessly, "stop!"

He didn't.

Was I really going to do this? Was I going to let a traitor get away just because I was biased in the situation? Where was my allegiance even at? There was nobody but Minato and Mikoto left for me in Konoha. I had been tricked into thinking that Konoha was the greatest place in the world, no, but I had somehow been emotionally trapped into having to protect the village. I had given an oath, as all ninja of Konoha did.

With my dwindling strength, I eyed Rinto's body and quickly found what I was looking for. The scrolls he had taken. Creating a thin wispy chain, as his concentration went into knocking me out, I hastily grabbed a hold onto the scrolls and flung it away. It landed with a thud somewhere on the forest floor.

" _Shit_ ," I bit out, wheezing for breath. Rinto's chains only tightened on my neck as my head began to feel light. A few seconds later, my vision began to fade, and before long I was out like a light.

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart**

 _Mikoto_

She found herself grinning despite the current situation.

"So, she screwed it up? I knew that would be the case," Mikoto laughed to herself vivaciously.

Minato frowned, "I was told that they caught up with him three times on the length of their mission, but all three times they weren't able to capture him. They did manage to take back the scrolls he had on him though, so the mission wasn't a complete bust. The only reason they wanted him back, apparently, was because of his abilities."

As an Uchiha was intimate knowledge about the policing system they had in Konoha, she knew immediately what they would have done with him if they had manage to bring him back. He would never be trusted alone, ever, but that didn't mean he couldn't work for them. The Uchiha clan had certain… _techniques_ that could change a person, _modifying_ (read: destroying) the individual to the point that they were nothing but a body, and then from there, they slowly but surely crafted someone new. Someone necessary to Konoha. She shuddered. Mikoto couldn't wish that fate on anyone.

Mikoto couldn't fathom why, but she couldn't help but think it might have been a good thing that they never caught him.

"Where is she now?"

Minato shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she's actually with Sensei. I haven't seen her yet."

She blinked languidly, "Why would she…? Oh, the scroll. Is she learning how to summon from him?"

"Yup," Minato sighed, "I'm pretty sure she asked him for it."

Mikoto lost all of her earlier mirth and begged off the frown that wanted to fall into place, "I…Do you think that we're drifting too far apart from her? We haven't been able to really speak with her in a long time."

Minato nodded without hesitation before his face burst into a flush. At her prodding look, he quietly mumbled out, "If I had my way we would get to see her for as long as she wasn't tired of us. Or vice-versa," he added in an afterthought.

"Yeah," she softly agreed, "that would be great."

Minato seemed to bite his lip, face paling, "Hey, Mikoto…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm…obsessive? Like, creepy? F-Fanboy?"

She arched a brow at him and fearlessly declared, "Yes. If you're this young and this intent on one person for the rest of your life, then yes. You are quite creepy…and lucky."

"Lucky?" He appeared to wince, as if she were too honest in her words and she had made him afraid.

"Well, if Kushina never reciprocates then you'd just be the desperate best friend with a hopeless one-sided crush for a girl who has someone in back in Uzushio. If she does respond to your feelings, then you'd be the luckiest guy in the world. I think you should keep your options open though...don't sell yourself of opportunities—."

"It isn't like that," Minato smiled softly then, suddenly showing a confidence she hadn't seen in him when discussing his crush on Kushina, "I don't _need_ to look at anybody else. I know I'm young and all but I've never questioned it. I know it's just _right_ that we be together forever. Kind of like the red string of fate, I guess."

"You better hope she sees it that way then, Lover Boy."

Minato laughed, before grinning and brazenly informing her, "We have the time."

If they didn't die in the war, that is.

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart**

 _Kushina_

Holy cow, I could go on for _hours_.

It was a spectacular idea in learning iryo-ninjutsu. Not only did I have spectacular control, for my age at least, I had a well of chakra to pull from. It was weird in being able to draw on the Kyuubi's— _Kurama's_ —chakra. Although it was hot to the touch and if I were in the barest of bad moods I was at the risk of losing my head, I had done well with my training with Mito. Not only could I willingly find Kurama, if I recalled the name correctly, in my mindscape, I was well versed in keeping a lid on my emotions when reaching for the extra chakra. There was danger, however, and it would remain until my body got used to the demonic energy.

Otherwise, my psyche and physical health were in danger of deteriorating if I used too much.

If I just said "fuck all", there would be no doubt to how long I could go on before exhausting myself. The havoc I could wreck. Not that I'd actually, ahem, _do_ it.

Mito would be so proud with how well I was able to handle my new tenant. I bit my lip as the ache in my chest echoed deeply within myself. There was no way I would ever be able to repay her kindness, in her coaching and her objective to prepare me for my task. All I could try to do was keep the Bijuu calm, within myself. I had to protect her dearly beloved village from the beast.

Speaking of beasts, summoning had proved to me exceedingly easy to learn and perform. I knew so much about seals that it was almost senseless to ask Jiraiya for help. I even had my mother's memories to help! I guess he was mostly just supervision (what little he did anyway) so that I didn't accidently get eaten by my summon. Just in case.

Kokoro was her name, unexpectedly. The scroll was only for three tigers, all a different subspecies to the other, but each of them I had to prove myself worthy of them. So, for the time being, I settled for building up the trust and devotion to each other with Kokoro, a beautifully large and elegant tiger with vibrant colors of orange in her thick coat. What was bizarre, and extremely cool, was that she had actual _battle armor_. She spoke well and, during her time spent with me, had stated that she was mostly used for battle, her claws being strong enough to rip a man's entire head off. Then, she had admitted as if embarrassed, that she liked to be taken on walks.

Obviously the two of us were fated to be the best of friends.

"Good work today, Kushina," Jiraiya patted her on the shoulder, eyes hazed over with a silly grin on his mug. He clearly was thinking of the 'research' he had done the entire time I had worked with my summoning.

No matter, I did just fine on my own.

I accepted the well-earned praise with a grin before shouting a farewell and skipping away.

I was going to splurge for the occasion of my first summon. It was a long overdue break, I suppose, from _everything_. Who should have to worry about allegiances, the deceased, or possible past lives that foretold a bleak future anyway? Not me. I was having Ichiraku's and then I was going to sleep it all off. Probably before that, I would relive my favorite memories with my mother and all would be sound in the world.

Something was missing in the plan, however. Something that made my heart ache and thrum against my chest painfully.

It has been an entire week since I had last seen Mikoto and Minato.

I grimaced, surprised by how little I actually felt pressured to see them. For the longest time it was the three of us as a trio, never expanding past that. I knew them as well as I did the back of my hand, but could it be that because of them I was emotionally compromised? I immediately felt ashamed of my thoughts. It couldn't be that way because I had _chosen_ them. I could remember the day I had decided to let Minato into my life after stubbornly wanting to keep him away. Mikoto had been someone I immediately wanted to connect with. They were mine. Unspoken ownership, but mine nonetheless.

Yet I was still hesitant to see them.

I was hiding so many _things_ from them. How did were they sure that they knew me as well as they thought they did? They didn't know that I had killed grown shinobi when I was merely five. That was unheard of. Kids didn't kill people. The horrible thing was that I hadn't, even for a second, regretted my actions. By entering the world of shinobi you accepted the terms. You accepted the fact that you could be killed in action, and that you will kill others.

"Ah!" I growled openly, ignoring the alarmed looks sent my way, "Contradictions!"

I hated thinking, but there were times that I just had to do it to make sense of myself.

What even was I? I felt like _me_ , like Kushina, but who was that? What kind of person was I?

I groaned, suddenly losing my appetite as I settled to just go home for the day.

I paused in my tracks.

Home without Mito wasn't a home at all.

With tightening fists, I paid no mind to where I was at. I merely stood there and let out a furiously loud scream into the air.

I felt better after that and made my way to the library—the best place to be to escape life.

With my busy life, I wasn't as big a reader as I felt I should be, but today was a day to relax. After all, I had just come from a week long mission that ended in a slight failure. I had, thankfully, not been reprimanded. Instead, they were just impressed with my quick thinking in getting the scrolls away from him. Not that they'd ever know that I had deliberately let him loose. They would only know that I had spoken with the traitor and had failed to properly detain him long enough for my team to reach us. Pretty good for a first time mission. I was just thankful that it didn't escalate past that.

Taking my mind off things, I found myself a nice little civilian romance novel and kept my nose in that book until night had fallen in Konoha and I was ushered out for closing times. I probably could have just moved to the ninja section of the place, but that would involve risking meeting people I knew and didn't _want_ to know.

I felt like eating junk food and crying for no apparent reason.

I also felt like someone should just knock me out for an eternity so I could just dream.

But that would involve the risk of nightmares and I had already had enough of them.

Sometime after all the civilian shops closed and a little bit before the bars did, I finally decided sleep could do me some good and I left to go sink myself into the soft comforting warmth of a bed. That should bring me peace of mind, right?

The bed, unlike how I thought it would, gave me none.

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart**

There was a jitter in my blood that made it boil with rage and hatred.

I didn't let it take over.

Instead, I breathed calmly while I let a meditative state come above my being and mental state, like a blanket falling over my form as it brought a sense of serenity and tranquility. Converting such vile chakra was much like water while I poured my own chakra into it, mixing it into one. Just like how two glasses of water would affect the other, the chakras came together and collided violently before surrendering to a gentle lull within me. I had complete control over it now and with a smooth breath of air and the usage of a hand seal, I performed a water technique, directing the attack at Isamashii.

He yelped, getting swept up in a tidal wave of water.

"Point to Kushina," Hakuba called from his vantage point in a tree, eating an apple with a serene expression. That Hyuuga clan was a master at looking classy even when doing the most mundane activities. I despised them.

Even so, I grinned.

"Looks like you're getting beat up by a _girl_ ," I mocked, echoing his earlier declaration that he wouldn't be defeated by a woman. Never one to handle misogyny, even when used by a teammate, I was sure not to go easy on him.

"What is with that?" Isamashii whined, "It's like you have a never ending supply of chakra. Not fair. At least be winded by now, Kushina!"

Technically I did have a max limit to how much I could pilfer off of Kurama, but in the end it was just about how I managed my own chakra. That being the whole point in why I took the extra hassle to convert the chakra instead of outright using the demonic energy as a whole or a plan B when I was low on reserves.

"That should be enough," Hakuba suddenly stated, announcing the end of training for the day as he jumped down from the tree. He turned to gaze at Kira, "Did you manage to gather the information I told you get from your insects?"

The boy nodded before quietly speaking up, "My kikaichu say that the code word for the day is 'green tea leaves'."

Hakuba nodded, "Good job. You're progressing quite smoothly."

I didn't even try to understand what Hakuba and Kira's personal one-on-one training was all about. Something that was meant to help Kira speak to bugs, but I couldn't be sure. Either way, Hakuba was a proud teacher.

"What's our next mission?" I probed when we came to gather around the tall and slender man who sometimes treated us like sheeps to be herded.

"Another C-rank. This time we will be doing a pickup. We'll be getting a scroll filled with vital information that's located in Amegakure. This mission has the likelihood of becoming a rank higher, however, as we will be entering the thick of the fighting."

I shuddered, wondering if I was even ready to be faced with violence like that. I wondered if I could still kill like I had when I was a dumb five year old.

"All three of you are well prepared. After all, I am the one who has been training you and none of you have ever failed my high expectations, not even once," Hakuba's eyes seemed to linger on me for some reason and I was filled with the warmth of being praised. He thought we were ready, although that might have actually been seeded by the urgency for active soldiers. That little tidbit didn't take away from his words, however, as I recalled all I had learned over the past few months from him.

"When do we leave?" Isamashii asked, gazing up with his puppy dog eyes. Pachi, on his shoulder, mirrored his expression.

"We're leaving in two days. Pack up for the length of two weeks. Ame is quite a bit of ways from Konoha, and the journey will be a long one."

With a determined set to my jaw, I gazed up at him while reassured that we wouldn't be going to war alone.

We'd have him to protect us, after all.

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart**

"Really?" Minato asked, swallowing like he felt ill or something.

"Yeah," I nodded resolutely, "and we're going to totally kick ass while we're there. Nothing to fear with me!"

"But I mean…you'll actually be in the warzones?"

I dipped my head once more in affirmation, brows creasing as I looked at him, "Why are you so worried? It's not like I haven't killed people before."

Mikoto and Minato froze, chopsticks halfway to their lips and it was then that I realized my mistake, my slip of words.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto was the one to ask, shock and dismay flashing over her features before it was wiped clean of all emotions.

I resisted groaning, wiggling my toes in my shoes as I prepared myself to tell them. I sighed, finding that the words didn't come easily.

"Does it…does it have anything to do with the invasion of Uzushiogakure?"

"Yeah," I answered, brightening when Minato gave me the perfect gateway to my explanation, "I was there when it happened, you know. Saw…I saw many things," I forced out a laugh, holding back the blacker emotions that wanted to come forth, "I took down a lot of people with a storage seal that lead to my parent's armory. Basically I summoned up a lot of kunai and shuriken before lobbing it at the enemies throats and stuff."

Minato looked pale, almost like he would throw up any second then.

Maybe I was being too nonchalant about the whole thing but I couldn't really help it. The day of the invasion had been such a long time ago…

"See," I muttered, beginning to get defensive like I always did when I felt threatened, "this is why I didn't tell you both. I knew it would be like this. Listen, people die _all the time_. They were going to kill me if I did nothing, you know? My entire village was under attack! Not only that, it was because of stupid misunderstandings that we were looked at as monsters, you know? Who am I kidding? You both know nothing about it. Neither of you have ever had to watch your mother die right in front of you, nor did you lay underneath her while her body grew cold and limp. So don't look at me that way," I finished softly, hopping off from my stool at Ichiraku's, "I can't bare to see it. Not right now."

By then, the tears had already been falling in thick, fat waves that cascaded down my face and dripped from my chin.

I finally now understood why I had been so apprehensive to if I was ready to kill. I wanted to know whether I had the heart to do it.

Unable to fight off the sob that escaped through my lips, I spun on my heel and stormed off.

My entire being ached for my mother. I wanted to see her again, and even having her memories wasn't enough. I wanted _her._ I also wanted my father. I want my parents, I burned with the desire for them to be with me. I needed their guidance. To help me get over losing Mito, to help me grow up. I needed that. I needed _them_.

"Wait! Kushina!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at Minato, "You don't even really _know_ me, you can't even accept me!"

Even through my tears I could see the shift in his features. How utterly betrayed he looked before his jaw set and his lips tightened.

Without a word, his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me into his golden warmth. Minato, even as I sobbed into his chest and clenched my fingers tightly into his jacket, brought his fingers to my hair before gently and calmly brushing his hand through the length of my hair. Something broke within me then, like a barrier I had wrenched up and crafted around myself over an extremely long time had finally come crumbling down. Shaking, I brought my arms around him as I pressed myself in tightly inside his arms.

"I will always accept you, Kushina," Minato murmured softly into my ear, "more than you could ever really know."

I nodded, finding that, even with the emotional release and the feeling of liberation, I still couldn't stop the tears from falling. Even so, Minato held me closely and that was enough for me.

"Thank you."

 **ARC 1 – Part 2 – Heart – End**

Ah, I'm pretty sure that most of this will need to be rewritten eventually. So much drama and _angst_. I wrote this on a sugar rush, which is never good. Also, I keep forgetting to change the little tidbit of the 'Legendary Sannin' title. Nobody has ever brought it up though, which surprises me. I was aware before I was writing it in, but they don't get that title until the end of the Second World War by Hanzo. Some things escape me though. I'll fix that eventually. Just like how I'll eventually remember to get the rest of Outsider out there. Haha, I'm so scatterbrained.

I never meant for Mikoto to be the love guru, or the advice giver, at all. But it has happened. Aughhh, I'm sorry I have pacing issues. Ugh, their like ten and Minato is in _deep_. Like Sakura was to Sasuke. When I realized this, I couldn't resist the jabs at him becoming a fanboy. I don't know, Minato is basically like this innocent, fluffy, idealistic little _boy_ to me. He's also a dork, and wins over the ladies with sweet math moves.

People keep telling me about these Kushina-centric SI's coming out and I'm pretty interested in reading them because my story is getting compared to them a lot. I don't even know how mine is the favorite (from what I've been told), the writing for this is shit. But thank you very much ;A; aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. I need to leave before I spaz out on the energy drink I drank. I need to fix a lot of things, by the way. Namely how things are capitalized. Should Sharingan be capitalized? The question haunts me but I can't properly decide. I mean I just capitalized it there and it looked nice. Hmmmm, I must debate with the monkeys (this makes me think of FF-X2) in my brain. Ah, review please. I didn't get very many last time, at least I don't think I did (I could be misplacing it with Monopoly). I will _try_ to reply, but I don't know, my contact with internet is wacky. Which is why a lot of my research is off. I am forced to wing things, and this terrifies me because some people make it their personal job to shove a person's mistake in their face and offer no help in return. Guys, I value opinions and all, but there is a line that one must not cross. Don't call a developing character stupid. You are the stupid one. Truly. Long A/N is long. One day I shall never write an author's note again, but that day is not today. Shit, I'm rambling but my fingers refuse to stop typing. How was everyone's day? I'm curious, what's your favorite attribute about my writing/story? What can I improve on? The obvious is that I have pacing issues.

Conclusion to this arc will be in the next chapter, and then there will be a _time skip_. Of the classic two and a half year sort. No more ten year olds! Yay!

Cough. I'll stop now. Have a chill day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **13**_

 _Hiruzen_

"Come in," he called, waving an aging hand in the air. He attempted to wipe the scowl off his face—considering the age of the person he was scheduled to meet—but it remained there. The war was taking its toll on him, he was aware. He liked it even less than the people who had to put up with his new front of coldness.

A pale face matched with bright violet eyes peeked into the room, as hesitant to see him as the day she had arrived in Konoha. When he beckoned her forth once more, she opened the door wider and stepped in. It took even more prodding for the little Uzumaki girl to stand at a suitable distance in front of him. He knew, better than one would think, how much he had hurt her with his words and attitude, how she was guarded in front of him because of it. At the time, he thought it was a good idea, so that it would spare them both a lot of heartache. He'd already lost one good friend, and he wasn't ready to accept Kushina as the new Mito, not yet. Probably not ever.

"You requested to meet with me?" Hiruzen prodded, eyes dark and weary. He hoped she wasn't going to renege on their previous deal—she, as the new Jinchuuriki, wouldn't be allowed to travel alone during wartime. _Forget Uzushio_ , he very nearly wanted to beg out loud to her. Kushina was vital to the village at this point, her knowledge of seals and her work with Mito being astounding for someone at her age. She, he had been told, could even be considered a master at seal work, if what Jiraiya said was correct.

"I," Kushina breathed in, as if preparing herself for rejection, before she mumbled out in a quiet tone, "I want to move out of the Senju clan home."

He lifted a brow in question and fought off the urge to feel relieved, "Why?"

Her face flushed, her violet eyes looking down to her feet with an almost ashamed expression. She came to fold her hands out in front of her, rocking on her dainty feet with a frown placed on her unblemished face. Kushina looked thoughtful, considering the question.

"I'm not of the Senju clan—"

"You are," Hiruzen interjected, surprised and a little dismayed that she wasn't aware of it.

"How?" She looked stunned, eyes wide.

"In order to bestow upon you a proper sum of money to live off of at the time of her death, Mito adopted you as her daughter."

Tears welled up in the tiny girl's eyes, her expression screwing up with unbidden anguish. She sniffed, and soon after she released a sharp sob, "Really?"

He nodded, and shifted uncomfortably in his usually comfortable chair. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I want to move still," she warbled out, harshly wiping away her tears and snot, "I can't handle being there, in that quiet home with those memories to attack me," she sucked in a deep breath, "I can't handle it."

Hiruzen nodded, understanding the child's plight, "Being as you're a genin, I can't issue the orphan grant, but I would be able to fix up suitable arrangements for your housing."

"Close to Minato Namikaze, please," she murmured softly, so quiet that he had to strain to hear it.

He paused, considering where the blonde boy lived. After a brief moment, it clicked, and he frowned before stating, "That place isn't the most _secure_ area in Konoha." One could even say it was the 'bad side', or even the one scar upon the beauty of Konoha. It was where most of the orphans were placed and forgotten; often it was so ridiculously unkempt that it hedged on slum-like.

It wasn't good to have Kushina living there, especially now that she was an official Senju. Of course, all of her official files listed her as an Uzumaki per Mito's request, but she was there in the family registry for all to see.

"I don't care," she sniffed once more, even as her jaw was set in a determined line, "it's better than barging in to live with him and having to deal with the questions from the old ladies and the gawkers."

He had a feeling that she wasn't above doing exactly that, if he didn't provide her a place close to the Namikaze.

With a sigh, he gave her a smile, one of his rare ones that actually expressed genuine emotions, before nodding, "I suppose I can arrange for you to live in his area."

Kushina beamed then, sharing a smile that lit up her entire face as the emotion extended into her eyes. He found it hard to believe that she had ever forced or faked a smile in her life, and he hoped it was kept that way. Grudgingly, he had to admit that she had strangely expressive eyes, just like Mito. Hiruzen refused to feel the ache in his chest after thinking of his old friend. Instead, he brought himself to ponder on what kind of relationship the two shared. He found that they were always together, along with that Uchiha girl, when he did his monthly visit to the Academy, so they must have been very good friends.

"Good," she brightened, her earlier sadness seemingly forgotten with the news, "I'll be on my way then! Don't show that face to babies, you'll scare them to death." Kushina left the room quickly, her last gesture a wink sent in his direction.

He sat there, partially stunned and slightly offended at her parting words. It made him balk at how flippant her remark had been, and how different it made her seem in his eyes now that he had seen what was behind that shy facade.

Kushina was an Uzumaki through and through, no doubt about it.

His eyes tightened, recalling in full detail of his conversation with Hakuba just yesterday. The Council—it made him sick to even think it—had betrayed the trust of Uzushio. It had been confirmed by Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. All of them had gone against him, gone against their treaty with Uzushio, and had planned everything for the betterment of Konoha. Their words still echoed hollowly in his ears, a shadowy ghost hanging over his head.

" _The Uzumaki clan would have been attacked and beaten no matter what we chose to do. We did our best in preserving their sealing techniques and bloodline in any way possible."_

It made him sick just to think that they thought to rationalize their actions as being positive for the Uzumaki clan. There was nothing positive to subjecting children to ROOT, nor was it positive to go against the promise to Mito. It went against their founding father's wishes and against the morals of Konoha. He had always thought, despite their line of work and the hard choices that they had to make in order to preserve their Hidden Village, that they were a village founded by loyalty to certain ideals and the trust that they could see it through.

He released a haggard, tired sigh.

Hiruzen sure couldn't change what had been done. All he could do now, from his little perch in this tiny office, was to try to secure a future for the Uzumaki clan and fulfill his promise to Mito that he would protect Kushina as best he could. Because, despite what one might've seen in his face and eyes, Hiruzen Sarutobi was a sentimental man at heart, and he always would be.

 **ARC 1 – Part 3 – Dream**

 _Kushina_

"I'll be moving into my new apartment fully when I get back from my mission in Ame," I told my friends cheekily while taking a gulp of my tea. We were seated, for once, in Minato's living room. On the tiny short-legged table before us, a platter of the foods that I had cooked was spread out along with the tea Mikoto had prepared in his kitchen. Apparently she had already been here before, by the looks of it, and I tried my best not to be annoyed with the fact. I definitely couldn't show anyone, meaning _anyone_ (not even Mikoto), that I had slightly changed the way I regarded Minato. It wasn't love or anything stupid like that but…ugh! I internally groaned when I merely thought of it.

It was all his dumb fault for hugging me like that yesterday that I even _started_ to view him in a new light. That, and what little I could recall of his badassery in saving me from those Kumo-nin.

Gosh, it was so embarrassing!

Who would ever _want_ to think that way about their own their best friend in the most unepic fashion there was?

Not me.

And yet I did.

However, there was hope. If given the time, I was sure that things would go right back to normal.

"Be careful," Minato said softly, gazing at me in all seriousness. I bit the inside of my cheek and gazed at the food for something to shove in my mouth and stop the words I wanted to spout out. This idiot and his coolness needed to stop getting on my nerves and in my way! Ugh. I wanted to smash my head against the table, possibly breaking it. But knew I couldn't do that without looking insane and obtaining a head injury the day before one of the scariest missions I had to face yet.

Ahah, good thing for foresight, right?

"I will," I mumbled, refusing to acknowledge the way my cheeks felt warmer. It was probably just the heat wave that was passing through Konoha, yeah...

Picking up an egg roll to nom on, I looked up to see Mikoto and Minato gazing at each other in an almost meaningful way. Like they were sharing a conversation I couldn't be privy to. I outwardly groaned when a sudden flash of jealousy shot through me. In my burden of negative emotions, I stretched back for my head to reach the floor while my legs remained folded.

"Everything alright?" Mikoto asked.

I caught myself before nodding, and instead shook my head, "I am peachy, just spectacularly _peachy_."

"Kushina?" Minato's head leaned over me. He was suddenly _very_ close. I could even see the little scar he had on his cheek, the one I had accidently made with my nails at one point during a spar. His breath caressed my cheek, inspiring me to let out a muffled yelp before my legs flipped out, hitting the table with a loud bang. I released a lurid oath, turning my head away while I rolled myself into a protective ball. Clutching my injured ankle, I unhappily sulked and begged off the tears that stung the back of my eyes.

" _Peachy_ ," I grounded out, "I'm _peachy_."

"Is everything really alright?" Mikoto asked again, her voice sounding slightly worried, "this isn't like you."

"Ah, just need food is all," I decided, shoving Minato away while I grabbed a stick of dango to munch on.

"What do we do? She's avoiding the question," Minato looked to Mikoto desperately, who chewed on a rice cracker thoughtfully.

"Well, if she were in our shoes, she'd launch a tickle fight, but at this point I think she'd just break a bone," the Uchiha girl shrugged, "let's just leave her to deal with it as she likes."

Thank goodness that there were people like Mikoto around to distribute sane advice to the world. I relaxed and looked around Minato's shabby apartment. He had a lot more things in the way of function and purpose for the lifestyle of a shinobi, but less in the ways of decoration and style. I wondered, now that I would be living closer to him, how much time I would actually spend here instead of my own home. The life of a ninja was time consuming, with most of our free time going to training and eating food. Of course, we could always file for the six weeks for the entire year of vacation. Now that it was war time, I figured that even that had been minimized. I hoped the war would end soon, that way I didn't have to fight so often.

I slid a hollow glance at Minato. I wondered what could possibly be bad enough that I used to avoid him. I couldn't remember my line of thought very well, nor could I recall certain memories... That in and of itself was odd. I had spectacular memory and had often passed all of my classes thanks to it.

So, I must have sealed a whole lot more than was necessary. Scary.

"Hey, Kushina," Minato suddenly murmured, prompting to sit up, "so why did you use to burn the love letters girls would give to me?" Was it just me or did he actually look _pleased_?

"Aaaa _aaaaaHHHHH_ , no reason," I settled for, feeling my face heat up. I slid a casual hand to my hair to tug on it oh-so _un_ -nervously. Because there kind of hadn't been a reason. I could vividly recall the buildup of stupid love letters in his locker and the way my gut twisted tightly. Of course I hadn't let it go on, I couldn't. Something, I can't remember what, was at stake. Something, or some _one_ , was at stake. That, and Minato felt like he was...mine? Mine and Mikoto's. I wasn't the sharing type, anyhow.

Mikoto gave me a strange look, one that I couldn't even begin to understand. At the most, she looked _suspicious_. Like something had gone off in her head like a light bulb. I cringed.

"Oh-ho! Look at the time, I should be getting ready for my mission. I have some things to buy." I winced. This wasn't how I envisioned my visit going.

"I'll help you," Minato said with a bright smile.

"I should be getting back to the compound anyway. Fugaku wants to show me this thing with the Sharingan."

Hiding my flinch, I nodded instead while heading to his front door. With Mikoto close behind, we slipped on our shoes and headed out into the warm air with eyes on the cloudy sky. Even in the place that Minato lived, Konoha was still beautiful.

Mikoto soon slipped from our trio with very little patience left in her small body. Apparently Minato and I together were annoying to her nowadays, although she never did explain why. Something about 'wanting to go back to the old days'.

"Where to first?" Minato asked, his blue eyes bright as if he were extremely enjoying himself. Weirdo.

I considered his question before declaring, "Let's go to the blacksmith. I need to pick up the kunai I ordered for myself a few weeks ago. I think you'll _really_ like them."

Even smiling, his brows creased, "Why?" He sounded so confused. It was adorable.

I slid a sneaky grin his way, "You'll see."

We easily traveled the distance to the blacksmith I frequented. I probably preferred Oshiro to the other stores mainly because his master had been an Uzumaki, but more than that, his quality was _high_. Probably the best of Konoha, if I do say so myself.

"Welcome back, Kushina-chan!" Oshiro loudly bellowed and I ran forward to give him a low high-five. It was a stretch, but it had become our usual greeting since I had first started doing business with him. "Your second specially ordered kunai set are ready to go. You're as punctual as ever."

"Give 'em here!" I shouted, slipping into the informal speech patterns I had used back in Uzushio.

Oshiro, with his big meaty hands, shuffled through his stocks until finding a red box and pilfering it forth. I grinned and hopped on my feet in anticipation. As soon as my hands were on it, I opened and beamed with excitement and delight the moment I laid eyes on the cherry red lacquered kunai set.

"See?" I showed Minato the contents, "you have gold because you're going to be Konoha's Yellow Flash, and I'm red because I'm The Bloody Habanero!"

"Yellow Flash?" He looked kind of stunned, blue eyes wide before he grinned and nodded, "But how?"

"I've been thinking," I murmured delicately, suddenly becoming shy, "that there's some stuff in Mito's scrolls that I could give you."

"What are they? More fuinjutsu?"

I shook my head, biting my lip, "The Nidaime created it with the help of Mito a long time ago. Well, she helped for the first part of it, the part that involves sealing. There's more to it than that, more ninjutsu than anything, but it's called the Hiraishin and it allows the user to transport themselves to a tagged location by going through a…well it doesn't matter unless you want to learn it. So, uh, do you want it?"

"Yes," Minato sounded breathless, eagerness and intrigue clear in his eyes.

I grinned, "Piggy-back me to my house!"

"Piggy-back?" He looked lost before realization hit him and he flushed. "Okay?"

He was so absolutely unsure that it made this moment incredibly cute and no one could say otherwise. No one.

With a bright, beaming smile, I spun him around and hopped onto his back, reaching my arms around his shoulders for my fingers to clasp tightly in front of him. He was so warm, and by reflex, his hands went to my thighs to hold me up.

I laughed when leaning my face into the crook of his neck just as soon as he started walking into the direction of the Senju clan home. His gait was slow and his skin felt hot to the touch, but I couldn't see his face, so his emotions were a mystery. Maybe piggy-back rides weren't such a good thing after all? It was disconcerting not being able to see what he was feeling.

But perhaps…?

"Minato," I softly whispered into his ear, "I'm scared of war and I don't want to fight anymore. Does this make me a traitor too?"

"No," he murmured, pausing to tilt his head up at me. Our faces were so close but the moment felt slow, like time in the world didn't exist for us in that very moment. My forehead touched his and I looked into his eyes, finding only acceptance there, "You're only human, Kushina, and its okay to be afraid about things like that. It shows that you actually want to live."

"I want to…live?" Somehow, these words felt odd to me, impossibly odd. As if they were misdirected and were meant for someone else. My heart ached in my chest and I clutched onto Minato as he began to pick up his pace.

"I want you to live, at least," his voice was barely above a whisper and I nearly missed it.

When I caught it, the moment was gone and there was no one else for his words to be given to but me.

His skin still felt hot.

 **ARC 1 – Part 3 – Dream**

" _NO! DADDY!_ " I screamed into the nighttime air, sucking in a gulp of air when it felt like all the air in the world had disintegrated into dust, only to be replaced by a wave of fire that swept through my body, consuming my oxygen in a single flash. I burned. I boiled. I felt the rage and hatred coursing through my veins and I saw it, I saw him with his painfully wide eyes, the barest traces of a smile still in the midst of flitting away when he was enclosed by the fire.

" _Not real, not real, not real, it can't be real,_ " I whispered, curling in on myself while my hands unconsciously went up to clutch at my hair. The chant was the only thing tying me down to the world and connecting me to the sharpness of reality, it was everything in that moment. With a cry and a nearly heaved in breath of air, I felt the tears slip through my eyes and spill into my sweat soaked hair. With a moan of anguish slipping through my dry and cracked lips, I realized slowly what had just happened. Instinctively I felt my cold and clammy hand slid up through my shirt to caress the seals that lay hidden beneath.

I had just had a mere nightmare, something I had grown to tolerate, but then…but then Kurama's chakra… I shuddered. If I hadn't woken up sooner, I had a gnawing feeling that bad things would have happened.

Slowly, the feelings that crawled through my body just minutes before had begun to melt away with ease. Something had changed in me, I didn't know what or how, but something had changed. I felt it, like I had never felt it before, the ache for a warm body close by and the desire for someone to hold my hand. I wanted _them_. My mother and father.

"Take my hand," I whispered to nothing, grasping at the empty air. No one would be there for me anymore. Mito was gone, just like my parents before her. They were never coming back.

Desperately, I ran through my mother's memories, but even the happiest moments had brought no consolation to me. This was the depth of grief I had been trying oh-so very hard to escape. It had the power to consume, to obliterate those of lesser strengths. I couldn't help but think that I, despite everything, wasn't strong enough to fight it like I had before.

With grit teeth and very little patience as I shook off the last of the jitters from Kurama's potent chakra, I got up from my futon and made my way in the dark to the kitchen. The light was already on, much to my surprise.

"Oh," I murmured, meeting the sheepish gaze of Nawaki. He smiled at me and I blinked at him, unsure of myself.

"Hi there! Couldn't sleep?" he asked, but I never replied, too busy trying to figure out why I had avoided him with such vehemence before. He didn't seem to mind as he took another sip of his piping hot tea. He winced slightly when it proved too much before finally murmuring, "Me too. I'm going on a mission tomorrow. It's going to be a dangerous one…but," Nawaki grinned brilliantly, "I have this to look over me! Pretty, isn't it?"

Right before me was a beautiful crystal jewel, glistening and shimmering in the light of the dimly lit room. For some reason, the very sight of the necklace made my heart hurt like it had never hurt before. I brought my hand unconsciously to my chest, feeling the sudden jump in the pace of my beating heart.

"It's very pretty," I murmured softly in reply, wondering why it felt like I was choking on those words. Everything felt wrong, just wrong.

Nawaki chuckled to himself, "Yeah, my sister is always trying to look out for me. She's kind of a big part of why I even want to become Hokage," he paused, looked at my face and explained, "it's sort of been the dream of mine, since I was little. I want to make her proud while also redeeming the Senju clan and regaining back the numbers we once had."

I nodded, letting his words sink in, "That's a nice dream to have."

"What's yours?" Nawaki gazed at me then, blue-gray eyes lighting up as he came to stand closer to me. He looked excited and intrigued, as if I were some great big mystery that he had never gotten the chance to solve.

"Um," I started, wracking my brains for what I could possibly ever hope to achieve. My cheeks began to heat up from his attention and my heart raced for an answer. I knew it was there, right in my head, but what was it? What kind of person forgot to dream a dream? I bite my lip and clenched my fists, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. Nawaki's face changed then, his brows creasing in worry as his hand rubbed along my back.

His warmth burned through my shirt and into my back, leaving a sense of comfort in its way. Still, the tears fell and I released a hearty sob that was followed shortly after with a choked out laugh.

"I don't have a dream," I whispered softly, and, in a louder voice, said, "I don't have anything I want to do, or any reason to do it. Something...something took it away, because it's gone."

"Dreams aren't everything, Kushina," Nawaki murmured and then his face reddened, "san. Sorry."

"S'okay," I mumbled, even as I felt my cheeks flush just as much as his did.

There was silence between us then, but it was broken when Tsunade stumbled in, half asleep and with quite the mane of untamed bed hair. When she saw the two of us together, her eyes widened as she released a tiny squeal of delight.

"You guys _can_ get along," she whispered before coughing and straightening into her usual chiding older sister mode. "What are you doing out of bed, Nawaki? Kushina?"

"Couldn't sleep," the both of us answered in unison with a shared look of puppy-dog eyes.

Tsunade caved instantly as she let out a whoop of laughter, "Let's make food then, and talk. We all need it, I think, now that we're down a member in our clan, we all need this."

I couldn't help but feel warm with the way she said 'our', like I was included. I smiled, thinking of what the Hokage had said to me when I met with him. I was already a part of the Senju clan. I had a family here, in spite of the fact that I had lost my real one. Still, it didn't change my resolve to move and leave.

 **ARC 1 – Part 3 – Dream**

The first day in the Village Hidden by the Rain was a near living nightmare for me. The journey to come here had been just as dreadful. Some areas weren't so terrible, places that were unaffected by the war that raged on. In other villages, however, I had seen entire homes burnt to the ground and bodies lay strewn about carelessly while they waited for genin teams to come retrieve them. Everything brought up sights that I had never wanted to relive, or cared to, and sent me into a hyper aware existence that was beyond skittish and paranoid. Even the tiniest noise brought up from the smallest animal in the forest could send my kunai flying in the air. On the bright side, I was in charge of catching our dinner, which was quite possibly the easiest task out of all of the things I had to do.

Even easier than watching orphaned children cry and beg for food, and far easier than seeing the murder of others in the name of our village.

War was a sickening sight to see, and I couldn't stand to wish it on anyone.

"Kushina," Isamashii murmured, eyes dark and just as heavy as mine were—none of us had been getting sleep—while he placed a hand to my shoulder, "you might want to henge. Hakuba-sensei says that the Uzumaki clan members fighting here are being targeted more so than even the medics."

I clenched my fist and ground my teeth together, fighting back the growl that wanted to escape through my lips. Instead, through a tight, barely controlled voice I replied with, "I understand."

He gave me light pat on the back and a sad smile before jogging off to join Kira in whatever he was doing.

Even as if tore my pride to shreds, I performed the henge and changed my hair to brown and my eyes to a dull blue color. My face grew slimmer while I took on the appearance of someone taller. If I looked into the mirror I was sure to see a bird-like girl with major anxiety issues. My outfit had changed too, into a shabby kimono that spoke of a lack of money. I had deliberately turned myself into a target—the weak links always got hit first. I wouldn't be letting anyone harm my teammates. I thanked my good conscience to start learning iryo-ninjutsu. As long as no one got a broken bone, which took too much out of my reserves, I was going to be able to heal most injuries. Or, at the very least, control the wound's severity in order for a more advanced medic to take over.

"Team!" Hakuba barked and the three of us hopped quickly to his side. He gave us each an assessing look before nodding with certainty, "There's no turning back from this point on. Prepare yourselves for the danger of battle. We'll be heading through the gates in fifteen minutes."

"Right, Sensei!"

Biting my lip, I looked to my red kunai that glinted brightly in the midday light. We stood in front of a large gate manned by the meanest looking look-outs I had ever laid eyes on. It was the gate that had been built for the main purpose of keeping civilians out of the fighting that I knew was happening just beyond. I felt it in my gut, the knowledge that some people had gone in there just to die.

Without hesitating, I willed up chakra to my finger before beginning to carve a seal on my forearm. It all had to be perfect, with not a single mistake, or otherwise it wouldn't work. It didn't matter that my flesh would scar, or how uncomfortable the heat it would bring to my skin would be. This was for my teammates and for the survival of the mission. A minute later, I was gazing at the nearly breathtaking perfection of a seal I had learned from Mito. Then I grabbed a kunai and winced ever so slightly while I watched the sharp end go first into my arm, sinking in as a blue light shined around it until it was stored away safely. I repeated my actions with my other arm and grinned. Just thinking about the surprise when I pulled them out would be enough payment for leaving permanent scars on my skin.

"Holy shit," Isamashii whispered eyes wide when he looked at seals on my arms, "how did you do that?"

"Fuinjustu," I replied airily, "the kunai are in a separate dimension within myself. Kind of cool, huh?"

He grinned happily, showcasing his adorable little canines, "Totally."

"It will certainly come to be useful," Kira noted in his quiet voice.

"You all ready to leave?" Hakuba questioned even as he also looked slightly impressed.

"Yes, Sensei," the three of us chorused.

We set off into the desolate warzone right then, at a quick pace that ensured we wouldn't have to spend long inside of this hell hole.

"We'll be passing into a village in a few hours for us to help out in any way we can," Hakuba murmured into the mic connection.

"Yes, Sensei."

It went unspoken, but despite his lineage, Hakuba was one of the kindest men I had ever known. Even on simple D-ranked missions, we would often help out others in the village, going beyond what was expected of us in the midst of all our other assigned missions. It made sense to me that Hakuba would want to extend that help to places that needed it most and even I, who was already sick and tired of the rain that soaked through my clothes and hair, wanted to do everything I could.

Just like he said, in only a matter of a few hours in the soggy wet forest, we came to stop at the village. I didn't even catch the name of the place before we split up to help people in need. It seemed that just a few days prior to us appearing, there had been an attack that had left the village in shambles and trying to pick itself back up again.

In my ear, I could hear Isamashii approaching people with a light, comforting voice as he asked if he could be of service. Kira was slightly more awkward in his attempts with people as he often just frightened the people away. In the end, he settled for getting his kikaichu to gather information and helping without being caught. It was almost sad.

As for me, I kept to helping the children and trying to find their parents. I probably shouldn't have even tried with that. I should have known that people died during the attack. I should have known.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to the young girl who bawled in front of me, "I'm so sorry."

"You're a liar!" she shouted into the air, and I held back a wince.

"I'm sorry," I continued to say, attempting to harden my heart to the pain that echoed through my body.

"I just want daddy!"

"I know, sweetie," I knew all too well what the girl must be feeling. "I want my daddy too."

"Akira!" a husky voice suddenly shouted to the air causing the girl and me to turn to it. It was a man who bore a striking resemblance to what I now assumed was his daughter.

"Daddy!" she screamed, scrambling away from me quickly before she launched herself into his arms.

"Good for you," I whispered while imagining me and my father having a reunion like that. I clenched my hands into fists before unclenching them forcefully and repeating the process. It was becoming a habit of mine.

"Miss?"

At the cue of the woman's voice, I turned to look up and felt my eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful red haired female with a just as stunning smile. She held out a hand and I took it almost unconsciously, attempting to look less shocked by the minute. Her eyes caught the seals on my arms as they widened fractionally.

"Who taught you that?"

My mouth felt like sandpaper as I whispered out quietly, "Are you from my clan?" She certainly looked like it. Her resemblance to Mika was almost astounding even as she had cut her hair short, ending just a little past her shoulders. The woman laughed—she had a charming laugh—before nodding.

"Consider it our clan, then. My name is Nagami. What is yours?"

"Kushina," I looked away when recognition lit up in her face.

"You… could it be that you're the girl I used to always see in Mika's shop? You look so different, but I can guess that you're just in henge. If I remember correctly, you were the one that fought a lot with the clan head's grandsons…you're cousins? Excuse me," she chuckled, white smile flashing at me brilliantly despite the dreary setting, "I haven't been back to the Whirlpools for such a long time. I'm a little rusty with my knowledge."

"So you were one of the runners?" I asked, not a bitter hint to my voice. I couldn't fault her for what even I had wanted to do.

"Yes, I was. I left Uzushio a few years ago and came here to escape the turmoil there. I met so any wonderful people here. I'm even married, can you believe it?" Her smiled lit up her eyes, "Hmm, what's with the interest in me?"

"It's been a while since I've met an Uzumaki." _That I didn't have to capture_.

"Oh? So you don't live in Uzushio? Darn, I was going to ask you how things were going there."

"Do you ever think of going back?" I asked softly as I turned off my mic.

"Yes," she replied simply, "but I have a family _here_ and a son that I have to look after. I won't raise him to believe he's some sort of monster because of what he can do with a seal."

"What's his name?"

"Nagato."

For some reason just hearing the name sent a thrill through me. He was someone special, I was certain.

"Prepare for a shutdown! The enemy shinobi are back!"

My head felt light when Nagami took my hand and dragged me after her. She took me away from the danger and toward a beckoning figure of a man. In my ear, I could hear Hakuba bark orders through the mic connection. I just felt so, so dizzy. Like I was about to throw up or something.

Somewhere close by I could hear the distant sounds of an explosion followed shortly after by screams. I envisioned myself being covered in flames and watching my father and mother die. My eyes widened and my body shook with the debilitating fear that spread throughout me. My breath came short and rushed while my legs felt like jelly. I was only moving because of Nagami, who pulled me along and ushered me into a home.

Inside, a man with indigo hair came forward to embrace her, a young boy clung tightly to his father's pant leg. I met the tiny boy's gaze his eyes revealing such a very strange look to them. I had never seen such a pattern to eyes before now… This was Nagato, if this proved to be her son and he was strikingly cute in an innocently curious fashion.

"Who is this?" the man looked at me, heavy bags under each of his eyes. War did terrible things to one's sleeping habits.

"She's a girl in my clan."

Biting my lip, I let the henge go and watched as his eyes widened.

"See?"

"Yes, I certainty do."

I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the sounds of a bomb going off close by. The house shook fractionally, alarming all of us.

"I-I n-need to go," I stuttered out, even as I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and never hear a single explosion again. My thoughts scattered once more when another one went off, this time closer to us. Nagami brought her arm around me, rubbing my shoulder as it spread warmth into my chilled body.

Everything was so _cold_ here. Like the rain seeped into the very bones of every single person that passed through under it.

 _Snap out of it!_ I wanted to shout at myself, but I knew it would be useless.

In my ear, I heard Hakuba shouting for me to respond. My hand inched to turning my mic back on, but something made me pause.

The door to Nagami's house swung open, and in came a burst of enemy shinobi from Iwagakure, from the looks of it. The very sight of them sent my teeth chattering while Nagami pushed me behind. I balked at her actions. _I_ was the kunoichi. _I_ was expected to fight here, wasn't I?

Even with my fear turning my entire body numb, I stumbled past her and bared my teeth at the Iwa-nin. I had killed before, I could do it again.

Close by, another bomb went off, knocking me slightly off balance.

One of the shinobi grinned devilishly and took my mistake as his chance. A kunai sailed through the air and lodged itself deeply within my thigh. The pain lit me up as I released a cry. My mind went blank as I stupidly grabbed hold of the hilt of the kunai to yank it out.

" _Shit_!" I shrieked, before focusing on the man who was advancing on us. I tossed the bloodied kunai, watching with a feral expression as it hit him in the jugular. I spared a second to look at my thigh and realized my big mistake. Blood gushed out of my leg at an alarmingly quick rate, spilling down and coating my leg with crimson before dripping to the floor. My entire face fell as a laugh bubbled forth. I was going to die! I was going to die, and it would be _my_ fault.

I fell to my knees, light headed as I lost my blood. Hazily, I assessed it even as I laughed at the irony. I knew iryo-ninjustu, didn't I? I should be able to do something, but I just couldn't remember… Slowly, I looked at the other enemy ninja and watched with a sinking feeling as they threw a bomb into the air.

Something powerful overcame me then, an overwhelmingly strong desire to protect. Before the explosion hit us, I launched my body back to cover over the young boy. Nagato. He was important. I could feel it, even if I didn't know how he was important.

I had made terrible mistakes, but letting him die wouldn't be one of them.

Over me, Nagami covered both of us with her body and I turned my head with a horrified gasp.

In just a few short seconds, everything was consumed in bright lights and heat. I tried to shove her off, desperately crying and sobbing out that she needed to live too. I was hit with flashes of memories that floated from the past, and when I gazed into Nagami's eyes, I saw my mother instead and when I looked to her husband, I saw Kushiro.

"No!" I screamed out shaking my head while I kept a tight hold on Nagato. He cried out next to me, and I desperately searched for something to do. With shaking fingers, I tore up my shirt and found a naked patch of skin to use as I used my blood to create a seal. My breath came short and in pained gasps that left my head dizzier by the second. I could barely even see what I was drawing anymore and by the time I was done, I had used too much chakra trying to activate it.

Like a miracle of some sort, sending a rush of relief through my body, I knew it had worked when Nagato passed through and became stored within a newly formed dimension inside my body. With him safe, I forced Nagami off of me and struggled to my feet with what little strength I could muster before my trembling hands began to form the hand seals to one of my recently learned water techniques.

"Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"

A gush of water was released, jetting out of my mouth as I allowed it to coat the entire room. The fire sputtered out, and before long, everything was drenched. I noticed that the Iwa-nin had already left, possibly assuming that we were done for in the explosion. I gasped heavily and struggled for a proper breath. My stomach nearly did backflips as I stumbled haggardly to Nagami's side.

She wasn't in a good state.

My eyes rolled as I felt to my knees in front of her. I had lost far too much blood. Things were not good.

Not good at all.

"Naga…" I tried to ask her how she was, but all I could really say was the start to her name. I was too weak to do much else.

 _Don't die, please_.

The world faded to black.

 **c**

Back when I was younger, I did have a dream.

I really liked shops. I loved them. I adored how many people came to visit and left, all for various reasons. You could get to know so many people that way. I always liked the atmosphere of Mika's shop. I loved the way people spoke to her in familiar, comfortable ways. I admired her hard work and dedication to pleasing her customers.

My dream was to one day own a shop like that, one where there was only smiling people and laughter filling the air as the smells of baking goods came to linger in the air like a sweet, sweet blanket of comfort.

White surrounded me, being the only thing I could see even as I was able to glance down and see my body's stark contrast to everything else. My hair hung so long, I just noticed that it reached nearly to my knees. The color was even more vibrant than usual.

"Huh?"

My voice echoed in the void of nothingness.

No one was with me.

"Hello?"

No one could answer because I was all alone.

I felt my face crumble into a frown before I shouted, "Am I dead?"

My words came back to me like a boomerang and I winced at how young I actually sounded. Gross.

I reached my hand out, gazing at the calluses that had formed over the years. I felt an impossible calm settle over me. Releasing a soft breath, I closed my mind and wished for nothing more than to have someone with me. I wanted…I wanted…

"Kushina?"

My eyes snapped open and I spun on my heel to gaze up at the speaker.

"Mom?"

My mother smiled down at me, but stayed a distance away. I reached out, aching for her warmth. My breath hitched and I was sure I was making an ugly face filled with nothing but longing and anguish.

"Mom!"

Just as my fingers were about to brush against her, she faded away, disintegrating into red sand that was then carried away by a sudden breeze. With a gasp, I looked around myself to see that I stood in a large patty field with my long hair floating on the wind. I brought a hand up to hold it back from passing over my face and felt myself freeze in mute surprised when I met painfully familiar eyes.

"Daddy?"

"You don't belong here, Kushina."

I looked away, pressing my lips into a firm line.

When I glanced back up, he was gone.

"Why?" I asked, "Why don't I belong with you guys?"

"Because you have things you were destined to do, things that are fated to be accomplished. You have an entire lifetime's worth of joy to bring to the world, sweet little Ku-chan," Mika murmured, appearing suddenly in front of me while kneeling to meet my eyes.

I closed my eyes, my tongue feeling like sandpaper inside my mouth.

When I opened my eyes, Mika was nowhere to be seen.

"Live on," a familiar yet different voice ordered me to do and I spun with wide eyes to meet the gaze of a younger Mito. Not a wrinkle blemished her soft pale skin and her eyes held a twinkle and shine that I never seen before, "And never worry a bit."

"Because we're all with you, every step of your journey. So never feel alone."

I shuddered, tears slipping by unbidden before I came to face them all. The spoke in unison and with a certainty that spoke with truth.

"So, wake up."

 _Wake up_.

My eyes snapped open and excruciating pain filled my entire body with the new found consciousness.

Dazedly, I assessed my surroundings and found myself in the same place as where I had passed out. Nagami lay before me, a dead corpse. I didn't need to look for her husband to know that he was also in the very same state.

Revulsion filled me. Revulsion and hatred.

War was a very cold desolate thing. It lit up in a nation like fire and scorched the life out of people and ruined families. Yet there was hope, because just like what happened after a forest was burned, life could still exist.

I brought my hand to my chest before pulling the young boy from out of the dimension I had created myself.

Yes, there was hope.

With a sob, I clutched Nagato close to me and felt his even breathing against me. When I pulled back to look at him, I realized with horror that Nagato was an orphan now and it was because I hadn't been strong enough.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, the tears forming only to spill over and drip onto his cheeks. Slowly, his eyes opened and I met his gaze for a second time. He showed no expression aside from the tilt of his brows. He looked merely curious and not as if his entire life had been burnt and destroyed in a matter of minutes. "I'm sorry, I'll protect you," I informed sincerely as I pressed my face close to his, "I promise."

 **ARC 1 – Part 3 – Dream**

"Kushina!" Hakuba's voice barked out when he saw me. His eyes were wide and filled with emotion, relief and anger being the most present of them, "What the hell happened to you? Why in the ever loving fuck did you turn off your damn mic?" He breathed heavily before his eyes widened when he caught his slip of words. He brought his hand to his mouth while his eyes narrowed, "Damn it, Kushina."

I just grinned, holding Nagato close to my side, "It's okay, Sensei, I'm fine. We should move on ahead with the mission."

"You don't look so good," Isamashii noted, his eyes filled with worry and concern before he looked at the sleeping boy in my arms, "who is this?"

"Nagato," I murmured softly, "he's a cousin of mine that I'll be taking back to Konoha with. If I can't," I paused before nodding in determination, "then I'm staying here to look after him."

Hakuba groaned, "You, stupid Uzumaki, are the worst student I have ever had the displeasure to teach. Let's just resume the mission once you're patched up."

The mission went down as a success.

 **ARC 1 – Part 3 – Dream – End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **14**_

 _two and a half years later_

"Nagato!" I cried as I scrambled after the fast-footed seven year old boy. With a grin on his face, he reached his tiny hands up to turn the doorknob and succeeded brilliantly. I watched with pride and horror alike as the door swung open. With grit teeth, I rushed forward but was halted as soon as my pinky toe banged into the leg of the low round table in my living room. With a yelp and an unexpected loss of balance, I fell back and crashed into the table top. Ugh.

"It's food!"

 _Crap._

"Trying to get out of your duties as a chuunin once again, I see," Isamashii remarked as I sat up to stare through the messy red strands of my hair to note that Nagato was correct. He came with food.

"I can't really do anything about waiting for the babysitter to show up," I mumbled, giving him a pointed glare. Nagato hopped up merrily with his bright laugh ringing in the air. With a sigh, I stood up, brushing back my messy mane of unkempt hair. Isamashii just breezily walked past me to make himself at home on my fraying-at-the-edges couch. Pachi followed in not long after, always the nervous one, and came to rest at Isamashii's feet.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You're the bane of my existence," I declared, watching with slight interest as Nagato clambered up the couch to set himself right next to Isamashii, fingers inching towards the bag of food that smelled distinctly like bread and red bean paste. It always fascinated me to watch Nagato move. Even if he had grown significantly as time went by, he was still as clumsy and short as ever.

"I swear, if you're feeding him sweets, I will come after you and murder you in your sleep," I threatened, shivering in horror when I thought of Nagato on a sugar rush. One could not babble on the way this seven year old could.

"You worry too much, Kushina," he nonchalantly informed me with a smile as he gave Nagato a roll of bread. The seven year old took it thankfully with his angelic smile and bit into it happily, wagging his feet in a way that was impossible not to consider cute.

Ignoring Isamashii, I grinned before crawling over to the oblivious boy with hair the color of red wine. "I'm going to eat your toes! Watch out, Nagi!" Tickling his feet and making a show of nibbling on his naked toes, I laughed as he squealed and giggled with delight.

"No, Nee-chan!"

"Rawwwwwr!"

"Eeeeee!"

"Oh my _god_."

With a big smile, I snaked a hand around Nagato's foot, dragging him off the couch and into my arms. Nagato's arms instinctively came to wrap around my neck before I turned to scowl at Isamashii, "What?"

"You guys are sickeningly adorable. I think I got a toothache from just looking at that. He's getting too old for that kind of stuff anyway."

I snickered slyly, Nagato leaning back to look back and forth between us before his expression folded into a bright toothy grin. He obviously didn't care about what was happening, just that there was food to eat. He chewed happily before offering a piece of his bread with me. With a squeal on my part, I made the noises of a monster as I pretended that Nagato was far too tasty to pass up. He was just so cute!

As soon as Nagato was breathless from laughing too hard, I turned back to Isamashii with a crafty smile.

"What's with that face?" He sat up, stiffly. He usually got like this when he felt threatened or mocked and I still couldn't help myself when messing with him.

"Oh, _nothing_ ," I said in a sing-song fashion before my grin broadened, "I was just thinking that toothache might be from something else, tubby."

"Hey! It's not my fault I get stuck doing paperwork instead of actual missions," Isamashii pouted, "Besides, you like how much free time I have. I'm your go to babysitter."

"I know," my smile turned sweet before, with Nagato in my arms, I stood up only to launch myself onto his lap with my battle cry of, "Dog pile!"

"Kushina!" Isamashii grumpily yelled while Nagato squealed in my ears. Pachi began to yip and nip at y fingers but her tail was wagging excitedly. She knew this was a game.

I giggled to myself before pulling away from the two of them, "Fine, fine. I'll be back when my shift is over. Nagato, baby, I love you!"

"Love you too, Nee-chan."

" _Ugh_."

I merely snorted at Isamashii's blatant dislike for the utterly adorable, before waltzing out flippantly and shutting the door with a distinctive click.

I sighed, groaning when I realized how knotted my hair had gotten. No time to brush it. With a grieving sulky mood, I wound up my long hair into a messy bun before sprinting to the gates.

The journey was a short one, as it always was, and nothing of importance occurred. Soon, possibly _too_ soon, I stood at the gates and noted my shift partner. I sighed. Fate had provided _him_ as the second gate keeper.

"Kushina-chan!"

I winced, internally praying that today wouldn't go as bad as the other days did. It was misdirected hope. Bad things always happened with _him_ around.

"H-Hello, uh, Hajime-san."

Why, oh why was I getting assigned on shifts with him?

A lot of cool things came from growing older, like promotions and achievements, certainly. But one thing I was _never_ going to be a fan of was boys. They were never cool. Especially boys like Hajime that were so lost in their teenage hormones that they tended to forget that I had said, politely and as nicely as I could, _no._

"San? You're so formal, Kushina-chan!" Hajime grinned before biting into a rice ball. He leaned against the side of our post, trying to look as cool as he was able to. For most girls my age, he would have been described as good looking, and the catch of his year but I wasn't most girls and he was out of luck. He only looked weird. Hajime scratched at his tan skin before mumbling out shyly, "I may be older than you but I think we're close enough to drop the pretenses. We see each other almost every day."

 _Be nice, just_ be _nice._

Easier said than done.

"Sorry," I murmured, fumbling with a stray lock of my hair, "It's just that your older than me…I'd feel so disrespectful."

Hajime out right laughed before his empty reached out to touch my arm. I shuddered, wishing that there was more than just a bandage wrapped around to keep his skin from touching mine. I hated boys. Most of them anyway.

I tried for a polite smile although it probably came off more like a grimace. Nevertheless, Hajime's reply was a toothy grin of his own. _His_ face flashed in my mind, shining blonde hair and ever curious cerulean orbs. I swallowed.

Instantly I felt my cheeks warm up before I shoved Hajime's hand away and strode past him to head into the little shed that connected up to the look out's tower. Let him deal with the paperwork of leaving and entering shinobi, I was not in the mood to play around.

With a huff, I climbed up the stairs and ignored Hajime's indignant ramblings. The view from up so high was always something that I could calm down at, and think. It was part of the reason I was so hesitant to even try for anything than chuunin. Of course, _technically_ , I was archived and listed as a tokubetsu jounin, specializing in fuinjutsu but with an apprenticeship in iryo-ninjutsu under Tsunade. Considering that, when the Second Shinobi World War was just barely coming to a close, I probably should be more active in my missions.

I thought back to Isamashii. He was actually one of the better trackers to come out of the genin corps from our graduating year, possibly the best. Yet he was held back by Pachi, as she proved nearly impossible to train into the life of a shinobi. For me, it was because of Nagato. Not many shinobi actually took war orphans back home with them so my situation proved to be a rather, uh, _unique_ one. I mostly got stuck on high ranking in-village missions just so that I could stay close to Nagato. Most of what I had to do consisted of mainly making new tags and sealing scrolls so it wasn't exactly the most exciting stuff.

Still, anything for Nagato.

The young boy had already sacrificed much in the way of socializing and spending his time in an actual schooling program. That wasn't even taking into account all of the hardship of sometimes being left alone when no one could come to look after him. He was a secret, in a lot of ways, from the prying eyes of higher ups. To everyone else he was just a mere boy who kept his long bangs in front of his eyes as he was trained to hide them. I clenched my hands, working my jaw slowly with the anger and pain it always made me feel just to think of him having to hide a part of himself. He had to do it though. I knew very little of who I could trust these days as it seemed that Danzou had gotten his claws into most of everything so some precautions _had_ to be taken.

I would never let him have Nagato.

"Kushina!"

I jumped from my spot in the tower, startled out of my thoughts, and looked down to meet dull amber eyes. My shackles rose at the sight of Tsunade's deflated gaze as I immediately rushed down the tower to meet her, ignoring Hajime on my way before leaving the post to envelope the haggard and weary woman in a tight hug.

"Tsunade?" I asked in a tiny voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she murmured, but tears filled her eyes at the blatant lie, "yes."

"What happened, Tsunade?" I inquired as I warily assessed her physical condition. She merely looked exhausted and covered in an impossibly tragic amount of blood. I sucked in a tiny breath before reaching my arms back into to give her an even tighter embrace, "Was it a teammate?"

A tiny sob left Tsunade's mouth, causing my mind to reel back.

"Yes," Tsunade murmured out and I blinked rapidly with concern. Who in the world would manage to…?

Oh.

My blood ran cold in my veins as understanding struck.

"Dan?" I asked softly and her reply was a very simple nod, her eyes looking lost. I brought a hand up to her face, wishing I were as tall as her already, before whispering softly, "It wasn't your fault…"

She sniffed, unconvinced.

Frantic, I searched for anything that could bring her back into _my_ Tsunade. I brought my hand to my chest and instinctively touched the crystal as I always did in times of need for the past year since Tsunade had gifted it to me. Her eyes instantly locked on the precious blue mineral and I adjusted with it to bring it into a better light.

"See? I'm alive, Tsunade. I'm alive and I'm right here. Do you understand me?"

The blonde woman nodded before slumping forward, "I need a bottle of sake and some actual luck for a change."

"Of course," I murmured haplessly, "my place has tons of sake, remember?"

"I know," she mumbled, "I put it there…so that I could move in too."

I raised a brow in surprise but put off that train of thought to focus on Hajime, "I'm going to be taking her to the hospital for some checkups. I'll be back within the hour. Uh, also, it's probably best you forget this little scene. Tsunade isn't exactly the happiest drunk." When he gave me an unimpressed look, possibly fed up for my rude behavior by then, I gave him my best charming smile. Unexpectedly it actually worked for a change as he waved me away.

With a huff, I charged my arms with chakra before I maneuvered the nearly useless woman so that she leaned on me heavily enough that she wouldn't fall on her face the moment we started moving. With this, it was a slow but eventual journey to my apartment through the least populated areas in Konoha. Tsunade absolutely hated being looked at as weak.

"Kushina, why are you so tiny?"

Instead of replying I sniffed the air and sighed when I came to realize that Tsunade had, in deed, already had more than enough alcohol.

"Eh? I'm technically your aunt, you know. Better watch your mouth," I settled on saying when she poked my cheek childishly.

She made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat before reaching out hand to touch the blue crystal that swung around my neck. I resisted the urge to swat her hand away. The temptation was strong indeed.

"Why did you leave then, Kushina? Be a proper aunt and take care of me."

I was silent. I hated having this conversation with Tsunade—drunk or not, it made no difference. It only served as a reminder that I had abandoned her and as the trigger to the ever tantalizing question of 'what if's. What if I had stayed? Would he still be alive?

"Your face is scary, Kushina. Stop." Tsunade hiccupped before releasing a big long burp. She giggled, "Excuse me, auntie. I made bad noises, ahah."

"Yes you did, my dear niece. Now, let's see about getting you into a nice warm bed then. Does that sound nice?"

"Yes, yup, yep, uh-huh, yeah…hey, Kushina?"

"Yeah?"

"You did it too!" Tsunade giggled before noting loudly in my ear, "There's just so many different ways to say yes. It's even kind of funny. Like 'haha' funny. Haha."

"Haha," I repeated thoughtlessly, too focused on dragging her up the flight of stairs to my bedroom. Why couldn't she have waited to be in the village to be intoxicated?

"Kushina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever find it weird that there's like…a _language_ we all speak?"

"No? Is this a trick question?" _That's right. One step up, then another one…_

"No…it's just…we all speak the same language yet we still don't get along very well. Everyone dies or we all just kill other people."

"Not always, Tsunade. You know this better than anyone else I know."

"Please remind me then, because I'm lost." She sounded so childishly confused that it was one of those rare moments I wished I had my camera on me. Man, it would be priceless to see her reaction to her drunk self.

"Some people use these words of ours to heal, but not only that. There are people like you who save people's lives. Who knows? Maybe someday the world will come to peace," I mumbled, amused by her unexpected line of thought and by my imaginary reenactment of her reaction to a photo of her slovenly drunk self. Maybe it would even be enough to scare her away from the booze?

"I didn't save Dan."

My stomach sank. _Shit_.

"Did you do everything in your power to save him?" I prayed the tough love act would do the trick. I just could never be sure. Not when Tsunade was so unpredictable.

"Yeah," she hollowly replied after I lugged us up the last set up stairs. I opened the door hastily and cursed under my breath when I noted that Nagato and Isamashii had fallen asleep on the couch. Tsunade's eyes fell on the two boys as she grinned happily, crooning out too loudly, "It's little baby Nagato! He's so cute when he's sleeping, isn't he Kushina?"

At her loud voice, Nagato's eyes opened lazily as he hopped back in surprise. Quickly, he let his bangs shroud his face before he left the still sleeping Isamashii on the couch. He always was such a light sleeper.

"Nee-chan?" he called out, tiptoeing lightly to look up through his bangs at me.

"Hi, baby," I murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of his face, wiping off a stray bread crumb, "Did you have a good nap?"

He gave me a toothy grin before laughing, "Yeah, Isamashii even told me a story."

"Ohh," Tsunade leaned on me even more heavily, probably growing partially dizzy, "what kind of story?"

"He told me about the Bijuus. Or what he knew of them actually."

I stiffened, "I do hope he didn't trick you into thinking their monsters."

Nagato shook his head, "He only told me what you talked about with your team."

I relaxed and nearly beamed. It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually my entire genin team had subcumbed to what I had to share. Of course none of them knew that I was a Jinchuuriki, save for Hakuba, but they understood my firm belief that we were the cause to the devastation they brought. Isamashii was particularly prickly when it came to that but I was glad he wasn't spreading ill thoughts to Nagato.

"That's good, sweetie. Now, do you want to help me with something?"

"Yeah, Nee-chan!"

"I need you to get me a glass of water and a cup ramen from the cupboard. Can you do it?"

"Yes!" Nagato eagerly scuttled off while I busied myself in dragging Tsunade into my bedroom only to dump her on my bed.

"How cold, Kushina," Tsunade whined, even as she adjusted herself underneath the blankets. I snorted.

"Here!" Nagato announced, barging into the room with both hands occupied with holding what I asked for him to bring. I thankfully took them from him before setting the cup of ramen to the side for the hot water to do it's work. I ushered Tsunade to sit up in bed before handing her the glass of water.

"Really," I muttered, "what kind of bar lets in a blood soaked kunoichi in to get herself smashed like this?"

"A great one," Tsunade unhelpfully noted before taking a sip of her drink.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, what are you planning on doing?" Tsunade asked and distantly I heard Nagato padding out of the room to wake Isamashii up.

"Doing?"

"About his education. I'd imagine that my old teacher has been breathing down your neck to get him enlisted. The war may be ending, but he knows a good opportunity when he sees it."

"He's fine for me just teaching him fuinjutsu," I sighed out, "for now. He wants Nagato to be in the Academy by the time he turns eight. That's about a year away from now but I still wouldn't be entirely comfortable with letting him around other people so soon..."

"It's been like two years, Kushina."

"So? Nagato is very shy when it comes to new people."

"Only because of you and your coddling," Tsunade declared.

I winced, knowing how innately true that was, "I'm doing my best..."

Tsunade patted my hand, "I will console you after I eat that ramen."

She went disturbingly silent when I handed her the cup of ramen as her eyes darkened once more, "It's my fault, Kushina."

"Hm?" I prompted before crawling into bed beside her, feeling the blood encrusted on her clothes scratch against my bare skin.

"I could have done more to save...him."

"You did all you could," I murmured quietly as I let her rest her head on top of mine.

"I don't think...I don't think I'm strong enough to do it anymore. So many people are gone now, Kushina. All I have left is you..."

"Don't forget the others," I started softly, taking the uneaten ramen out of her hand to put it back on the nightstand, "there's Shizune, there's Nagato, and Jiraiya, and your teacher, and there's all your colleagues at the hospital. Remember? You have so many people and we all love and appreciate you. You're the reason the hospital works as well as it does, y'know?"

Her breath hitched before she let out a barely restrained sob, "I know, I know. But that doesn't change that Dan is dead and so is...Nawaki."

 **ARC 2 – Part 1 – Family**

"Any difference yet?" I asked, pacing in the room behind Mikoto and Nagato. The Uchiha girl shook her head, her lips pursed in thought while Nagato looked near ready to cry. I paused before quickly leaning down to pick him up and cradle him to my chest. He was getting so big…

"Are you sure we can't call someone with more experience with dojutsu in?"

I shook my head, rubbing Nagato's back as he whimpered in my ear. I took in a shaky breath before mumbling out softly, "You know why we can't do that. If word got out that he has the Rinnegan…" I shuddered, unable to continue that train of thought.

Mikoto huffed out a breath, sending up a flyaway strand, before standing up and placing her hands to her hips, "Is he experiencing any headaches? Is it taking up too much of his chakra reserves to keep up?"

I shook my head, "No, but Nagato deserves a normal life. He deserves to join the other kids in school and to come walk the markets with me… He shouldn't have to be stuck inside all day with only books and his pencils to entertain himself."

Mikoto made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat before throwing up her hands in defeat, "Why not try a hat for now? Or keep his bangs in the way? Hell, even a blindfold would work better, or a mask," she sighed, "He won't learn to shift his eyes back to anything different with us just waiting for it. For all we know, he's stuck with the Rinnegan forever."

"I refuse to believe that," I said stubbornly before walking, Nagato falling asleep in my arms, into our shared bedroom. Positioning him to the side to free up a hand, I shuffled in one of my drawers before pulling out a black sash, "Aha! Alright, now, Nagato honey?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head up fractionally with puffy eyes and drool slipping from the sides of his mouth.

"I'm going to set you down, okay?"

"No, 'm tired," he mumbled out, a slight scowl coming to his face.

"I'll make katsudon for dinner if you wake up," I sing-songed gently into his ear before kissing it, "I'll even let you eat some mochi for desert."

He peaked an eye open, instantly suspicious but intrigued, "For real?"

"Yup, cross my heart and hope to die."

Nagato reeled back instantly with his eyes wide, "Nee-chan, don't die!" He began to cry, big fat tears coming to stream down in face in quick mere seconds. I couldn't help but chuckle, my own eyes a little wide with surprise.

"I could never! Didn't you know, baby brother? I'll stay with you forever," I promised, bringing him back in to look him straight, "but only if you're a good boy."

Hehe, scare tactics. Worked everytime.

"I'll be a good boy, Nee-chan, I pwomise!" He declared before wincing over his bitten tongue, "Ouch…"

I ruffled his hair before setting him on his feet and whipping the black sash out in front of me. I presented it to him with a grin, "Do you wanna look cool?"

"Yes!" Nagato jumped on his toes, clapping his hands, "I wanna be cool like you!"

Gosh, he was the cutest thing to ever exist, if only a little bit too innocent and sheltered.

With a grin, I wrapped the sash around his head, styling his hair while I was at it. When I was done, not a single strand of hair touched his forehead and his eyes were big with surprise. It was possibly the first time I had ever seen his entire face in such a long time... He looked entirely too cool with the way his swept back hair spiked up in the back.

"Epic," I announced, "but do you want to know why you don't have to hide your eyes to be cool?"

"Yeah..."

"Because this isn't something you shouldn't have to hide, understand? You're perfect the way you are," I smiled at him before leaning my forehead to his, "this is the way you were meant to be and the only reason you have to hide your eyes is because bad people will try to take you away from me."

"Bad people? Why?"

"You're special," I informed him, "and very important. People would want to use you for bad things but I won't let them do that. I want to make a deal with you," I murmured to him softly, wanting so badly that I didn't even have to say such things.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you are able to shift your eyes like Mikoto is trying to teach you to do," I started, trying to keep the frown off my face, "then you won't have to hide your eyes anymore. However, the bangs aren't working. I don't want you to get too clumsy on me."

"Alright...but what are we going to do now that my hair won't work?"

"Masks are really cool, you know," I informed him, "like super cool. Like, insanely cool. You would look so mysterious and you know what?"

"What?"

"You would get to go to school with the other kids your age."

His eyes widened, "I want a mask!"

Eventually, he got one. A simple one that was designed as a fox, intended for festivals that were thrown annually in Konoha. I was probably biased, but foxes, we both agreed, were really the best animal out there, aside from tigers, that is.

He started classes in two weeks.

 **ARC 2 – Part 1 – Family**

 _Jiraiya_

Such a choice was not technically his to make.

It was too heavy of a responsibility to place on him. He, after all, hadn't necessarily planned for much else other than a nice break from all the fighting to write a book and helping out a pair of orphan as any good samaritan of his standards would do. In fact, one might say he had been exponentially too kind. So kind, in fact, that he didn't need to extend his help any more than he did now.

However, the only thing making him think twice, was that in some ways the kids had actually grown on him. They were fighters, he knew as he could see it by the way they had fought tooth and nail to find him and his teammates in that god forsaken war zone. They could get far as ninjas. The danger in teaching them, consequently, was that he wouldn't be teaching just any simple, learning by watching, techniques. No, if he was going to teach them he wouldn't be half assed about it. Unlike what most believed, he really _did_ have a conscious and leaving kids with false hopes of being strong only to get themselves killed was not, evidently, in his plan of action. If Jiraiya taught them he would teach them as if they were his own students, children of Konoha.

Therein laid the problem.

He might've been able to do it, if by chance, one of them turned out to be some unharnessed kekkei genkai user. He might have even been willing to train them and leave them in Ame, because that would be how he imagined destiny would want it. Dojutsu were always cool… But, as fate would have it, none of them were special in that regard. And so his teacher wouldn't be as lenient as he had been in the past few months with his messages. Soon, Hiruzen would be requesting him back and as the ever dutiful student he was, Jiraiya would have to leave.

Jiraiya had honestly never expected his involvement in children's lives would lead to him questioning his loyalties.

Could he call it that?

An image flashed of Yahiko catching onto his signature grin. Er, that was sort of…embarrassing.

"Sensei?" Konan's light and melodic voice called up from her place curled up by their fireplace with a book in hand, "Can you help me with this kanji?" She squinted at it, her flashing amber eyes reminding him of a certain blonde woman who had continued to visit him every month or so in Ame with the goal in mind that he return.

"Before that," Jiraiya spoke up, done with deliberating his plan of action, "can you go get Yahiko? I believe he would be moping his bedroom."

Konan giggled, but she set the book safely aside from the dancing flames before standing up with a teasing grin, "I think he's only like that because you refuse to teach us anything useful. You know one day they'll catch us and all of the illegal fishing we do."

"Oh hush," he said chidingly even as he was gazing up at her almost warmly, "it's not like any of us could cook anything other than that!"

Konan brought her lips out in a tiny pout before waving a dismissive hand and walking away to go do as he asked.

She always _had_ been the level-headed one of the two. Different from Yahiko, she didn't actually irritate him half the time.

Not even a real minute had passed before Konan came back with a sulking Yahiko at the back of her heels.

"What did you need us both here for?" The orange haired boy frowned, gazing at Jiraiya with his always honest gaze. That was something that was quite rare to see in someone. Honesty was often so hard to come by these days.

"I," Jiraiya started, deciding on how to say his next words, "am willing to teach you both—"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Yahiko cheered and Jiraiya resisted slapping his own face. Konan did it for him as she swatted the boy's raised fist from out of the air.

"Pay attention," she hissed, then, as if to lessen the sting of her blow and words, she smiled at him warmly. It actually looked more like she were looking at him as fondly as she would a pet dog.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before continuing on, "I'm willing to train you but only on one condition."

"Condition? Like what?" It was Konan who asked, ever the curious one. But unlike how Yahiko went about it, she was actually polite.

"You both will have to come back to Konoha with me and become citizens and ninja there."

They both stilled, eyes widening.

"B-but!" Yahiko sputtered out, "we need to stay here! How else would we be able to make the rain—"

"If I left you here now do you know what my prediction of your fate would be?" His voice had never sounded so cold to his ears before but…there was a reality out there that did not treat idealistic children kindly.

"Huh?"

"Fifteen. You wouldn't make it a day past your fifteenth year."

"You don't know that!" Yahiko shouted back, voice cracking from the amount of vehemence he put into his words, "You don't know the future!"

"I may not know the future," Jiraiya snapped, "but I have seen war. What in the world do you think you can accomplish by yourselves? How much did your parents accomplish in this war, other than leaving you behind?"

Yahiko shuddered with rage, hissing in a breath as tears began to brim at the edges of his eyes. He said nothing for a full minute before storming back off to his bedroom.

Konan stood, staying behind, an odd expression on her face.

"What is it, Konan?" Jiraiya asked, perhaps a bit too harshly. She didn't flinch.

Instead, the young girl gazed upon him almost serenely as a small, pained smile flitted to her lips, "The answer to your question."

"Hah?"

"What our parents accomplished," she came to fold her hands behind her back shyly before grinning, "well, they brought us into the world and kept us safe. It's because of them…that we will be able to change the world so that we don't disappoint them."

As always, a child's life was focused on merely one thing: receiving their parents love and earning their respect.

Jiraiya sighed, defeated, before standing up to head over to Yahiko's room. He didn't bother knocking before opening the door and nearly let out an oath as a kunai was sent straight at his head. He met the anger filled brown eyes.

"I've been practicing," Yahiko explained, another kunai poised delicately in his hand. It nearly made him twitch when he noticed the wrong grip the boy was using on the pointed weapon. Well, he sort of _had_ to give in, didn't he? Otherwise the kid was bound to impale himself on his own shuriken.

"Listen," Jiraiya murmured, trying for a softer tone. He winced when it only came off as demeaning and self-deflective.

"No, you listen! We're going to change—."

"There are reasons why I can't teach you anything unless you're a part of the Konoha system. But," Jiraiya raised a finger to pause whatever complained Yahiko was about to voice, "you can save your nation in the future when you're ready to. The Hokage is actually a very understanding man, and," Jiraiya sighed knowing he would inevitably have to say it, "he could maybe put you on a contract."

"Contract?" Konan asked from her position behind him, blinking up at him owlishly.

 _Talking to children, remember?_

"Meaning that you're loyalty is for a limited amount of time. We usually only restrict them to hunter-nin but I think he could make an exception."

"Fine," Yahiko murmured after coming to understand what the Sannin was saying, "I guess we could go if it's only for a short amount of time."

"Excellent."

 **ARC 2 – Part 1 – Family**

 _Minato_

"So you've called us?" Kushina prompted, obviously confused by the lineup as she gazed at the gathered shinobi. His old genin teammate, Shikou Nara, stood lazily besides him with the dullest expression. It _was_ a peculiar match up, but not a stretch. Her gaze lingered on him and he refused to admit it could have been a trick of the light. He noted, almost listlessly, that she had a pair of cat ears atop her head by way of the red headband. Minato wondered how in the world she could ever look anything less than perfect. He mentally saved the image of her frumpy expression to his head. Ack! He was getting back into that mode that Mikoto warned him against.

"What's with your head?" the Hokage asked and her face flamed up.

"I-I didn't even remember!" Kushina stuttered out, fumbling to rip the cat ears from her head, "I was, uh, playing with Nagato before this."

 _So cute, she wasn't even aware of it!_

Cough, Minato, get your head back to business. Business!

"Right...," the Hokage looked unimpressed before he went on, "I have a mission for the three of you, if you're willing. It's intel gathering and a retrieval."

Kushina blinked, "So...if that's the case, Minato and Shikou-san will be collecting the intelligence and I'll be retrieving a...thing? I don't know how that would work out. That's practically two missions in one."

"Technically it is, but it's killing two birds with one stone if I assign it as one. Of course, you will be paid for the price of two B-ranks if all goes well."

"What are the mission details?" Minato asked, adjusting his track of thoughts away from Kushina. If she knew how frequently his mind went to her, she'd probably be a little freaked out. He restrained releasing a sigh.

"Well, it takes place in an unrenowned village called Taiyogakure. Despite how quiet the place usually is, there have been rumors floating about of a faction of criminals forming a crime syndicate and the base of operations being there. Taiyogakure is very close to Kumogakure, which is why the pay is so high. You must be very careful not to be seen or caught," the Hokage gave them each a very distinct expression of warning before continuing, "The intelligence work comes in from you having to find out where they are and the retrieval comes in when you must capture the head of the group, who is known by the name of Jin. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," we chorused.

"Do you accept?"

"How long would it be?" Kushina asked, frowning, "Nagato will be starting school in two weeks…"

"That would depend on how quickly you can complete the mission," the Hokage replied, "I could assign another person with the necessary skills to go in your place, if you would want."

Kushina seemed to weigh the options in her mind, hands on her hips while her face tilted to the side before she huffed out a sigh, "I'll accept the mission."

"Wonderful," the Hokage murmured. "Assigned team leader is Namikaze-kun. The mission starts as soon as you three leave the gates."

"Right."

 **ARC 2 – Part 1 – Family – End**


	15. Chapter 15

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **15**_

"What I don't understand," I murmured while blithely stretching my back out as far as it could, leaning forward as I basked in the glory of moving stiff muscles before carefully continuing my usual stretches, "is why we have to capture the guy, instead of leaving this up to ANBU."

Minato seemed to snap out of a haze as he met my gaze, a slight blush on his cheeks before he spoke up in response, "The mission scroll I received just said that the person hiring us wants him alive."

"Huh...odd," and it was. The entire mission was sketchy and strange. In my paranoid defense, it really wasn't the usual type that I would be sent off on, especially not one where our entire team consisted of thirteen year olds and one fourteen year old. For one thing, we weren't hired by the village. Someone with a generous helping of money had been the one to file the request for help and that very fact didn't didn't sit well with me, knowing that they had specifically remained anonymous. It was even weirder that they wanted him alive. You didn't see much of that in a world where death was a normal, accepted thing.

"I think, when we get there, we should start with figuring out who knows Jin personally," Shikou offered up, a difference in his usual lazy ways as he actually had initiative. I straightened my spine and looked at him with a smile.

 _Good boy_.

Minato nodded in agreement, "The tricky part is how we're going to go about that. We don't have very much information about Taiyogakure and with it being so close to Kumo..." The three of us winced. Sketchy, sketchy, this mission was.

"Well," I began, brain whirring to life as I critically analyzed our situation, "we should start off with disguising ourselves and affiliating ourselves with the locals. Maybe we could chance upon some information that way," I offered, finding myself stumped and a little lost without Kira. If we had him, then this would be breeze. His bugs were magical things, I can assure all the entomophobic souls out there.

Man, it was such a hassle getting used to different people. I was so accustomed to relying on Isamashii's nose, Kira's kikaichu, and Hakuba's Byakugan that it was a little weird when I didn't have their specialties to rely on. However, Minato and Shikou had been trained by the god of observation himself, Jiraiya, and that went a long way with things. They were probably even better than my genin team with information gathering than we could ever be. Tracking, of course, I could do with an expert's touch. Kokoro was an excellent summon, just let that be known.

"I agree," Shikou spoke up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, when Minato said nothing.

We looked to him then, watching as his eyes narrowed and he chewed on his lip. He used to never gnaw on his lip, like I did, but apparently my habits were catching on. Mikoto complained that she was soon to follow if she hung around me any more than she already did. The blonde boy put his hand on his hips then and released a sigh.

"Right, let's do that then. It seems we really don't have much else of a choice."

"Let's henge here then," I suggested blithely. "It wouldn't be very good for us to be spotted so soon. They're sure to know Konoha's Yellow Flash by sight," I couldn't resist a teasing wink, in hopes lightening the mood. He visibly reddened.

"T-The Bloody Habanero is just as noticeable," Minato murmured, voice soft as he busied himself in performing a henge. Soon, I was faced with a plain darkened face that was matched with brown hair and dulled brown eyes. His cheeks were still colored brightly, and I grinned at him audaciously.

"Stop flirting," Shikou complained, sluggishly whipping through the hand seals with ease before I was staring into the eyes of a black haired, pale skinned, and dull blue eyed stranger.

I scowled, but nevertheless henged myself into a new face, welling up someone with unremarkable features and an unnoticeable presence. Once the henge was in place, I nudged Shikou in the arm none too gently as I muttered out, "I don't flirt!"

Shikou just rolled his eyes.

Minato was red in the face as he sputtered out, "I-I don't either!"

"You two are horrible liars."

I felt my spine straighten as I clasped my fingers together. It would not be good if I beat him clear into the forest and forgot about our mission. When I glanced at Minato to check for his reaction, I felt my entire face light up with heat when our eyes met. It didn't even matter that his face was different. Just _knowing_ that was him under that mask was enough to wrangle up that cursed _crush_.

Sometimes I hated hormones more than what was considered healthy.

"Haha!" I forced out the laugh with an overwhelming vehemence, before marching on ahead on the forest floor as I stepped over bramble and dirt. "Let's just go, daylight is wasting!"

This mission, I swear to everything that is good in this world, better not get me killed.

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush**

 _Minato_

"You look about the age that's ready to be married," the sleazy older man said to Kushina as if she a girl meant to be his pet.

Minato felt sick.

The Uzumaki, however, looked just fine and, as she would say, _peachy_. She didn't bat an eye when the older man ran a hand down her naked arm as she just demurely gazed up at him. Kushina was surprisingly a _very_ good actress. So good that, in fact, he was having a hard time deciphering whether or not it was an act at all! This did not bode well for his psyche on this mission. The only saving grace was that she _did_ have a tell, in the form of tension centered in on her face as she visibly struggled to keep a smile. To anyone who didn't know her, undoubtedly, wouldn't notice such a small thing but it was the only thing that kept him in his spot in the tree he had informed her he would be in. He wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her.

Unbeknownst to her, he already had one of his golden lacquered kunai on her as he had carefully placed it on her as she slept while he was on watch.

Alright, alright, even Minato had to admit that he was behaving really inappropriately.

It was just so hard being on missions with Kushina. They were always the more stressful compared to the other missions.

He'd been on so many of them, sometimes he could trick himself into feeling a bit more comfortable and secure _outside_ of Konoha. At least, that is, when it wasn't war time and he knew Kushina was safe in the walls of their hidden village. Nevertheless, Minato Namikaze had created quite the name for himself and the flirting-joking!-Kushina had done earlier hadn't even been a stretch. The blonde was sort of getting used to being known widely throughout the villages and even in other towns as he rose to fame and notoriety. Apparently he was a genius but, like usual, he wasn't really certain he was.

All he knew was that he already on the road to being a jounin in a very short time and all this was before his fourteenth birthday! Sometimes Minato liked to think that his dream of becoming the Hokage wasn't that far off. His thoughts trailed to Kushina and her connected dreams. Lately, as in a long while, she hadn't been talking about rising up in ranks to be the first female Hokage which sort of made Minato sad. He had always been fond of the idea of Kushina being his rival in power. He knew without a doubt that she was as strong as him-even stronger than him in some cases like, say, tricking him-but he also knew that they were built differently. It wasn't the difference in gender, because it wasn't that simple. Minato believed, after having spent some thought on it, that it went down to their very souls of how completely unalike they were. They were both physically powerful with similar levels of stamina but he knew without a doubt that she was much more capable of taking care of others.

He felt like that was all she ever did anymore.

Minato was sure she'd make for a fine kage. She could have possibly been better at the job than him as she actually knew how to take on a life and raise it. Nagato was lucky to have her. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

Kushina was so bright...sometimes it hurt to watch her and think that she wouldn't ever be able to like him back. Even after turning thirteen just recently, Kushina was still blocked. To only him, it often felt like.

They didn't hang out as much anymore.

He resisted a longing sigh as he snapped to attention on their current situation. He needed to stop getting distracted or she'd _really_ be in trouble.

Kushina coyly grinned up at the man, "Oh, I am."

Minato had to rewind his thinking as he recalled that the older man had been talking about marriage. He wrinkled his nose. What a strange way to pick up ladies...Did he think someone, as beautiful as Kushina was, was desperate!? He resisted the urge to jump into the fray but held back when he recalled that she was henged and her beauty was a different sort of pretty.

"Ohoho, someone as lovely as you are, you must surely have someone itching for that hand of yours."

He fought to keep his lunch down. It was truly a struggle.

Kushina seemed to have a similar reaction as the old man continued to stroke her arm.

"I do," she murmured, eyes tight as she seemed to stop herself from glaring so obviously, "His name is Jin."

The man instantly froze.

Kushina went on blithely, acting as if she hadn't just spoken the name of a man who had been terrorizing the village like Jin had been doing according to the other information they had already collected, "You see, I'm having trouble finding his home. I have his address but I'm from Kumo. I don't exactly know my way around Taiyo just yet," a well placed demure blush before she continued, "so I was hoping you'd be able to give me some directions."

The once jovial man looked pale and close to a heart attack as he pointed with a shaking finger, "East, that's all I'm saying. Now, off you go." He ushered her away, a frown on clear to see on his ill looking face. It was an interesting thing to watch so people's expression change like his did. He begged off the feeling of being pleased that the older man had gotten a scare. Minato really, _really_ needed to tame his jealousy.

Kushina merrily clapped her hands, giggling as she did so, "Thank you so much! I'll be on my way then." With that done, she stalked off to meet Shikou at the end of one of the many busy streets of Taiyo with a scowl visible on her face. Minato slinked after her as he went a different route. Surprisingly, Taiyo hadn't been as desolate as first impressions made it out to be. First of all, they had minerals and mines that aided to the busy life one could see from the astonishingly large village. Coming here, Minato had been under the impression that Taiyo was a small quiet place. He had someone gotten the information misconstrued when the Hokage had been saying how hushed the village usually was.

The contradiction still didn't make sense to him.

What had made things worse, had been trying to figure out who the get information from when the village was so large. It was probably even bigger than Konoha, which made it such a hassle to figure out the place of Jin's hideout. So far, it had taken an entire week and four days to get as much information as they could. The mission had been going excellent, however, as they had yet to meet anybody that would tip the man off and send him running. The downside was that they still knew very little of who the _members_ were. From what they had gathered, Jin ran a drug and slave trafficking system that went hand in hand with the manual labor needed to extract the precious minerals. It went as a surprise to find that the group had managed to keep their work under wraps for _years_.

Nevertheless, he smiled when he reached Kushina as he handed her a napkin and bottle of water.

"In case you want to wash his germs off. He looked a little bit green towards the end of that." Minato wondered if these actions were because of how awfully angry he was that Kushina had been touched in such disturbing ways or if he was honestly concerned with her health.

Sometimes Minato didn't make much sense to himself either.

Kushina, much to his flustered relief, accepted the offered items graciously as she scrubbed at her skin with raw vehemence.

"Men like him are the very reason why I'll never get married," Kushina declared. Minato's heart began to ache as it usually did when she said things like that.

 _It's hopeless, Minato. It's just a hopeless one-sided love_ , Mikoto's voice rang in his ears. He gave his head a good jerk, passing it off as an adjustment to his spiky hair. When Kushina looked at him expectantly, he forced a laugh, "I don't think people should restrict themselves from possibilities." _Please notice me_ , was left unsaid but completely implied.

Kushina cocked her head as if considering his words before beaming and releasing a tiny laugh, her face lighting up, "I guess so!"

His thoughts scrambled.

"So, team leader, what's the plan now?" Shikou asked with a clear smirk in his voice as he revealed how well he actually knew the blonde teen. Minato was ashamed of himself. This was one of the very reasons he hated missions with Kushina.

He cleared his throat, hands on his hip before trying for a smile, "Well, thanks to Kushina, we have the necessary information to track him down and capture him."

Kushina released a cheerful noise as she jumped up in excitement, "Let's nail this guy and get home!"

Minato had to agree with her abundance of eagerness for entirely different reasons than hers.

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush**

 _Shikou_

He, without a doubt, was a Nara.

Like his cousins, and the rest of his vast family, he was as lazy as they came and entirely too short with patience to handle hanging around two blushing teenagers with obvious _crushes_ for each other. It was nauseating and a joyless thing to end up as the third wheel on this mission. He wished he'd never accepted. He also wished that Minato didn't have that irritating ability to make him feel sorry for the guy and that the same time, admiration.

It took a certain amount of guts to aim for the hot tempered redhead, this much was obvious.

Shikou, like a true Nara, just wanted to go home and sleep.

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush**

 _Kushina_

It was an easy, simple plan to hatch of bait and wait.

The trouble came when Jin refused to be baited, and then soon after that, everything was in shambles.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered out, finding myself staring at Minato with wide eyes. We had tossed the henge aside, leaving me to gaze into his bright blue eyes as I restrained my desire to smack him.

"Sorry," he whispered, voice urgent, "I just-"

"You just didn't have faith in me," I finished for him, expression cold while I looked away. I had always figured that Minato knew just how capable I was, but this was something I had never seen coming. It was a betrayal of sorts. It was maddening. It was...infuriating.

"That's not it!"

"Shut your traps, kiddies!" The guard called to the two of us in the cage in the den of Jin. His hideout was quite literally in the ground and although it was fully lit up with both electric bulbs and fired up lamps alike, it didn't make up for the grime that covered us both head to foot.

"Whatever," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I fought back the tears that stung the back of my eyes. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I sniffed. Augh! I couldn't just up and give him the satisfaction that I was as weak as he believed me to be. Still, try as I might, the tears began to slid down my dirty cheeks as I made the mistake of inhaling. My breath hitched, cluing the idiot blonde teen to my emotional state.

He reached a hand out hesitantly as I viciously smacked it away.

"I didn't do it because I didn't believe in you," Minato murmured softly, jaw set with determination even as his blue eyes were as soft as they always were when I looked at him. His very expression sent my lips trembling while I roughly wiped my tears away.

He caught my hand, bringing his dirt covered fingers to caress my cheek. I realized suddenly just how very close we were to each other. I was still angry, still upset and troubled, but that didn't change the fact that Minato had been the only boy in the world to make my stomach do strange things when he touched me.

My breath hitched as neither of us moved, save for the fingers brushing against my wet cheek. His eyes bored into my own. Just by looking into those pools of blue, I felt like I was drowning as my head grew hot and my eyes fluttered in surprise. It was so very disorienting...yet I didn't move away and neither did he.

"Don't be so harsh, Kushina," he whispered in an achingly soft voice. I shivered, for reasons I wasn't entirely certain of.

"Mina-"

"Both of you, up!" the guard barked out and it was then that I noticed his shadow hanging over the plain dirt cell. His keys jingled, the sound resounding in the tiny space, as the doors were opened and I sprung away from Minato. Nevertheless, we obeyed the man before watching in slight annoyance as he tightly bound the two of us together with chains. I couldn't resist the snort over the irony of it.

"Where are we going?" Minato hurriedly asked when the brawny man glared at my outburst.

"To Jin."

He said nothing more as he jerked the two of us forward. I winced as the harsh metals rubbed against my bare skin. This was the sort of thing that made me want to cover my entire body with mesh and cloth. But then, Konoha was much too hot for that. I sighed.

Very soon we were led up to the very room we had crashed into when my temper had gotten the better of me. I could still see the hole in the ceiling of the underground hideout before meeting the leafy green eyes of Jin. He had a rat face, I had noted when I'd first seen him, with a long nose that looked sharp enough to stab someone with it. His chin wasn't any better. Despite the beauty of his eyes themselves, they were entirely too small on his face to look any good. He looked every bit as a criminal as a stereotype could get.

I felt my hands twitch, even as they were wrapped up tight enough for the blood circulation to be cut off, and thought back to why being stuck near Minato was so infuriating.

I recalled how we had burst in and how I had been ready with a scroll to seal Jin within it. I had even performed the hand seals and everything! Yet, just as I was closing in with practiced ease, Minato had swooped in and knocked me aside. Poor Shikou...

I felt my blood boil just thinking about it.

The Nara, with eyes wide in surprise, had been the one sealed within the scroll. I scowled at the rolled up paper with vehemence, as if it had been Shikou's fault for Minato and I's actions. Until I managed to get my hands free, he pretty much stuck in there and useless. So annoying.

I glared at Minato.

His mistake.

Yet at the same time, I was wondering why he had even considered doing what he did. If he was telling the truth and wasn't doubting my skill, then... Had I been in danger? That didn't make sense to me. I had been sure to check for enemies.

My anger was slowly dissipating as I decided to forgive one of my best friends and focus on completing the mission before losing my head. I breathed in and out as well I could as I finally tuned into the grand speech Jin was making.

"...caught in my trap! The poison will spread if things remain the way they are," the ratman continued, confusing me entirely as I wondered after his mention of _poison_ , "but, fortunately for you boy, I have the antidote."

Suddenly, it clicked.

Boy, poison, and reason.

My gaze swung to Minato and I realized with widened eyes that he was...blue. His breath came in and out quickly as I quickly recalled _how_ he had gotten infected. Pushing me aside...hadn't Jin been armed with a kunai? I cursed myself for being stupid and thoughtless. I should have been... An Uzumaki's pride was truly a curse sometimes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured quietly to him, genuinely, before turning to Jin as I yelled out, "What do you want for it!?"

"You! Well, you, you're just _breathtaking_ , I have to say," Jin murmured, eyes trained on me, "and I want _you_."

"Why?" My voice sounded strange to my ears, high pitched and panicked. It had been an instant reaction, but it showed more than I had wanted to. I hated how he made me feel.

I felt sick, possibly even a little bit faint, as I recalled the act I had to put up just to find the hideout of the man before me. That act, it seemed, wasn't going to be much of one soon. I wanted to rip him to shreds for making me feel so weak. It was so terribly unsettling.

"Well, I never have had a redhead before," his green eyes twinkled like a kid who had his eye on a particularly delectable treat. I visibly stiffened and besides me, Minato jerked and struggled against the chain that bound us together.

"No!" Minato shouted out, but just as suddenly as his outburst was, he began to cough. I would be lying if I said the panic didn't set in until then as my muscles tightened, feeling terribly cold and anxious.

"I," think, think, _think_! Jin raised a brow, pulling a vial of red liquid out of his green before jiggling it in the air with a taunting laugh directed at the two of us. I resisted a feral growl that wanted to be released.

"I can stop this now, you know."

Only stupid people went with the bargainer's deal, I reminded myself as I ran through ideas and thoughts. _You're an iyro-nin with vast knowledge of all kinds of poisons. Jin is a stupid man who probably hired somebody else to make that poison_. I breathed in and out, calming myself just when I felt the start of Kurama's fury taking a hold on me. I couldn't let him take over, not again. Not _ever_ again.

"I'll," I started again, swallowing as I focused on centering my thoughts, "I'll dance for you."

 _What?_

"What?" Minato and Jin said in unison, echoing my thoughts.

"I'll dance for you," I repeated, this time with a stronger voice. "Don't you know? I'm an Uzumaki, but seals aren't our only specialty. Our dances are renowned for being just breathtaking and as ethereal as our outward appearances." God, I hated myself sometimes. This was one of those times. Who would buy a lie like this? Most Uzumaki woman hated to dance, especially if they were being gawked at by men. Satsuki had been quite the one of a kind in her love for the talent.

Jin thought this through, "Are you offering yourself up as a dancing slave?"

"Yes," I responded before inwardly wincing. This was going to be bad...but it might actually work. "We dance with our seals, however, if you want the full effect."

He instantly narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You aren't lying, are you?"

"No," I murmured, although I was lying just by saying that.

"I will give you one chance to prove yourself. If you successfully complete the dance with no funny tricks, then I'll freely give you the antidote. He can leave, and you will stay. Forever."

I shivered at the look on his face, the tone in his voice, before deciding that I wouldn't be the idiot who risked their life. Nothing ever good came out of actions like that, especially if I delved into my mother's memories and recalled her nastier missions. She had used to tease me so often about being brash and thoughtless, but well, in my defense, I blame genetics.

Still, I was thinking now and I wouldn't leave room for mistakes.

The plan that formed in my mind was simple: start it off simply and elegantly before taking action. Lull him into a false sense of security. Of course, I was a horrible dancer but that didn't reflect what my mother could do with her body. Even as a residual memory from someone else, I had already viewed over her memories so often that it felt as if her favorite dance moves had seemed to seep into my muscles even if I had never tried to physically do them before.

I inwardly winced, sucking in a breath of air before I grinned up at Jin confidently, "I need music."

"Yes," he agreed, smiling a vile smile that made the hair on my arms raise while he snapped his fingers. I watched in blank amazement as a group of beautiful woman, all carrying instruments of all kinds, marched out of an opening to the left of us.

 _What the hell?_ How he was prepared with an entire _band_ was beyond me.

Nevertheless, it took mere minutes for the woman, with dull, dead looks in their eyes, to set up and tune their instruments to each other.

"Your appearance should need some work," Jin suddenly said, his eyes trained on the guard that worked on releasing me from the chains. Minato, pale and weak, grasped at my naked arms almost desperately, eyes wide and feral with wide variety of emotions. I smiled at him reassuringly, running my hand through his hair and squeezing his limp, weak hand with my own.

I was the only one who could do this.

With emotions I couldn't very well describe, I watched him get taken, dragged away and chained to thick, but nearly rusted, metal rings that looked to be embedded deeply in the earthen walls.

"I can henge," I responded to his earlier words, swiftly poising my hands to make the hand seals.

When he gave a clear, distinct nod of his head, I channeled my chakra. It took not even a second for a far more traditional kimono to take the place of my usual garb. With vivid, bright colors of koi fish and the images of waves, paying homage to the island attributes of my home. It felt fitting to be placed in these close, near to the point that I could have almost swore that my mother had worn a similar kimono long ago.

With swift motions, I grabbed for the two scrolls in my holster. Shikou was in one of them, and I prayed that he would be ready if I happened to chance upon his scroll. The other, safe to say, was Kokoro's. Or, as I usually liked to fondly regard her as, Koko's. Either way, my actions needed to quick if I had any hope of getting out of the base _and_ to complete the mission.

I got into the traditional pose, my fingers and wrists expertly positioned in the air as I regarded Jin cooly.

At the wave of a hand, the first note was struck upon the shamisen, as the other instruments soon followed after.

I felt the breath in my lungs flushed out as I let my mind slip, let the memories take me away. It took a mere matter of seconds for my mother's memories to take over. It took only a single inhale of air on my part to release my stunted thoughts and let them flow.

Distantly, I could hear my mother's laughter sweep right past my ear just as a wave of pure euphoria flooded my senses.

I was lost in the dance by then, lost in the memories that had crafted my mother's soul and had guided me in many times of distress.

I felt free.

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush**

 _Minato_

He was pretty certain that he would have thrown up by then if it weren't for the way Kushina moved in her dance.

Minato's jaw was slack at the very sight of her elegant motions. It had looked, quite blatantly, as if she had spent her life dancing. He had seen many traditional dances down, but not quite like how Kushina moved.

With a sudden twist, a scroll was unfolded, making him jump slightly in surprise. He had expected something like an attack to come out of it, but true to her word, Kushina merely did something else. Something _entirely different_.

The scroll passed over her, and like hit to his heart, her clothes shifted. No longer was her honey tinted skin covered in the silken kimono. Instead, an outfit he had never even seen on a female, was switched in. His face reddened despite his current situation with his health as her hips twisted, sending a flash of beads bouncing. Her feet, naked, arched up right before Kushina launched her body into flip, her body moving with the elegance of a cat.

Minato blinked as he took in the sight.

A sort of red, thin, shimmering, _transparent_ fabric seemed to be the only thing covering her legs as a golden sash, lined with beads and coins, was tied with a knot at her hips. Over her chest, which Minato noticed for the first time as notably _bigger_ than the last time he had cared to look at her body, was covered in a red wraparound. She had no straps.

He felt lightheaded, which may or may not have been due to the stress of being currently _poisoned_. His bet was on the sight before him, however, as the feeling of butterflies that usually were housed in his stomach moved into his very _lungs_. He found it hard to breath while being enraptured by her sultry, languid, and carefree motions.

To the beat of the song that the creepy woman played, Kushina's hips rocked left before she turned sharply. Her long, nearly to her knees, hair swayed and whipped around as it followed her actions. In some moments, when the flickering lights of the room caught _just right_ , she looked just as she had on the day he realized his feelings for her. She looked like perfection, her red shock of hair glimmering with the light as her expression took all his worries away.

Just watching her made him feel so...so _awfully_ dizzy. And kind of sleepy.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he needed a good nap in the next few...seconds...

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush**

I hadn't known what had welled up such a revealing outfit, but I didn't care.

Just in a mere beat, several minutes after I had noted Jin's relaxed state, I flexed my hand and threw out the second scroll, watching and hearing it unfold as the two scrolls moving around one another. A single inhale, a single exhale, and a single pulse in my chakra led to the summoning of the beast, of Koko.

Out of smoke and wind, her massive size and expansive paws hitting the dirt floor before the vapor had time to clear and evaporate. With shaking shoulders, Koko roared as her head raised back. Her fur stood on end as her body puffed up.

Jin screamed. I laughed.

"What do you need of me, my lady?" Koko asked and I grinned, dropping the henge before pointing at the weasel of a man.

"Pin him down for me, please. Don't worry about injuring him, but be sure he doesn't die," I commanded with a thin voice.

His guards came out then, filling into the room as the fighting begun.

Koko, with all her elegance and ease of motion, leapt into the air and pounced down onto the bothersome man. He squealed just as my chains snaked into the air to encompass the mass of his followers.

Moving quickly, I rushed over to Jin and while meeting his wide horrified green eyes, I kneeled down.

"You messed with the wrong redhead," I simply informed him before snatching the antidote out of his pale, shaking fingers. Honestly, he was just a wimp. It was nearly embarrassing that it had to come down to me using tricks.

But then, it was really his fault. He shouldn't have believed everything I said.

"What will you do with me?" He asked and I tutted at him.

"We have orders to keep you alive," I merely informed him before gliding away towards Minato, my chains extending as I went.

"Mmn," Minato mumbled out, slumped forward. I prayed that he had been like this entire time I danced. Gosh, it would be so embarrasing otherwise. Wait, priorities! With quick motions, I placed my palm beneath his chin before lifting his face up. I tried to open his mouth.

I never knew Minato could be a grinder in his sleep, but his jaw refused to relax.

"Minarin," I said softly, speaking the pet name I had only used long ago.

"Hnng..."

"Minato," I spoke again, this time louder. His color was leaving fast, and his breathing was quick and erratic. In my hand, I could feel the thrum of his beating heart. I called his name again, but to no avail. I had to act quick if I were to save his life.

Uncapping the vial, I poured the contents into my mouth before quickly pressing my lips to his. Trying not to make a mess or spill any of the antidote, I maneuvered my tongue into cracking open his lips before leaning forward to will gravity into helping me out. It poured slowly out into the cracks of his teeth before it was all gone. I leaned back, scowl on my face.

"You're so troublesome," I murmured lowly while I watched his throat move as he swallowed through muscle memory, "You take my first kiss, and you're not even conscious for it!"

I cringed, bringing up my hand to roughly wipe the wetness away as I thought of how it felt. I shook my head rigorously as I shuddered at the recollection. Yeah, I really hoped I never had to mouth feed anyone. Ever. Again.

My sigh was heard by only my enemies and Koko as I stood up. With Shikou's scroll in hand, I wasted no time in getting him out of there.

The Nara teen blinked at me, looked around the room and assessed the situation before sighing, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," I answered, feeling my right eye twitch, "no, you do not."

 **ARC 2 - Part 2 - Crush - End**

I have way too much fun with Minato. I'm sorry if I get too carried away...aha. Writing that "kiss" scene was so gross but looking back on it, I find it sort of funny. Also, I like belly dancing, sorry. Sob, this was a hard chapter write. I had to put something of my interests in this to churn this update out on time. Thanks to **sonyat** , it will be. She's uploading for me, with my internet access being so limited. On that note, this time around, if you've noticed, the chapter isn't edited. My editor, **sonyat** , is going through some issues involving her health and neither of us want for it to get any worse by adding a new thing to stress about. I'm open to new betas or editors if any of you are interested!


	16. Chapter 16

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **16**_

I was not, suffice to say, impressed with our "catch".

"I want to shut him up," I whispered to Minato, who had bounced back to his usual health in the past few days it had taken to travel back to Konoha with the slow paced Jin. Said criminal began to make what assuredly sounded like dying monkey noises. I groaned before tacking on, "for good."

"It's only a few more hours before we reach the gates," Minato said, as per usual, in his pacifying tones.

"I'm starving!" Jin cried.

I resisted a cry of my own as I swung my gaze to Minato and gave a pointed gesture of my agitation by jerking my arms for emphasis. The blonde looked back, a frown on his face.

"Kushina," he murmured quietly, "I have a question."

I stiffened, face flushing. I hoped that he would never ask how I ended up saving him, or how he had been the one to take my first kiss. I needed to bury that memory into the far reaches of my, to which would never be gazed upon again. Too dramatic? I say not enough. I looked away from him, feeling a little ill as recalled how sort of _slimy..._ Enough! I coughed.

"Hmm?" I prompted, done with my last train of thought. Best to move on, best to move on, _best to move on_. I wanted to facepalm. I was having an eternal meltdown and there hadn't been _anything_ around to stimulate it. Besides blonde boys and their soft looking lips. I mentally cursed and jumped when Minato's arm brushed against mine. It didn't even matter that he had mesh and his tokubetsu jounin assigned jacket in the way of skin to skin contact. All my mind registered was that he was close, _too darn close_.

"Why did you shift your outfit in your dance? Is that actual Uzumaki—."

"Oh my god, shut your face," I blurted out before he could continue. He had seen. He had _seen_. My face, red and hot, had to be covered. I slapped my palms over to cover my obvious misery. I groaned in embarrassment, "We don't talk about that, ever. Got it? That was a one-time thing and I won't do it again!" My words were muffled, but I think the message got across just fine.

"Oh," he sort of sounded disappointed, before mumbling out in what I assumed I hadn't been meant to hear, "you were really pretty though."

I let out a sort of strangled, dying cat noise, wallowing in shame and self-pity.

"Alright, Lovebirds, I think we should actually stop by the village up ahead for lunch," Shikou spoke up from his unenvied position of dragging along the chained up Jin. I felt a scowl come across my face before I pulled my hands away to look at Shikou.

"I guess we can do that," Minato decided, nodding. His lips twitched and immediately I wanted to be buried in the ground. I looked venomously to the one at fault for _everything_. Jin flinched but I felt no compassion.

"Can I _please_ seal him in a scroll?" I asked for the umpteenth time since we had let him out the first time. Minato cast a dubious frown towards me before my shoulder slumped, "Four hours in a scroll won't _kill_ him. He'll _probably_ just go insane."

Jin stiffened but I paid no mind to him. He deserved no attention from me at the moment.

"Which we can't risk," Minato mumbled as I noted Shikou's shudder and look of distaste.

He had gotten a firsthand look at what the inside of a scroll was like. Voids of nothing but white walls and lack of space to move in. Unlike a human body, voids weren't very big when it came to paper and it wasn't as if I could wire a meaningless seal to act as a go between for a larger space…actually, I could. I just didn't feel like figuring out a place to Jin to land in just so he could be _comfortable_.

Unless…I thought of Kurama and snickered. One did not gaze up at the beast with nine tails and think, _wow, what a nice guy!_ It just didn't happen.

I was achingly tempted to try it out but an alarmed look on Minato's face at my open-book face made me think twice.

I sighed. There really was no way to get around it. I would have to suck it up and deal with whinny baby Jin. He should be ashamed of himself for acting like a three year old. Even Nagato hadn't acted so childishly when I had first got acquainted with him! Still, scrolls, vortexes, and vacuums were no joke. There hadn't ever been a really study on the effects of a human life placed in a scroll but I imagined that time and space worked there very differently than it would here. It was possible that a few minutes could even feel like hours in such an unexplored attribute to fuinjutsu.

I glanced to Shikou, suddenly very curious about _his_ experience. If my guess was right, he had probably spent about three hours in my scroll, give or take. He seemed normal and sane…but then…he was maybe too lazy to express a change in temperament and psyche. I'd assume that Nara's spent quite a bit of time gazing at blank walls and doing nothing for hours on end.

Nevertheless, I pouted, fun ruined. "One day I'll hatch a diabolical plan that will leave you two as slaves to my whims, just you wait."

Shikou snorted, "I assume this will be in another life."

I scowled, "No way, I'm super smart and cool. I bet I can control at least one you right now with my eyes closed."

He grinned, "Let me see this then."

I made a noise in the back of my throat, indignant and surprised. It was probably hopeless, I knew it in my gut. I talked a lot of smack but a lot of it was a bark with no bite. I huffed out a sigh however, as I swung my gaze to Minato.

"Piggyback me to the village!" I ordered and watched with mute amusement and pleasant surprise as he halted in his walking strides. I gazed at him expectantly. He fidgeted with his hands, his feet, and looked at the ground with such an awkward expression it almost made me feel bad. But then—before I could back out—he straightened his back and looked at me confidently, smile relaxed and nearly pleased.

"Alright," he murmured as I watched him turn on his back and kneel.

"'ttebane!" I let out, amazed and feeling the flush of embarrassment cover my face and ears. I shook my head, surprised at how strange it would feel to be carried on the back of the thirteen year old blonde. It had been such a long time since I had last allowed myself to be carried. If I remembered correctly, it had actually been _him_ when we were around the ages of ten and nine. Oh my god, that was so humiliating.

"I'm waiting," Minato prompted, turning his head to look at me.

I huffed out a sigh, realizing my fate. I had gotten myself into this mess with my big mouth—time to suffer through it and buck up!

Walking up to him, I placed my hand on his cheek to turn his amused face away from me before wrapping my arms around his neck and uneasily coming to wrap my legs around him. I was somewhat thankful I had changed my usual outfit slightly to incorporate a more ease of motion. Short skirts like I had used to wear were easy enough to maneuver in but that didn't account for dysfunctional they tended to be. Instead, I wore black full legged spandex with a compromise of a leafy green short skirted kimono that was held close with a muted yellow obi. Over that was my assigned chuunin jacket. Still, even without the skin to skin contact, I cringed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, yelping as his hands came to cup my thighs.

"Uwaah!" I cried out as my stomach did weird things when he suddenly shot up into the air like he did.

With a shaky breath, I looked to Shikou triumphantly, "See?"

"That's pretty much cheating," Shikou declared, "He _is_ pretty much in love with you."

I took in a deep breath of air as images of a few days ago flashed in my mind in a burning blaze of horrifying significance. I cringed with fury and embarrassment alike while suddenly feeling a bit awkwardly pissed off at the world and no one in particular. My hold on Minato tightened and I felt his warmth seep through his hands and send tingles upon jitters up my through my nervous system. With my entire upper body filled with butterflies and thrumming heat, I shouted vehemently and passionately, " _No, he isn't, 'ttebane!_ " It echoed slightly in the small area just about at the same time as Minato stuttered out, face beet red and flushed, "N-no, I'm not!"

I resisted a wince at the words, cursing how my heart came to ache at his denial. Damn, I hated crushes. They were the _worst._

Shikou merely laughed in response before turning and continuing his unconcerned way of walking.

I wanted to go home.

 **ARC 2 – Part 3 – Kiss**

"Nee-chan!" Nagato squealed before rushing to greet me with a tight hug, his thin arms reaching to wrap around my thighs tightly. With a broad grin, I plunged my fingers into his red hair before messing it up and ruffling his hair up. I noted for the first time how utterly adorable looked in his mask. I beamed.

"How has school been?" I asked, burning with curiosity before gently pushing off his hold on me so that I could pick him up and snuggle into his warmth and smell his calming scent. He was a good pacifier, I couldn't help but think, especially after a hectic stress filled mission like that.

"It's been," Nagato sighed and I detected a slight frown on his face, "really boring. I already know what they're trying to teach me because of your lessons and most of the people there don't really want to talk to me so I don't…have any friends." His shoulders slumped forward as he exhaled. I was amazed to find my heart physically ached after hearing about his social status. I would be lying if I said I hadn't started feeling _immediately_ dredged with a ridiculous amount of guilt.

Instead of falling into a pity party with only myself, I nodded, instantly relating and feeling exactly what I figured was going on with him. I could sense his questions, his desire to know how to change his situation. "I actually got bullied in school," I announced and watched with mild amusement as his head snapped up, eyes behind the mask going wide.

"Really?" His voice was a mere squeak.

"Yeah. I was different, like you, and the kids there weren't too keen about that," I informed him, voice soft before realizing that we still stood at the doorstep of my apartment. I flushed over my lack of observing skill as I nudged the door shut with my foot and walked to the couch before plopping us down on the cushions. Far more comfortable, I tightly held him to my side, continuing my story, "But because of that, I was stuck with the other unsociable girl in the class and she became one of my closest friends and one of my precious people, like you. So it wasn't horrible to attend classes. Eventually, Nagato, you'll find someone like that and going to school will become really interesting!"

Nagato slipped his mask off then, face eager and curious, "Is your friend Mikoto-nee?"

I grinned, "Why, yes, yes it is."

"What about Minato-nii? Was he friendless too?"

My snicker echoed in the quiet room and vibrated through Nagato before he looked at me with a confused frown. He poked my cheek, never one to like being left out of a good joke. With a happy huff, I ruffled his hair even more before explaining myself, "No. He was very, very popular."

"Oh. Why?"

"He…well…you know how when you first met him you thought he was super cool and amazing?"

His brows creased with confusion, "I don't really remember…"

"Hmm, well that doesn't really matter. Don't you still think he's like that though?"

The seven year old outright _beamed_ , "Yes!"

"I think so too," I agreed, a soft smile coming to grace my face, "and so does everyone else that meets him. You see, Minato attracts people like a moth to light. They are just…innately drawn to him, and they admire what they find there. So no, he was never friendless but I still think that it's better to have a few deep connections to people than a whole sea of thin ones. Understand?"

Nagato nodded, smiling.

A quiet, comfortable silence filled the air just a few minutes after I rested my chin atop his head. We sat there, warm and calm before I softly whispered in a dazed, sleepy tone, "He's going to become the Hokage one day, y'know, and he's going to be _great_ at it. So many people will be happy…" I felt the bob of Nagato's head which cued a smile on my part before I closed my eyes, finally feeling the complete calm I could only find when close with my tiny little brother. He was such a blessing…

"I've decided," Nagato suddenly murmured but I was too tired to do much else than made a tiny noise to prompt him to continue, "I want to be like you when I grow up and become a shinobi."

I blinked my eyes at that, surprised. I pulled away to assess his expression and found that the redheaded boy was smiling a grin that nearly stretched ear to ear. "Why?" It was probably a lot cooler to be someone like Minato, actually. _He_ didn't make mistakes. Nor did he get angry with such a hot nasty temper like I did. It was perhaps easier to be him too… It would especially refreshing to feel as calm as I was supposed to look on the outside. He blushed so easily though, which had always amused me before and probably always would. Minato looked especially cuter when his cheeks reddened along with his ears that poked out of his blonde spiky mane. But that was a secret I would never tell anyone. Just like the stupid crush, it was top secret information.

Nagato's reply both snapped me out of my thoughts and surprised me, "I want to be able to love my friends like you do. I want to…be a pillar of support for my precious people…" He trailed off, probably stunned by the sudden tears that spilled down my cheeks before landing on his forehead. I laughed, unable to restrain it before pulling him closer into my arms, squeezing his tightly as my entire being was filled with emotion, coursing through me like I was on an adrenaline rush. Sometimes Nagato didn't speak like a seven year old. Sometimes, it felt like he had aged ten years and had experienced so much more than I had.

"I guess," I spoke through a large smile, hearing the slight tremor in it as the rush of feeling burned into my memory, "we just aren't the main attraction, are we? That's fine though." I snickered lowly, "We get to be the ones to protect the hero, 'ttebane!"

Nagato laughed, his childlike innocence coming back tenfold, "Yeah!"

Our laughter filled the quiet apartment, just like how an emptiness inside I preferred to ignore came to be chock full and bursting before I even had time to notice.

I would never regret bringing Nagato back home with me.

This was fate, I could feel it.

 **ARC 2 – Part 3 – Kiss**

I grimaced, meeting the question gaze of Mikoto.

"And why exactly should I hold off from becoming a jounin just so I don't get married?" She looked confused, which I couldn't blame her for. Man, sometimes I wished she was more like Minato, and just listened when I gave advice.

"Boys are gross," I explained, looking away and shifting on my feet nervously. I wondered how _she_ would react to my play by play of how exactly Minato didn't die from being poisoned. But then...I was saving his _life_ , it was exactly a kiss. At least I hoped a kiss wasn't like that. Sure his lips had been warm and kind of soft but...I shuddered. It had felt too weird. Besides, I had never ever touched my lips to someone elses before, which sort of made it a kiss but at the same time Minato was like _dying_. With that new sort of thought, however, I decided firmly that we hadn't actually kissed. I had merely saved his life!

I relaxed visibly and smiled at Mikoto.

"Ah...okay," she mumbled, still looking confused and a little put off, "after mission Kushina is never quite sane, I see."

I blinked, "Do I really become weird after a mission?"

"Well yeah," Mikoto rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "it depends on what sort of things you had to do, but you never come back like you left. For instance, you were completely fine with Fugaku before but now you're grossed out and I'm curious..." She trailed off but I noted how her eyes trained on me with a sort of concentration I had only ever seen on her.

I cringed, waiting for the question I knew she was going to ask.

"Did anything happen with Minato?"

Ah. There it was.

"I...didn't do anything weird, I swear!" I wailed, cracking under the pressure of her focused eyes.

"You did something weird."

"N-No!" I yelped out, taken aback at how she could read me like a book so well. I turned my face away, attempting to hide the blush that attacked my cheeks. I hoped desperately that my cool hands would help but they did little to disperse the heat.

"You totally did," I nearly heard a grin in her voice as she stepped closer to me. I shifted back, a scowl on my face.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, 'ttebane!"

"Did not!"

" _Did too, 'ttebane!_ "

Wait. Oh. I growled, staring at the raven haired teen with utter contempt and humiliation. She had got me on such a stupid, underhanded trick too!

"So, tell me," Mikoto ordered, "and leave nothing out."

I threw my hands up in the air, wishing that Mikoto didn't know me so well that she would catch on almost instantly. I should have never given her that piece of advice and just let her experience for herself how gross kissing actually was. I huffed out a sigh, defeated.

"Go on," Mikoto looked so...satisfied. As if something good, something I wasn't entirely in on, was happening.

A little pissed and a little flushed, I let the words flow out of me, "I was just _saving_ a life. It's no big deal that I had to kiss him to do it..."

"Holy shit," Mikoto wheezed out, eyes wide, her voice barely above a whisper.

I opened my mouth, shocked that _Mikoto_ had released a curse word and was about to comment the rare occurrence but before I could get a word in edgewise, she was abruptly consumed with whooping laughter that filled and echoed in my apartment. I was somewhat glad that Nagato was in school at that moment. He always found it weird when Mikoto laughed, but then, he had always been so very shy around her. Probably because she always _did_ have a bit of a scowl on her face when she came to visit, which was usually when she needed to rant.

"Mikoto!" I cried, stomping as I hopped up from the couch we had taken to for eating our snacks. "It isn't funny!"

"Oh, come on! It's hilarious," Mikoto snorted, wheezing as she fought to break away from her laughter. She clutched at her sides as even tears began to stream down her cheeks. I glowered at her.

"It's not technically kissing, you know," I informed her desperately, praying that she wouldn't bolt off to blab at him about something that meant nothing.

"How did it feel?"

My eyes widened, horrified. "Never," I intoned after the remnants of the memory wafted over my lips, "will I tell."

"That's no fun," Mikoto pouted but laughed on anyway, "You have no idea how ironic it is though."

"What?" I snapped, affronted when it started to feel like she was chuckling over an inside joke. One I wasn't privy too, it seemed, as she merely ran he fingers over her lip as if to mime closing a zipper. "You're cruel, Mikorin!"

"Only because I like a saner version of you, Kushichin," Mikoto rolled her eyes flippantly as she mocked my childish nickname for her.

I scoffed, "I have no idea why I love you so much, but you're lucky I do."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand in the air as if it were old news. Then, she straightened her back and grinned, eyes brightly shining on her oval face beautifully, "So…my turn to talk!" She looked like a girl in love.

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I sat myself back down beside her and settled in to hear all about how well her training had been going and how, surprisingly, Fugaku was being a lot nicer and tolerant of people. Apparently the later had started when Minato had come into the picture and the two boys had hit it off when they had ended up on a mission together some time ago. Although I didn't believe it when I was first told, but they shockingly had a lot to talk about. How Minato could ever get that stony man to talk was beyond me, but then again, Minato was special. He had crazy people powers that I could never fathom.

"It's starting," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else, "Minato is gathering up the support of others for his evil master plan of becoming Hokage first and then take over the world!"

Mikoto flicked the center of my forehead, her expression a cross between exasperation and a smirk.

"Hey!" I whined, rubbing at the sharp stinging pain. "You're no fun!"

She just laughed, "You're the one that's being stupid. Minato is a puppy, one who seeks world peace, not world domination."

"It's always the quiet ones," I declared, feeling confident with my eyes squinted melodramatically, "it's always the quiet ones who have the secrets…"

Her chin in her heads, Mikoto leaned forward with a sly toothy grin, "Kushina, you have _no_ idea how right you are."

 **ARC 2 – Part 3 – Kiss**

 _Nagato_

"Bunny!" He called out, panting in his mask as he chased after the injured rabbit, "Come back! I can help you!" Of course, the bloodied animal was having none of that, unable to understand him and unable to do anything else but sprint away as fast as it could. His face fell, lips trembling as he fought back the tears that wanted to spill. He couldn't bear to think that the poor furred creature would be dead. He knew firsthand what death could do in life and he wasn't exactly _comfortable_ with it. Nevertheless, he stopped in his tracks and let in a shuddering breath when he found that he couldn't find the rabbit anywhere.

He could usually see blue stuff that told him where living things were, but there was nothing but him and a few unfamiliar signatures hanging around in the forest. Nagato started, his brain whirring to life when he realized he had gone too far in his attempt to save the bunny and had gotten himself lost in the shrubbery and bramble. He spun on his toes, sloshing up mud as he went.

That was weird… It didn't usually rain around places like this.

Nagato felt his guard raise up like Kushina had taught him to be like if he noticed something strange was going on. The air felt uneasy and chilled around him when he noticed where the mud trail came from. About three meters away, there was a tiny pond.

He couldn't help but release a tiny gasp when his eyes landed on the now deceased bunny rabbit from earlier. His spirits took a plummet.

With a terribly dreary sigh, he walked forward—and was suddenly assaulted by what felt like a bag of weights crashing into him. He released a high pitched shout into the air that traveled back to him in the form of an echo.

Nagato, coughing and wheezing, tried to sit up as his eyes widened to as far as they could go. He blinked then, when the strain on his eyes grew was too much, and gazed up into warmly curious chocolate brown orbs. The Uzumaki boy's breath quickened in shock and fear alike while the stare off began. Not soon after, he blinked and cringed away, glad that his mask was still placed properly over his face and hadn't been broken.

"Who are you?" His voice was barely above a whisper, sore from the way he had shouted so loudly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

The boy on top of him cocked his head to the side curiously before blindsiding Nagato when only a good natured response came out, "Nope. I've just gotten lost…do you think you can help me?"

"S-sure," Nagato murmured quietly, just ready to be away from the orange haired kid as fast as he could manage it. People who tended to scare others did not, most certainly, deserve his friendship.

"Oh, thanks! You know, I was just thinking that you might be sort of useless, but I think my opinion of you is so much better now!"

Nagato was certain Kushina would find this guy just as annoying as he did.

His fear dispersed when it became evident what was behind the attack—an idiot.

Nevertheless, he huffed out a sigh and shoved the guy away quickly as he stood to wipe off his clothes. They were simple and easily replaceable, but he'd rather not have his sister worrying that he had been playing too hard or whatever Kushina would often fret over if it became clear he had an injury, no matter how slight it was.

"My name is Yahiko by the way," the boy—Yahiko—was saying while Nagato watched behind his mask as he stood up but didn't even bother patting down his own clothes. It was then that he realized how terribly soaked through to the bone that he was.

Nagato didn't bother replying as he spun on his feet with the expectation that he be followed.

Just as he predicted, the boy was close by when he continued to jabber on without any prompt to do so, "You don't talk very much, do you? Hmm, I guess some people are just shy—wait just a sec." Nagato didn't understand himself when he obeyed and halted on command. His cheeks flushed beneath his mask as he thought about Pachi and Isamashii. He shivered when he recalled what Isamashii had told him about obedience and orders. He didn't _want_ to be on a leash…

Yahiko came back, grin plastered on his face as he held up the bunny rabbit. His stomach did a painful twist at the very sight.

"We can eat this," Yahiko informed him, unaware of Nagato's reaction and with a self-assured confident stare, "so that its life had meaning in sustaining ours."

He had to admit, begrudgingly, that he sort of liked that idea. It _would_ be a waste to leave the body to rot. The Uzumaki boy didn't know very much about what happened to dead animal's bodies, not in the way Kushina did, but what he did know was that she always expected him to never waste a thing. Bunnies counted too, didn't they?

With a heavy heart and a bravely serene face, he nodded, "Okay."

Yahiko's grin broadened as he opened up a blue-grey bag and tossed the carcass inside with a sloppy, careless motion. He cringed, feeling the hairs on his arms raise.

 _At least treat the bunny with respect!_ He had wanted to say but didn't. Instead, he turned his back to the boy and kept walking. He was lost, sure, but Nagato had a very good sense of direction. Better than Kushina's was, if they were both honest.

Yahiko spoke up every now and again, but was largely ignored by Nagato as he much preferred to say nothing to the strange boy. They had made it quite far in just a few short minutes but their journey back to civilization was cut short by the sudden blue blur that entered and left his sight in a whirlwind of motion. With it, was a rather feminine wail that had Nagato spinning on his feet to face who had moved past him and attacked Yahiko.

It was almost like karma in action when Nagato noted how a blue haired girl, slight and small in frame, had tackled Nagato's own assailant to the ground. He couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"Konan!?" Yahiko yelled out loudly as the girl clung to him with a tight grip. She seemed to shake with sobs that only started to subside when the orange haired boy began to rub her back. Nagato couldn't help but blink, a little put off by the sudden shift in mood and events.

"Yahiko! Konan! Where the hell did you two run off to?" The voice was loud, the voice was booming. Nagato did not like the voice very much, and it was clear to see by the way he jumped in the air, startled.

"Uwaahhh!" He had tried to turn again, but this time, it hadn't been as successful as he soon found himself tripping to ground and wincing at the jarring pain that shot up his right ankle and the throb of a new found headache when his cranium slammed into the dirt. "Unngg," he groaned out, wondering what exactly he had done to deserve such a fate.

"Nagato?"

His cheeks reddened just as his head snapped up to look up at the blonde teen who he had come to deeply admire with time. _This is so dumb!_ Now Kushina was going to hear all about this and get all frown-y and worried on him. He attempted to stand up, ready to at least face his fate of humiliation with dignity when he suddenly found that it was just too painful for that.

"Minato-nii," he warbled out, unable to fight back the tears by then, realizing that he could never be cool in front of Kushina's awesome older friends. He sniffed, so very glad that at least his mask hid his face, before sobbing out, "I-I w-want Nee-chan…"

"What did you do, Yahiko?" the scary voice from before questioned.

"Why does it have to be _my_ fault? It's not my problem that he's just a crybaby," The now standing orange haired kid snapped back.

"Yahiko!" Konan, he believed her name to be, swatted her hand at him, "That's mean!"

Nagato had to agree. His pride and self-confidence was crushed by the blow and possibly sent scattered into the wind. Which made it, suffice to say, _mean_. Begrudging he had to admit that he cried way too often for comfort. With the hit taken, the tears only seemed to bubble out of his eyes with a greater intensity than before.

Nevertheless, ignoring the others, the ever calm and collected Minato just gently smiled and came to kneel in front of Nagato before gently bringing his hand to Nagato's swelling ankle. "Looks like I'll need to take you to Kushina." He possibly looked entirely too happy about the thought, much to the confusion of the hapless Uzumaki boy. But then, he had grown up believing that eccentricities could be tolerated for the people he loved. Or at least that's what Kushina had told him when he asked about Tsunade.

"Okay," Nagato replied with, sniffing and wishing to take his mask off if only to breathe easier. Two things kept him from doing that. One, he was too embarrassed to show them his face and secondly, he had weird eyes that Kushina had told him were bad to show to strangers or anyone she didn't pre-approve of.

Tsunade had always been a curious thing to him because of that. He was unable to show his eyes to her despite how much time he actually spent in her care when Kushina and Isamashii were too busy. When he had asked, however, Kushina had merely told him that knowing would put her in a bad situation with the Hokage, who she didn't trust very much for reasons she never disclosed.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

Nagato considered this and suddenly felt drained. His eyes felt so dry by then and even the blue waves—chakra—that came off of living people looked so hazy…

"Piggyback," he mumbled out quietly, resisting his desire to pass out right then and there.

Minato chuckled at that, a smile in his voice as he murmured softly, "You and your big sister are so alike, it's crazy."

Nagato felt warm when hearing about that and felt even warmer when, minutes later, he found himself clinging to his role model's back and noting how the biggest, bulkiest man he had ever laid eyes, along with Yahiko and Konan, walked to his house with them. He felt instantly suspicious and concerned but was certain Minato wouldn't lead anyone dangerous back to Kushina. Besides, the big man, which his spiky white hair and warts, looked strangely familiar for reasons he couldn't be certain of.

Soon, they were all piled into his tiny home before Minato finally let him down when it became evident that no one was there. Careful not to apply pressure in case that made things worse, Nagato hopped on one leg all the way into his shared bedroom to find Kushina snuggled up in bed, deep bags beneath her eyes that showcased how exhausted she was.

Frowning, Nagato clambered up through the blankets and, careful with his still throbbing ankle, he slithered into her arms before poking her cheek to get her attention. Almost instantly, vivid violet eyes blinked back at him as Kushina frowned.

"D-Did I sleep too long? How did you get home?"

Nagato slid his mask off then, half tempted to just fall asleep there in her warm arms and leave everything else for later. But Kushina hadn't raised a procrastinator and moments later he finally answered, "Minato-nii carried me home on his back."

That seemed to catch her off guard as she sat up in bed, long red hair spilling everywhere in a haphazard mess. "Is he still here?" She squinted her eyes, concentrating before shooting up from their soft bed. "There's more than one?"

Nagato figured she had just used her senses to detect their chakra signatures as he nodded, "Two kids about my age, an old big man, and Minato-nii."

Confusion clear in her eyes, she scowled, letting her gaze trail away as if in no hurry to greet her guests before her eyes widened. "What happened to your ankle, baby?" Her voice was probably meant to nice and comforting but it came out more like the hiss of a cat. He thought she could even pull off Koko's voice if she felt like it.

Still, instead of imagining silly things like that, he had to face the facts.

"I tripped on my own feet."

Doubt crossed her face, as she huffed out an agitated sigh, "If anyone has bullied you, Nagato, no matter who it is, I will—."

"Nee-chan," Nagato interjected, voice barely a tone away from a whine, "I'm telling the truth."

"Oh," she mumbled out, cheeks flushing before she jumped, "Oh! People are here."

She must be really super exhausted to be _this_ out of it.

Hair unkempt, hanging and swaying around her hips, Kushina was not dressed to impress as she stepped out of their bedroom. Spandex shorts and a yellow hoodie didn't usually scream out 'what a good hostess'.

"Who the hell is disturbing my nap?" Kushina asked as she entered into the living room with Nagato hopping behind her. She didn't let that go on for much longer as she instantly, habitually, lifted him up into her arms. It didn't matter that he was nearing four feet by then. She was just always the type to keep him physically close as she could for as long as she could make it last.

"That would be the greatest man to ever live and two shrimpy kids!"

Nagato simply wished that man wasn't so terribly _loud_. He also wanted a nap, but it looked like neither of his desires were to be fulfilled.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Kushina asked, blinking before brightening, "It _is_ you!"

"In the very flesh!"

Nagato cringed at how exuberantly he spoke. The man before him struck a pose, much to his confusion.

Kushina thought nothing of it, it seemed, as she just merrily smiled and asked, "So…what are you doing here? Tsunade-nee-chan kept saying that you were stubbornly sticking to Ame…" Darkness, at mentioning the village of Nagato's origins, filled her eyes but her smile stubbornly remained.

Being that he had been five, he recalled quite a bit about his parents and his old life but what had always evaded him was the memory of his parent's death. He sure knew about its occurrence and especially knew that Kushina and him were only connected through heritage but it had always bothered him when he heard about Ame, which she was entirely too aware of. However, Nagato still wasn't sure if he wanted to be privy to what exactly happened on the night his life changed forever.

He was happy with Kushina, but there would always be that ache, that itch to be with his mother and listen to his father.

"Oh, I was," Jiraiya released a hearty laugh as a big meaty hand came down on the shoulder of Yahiko. "That changed when it became clear what the best choice was for these orphans."

Kushina looked confused, "So…why are you in my apartment with them?"

It was then that Jiraiya grew flustered, but he pulled off a confident front easily, "Well, I had forgotten to send a letter on ahead before coming here. So, as you would be aware, that made _entering_ the village a bit of a hassle."

"Okay," Kushina murmured, brows lifted in question, "so what did you do?"

"Unfortunately, I managed to sneak them in when that annoying chuunin—."

"Was it Hajime?" Her voice was thin and the sudden darkness in her expression seemed to explain how much dislike she had for the mentioned teen.

Jiraiya shook his head, waving his hand in the air as if that would get Kushina to keep quiet and let him explain, "That doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that I got them inside they aren't cleared to be here," he sighed before going on, addressing the point of his visit, "so I need you to house them until I can get permission from the Hokage and a place for them to stay."

Kushina instantly scowled, "Why does it have to be me? Don't you have any other people to take advantage of?"

He gave her a look, "Not any that have experience with kids. Trust me, you're the only one I know that can keep them safe."

She bit her lip, as she did when her thoughts were racing and her decisions unclear. Then, after a few beats of silence, Kushina looked to the kids in question before looking to Nagato with questions in her shining violet eyes, "Would you mind?"

He debated this himself as he recalled what he already knew of them but when even questioning it, he knew the right answer immediately, "No." Nagato would probably mind a lot more knowing that he had kept someone—even if they were rude—from safety.

Kushina sighed, giving a weak smile to the kids, "Then I guess it's alright."

 **ARC 2 – Part 3 – Kiss** **– End**

 _200th Reviewer_ \- **silly60** (being as there was a list of guest reviewers)

 _Most Loyal Reviewer_ \- There won't be this reward for this 100 review milestone.

 _Lucky Draw_ \- I've decided to pick two names, because of the MLR being neglected: **xenocanaan** , and **UntiedHeartbeat**

 _Dribble Drabble_ \- No one suggested anything, so I'll probably just pull out the random drabbles I've written from the past (mostly just MinaKushi).

I'll send out PM's once I'm ready to work with all of you.

With that out of the way, thank you all _so, so_ much for sticking around thus far. There are some rocky parts in the story so I've very glad that so many of you are supportive and able to overlook them. I have never ever written 100k for a single story before and this is really only just the beginning. I've also never been able to update past thirteen chapters for any given SI from the past, which I have you and all the support you've given me to help inspire me to write and improve myself and my skills. So thank you very much!

However, quick note: I will be taking a one month (which may extend to two) break from updating once I get out twenty chapters (which will show up as twenty-one due to the interlude) and this is planned to happen on Friday the 10th. I'll be back on May 15th if all goes as planned. ;A; I need this break...


	17. Chapter 17

**Infamy -** **汚名**

 _ **1**_ _ **7**_

"I'm calling up on the deal," I informed him while pursing my lips, eyeing the Hokage with an apathetic regard.

He blinked owlishly, "Deal?"

"Six and half years ago, when I was five years old, I came here and made a deal with you. My obedience for a chance to go home when I wanted to," I explained, crossing my arms over my chest as I gave him an unimpressed stare, "and now I'm calling up on it."

"Kushi—."

"No, you made a deal with me and I don't _care_ if you don't think it's safe. The war is ending and an assigned guard should do the trick to keep me safe. Besides," I breathed, "I want Nagato to experience his heritage."

He sighed, rubbed his chin and muttered under his breath, "You're just as stubborn as your predecessor," before nodding and saying in a clear voice, "For how long?"

I considered this, frowning before grinning and slamming my hands excitedly on his desk, "I want a month."

"A month!?" He cried, jaw going slack and his eyes wide.

"Well yeah," I held up, rolling my eyes at his unheeded worry, "a month should be just long enough for Nagato to learn how to use his chains. Hmm, I wonder what color they will be..."

"Kushi—."

"Oh! And I want to request my guards, I don't want to end up with some uselessly irritating person that I'd probably kill halfway on the journey."

Hiruzen groaned, rubbing his face while glowering at me, "You can choose, but only if they're jounin rank."

"Minato," I murmured instantly, shaking with excitement at the thought of letting him try _real_ Uzushio ramen.

"I said jounin ranks!"

I pouted, "But he's really close to getting the promotion! What if this can serve as his test? Like, he keeps the Jinchuuriki safe and sound for an entire month?"

He gave me a long hard stare, sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Only if he agrees to that."

"Yeeeesssssss," I hissed out, feeling an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. "You're so much nicer now, Hokage-sama. Peace!" With that, I flounced out of the room with all the contentment of a well fed cat.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Mikoto_

She snorted, eyes wide with surprise when she met the gaze of the very person she used to hold only utter contempt for. Now…it was just a mutual friendship that went no further than that. They had an understanding, Fugaku and she. They would tolerate each other's friends, each other's oddities, and even tolerate other romances if it came down to that. Because of this, Mikoto no longer felt the suffering cloak of the clan's ownership of her life. Instead, it was easier to breathe when she recognized what their marriage could be.

Fugaku, however still had his excruciating sides. Sides that Mikoto desperately wished weren't there. Especially when they spoke loudly and clearly of what she believed they _shouldn't_ be. He, ever so slowly, was succumbing to the curse that had plagued her family for generations. She feared for his future because of it, and hers too, knowing she would be there in his.

The Curse of Hatred was a tricky thing to overcome and even Mikoto, always ready with an answer, has nothing to say that could help. She loathed it, feeling useless when a friend was in trouble. She could do nothing. She could ask no one, considering the views her family held about the curse. It was rubbish to them, a story that had been spread around to create propaganda against their clan. Mikoto had used to think the very same when growing up but seeing it in person sort of changes the mind of the more thoughtful.

Mikoto began to see the truth with Fugaku. She began to see that the curse was real and needed to be stopped.

"…koto?" Fugaku was saying when she snapped back into reality.

She felt a breath of air whoosh out of her when she realized how close he had gotten to her when she had been lost in thought. Mikoto blinked, pursing her lips before pressing her hands to his chest, hand over his beating heart. Instead of pushing him away like she had originally intended, she stayed there, saddened. She had no idea why she was stuck feeling such compassion for the very man she used to hate.

"Mikoto?" Fugaku prompted once more, confusion crossing his face as his right hand went instinctively up to meet hers.

Warmth flooded over where he touched, sending sharp tingles up and down her arms. Her stomach did weird flops before she blinked and murmured quietly to him, "I feel a little sick." If that's what you could even call the strange reactions she had when he was around her and standing so close.

"You do look a little flushed," he noted, bringing his forehead to touch hers. A beat passed before she jerked away, slapping a hand to brow when her entire body had been racked in a shiver.

 _What was_ that _?_

"Mikoto?"

She shook her head, blinking and torn as a sudden realization hit her like a bag of rocks. Then, when no answer came to her for what to do, she turned and ran.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Kushina_

I rubbed at my temples, feeling a burgeoning headache rise into place.

"No, but _I_ want to wear the kitty ears," Nagato was saying, sounding ready to burst with frustration. I couldn't see his reaction, due to his mask, but I could tell from his voice that he wasn't the happiest camper around.

"Konan would look cuter in them than you," Yahiko announced, hands on his hips, just as disgruntled as Nagato seemed.

"Boys, I don't need to wear them, really," Konan was saying, looking alarmed in her outfit of a frog suit.

Maybe a game of dress up, like I had suggested, wasn't the _best_ way to pass the time.

I inwardly groaned when they ignored her, continuing to argue as if their very lives depended on it. No longer was it about who would look better in it, it was now a battle of pride.

"Why do you want to wear it anyway?" Yahiko asked.

I distantly wondered if, when I was younger, I argued about stupid stuff like this too.

In response, Nagato took a step back in surprise before straightening his back and saying, "Nee-chan gave it to me. It's mine."

My heart couldn't help but warm when I heard about his reasoning. He could be so cute. I grinned, then winced when the argument was halted by a knock at the door. I hopped up out of my seat and answered with a scowl.

"Who—Fugaku? Why the hell are you here?" I blinked, unable to tell if my eyes were playing tricks on me or if I had finally gone off my rocker. The Uchiha looked unimpressed with my detective skills as his own scowl held firmly in space. His eyes darted around the room, noticing my two extra charges as his gaze seemed to say something along the lines of, _hoarding children now, eh? I knew I couldn't trust you with Mikoto because I'm a self-serving bastard who only tolerates family and doesn't like girls with red hair for completely prejudice reasons_ —and uh, he didn't, probably, think up that last part. Heh.

Whatever the cause of why he was looking into my home without speaking, I would never know as he stalked off a moment later.

I slammed my door shut and spun to look at the kids, "You all saw him, right? I'm not going crazy, am I?"

They each gave me an odd look before Yahiko nudged Nagato and muttered under his breath, "Your sister is really weird."

Nagato stiffened before his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

I felt a chill settle over my head—and I woke up.

Touching my sweat soaked forehead, I made a face before muttering lowly under my breath, "Not crazy, good."

Before I could lay back and cuddle closer to the miraculously sleeping redhead beside me, I distantly heard knocking. Feeling my stomach sink, I jumped up out of bed and raced to the door. I swung the door open and felt a scowl fix onto my face as I met the gaze of Fugaku.

Great. I _am_ going crazy.

I laughed, feeling annoyed with my strange brain, before saying, "Are you just another dream? If so, let me slug you a good one before you go off like a strange butterfly in the night."

I was too tired to care when he looked confused because, hey, if I was going to be stuck in an eternal loop of dreams, I'd rather get something out of it while I was at it.

"Ah, hn," he give me a grumpy face, looks around in my home and stalks off.

"Hey wait!" I called after him, chasing after him with a frown on my face, "What did you even _want_?"

"Mikoto."

I blinked, having not been expecting a reply. Like, at all. Before I can pester him further, however, he's gone in a flash.

I tutted disapprovingly at his exit. "Weirdo."

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Minato_

"Fuuuuuuuuu-"

"Minato, no."

"-gaku is not a topic of discussion I feel comfortable with," he finished in a mumbled voice filled with all of his exhaustion and secret dread before frowning over at Mikoto. He sort of felt bad for wanting her to leave but then _she_ was the one who interrupted Minato's good dream. It was the first time in quite awhile that he had gotten such good rest too...

"Minato," Mikoto nearly whined, "talk to me. Kushina is too dumb in love to help. I need you."

"Love," he repeated, brows lifting as his brain zeroed in on the word. How come it felt so weird to hear that word pop out of her mouth after she had just finished ranting about Fugaku? Also, how in the world did she think he could help her when even _he_ had troubles with his own romance. "Love?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Hey," Minato mumbled, yawning and falling back into bed, "I'm smart. Kushina told me so." She also calls him an idiot sometimes too, or she did in the past. He curled in on himself after thinking that thought, pulling up his blankets and reveling in the warmth and ignoring the ache in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto muttered before clambering into bed with him and adjusting herself beneath his pale blue blanket, "Scoot."

He scooted and the two of them were cramped together in his tiny bed while Minato struggled to keep his eyes open. When he slipped up and his tiny snore is released, Mikoto pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Minato groaned.

"You're going to keep me awake, aren't you?"

"Yup," she breathed out, squinting at him, "you're a boy."

"Uh-huh," he closed his eyes then, wondering where she was going with her train of thought.

"I just noticed. Like, we spend our entire childhood together and I just noticed how differently built you are than I am. Fugaku is also a boy, an older boy."

He made a little noise in the back of his throat to let her know he was listening.

"Have you ever noticed something like that with Kushina?"

Minato blinked then, considering it before nodding, "Yes, actually. When she came to my hospital room after her kidnapping. We were laying together when she sort of rubbed up against me. Because of that, I couldn't help but see how soft she is..." He recalled when she had recently clung onto his back when he carried her and felt the ghost of her skin touching his neck. He shivered.

Mikoto nodded, "I think I like Fugaku but I don't know."

"You don't know?" Minato was wide awake then, thoughts of returning to Kushina Wonderland in his dreams forgotten.

"Well I mean, I try to be honest with myself. I really do, because if I'm not then I'll turn out to be like you and Kushina."

"What's wrong with that?" He sounded a tad bit offended but it was mostly for Kushina. Who wouldn't want to be like Kushina? She was perfect.

Mikoto gave him a bland look of disgust, rolling her eyes.

Minato huffed out a sigh in response, groaning out as he waited patiently for her to go on. Years being her friend had taught him patience beyond anything else. He was fairly certain he was more well versed with conversing with females than guys and it would probably always stay like that.

" _One of us, one of us, one of us," Kushina had chanted, giggling and smiling._

He blinked away one of his fond memories of the past when Mikoto spoke again, "I'm not sure if I like him though because, I don't know...maybe my body is lying to me."

"How could your body lie to you?"

She flushed, pulling the fraying ends of his blanket over her face, "Because I don't feel the same way around him as I do you. With him I sometimes freak out and it's so embarrassing. He's already so cool and I'm, like, _blah_. I mean, he's already eighteen and a jounin. His father is even considering stepping down as soon as we have a heir which isn't the norm, I'll have you know. This means he's a complete badass and ugh! Minato say something!"

Mikoto used to make fun of how high strung Kushina could get on her worries. He shook his head in amazement. Who would have thunk? She huffed out a sigh when he didn't respond quick enough. She ranted on, nevertheless.

"He's stupid and frustrating, you know and, like, why is he so accomplished? I'll never catch up and be his equal. I hate that our clan is a stupid patriarchy and why in the world would I willingly _want_ to fall in love with him? He's already given me permission to see other people and just, Minato, it's so confusing and I wish I were five again where everything was simple. Maybe six because that's when I met Kushina and became friends with you," she ended her tiny rant with a gulp of air, looking to Minato expectantly, brows raised.

He blinked, thoughts hazily traveling to a time in the past when he had first started to get to personally know the jounin shinobi.

" _So you actually act grumpy to protect her?"_

 _Fugaku nodded, his face set in a small frown, "Mikoto isn't like me. She's...emotional. She's also way too intuitive and sensitive for her own good and this will inevitably clash with the way I am. I wouldn't be able to provide the love she needs or the freedom that she wants." He flexed his hands absentmindedly before crossing his arms and leaning against the railing of the cliff that overlooked Konoha in full springtime bloom._

" _I'm confused. It sounds as if you like her."_

" _I do."_

 _Minato's brows creased, "I'm confused. If you like her so much then why would you tell her you wouldn't mind seeing her with other guys?"_

" _Because she won't be entirely happy with me. She'll always need more than what I can give."_

" _I just don't get that," Minato murmured after thinking it over, "shouldn't just you loving her be enough? Why do you need to complicate it?"_

" _I feel like I'll break her, Namikaze-kun."_

 _Minato snorted, "You don't need to worry about that. She's strong."_

They were quiet before he broke the silence, smiling as he said, "You know what I think? I think you guys should just already confess to each othe—."

There came a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," he murmured before climbing over her and hopping out of bed and into the cold of his apartment. When he reached his door, he looked up in stunned silence once he met the eyes of Fugaku.

"Namikaze-kun, I need help and you're the only one who knows about my, er, feelings about Mikoto," Fugaku muttered as he brushed a hand through his thick black hair, looking distressed and aloof all at the same time. How did he even do that with his face...? Oh!

"Wai—!"

"Mina—Fugaku?"

"Mikoto?"

"Both of you need to talk!" Minato cried out when they both swung their gazes in his direction. it was then that he fled his home and went off in search of better company.

It only brought him to pacing outside _her_ door and thinking up excuses that were not as simple as to 'pop in and say hi'. He thought of his teacher's orphans and poised his fist to knock.

His fist came down and—

"Minato-nii?"

—Nagato stood at the door, mask on as he seemed ready to step out.

Minato looked to his raised fist, darted his eyes to Nagato and instantly motioned his hand to sweep into his golden tresses as he had seen Fugaku do earlier. Then he flushed once he registered how that must have looked like.

"Minato-nii is so cool!"

No, no, no, he didn't understand. Nagato just didn't see how much of a total dork he was. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach

"He is," Kushina agreed, face flushed as she met his eyes, "but he shouldn't do the hair thing."

Oh gosh, he was already influencing the minds of young children, tricking them into a false idea of cool _and_ embarrassing himself in front of the girl of his dreams.

Cheeks bright red, he tried for a weak smile as he mumbled out in a voice just above a whisper, "I won't."

He swore on his life he wouldn't.

"You're real!"

His eyes widened in surprise when Kushina had that outburst. "What?"

She flushed even brighter, biting her lip before explaining, "I was having a bunch of weird dreams last night and uh, I've been kind of tricked into believing that I'm stuck in like a spree of dreams that never end. I didn't think you would talk."

"She's been weird," Nagato concluded.

"Hush, Nagato, don't say that," she chided him in the mother tone Minato had come to align with Nagato.

"Breakfast," Minato suddenly murmured, eyeing the seven year old.

"Huh?"

He straightened his shoulders and confidently grinned at Kushina, "Gather up the kids and lets go out to eat. I'll even pay."

Kushina visibly beamed, keeping her eyes locked with his when she yelled back, "Yahiko, Konan, free food!"

"It's a miracle!" Yahiko shouted, jumping into view with his frumpy, unkempt orange hair. Konan came soon after, finger combing out her blue hair with a grin.

"Let's go, let's go," Kushina cheered, possibly even more excited than the actual kids.

"Hmm, should go to Tanaka-chan's workplace?"

"Tanaka-chan?" Kushina looked almost stunned, her expression lilting slowly. "Who is she?"

"Oh, just this girl that I helped on a mission when she was traveling here for work," I explained, thinking and pondering over her reaction that made no sense. "We met about a year ago... I thought you already knew her." He flushed, then, fidgeting with his hands before mentally willing them away.

"I see."

He started to feel just a little bit afraid.

"Let's go to somewhere—."

"No, we can go to Tanaka-chan's workplace," Kushina mimed a smile, a calm facade taking over.

He smiled back, though his fully expressed his worry as he swept a hand over his sweaty forehead.

Minato then wondered how things were going on Mikoto's side of things.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Mikoto_

"You're insufferable," she announced, rubbing at her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot," her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry."

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Kushina_

Who in the world thought they could touch him like that?

Apparently Tanaka- _chan_ thought so.

I resisted growling like a feral beast every time she patted an arm or the strand of hair on his body. It was like a punishment of sorts just seeing Minato think nothing of it all as if it were a natural part of life.

"You look scary, Nee-chan," Nagato commented as he slipped a bit of grilled fish under his mask. I noted how closely Yahiko and Konan seemed to watch his actions. It was almost like wolves and a lamb, I think. Nagato seemed completely oblivious to it, however, just fumbling with his mask and self-consciously picking at his nori before he had come to look up at me.

"Do I?"

He nodded and I noted that Tanaka was on her way back, absolutely beaming. I hated how pretty and nice she was. But I couldn't let my guard no matter how many times she gently regarded me or even when she had accepted my special request of asking for an extra spiced helping of ajitsukenori to go with my fried rice. I grumpily bit into my natto, weeping inwardly when it tasted like heaven.

"How is your meal going? Is everything good?" A tiny hand caressed over Minato's finger as she leaned in closely, batting her eyes.

 _Crunch_.

"Oh my," I blinked, looking down at the splintered wooden chopsticks in my right hand. I noted the tiny scratches that began to seal up almost instantaneously.

"Kushina?" Minato looked alarmed and just as desperately confused he had been when I had broke my first pair.

"Do you happen to have any metal chopsticks?" I asked as sweetly and demurely as I could manage when really all I wanted to do was bite her fingers off. I squinted at her as soon as the thought struck and breathed thinly through my nose. Now, that was going a little too far. Sure, I liked the guy but I shouldn't, uh, kill of the competition. I groaned at my inner thoughts before smashing my head against the table.

Tanaka- _chan_ yelped, "Are you okay?"

I grunted, waving her off with my head still hanging.

"Kushina?" Minato murmured then before a warm hand rested itself atop my head. Whosever hand it is began to rub in, fingers running through my thick locks of hair as if it were water. I raise my head a bit and find a thoughtful Minato just looking at me with the oddest expression on his face.

I blinked when a sudden recollection of the past strikes me. Back when we were kids and I had treated so coldly…he always _had_ looked at my hair as if it were something to be in awe over.

My face brightens but the feeling is too good for me to want to stop just because I get embarrassed over things easily. I'd rather be mortified than push him away.

It's such an odd thing to think that too. I had changed so much as a person, like time had flown by in a blur. I used to be exceedingly violent when pushed anywhere near a figurative edge and now…and now I was ready to jump.

He blinked before a blush spread throughout his face, even covering his ears. I thought of tomatoes and wanted to nibble on them.

"Kushina," Minato quietly mumbled out, calling my name for the third time while jerking his hand away like he had just got burned. He swallowed, making his adams apple bob in his throat, "Is there, uh, something you want?"

My eyes are trailing over his distinctive features—eyes, nose, lips—when I murmured out a reply, "I want you to come home with me and be my teddy bear." I recall his warmth and find myself aching for it—Woah, woah, _woah_. I blinked before slamming my head into the table with even more force as I rubbed my forehead into wood while I mourned my sanity.

"I thought _I_ was your teddy bear," Nagato suddenly said, interrupting Minato's loathsome reply of his usual awkward fumbling responses. It was always like that when I said anything remotely related to physical interactions of any kind. I went in to hit my head again but before I could accomplish the smashing of my cranium, Minato's hands shoot out as they halt my actions.

"Stop," he commanded, brows creasing with worry as he rubbed a thumb over the red patches on my face, "we can leave now if you want. I can carry you," he cocked his head to the side, thinking, "if you're okay with that."

I groaned, looked to the kids and squinted at their half-eaten plates before mumbling out, "I think you guys should be fine to stay here and eat the rest of your food." I sat up fully, huffed out a sigh and looked into Minato's eyes and said point blank, "We need to talk."

He gulped but nodded nonetheless.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Mikoto_

"I'm not an idiot," she's sure to explain to him, turning to gaze into his dark eyes.

"I know."

"I'm not your toy."

"I know."

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Minato_

 _I'm dead, I'm dead, because she plans to kill me since I touched her hair. Sorry Mom and Dad, I'll see you soon because I'm going to_ die _._

Perhaps he was being a bit dramatic but he didn't feel it as such. Her eyes had burned with such a strange emotion that he really didn't know _what_ to think.

Nevertheless, after he paid for the meal, they made their way slowly through the village. It was only when he walked into the direction of their apartment complex that Kushina latched her arm through his and jerked him closer to her before she lead him to somewhere entirely different.

They were quiet as they walked and unlike what he expected to happen, she didn't move a single inch away from him. He swallowed, hoping that she didn't look up to see him blushing the way he was. It would be so mortifying if she realized it was because he could smell her sweet scent that usually reminded him of the sea he sometimes would see on his farther out missions.

He couldn't help but smile when he finally felt and noticed the warmth exuding out from her chest as it rubbed against his arm.

They probably looked like they were dating. If only they really were. He resisted a sigh and winced at how truly desperate he sounded. Mikoto was always right in her assessment of things. She was probably just as accurate when it came to the emotions—or lack thereof—of Kushina.

A few minutes left, Kushina surprised him in bringing him to an empty training field of all places before breaking off her hold on him, crossing her arms and saying, "I'm freaking out."

He blinked, stunned beyond words. Minato would have never thought she would say something like that—to open up to him like this. It just didn't happen. Kushina was far too emotionally reserved for something like this. Her words made his chest feel tight even as he was beginning to feel the surfacing feeling of elation because _she was opening up to him_.

"Can I help you with anything?" He earnestly asked, trying to keep the smile off his face as he pushed all the worry into his voice and face.

"No," she grumbled out, looking down at her feet as her hands met behind her. He tried to keep his hurt from showing, he really did, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Kushina suddenly looked up, blinking, "You can't help me because it's _you_."

"Me?" He frowned, terribly confused and unable to keep up with her ever shifting moods.

"Yes, _you_! Ever since I first met you, you've been this, ugh," she unclasped her hands as she ran her fingers in her hair, a frustration expression painting her face, "I haven't been able to calm down around you. Sure, we're friends but it doesn't feel like that. It always feels like...like..."

"Like there's something more to it?" He asked, breathless and suddenly wanting to jump up and shout to the skies that _maybe she will be just as in love with him as he is with her._ His heart was beating fast in his chest and he fought off a giddy toothy grin when the butterflies spread into his _lungs_. He could hardly breathe as he waited for her reply.

"Yes," she whispered, then groaned as if she weren't too pleased about it, "I... _oh god_ ," she sighed out, biting her lip as she seemed to wince, "A-Anyway! I was wondering if you would be up to going somewhere with me and Nagato?"

He tilted his head and wanted to grab her shoulders to keep her focused on what really mattered then. Minato was practically dying to know what she was so embarrased about. Instead of telling her any of that, however, he just mumbled out a short tiny, "Where?"

"To Uzushio, of course. I talked with the Hokage yesterday and he said that if you want you can come with and act as the guard for my trip. We'll be staying there for a month, by the way."

"Wait," Minato held up a hand, brows creased as he tried to make sense of the details she was setting up for what sounded like a mission. "Why would you need a guard? You're a tokubetsu jounin, that classifies you as able to handle—."

"No questions," she suddenly told him, earnestly looking at him before reaching a hand out to grab his. "It's better you don't know, Minato."

His eyes were glued to her hold on him. He cleared his throat, "So about...earlier. You said—."

"Haha, what's this?" Kushina randomly asked, eyes nervously shifting to look away from him. She laughed skittishly, "I-I think you said something about carrying me to me my apartment."

Minato couldn't help the roll of his eyes as he smiled at her calmly, "Of course, Kushina-hime."

"H-h—"

Before she could even finish the word, he abruptly brought one hand at the back of her knees and the other at her waist before hefting her into his arms.

"Wh-What the hell, Minato!? You can't just use your speed like that!" Kushina sputtered out, expression sour as she struggled in his hold on her.

He shot a burst of chakra into his legs before launching himself into the air, focusing all of his attention on her and how her shimmering red hair bounced and floated in suspension. Minato smiled down at her confidently. For some strange reason, despite how much she _didn't_ say, he felt like he'd just finally started to understand her just a little bit more than he had before.

Minato could be patient with her. He had already spent the past six years in love with her, just knowing that it might not be plausible. Today he had learned how entirely close he was to getting her heart just as she had stolen his.

He gazed into her violet eyes that could shift in color to match with her raging emotions. In them, he saw his future, a happy one that left little to desire.

"I accept your mission."

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Nagato_

"Pretty sure your sisters into that guy," Yahiko said as soon as Kushina and Minato had left.

"Wh-What?" Nagato grew alarmed, blinking behind his mask and fumbling with his grip on his chopsticks.

"Yeah, she has the same aura as that one girl at the fruit stand that would look at the guy from the fish stand," Yahiko nonchalantly, grinning mischievously before tearing into his own grilled fish, "and don't even get me started on the blonde guy. I don't think he looked away from her once."

"Didn't we use their feelings for each other to distract them long enough to sneak out food?" Konan inquired, blinking.

Nagato looked at her in horror, "Are you going to do that with Nee-chan and Minato-nii?"

They simultaneously snorted before Konan answered him, "No, Nagato-san. We only did that to get food. Living in Ame isn't the easiest thing."

He slouched, nodded and mumbled out a soft, "I know."

Yahiko hummed, taking a gulp of his tea before asking, "Oh yeah, weren't you also from Ame?"

"Yeah, I was five when I came here though," Nagato explained, shuddering when he recalled what little he hadn't been forced to forget.

"Kushina-san took you in during that time?" Konan inquired, absentmindedly making good work of her natto.

"Yup," he confirmed, brightening when he thought of his favorite person.

"So what's with the mask?" Yahiko asked and it was then that he realized he was being interrogated. The food in his mouth soured before he swallowed and turned to look at them slowly.

"It keeps the focus away from my eyes," Nagato finally answered after much thought and deliberation on his choices. Then, grumpily, he abandoned his chopsticks and grabbed one of his tamagoyaki from the plate before shoving it in his mouth.

"Can we see you without it on?" Konan wondered, her amber eyes trained on him closely, as if trying to catch sight of why he needed to hide his eyes. He looked away before vehemently shaking his head.

"Oh, come on," Yahiko whined, "it's not like you're some freaky looking kid with four eyes. Wait. Are you?" He suddenly didn't look too sure.

Nagato nearly choked on his food before desperately chewing and swallowing his food to breathe. When his airway passage was free, he found himself laughing at the mere notion of him having four eyes. It was so stupid! But it was the sort of thing he had began to expect to come out of Yahiko's mouth.

"Just stop it, I'm not going to show you," Nagato said, feeling a brief sort of distress when faced with the very thought of Yahiko and Konan making fun of him. While the latter wouldn't be quite to mean about his oddities, Yahiko was obviously the type of person to hang onto things.

The scowl on his face was evident to see that the orange haired boy was not letting the mask thing go.

Nagato scooted away, frowning but yelled when Yahiko suddenly launched himself at the Uzumaki boy, hands outstretched. Somehow he had managed to miss breaking anything or making a mess of their nearly cleared plates. Nevertheless, Nagato jerked back flailing as he fell out of his chair before he hit the floor with a painful hit to his skull.

He first felt the cool air caress his cheeks before he saw the dizzying stars in his vision. Nagato felt sick as he struggled to regain his eyesight and focus. When he finally fought through the blur and managed to separate what was his hand and what was his torso, he blinked. The blinked again when the results weren't good. Then he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the dread filled his body.

His mask had come off, at about the same time that his eyes had met the dumbfounded expression of none other than Jiraiya, Sannin and Toad Sage alike.

Kushina was going to be so upset.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run**

 _Mikoto_

"I think I like you," she mumbled out, feeling her cheeks heat even as she felt anxiety run through her body.

"I'm certain that I won't be able to make you happy," Fugaku finally said after a brief moment of silence. He swallowed thickly when her eyes snapped to his. She stood up, placed her hand on her hip, and stared down at him. "Mikoto?" Her body seemed to exude something she had never come to expect out of her when focusing on someone she supposedly _liked_ : killer intent.

Her stare turned icy and cold in a single second. Leaning forward as she closed the distance between her face and his, she pressed her lips to his and...and...and _bit_ him. He yelped, pulling back to gape at her.

"You don't get to tell me what can make me happy or not," she intoned seriously, "only I can decide that. If you don't like me, _tell_ me. I was fully prepared to accept rejection, you big stupid boy."

"I-I," he stuttered out, completely surprising Mikoto, and she watched in quiet amazement as he blushed. He _blushed_. She released a tiny sort of snort and shiver when her stomach seemed to buzz with butterflies.

"So?" Mikoto prompted when he remained silent.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," Fugaku finally said, his tough exterior finally breaking. He fumbled with his hands awkwardly then mumbled out, "But I don't want your feelings to be forced."

"Don't worry," Mikoto said, smiling brightly through the sudden tears that came to her eyes. When he brought his mouth to hers, she couldn't help but see stars in her haze of happiness.

 **ARC 2 – Part 4 – Run – End**

Chapter title: Run, aka, shoujo is on point and highly relevant. Or, more accurately, the chapter dedicated to romance and drama!

On timelines because I hate them: Fugaku is five years older than Mikoto canon-speaking and I leave it as such in the story. And, fun fact, I messed up with my research somewhere along the line and Mikoto is supposed to be three years older than Kushina. I'm so bad at math. I'm sorry all over the place because I can't even do simple addition and subtraction because of all the people to keep track of and ugh. It doesn't help that I don't have access to the wiki and I haven't for about, eeeeh, every chapter after the tenth? This is due to my lack of internet at home and the site being blocked at my school. In a rewrite I'll have all these ages adjusted properly and all that jazz and it won't have any A/N's considering this version of Infamy is just a rough draft /The rewrite, I think, will be implemented sometime after the Kyuubi Attack and will be titled Infamous (I'm already working on it, cough).

I think one of these days I will get a review telling me how much I've disgraced Minato's character with how much I abuse him. But teenagers, man! They're teenagers now and with that comes all the hormones and the tendency to be stupid as hell and it's just so fun to mess with them. Minato, I'm sorry, but your love will forever glow brightly! We shall never forget—! Oh wait, you're not dead. Just a goner in Kushina Wonderland, it seems.


	18. Chapter 18

**Infamy –** **汚名**

 _ **1**_ _ **8**_

"Just let me train him," Jiraiya earnestly requested for the upteempth time that day as I busied myself in packing the essentials for the trip to Uzushio.

I squinted at him, "No."

His face fell, "But Kushina, you didn't _see_ it. I took one look at them all together and I _felt_ it. The three of them are meant to be! It's destiny."

I gave him a droll stare, "I want Nagato to choose for himself. Besides, with Yahiko around I'll just have to keep healing him all the time."

Jiraiya put a hand on his hip, unimpressed, "He'll eventually get hurt Kushina, you can't protect him from that by passing it on his shoulders to decide. The most you can do is allow him to get the tools he'll need to live long enough to prosper," he assessed my negative reaction before tacking on, "With Yahiko around, your iryo-ninjutsu won't get rusty."

A scowl graced my face at that, "Is this what my entire stay in Uzushio is going to be like? You pestering me to get at my little brother?"

"It's going to happen eventually, Kushina, and that little kid can't make any choices with you breathing down his neck."

"What do you know about raising a kid?" I snapped, glowering at him as I zipped up my pack. "You don't even have any kids."

"Hey now, I don't want this to turn into a fight," Jiraiya held his hands up in a pacifying manner, weakly smiling as he watched my hair raise in a hellish fury.

When he threw in the towel, I sighed through my nose and looked up at him helplessly, "I'll let you train him if the old man says he's fine with the apprenticeship taking place. But," I bit my lip, debating over my words, "I'll need you to hold off on asking him until _after_ we get back." I still wasn't sure how trustworthy Hiruzen was, and it didn't help that Danzou was so close to him. First, to ensure the safety of Nagato, I needed to find Rinto. I needed to be told the truth, the _full_ truth.

"Anyway, we should probably leave right now," Jiraiya reminded me, "Minato should be there waiting with his oh-so mysterious guest."

I blinked, "Oh yeah, the third member of your team. Huh, it's very weird to take on a client's role."

"I've never had to do it myself but I'd imagine it would be," Jiraiya allowed even as he stalked out of my bedroom calling out as he went, "Yahiko, Konan, we're leaving!"

I cringed, having regretted my decision of allowing the two to stay in my apartment until we came back almost instantly. Even if Tsunade had agreed to taking care of them for the meantime as she camped out here when she wasn't in the hospital working her ass off, I was fairly certain that would only lead to Shizune _also_ staying here. I feared that my normally pristinely clean apartment would be no more once I came back, but it was the best situation for everyone. Tsunade shouldn't be spending her time in a big house all by herself and the kids even less so. Hopefully they were to be good for each other.

The walk to the gates was uneventful as Jiraiya, Nagato, and I made our way across the village. The same couldn't be said for when we finally got there.

"Who is this child?" I asked, surprised as I looked back and forth between Minato and a short, young looking kid with an unimpressed yet guarded look. He also bore a half faced black mask. I squinted at him, feeling a niggling feeling that this kid meant something. He also looked…familiar.

"This is my apprentice," Minato announced, looking giddy and full of barely contained excitement. Comparing the two, it rather looked like their situations had been swapped. "Kakashi Hatake."

I blinked, immediately regarding him differently. Like the rest of the village knew, the entire Hatake clan estate had been left to a single child after Sakumo Hatake had committed suicide. I wasn't privy to the nitty-gritty details, but the suicide had been to ask for forgiveness in putting his teammate's lives above a mission that had largely impacted the war, perhaps even starting it. Either way, unlike popular opinion, Sakumo had always been a hero in my eyes. A real one, too. I had met him for the first time two years ago and the image of a smiling man, clapping the backs of his hardened friends couldn't escape my head.

Kakashi was rigid by my abrupt shift in attitude but I only smiled warmly at him before saying, "I knew your father. Not very well, but that doesn't change the fact that he was a hero."

The boy didn't move, his face stony. I couldn't read him at all.

Willing to give him space, I looked to Minato. "Don't you need to be a jounin to take on a little duckling? Or was it capped off at tokubetsu status?" I asked, eyes trained on the small boy with such a disconcertingly dead gaze. I tried for a smile but he just stared back, regarding me blankly.

"Well, since the war, it's been tokubetsu but he also said that I might as well already be given the promotion. They were just putting it off because of my age." Minato scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I had already requested to be put down as a teacher earlier in the year, around your birthday actually," Minato sighed when I gave him a questioning look but continued on before I could ask anything, "They weren't sure how much a kid would respect a thirteen year old but then this guy unexpectedly graduated."

I blinked at the still immobile boy. He couldn't have been any older than Nagato, which was disconcerting to say the least. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gave them both a perusing look before finding myself grinning, "Well it's only right that a genius teach another one. Welcome to the team, Kakarin!"

"Kakarin?" he finally murmured, frowning in confusion. I felt a tiny sort of rush in that small victory.

"It means she likes you," Minato explained.

"But—" Kakashi's protest fell to silence when he noted the humorous grin on his teacher's face.

"One thing to learn about Kushina, Kakashi-kun," Minato murmured, bowing down to whisper theatrically in his ear, "is that she is always justified. You must never question her on anything."

"Is that a rule?" he asked and I resisted a snort.

"On this mission it is," I declared and turned to them all, "Well? Let's get going! Uzushio is going to be so great, you guys just watch."

Minato smiled at me warmly, making my stomach flip in that awkward way I used to loathe and wish away. Instead of that, I merely stepped closely besides him, Nagato close by and holding my hand. I felt the strong desire to grab onto the blonde's palm, feeling the emptiness of my other hand all too well. I bit my lip, and began to play with my hair as an alternative to embarrassing myself beyond what was usual.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster**

 _Minato_

He realized only after they had been on their journey for about two days that he wasn't making the best impression on Kakashi. It was honestly sort of mortifying. The kid definitely didn't see him as anything special, and it seemed that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

Minato to him was just a means to an end to deliver his best performance by sticking to the rules. It was odd to see a kid his age clinging so tightly to what Minato usually referred to as 'guidelines'. Yet it made a sort of morbid sense to him that someone who had lost a loved one to disobeying said recommendation would make it their goal to uphold the order that his father had failed to do. It was just scary to see it happen to a child. He resisted a sigh, knowing that it would do no good when they lived in that sort of world.

Kakashi gave him a look as soon as his own eyes darted towards Kushina's open hand and he was tempted to cover his heated cheeks.

 _He knows, he_ knows _._

Seriously, was he that obvious? He blinked, thinking back to everything he had done in the past and nodded once he decided that it was a miracle that Kushina hadn't already noticed his feelings for her. But that was probably because she _had_ to have feelings for him. That was the only thing that made sense if he reflected on everything else. She only really got flustered around him after all.

Minato felt warmth pool in his stomach and couldn't resist the toothy and albeit goofy grin that crossed his face. Then he noticed Kakashi gazing at him in that way he had learned meant nothing good. He sighed.

"We'll be crossing over the mountain ranges now," Kushina announced, sending a grin over towards him. "Are you up for it? You look kind of tired."

"I-I'm fine," he stammered out, finding that the way she quirked her lips made his mind grow fuzzy in response. Minato gave his head a strict jerk before giving her a tight smile.

Her brows lifted, and a hand went up to flick a stray drop of sweat from her collarbone.

 _No, no, don't do that_.

"We can always take a break, 'ttebane," Kushina reminded him, giving him a cute look of concern where her nose scrunched up but her lips curled into a light grin. He wanted to touch her face right then; to run his fingers over her skin, which he imagined to be soft like a cloud, and to figure out how she could always express such an array of emotions. Minato's fingers itched.

"No, I'll be fine," he responded, almost hazily as he remained captivated by the thought of caressing her hair. To wind it around his fingers and…

"Minato, seriously, you've been acting so strange lately," Kushina commented, frowning.

He opened his mouth to say some other nonsense but narrowed his eyes instead, noting how even Kakashi's back had stiffened in response to the foreign chakra. The small boy's nose twitched and his eyes flicked to his.

 _Not yet_ , Minato signed to him in the Konoha code.

He looked confused.

Their party went on as usual, jumping from branch to branch in the quick pace they had set from the very get-go. If the situation would have allowed him to, he would have actually had to admire Kakashi for his stamina; it had never been his own strong point. Speed went a long way in making things short and quick, but long journey's usually tended to tire him out. Compared to Kushina who could go on for days with her mad ability of endurance, Minato got winded after a good eight hours of travel via chakra.

But that sort of knowledge was meaningless now. What he needed to focus on now was the situation, to assess it and develop a plan of action. Minato sent a look of his own towards Jiraiya who had jumped ahead only slightly from his position from the back of Kushina.

They had originally set it up for the only blind spot to be the front where they would all be able to see any attacks.

Although he had no idea who would ever seek to harm her, he felt the danger was real. There would be no other reason as to why the Hokage himself had allowed one of the _Sannin_ to be dispatched, as well as a budding jounin with an already infamously growing moniker, for the simple mission of guiding a young girl and her little brother to Uzushio. Something had to be going on that he didn't even know about.

Kushina, sensing the shift in the air but keeping that amiable smile on her face, kept a tighter hold on the tiny boy that had migrated to being carried on her back when he couldn't keep up the pace.

He felt his protective instincts light up when gazing at the two redheads. In a different fantasy of his, they were his family and it was just them against the world. Being an orphan generally made him crave things like that. It helped that Kushina and Nagato fit so smoothly into his life, like a puzzle peace. A family he had always wanted and knew he just had to be patient to claim.

Minato felt his jaw tighten. He knew without a doubt that he would protect them both with his own life with no hesitation involved.

They traveled on for a good half hour before Minato couldn't stand the presence anymore. It was only one measly chakra signature but it felt like so much more. Almost like it was breathing down his neck as the threat to Kushina's wellbeing stared him in the face, real.

That was certainly enough time to know that it wasn't just an ordinary existence. They were stalking them.

That was most likely why he didn't stop himself, without even regarding Jiraiya, to whip out his golden kunai and perform his namesake's jutsu. Within mere moments, he blinked for a fraction of a second before gripping an entirely different kunai, pocketing the gold one, and pulling it to the woman's throat, pinning her to a tree as his gaze locked with her brightly colored cat green eyes. It happened in under thirty seconds, a new record for him.

"Where do you hail from?" He asked severely, face impassive and cold.

"I won't say," she muttered, her long purple hair spilling out recklessly from out of a hairband and it's then that he notes her beauty. She also resembles most clearly of woman from Kumo, with her heavily dark skin.

His stomach tightens in knots but his face doesn't shift a bit. He's grown far too used to missions and what they brought. He had already killed many people with his own hands and he himself could handle the worst interrogations a nation could put out. As such, he found his assessments for ninja were very spot on. The kunoichi looked the type to break if given only a little extra…shove.

Minato's kunai dug into her throat, red liquid seeping out slowly as it spilt onto the silver blade. Minato smiled at her serenely, "Kumogakure, then. What business do you have with people of Konoha? Do your people plan to start a new war just as this one has ended?"

The girl groans, releasing a tiny gasp before murmuring out, "I-I won't say."

"Wrong answer," he informs her shortly. Eyes cold, his muscles taut for action—

"I-I've only been sent to retrieve information on why your monster is traveling—."

"Monster?" His mind zeroes in on the word, confused even as he keeps his voice trained to a dead thinness that belied his racing mind and heart. Kushina? A monster?

"Your demon," she explains as if that could prove to be useful in anyway. The girl snorts, "Oh. They didn't even tell you that you've been sent on a mission with a complete ticking time- _bomb_. You never know when one can set off on you, and it can be _deadly_. I guess that just goes to show how little they actually care about a little nobody."

"Shh," he pauses her, thoughts whirring in his brain as he tried to solve the puzzle. Yet, unlike codes, math, and fuinjutsu, the answer did not come easily. In fact, his mind just kept on telling him to deny it, to tell her how wrong she is if she thinks that Kushina is a demon.

There was just no way.

Sensing the others closing in on his location, Minato flicked his gaze to the girl, murmuring out, "I'm going to let you go because I really don't like killing people, but I will if you don't leave right this very second and stay very far away from us."

"But I—!?"

Minato just glares at her darkly, "Now."

"R-Right," the kunoichi stammered out, and ran off just as soon as Minato pulls his bloodied kunai away.

He frowned at the red on his blade, hating how it always reminded him of Kushina. Death and Kushina were two things that he believed were terrible, terrible things to compare. With a sigh, Minato yanked his cleaning rag out of his back pocket before wiping the blood off and flicking the liquid pellets off his kunai and to the side.

That is how he was found by his party members as they took in his calm demeanor and faux-cheerful smile.

"All taken care of," he announced, giving his blade one last stroke with his cloth before slipping it into his holster with the rest of them and folding the bloodied rag back into its previous home.

"What happened?" Kushina asked, violet eyes looking blue in the lighting. She looked a little green when eyeing where the evidence had disappeared off to.

"I just had to negotiate with a Kumo-nin, that's all. They should be leaving us alone now," Minato informs her, feeling hollow in his gut where flashes of shinobi and kunoichi alike dead at his hands. He would never be a fan, but when he looked at the people he loved—the people he needed to protect—he knew there was little escaping what needed to be done.

"You're alright?"

Minato blinked, realizing only then how low on chakra he actually was. Perhaps forcing himself to travel wasn't his brightest idea… He regarded Kushina was a smile, "I'm fine."

Despite his words, she sets Nagato down before hopping down to his branch and jerking his face to meet hers. He's almost certain they're about to kiss, even anticipating it, when their foreheads slam together instead.

"I knew it!" Kushina hisses, pulling back with a fierce grimace, "I just _knew_ you had a fever."

"Fever…?" He nervously slides a look to gauge Kakashi's reaction. His brows are furrowed, intriguing him instantly. Yet, before Minato could decipher what any of it meant, Kushina is pulling his arm over her shoulder. It was then that he realized how drowsy and stuffy in the face that he felt. He sniffed, finding that he could hardly breathe through his nose.

"You're such an idiot," Kushina grumbles, "I should have noticed the second you sounded like that…gah! I'm the real idiot."

Minato finds himself laughing, leaning heavily on the Uzumaki girl as he did so, "Ahaha, you're not an idiot. You're just cute."

Wait a minute…

Did he…?

Did he really just say that out loud!?

Honestly, it was pretty mortifying.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster**

 _Kushina_

A sick Minato was never a good one.

For as long as I knew him, his immune system was near perfect; he'd only been sick twice before and both times it had only lasted a day.

This one was different. First it started off slow, so slow that neither of us noticed. Then, his body grew too hot, fever run as his glands swelled and he became a mouth breather. I pretty much felt bad for the disoriented blonde who had honestly could have never guessed it was coming.

Ironic that it happened on the very first mission with his new student.

Kakashi really didn't see much power to the thirteen year old boy and this fever of his was not making anything better.

In fact, Jiraiya ended up having to carry him in the high mountain ranges as he had struggled to breathe in the increased altitude. It was good for him that he wasn't awake to _feel_ it happen. The Sannin wasn't exactly the gentlest person with cargo on their backs.

Either way, seeing your teacher being carried on the back of someone else didn't exactly install a sense of faith.

"He's actually very strong," I couldn't help but say after hearing Kakashi sigh for the fifteenth time that day. "Right now he's weak but that doesn't demean his accomplishments. We graduated when we were around the ages of ten and nine and he's one of the youngest tokubetsu jounin. Although," I added, almost as an afterthought, "I'm younger than him by around…eh, seven months?"

Kakashi blinked, "You're a tokubetsu jounin?"

I smiled at him and shrugged, "Sort of. I act as a chuunin most of the time to stay closer to home by attending most of the gate duties. However, I my skills are on the level of tokubetsu. Did you know that both Minato and I's respective teams specialized as soon as we were out the door of the Academy?"

"Wait," Kakashi murmured, looking thoughtful and alarmingly cute, "what's your specialization in to be categorized as tokubetsu but get to stay in Konoha? And what did your teams specialize in?"

"Well," I started, resisting the urge to jump in joy when it felt like I had won him over somehow, "I'm a seals master. Minato technically is too but that's only because _I_ taught him. Ahhh, maybe I should teach you something before we take a break. To keep you preoccupied while your sensei is out of commission," I gauged his reaction but he was waiting for more and I blinked when I realized there was a second part to the question. "His team had a Nara and an Uchiha. You can kind of guess that they were specialized for intelligence gathering and spy work. Similar to that, I was matched up with an Inuzuka and an Aburame. Can you see from that what I've been doing with my genin and chuunin years?"

"Hunting and retrieval," Kakashi muttered out sharply, his shoulders tensing and his eyes closing off once more. His earlier curiosity was gone and I blinked, unsure on what I had said when—It hit me; Sakumo. His father, the famous White Fang, was a tracker.

I felt queasy for a moment, adjusting a sleeping Nagato on my back before brightening up considerably when my brain had a light bulb moment.

My chain whipped out and wrapped around his waist in the matter of a mere second. He let out a tiny gasp at the sudden change of events. His head swiveled towards mine.

I faked a pout, "I thought you'd be faster than that."

He rose to the bait almost instantly, reminding suddenly how young he actually was. It was terribly cute as he struggled to break out of the chains keeping him elevated in the air as I continued to travel.

"Wh—" Kakashi cut himself off with a quick jerk to his head before relaxing his muscles. I blanched when my chains didn't tighten up fast enough. He slipped through, landing expertly on a thick branch before catching up to me quickly. "Can you refrain from messing with me like a toy," he blinked then slowly added on, "Uzumaki-san?"

"Training," I responded, "This is your training for the duration of Minato's fever. I'll be coming after you when you least expect it, boy," I announced, tacking on a maniacal witch laugh for melodramatics. His eyes outright bulged. I squinted at him, "Another thing, don't you dare call me 'Uzumaki-san' again. I won't accept anything less just plain old Kushina."

"But—!"

"You'll be insulting me if you don't," I added, before feeling my lips quirk into a small smile.

Kakashi sighed, shoulder's slumping as he probably just realized what sort of person I was. My grin brightened.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster**

 _Minato_

He woke up feeling downright _vile._

Too much coughing had made his ribs protest in reverberating aches every time he so much as wheezed and that didn't even add how utterly dreadful it was for him to eat something just to puke it back up onto some unsuspecting patch of shrubbery. Even Kushina's constant presence did little to alleviate his physical condition's misery. In fact, the constant jarring motions of Jiraiya's back just made everything horrendously worse. Minato was fairly certain that it was _because_ of that he threw up so often. Although, he could probably consider the blanket of snot covering Jiraiya's shoulders to be his revenge enacted.

The Uzumaki girl of his dreams was wiping down the sweat on his face when he blinked open his eyes, finding that they were camped out for the night.

"How are you doing?" Kushina's gentle voice asked once her violet eyes met his, sounding almost like some glorious deity from the sky.

"I hurt," Minato rasped out, feeling like the world was spinning in his eyes. "Hnng," a desperate moan came out of him when his stomach felt ready empty itself of his stomach acids. Minato blurrily regarded Kushina, "Are you going to get sick too? I'm sorry if you do. I really am."

Kushina snorted, "As if. Uzumaki have superb immune systems. There's only ever been one disease that's ever been able to kill us. It's genetic though, so you can't really get me sick anyway. Good thing too because I think it's my turn to carry you."

"Why?" Minato croaked out in his whispery voice. He sounded like a stranger to his own ears.

"Because Jiraiya's coming down with whatever you've got. We'll be slowing down our pace too but we should still be able to get to Uzushio in, hmm, two more days. I hope your better by then," Kushina murmured, rubbing the cool cloth over his forehead, "After all, there's still the boat ride to look forward to."

He was pretty sure she winked when she said that last bit.

"Hey, Kushina?" He whispered out when the memory slowly floated back to him.

"Hmm?"

"Why did that Kumo-nin call you a monster?"

She faltered, her eyes going wide and her expression showing him how much his words actually affected her. He instantly felt guilty, his blood turning cold. Kushina swallowed thickly, silent as he hands came to curl around the rag and pull on it. Splashes of sweat and water leaked out from her tightened hold to the point that Minato felt like she was squeezing his heart.

"I'm not a monster," she said quietly, breaking the silence that had only been filled with the snap and cracks of the fire a meter away.

"I know that," he whispered back, weakly bringing his hand to hers, "I know that very well."

"But…there is a reason why she called me a monster."

"And why the Hokage had allowed you out of the village only if you had a guard around you?"

"Yes," she answered, looking sad, "but I can't tell you why. Not yet."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid to."

 _That_ shut him up.

They stared at each other mutely, her eyes stricken with an unexplained fear and his eyes just quietly supporting her with all the love he could offer in that silent moment.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster**

 _Kushina_

Thankfully, Minato was feeling better by the time we had reached the port that would lead us onto the boat ride. I thrummed with nervous energy, babbling on about the people that I expected to see there and the people I was aching to meet again.

"It'll all happen in due time," Minato reminded me once I hadn't taken a breath during one of my lengthier long winded tangents, "we have an entire month there after all."

"I know," I replied, even as I felt the jittered travel through my entire body as I waited for Jiraiya to come back with tickets. I surveyed the area, balking at how familiar it all was. This must have been the same place Hakuba and I had traveled through six years ago. Not much had changed by the looks of it. I eyeballed the very same restaurant that had led him to discover my ineptness with metal chopsticks.

The look on his face when I had decided to forego the customary habits and use my hands to eat had been priceless. That had been one of my fonder memories of him, second to when he had cursed out of worry for me. It even sort of made me miss the guy who had been far too busy with his clan to do any catching up. It seemed that once you become a clan head, everything else becomes meaningless in comparison. I chewed the inside of my cheek, praying it wasn't the same for Ichigo.

Being sixteen, he still had to marry before he could take on the role that had been substituted by Wataru. From the letters that I often exchanged with the twins, it was obvious that the aforementioned married man wanted nothing more than to quit and to help out at Mika's bakery with his wife. Ichigo was pretty worried that he'd never find someone to spend the rest of his life with, seeking something like his mother and father supposedly having before her death.

 _A love that makes you come alive_ , Ichigo had written before crossing it out in what I imagined would be an embarrassed motion. What a cutie, ahah.

Urgh, the wait was killing me. I just wanted to be in Uzushio already. All this waiting was meaningless!

Finally, almost like a heaven sent, Jiraiya came back a few minutes later with his hands waving pieced of rectangular papers like flapping wings on a bird.

"'ttebane!" I cried, rushing forward to claim my ticket and get the show on the, er, boat.

It was the best feeling ever when my feet touched the loading dock of the ship. Well, maybe not ever, but it was still pretty close.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster**

The good feelings only increased the moment my eyes set on the island, looking pristinely beautiful in its glory. Kenma and Ichigo had spoken often how much Uzushio had grown back to its glory of before, how the plants remained evergreen and the homes, buildings, and docks and done very well in their reconstruction.

I felt my lips tremble, my body stiffen the moment the boat arrive to the ports. It nearly made me cry with relief and disbelief alike when I took my first step on the very home I had left six years ago. A weight that I hadn't even known had been there seemed to float away on the sea breeze, the salty air hitting me just as strongly as the scent of food and merriment. It nearly made my heart ache with the release of tension, as if a whole in my very being had been filled. The feeling that had been missing for so very long, an absent sense of belonging, was now finally there inside of me.

Uzushio was _home_ and I was there. I was _home_.

I turned to Minato, breathlessly excited, "We're here, 'ttebane!"

"Yup," he murmured, smiling broadly as if to humor my own delight.

"We're actually here, 'ttebane! I can't believe it, 'ttebane! It's all so surreal. I've been dreaming of this place for so long and now we're here. I'm back, 'ttebane!"

"Woah, is that little Kushina-chan?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice call out and I spun on my feet, gasping when I met the gaze of a man I had known what felt like my entire life and my very first school teacher.

"I didn't know you were alive, Jurata-sensei!" I called back to him before rushing forward to hug him, not even minding when I crushed his grocery bag to his chest. He patted my head and laughed jovially.

"It has been a while," he murmured, laughing in a way that reminded me of his age. He must have been in his sixties by then.

I pulled back with a grin, "So, how are you? Are you still a teacher? Hey, do you still catch cicadas in the summertime? Do you ever have trouble with your students like you did with me?"

"Filled with questions as always," Jurata laughed heartily then before blinking at a sight a little way behind me, "Before that, who do we have here?"

I turned, recalling that I had other people with me before beaming up at him. "My friends and family" I explained before pointing out all of their names.

"Nagato, huh? He reminds me a little of Nagami, a girl who used to live here with her widowed mother." Jurata had announced it so simply but his very words made my heart beat faster and the images of that Uzumaki from such a long time ago flashed in my head.

If I had been stronger… I shook my head—it was never a good thing to linger on bad thoughts.

"His mother had that name," I murmured and watched as Nagato curiously listened in. He used to be a bad sleeper without his mother there, even worse if the entire room was black. It all had gotten so bad—his nightmares, his anxiety, and his depression—that I had even had to seal some of his memories away into his subconscious. Of course, he didn't know that. But he would when he was of the age to understand why I had to do it.

Flashes of him clawing at my skin in fear, his eyes wide and tormented with the memories of his parent's death, flashed through my eyes. Of course I had to do something about it. I couldn't let him live like that.

Jurata cocked his head to the side in thought, "Did this woman leave to Amegakure?"

I nodded, feeling a little sick to the stomach. "It must be the same person then. Um, do you happen to have any time to talk about her? I think we'd both like to know who she was."

Nagato nodded empathetically at my side, clutching at my fingertips now with an anxious grip.

Jurata stroked his long white beard before gazing at the lot of us curiously, "I could spare some time. However, why is it that you've come back after all these years now?"

"Well, the work Mito-obaa left for me to do is still keeping me busy," I fibbed, "so I really couldn't spare the time. Then, about two years ago, I picked up this little guy and I've been double the busy!" I gave a faux-chuckle. "I'm back for an entire month too, so that I can thoroughly educate Nagato what it means to be an Uzumaki, 'ttebane!"

The elderly man gave a hearty laugh, grinning now and looking so different than the quiet, haggard man I once knew who would always just go along with my pestering ideas. "I didn't realize it until now, but I _have_ missed you, Kushina-chan. And your speech tic," Jurata added on as an afterthought, laughing again.

I joined him before going in for a new, tighter hug, "You were my best teacher."

He stroked my hair and vivid memories of him doing the same to my mother when she was a school teacher hit me warmly in the chest. Good people shouldn't ever change.

With a grin, I pulled back, "What are you doing at the port here?"

"I have a shop here," he explained and my eyes lit up. "I had to retire as a teacher when it grew to be too much for my old bones—I am eighty-five after all—so I now own a flower shop over in that corner right there where I work with my granddaughter, Chisa."

"Eighty-five!?" I cried as my mind zeroed in on the number, "You don't even look seventy!"

He winked, "That's the Uzumaki bloodline for you."

I laughed for nodding, "I guess so." I turned to Jiraiya with a mischievous smirk, "Tsunade-nee-chan told me that you've looked fifty since you were a kid."

The white haired Sannin jovially grinned as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Pretty much."

"Do you all have a place to stay?" Jurata asked, gazing at us all curiously.

"We'll be going to my house," I declared, "well, the reconstructed version of it. Mito-obaa had paid for it and Kenma has been keeping it clean for me."

Jurata nodded before kindly murmuring, "I hope your visit proves well. If you so happen to desire to visit your parents, you can kind their names on the memorial in the town center."

I nodded, feeling a sudden ball in my throat restrict any further discussion on my part. Although I had long since finished mourning my parent's death, I could already feel how surreal seeing their names on a rock would be.

Seeing my shift in attitude, Jurata gave me an empathetic smile before saying, "I should probably be getting back to business. Do feel free to visit me as often as you'd like before your time here is up." He gave my head one last pat and then was gone from sight in matter of seconds, disappearing into a friendly looking shop that had been wildly decorated with flowers of all kinds.

Swallowing, I spun on heel to face the others with me, hands going to my hips. "I'll lead the way to my parent's home now."

I ignored that pestering ache in my chest quite expertly, I'd say. Yet something in Minato's eyes made me feel as if he knew that I was putting a mask over everything. My fingers twitched.

I really wanted to hold his hand.

 **ARC 2 – Part 5 – Monster – End**

Being sick with a fever when writing most of this, I sort of had to project my sickly pain. Minato is, sad for him, my go-to victim. Sort of filler-ish, but it was the best I could do for pacing's sake.

Side note: I like to think of Uzushio kind of like Kilika Island from FF-X & X-2. At least the port area.


	19. Chapter 19

**Infamy –** **汚名**

 _ **1**_ _ **9**_

"This is it!" I announced, gesturing to the traditional styled home that were set high upon wooden stilts to curb the usual disasters that could be brought by natural disasters like tsunamis and earthquakes. Long wooden stairs with a thin rail led up to a large sliding door that looked as if it were brand new. I blinked away the wetness in my eyes as I recalled it looking exactly the same way when I had lived there.

"It's actually pretty huge," Minato commented, coming to stand right beside me.

"Oh, that's because my mother was the daughter of the clan head and the only surviving one," I looked back at them and explained, "My aunt died after giving birth to my cousins, which is very rare. So, when Mom was pregnant with me, they sort of did a bunch things to keep her comfortable during the process of giving birth because they didn't want the same thing to happen twice. One of which was getting this big house! Mom was the one to originally design the place, 'ttebane! She loved pretty things most of all and uh, I'm sort of rambling on, huh?"

Minato simply smiled on calmly, "I find it really cute."

"Cute, 'ttebane!?" I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"I-I mean, interesting! I find it really interesting," Minato murmured hastily in response to my outcry.

I forced a laugh, nodding before I pointed up the stairs, "Let's just head in, okay?"

"Hmm," Minato agreed and shortly thereafter, I found the little moment forgotten as the memories of my childhood came full speed into my mind's eye.

It looked shockingly similar to the way I used to remember, save for the furniture that could really only be considered one of a kind. It smells as if the place hadn't been inhabited in years and it really hadn't been. Quietly, I run my fingers over the walls and hear the echoes of my childish screams lingering the air, my mother's tingling laugh following close behind.

I ventured further, and found myself checking every single room with an almost neurotic passion. I'm blinking away tears by the time I make it to the dining room. Heart thumping wildly in my chest, I walked into the room, biting my lip as I went. I looked at the chairs and table, recalling dinner scenes where I would live the happy life with my parents.

We had been so perfect together.

I wiped away my tears and jumped only slightly when I turned to see Minato had placed his hand in mine, squeezing it tenderly. He gave me a smile and in an achingly sweet illusion, I saw a new scene at the table. Minato and I, with matching aprons and flour speckled faces, grinning all the while as we cooked a meal together before settling down and eating with a child with distinctive blue eyes and red hair. A new family.

There was a lump in my throat when I squeezed back.

It felt like the air was clearer with Minato around, brighter and warmer. It felt almost like I could grow to be addicted, if given the chance. Biting my lip, I stepped in closer and noticed how neither of us said anything when his hand dropped from mine and he instead wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I merely accepted it when he leaned his head in to brush his lips over my forehead in an almost tantalizingly slow manner that left me closer to tears than ever before.

With a shaky breath, I looked at the old life I had lived and understood completely that I could never get that back, it would never been mine again. That sense of normal had died the very same day my parents did, and that was an irrevocable fact of life. Yet, in a crazily odd twist of fate, Minato had been guided into my life, just like Nagato had been. He smelt and felt just like home.

And for some reason that scared the living hell out of me.

 **ARC 2 – Part 6 – Struggle**

 _Minato_

Growing up, Minato didn't have a family.

This was made to be when his parents died sometime after he was born, each within the year of each other. First to go had been his mother, who died a week into Minato's life due to complications with her weak health. His father died, simply, on a mission that involved a clash with a Kiri-nin. Of course, Minato had grown up knowing these common truths and had never shied away from it.

His parents were dead, but so were many others his age. Growing up in the orphanage, you had to cherish the little things to make life okay, to make it seem as if it contained meaning. For one thing, Minato still had his family name, which was a stunning rarity for most orphans and was something he never took for granted. In fact, his last name always let him know that he _did_ have a family, and that they were only in a faraway place but still there for him.

It usually hurt to think of them as anything less.

Minato, when he was in the orphanage, used to spend most of his time daydreaming of 'what if's, where he would imagine him being loved in a happy family where the mother would freely give him smiles, hugs, and kisses on the forehead, and one where the father would take him out for training and would sneak him the 'unhealthy' foods that the mother warned against. Breakfast would be hectic, but only because they loved each other so much that it could be a little suffocating to the point that arguments would ensue. He also allowed himself to dream of younger siblings, where he would show them the ropes of life and teach them the finer things in life; like having a loving family. Of course, like his friends in the orphanage, he knew that with siblings would bring a lot of fights and there would be those times where he would want to be alone.

He ached for that, really he did.

But at the same time he knew he would have to be patient, and that he would be waiting for that perfect, picture happy ending for quite a bit.

Which is why meeting Kushina had been such a surprise; he hadn't expected to meet the girl of his daydreams so soon. He also didn't expect her to be pretty much the exact opposite of the sweat soft spoken mother he had envisioned. Instead, Kushina was loud, brash, and emotional. She could be expected to care too much, and her care would be seen in this noisy, almost pestering manner where she would do too much to help. She'd be the type to rush into things, if only to protect her loved ones. Her emotions tended to blind her to things, making her biased in her actions.

But with all of this he couldn't very well like the other kind of girl he envisioned for himself. Now, when he daydreamed, Kushina was there, her grin in place and her wide open eyes filled with compassion and love. Kushina was it, she was final. He was already hers, he just only hoped that one day she could be his.

Which was why, in an odd ironic twist of fate, he found himself staring up at Jiraiya earnestly and asking out loud in a shaking voice, "Can you give me advice on how to get Kushina to fall in love with me?"

His teacher took one look at him, a large grin slowly taking place on his face as he clapped a huge meaty hand on Minato's shoulder, "I thought you'd never ask."

 _Yeah, neither did I._

 **ARC 2 – Part 6 – Struggle**

Implementing Jiraiya's advice, Minato pushed all of his insecurities and embarrassment aside. Be new, Jiraiya had said. Be fresh, Jiraiya had ordered. Girls don't like insecure guys, he had explained. Confidence is key. Don't trip over yourself trying to impress her. Relax. Calm down. And for God's sake, stop blushing all the damn time. (It was at that last tidbit of advice that Minato felt fairly certain that Jiraiya had needed to vent a little after watching his student's poor skills with girls) A miracle, Jiraiya had cried, that Kushina even seemed to have a semblance of a crush on him.

So now was the time to give her a 'gap', as Jiraiya had so lovingly called it. A gap as in a shift in personality, or the revival of a lost one. Minato hadn't really understood the concept of it until Jiraiya actually pointed out _why_ Kushina liked him; because he had unexpected charm and could flip his confidence on at random moments that left Kushina to be the one flustered and flushing. How Jiraiya knew all this was beyond him.

Either way, Minato just hoped that it would work. At the very least he wanted Kushina to confess her feelings by the time the month was over. But well, by the looks of it, he was aiming a little too high in that regard.

Kushina seemed to have pigeonholed that idea as unnecessary as she flitted about in her recreated family home with Nagato close at her heels. What made things worse, surprisingly, was that Kushina seemed to even be _avoiding_ him. Of course, this could all be written off on her lessons with Nagato and the frequent guests visiting them to meet with her for various reasons. However, Minato felt that it went deeper than that.

She was holding back. For what, he was determined to find out.

Which was probably why he found himself, five days into their stay in Uzushio, kneeling in front of Nagato in an almost scummy, conspiratorial way, "I'm your friend, right?"

The redhead gazed up at him, free of his mask and with a confused half-grin in full sight, "Of course? Minato-nii, wh—."

"Well, you're my friend too, and friends help each other out, right?" Minato smiled at him then, cocking his head to the side as he fought off the feeling of guilt that made its way through his stomach. He thought back to the way she danced on that mission and nodded to himself inwardly. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I think so," Nagato squeaked out, brows lifted as he regarded Minato with surprise and confusion.

"Good," Minato brought a hand out to ruffle the boy's hair before his face completely sobered up, and he placed his hand to Nagato's shoulder, "I need you to help me with something."

"Minato-nii, you're scaring me…"

The blonde jumped away from the redhead as if his fingers were on fire before he guiltily continued on, "Sorry, but I do really need your help."

"My help? But why? What's wrong?"

 _I'm trying to get your sister to fall desperately and hopelessly in love with me, that's all._

"I want to cheer your sister up, so I was wondering if you could…"

 **ARC 2 – Part 6 – Struggle**

 _Kushina_

"But you're so cute! You must be a princess!" Kusa cried out, fingers reaching out to tangle in my hair. I resisted a grimace and instead bore through the pain with a forced smile.

"I'm not," I murmured as strictly as I could say to a four year old girl with a penchant for sweets and touching people. Sounded somewhat familiar...

"Kusa-chan, why don't you come over here and give your father a hug?" Arisa suggested, garnering much appreciation she jumped up before racing forward to tackle Wataru with a death grip I was not jealous of.

"Daddy!" She shrieked in the air when the current clan head hefted her up in the air and I watched as her cherry red hair bounced in cute adorable ringlets.

"Looks like she's going to be a heartbreaker," I commented, snickering to myself when I thought back to how Arisa had been before I'd left. The talk of the town and the prettiest girl around.

She makes a face, "Yeah, but they'd have to get through Wataru first."

I shivered, "Scary..."

Arisa merely laughed, hand going to her hip as she cocked her head to the side, "I can't believe that it's been six entire years since I've last seen you. I feel like any second now that little girl will be racing into the shop and demanding something good to eat."

I flushed, "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

She laughed and reaches out a hand to ruffle my hair, "You've changed so much physically...haah, like a different person entirely. I can even feel the power exuding out of your skin in waves." She snickered then, hand going up to cover her mouth in a cutely demure fashion that I could recall Mika also having as a physical habit. I smiled to myself at the warm memory before her words finally sunk in.

I blinked, "Really?" Sheepishly I scratched at my cheeks, "Most times I feel, uh, pretty ordinary." But I guess having an entire entity of separate chakra did that to someone.

"Oh, Kushina, you're anything but _that_ ," Arisa claimed, snickering once more before she asked, "So...about that blonde boy?"

"What about him?" I prompted, taste in my mouth going sour as my stomach sank at the thought of Minato.

"Kushina!" Arisa cried, frown gracing her pristinely beautifully soft face, "I have eyes, for crying out loud! I can _see_ how you both feel for each other, and you should already know that I'm not one of those purists thinking that expanding the clan out of the family is a bad thing."

"Kenma is a purist," I commented, attempting to draw the conversation wayside.

"No he isn't, he just doesn't want to lose you for good."

"What the hell?" I gave her a good long look before demanding, "Explain." That just...wasn't like Kenma. I could very much rather believe he was just too strong in his beliefs of keeping the Uzumaki blood contained-a frequent hot topic for debate in our clan nowadays it seemed. Either way, it almost sounded like her had a crush-.

Arisa exhaled, rolling her eyes, "He doesn't like you that way, don't worry about that. He just...he's been convinced that your stay in Konoha isn't permanent and that any day now you'll be coming back for good. Thus, he doesn't like to think that you'd be tied down in marriage over there and completely forget about us all here on the island. Make sense?"

Begrudgingly, I nodded, swallowing thickly, "I...should apologize to him then."

Arisa rubbed at her forehead before inquiring, "For what? You've done nothing wrong, Kushina. Kenma is just sensitive."

"It's permanent," I murmured, sighing, "I can't leave Konoha and return here. It has nothing to do with Minato."

"Oh," she murmured softly, seeming to deflate, "I thought... Can I ask why?"

I was silent at first, before I quietly responded with, "I will always love Uzushio, it will always be my...home. But I can't come back because I have something very important to do for Mito-obaa."

"When you're done with that then?" Arisa prompted, tapping her finger against her chin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I sighed into my hands before straightening up and smiling at her, "but that doesn't mean I can't come and visit every so often."

She pouted openly, crossing her arms beneath her voluptuous chest just before she jumped up with excitement, "Well, then this means you and your blonde boy can be perfect for each other!"

I felt a little ill. "Ah, we're still really young..."

Arisa rolled her eyes, "Both of you are considered adults, how in the world are you young?"

"I just feel that way, okay?"

"Is something wrong, Kushina? Even in your letters you didn't sound so..." She frowned, trailing off in thought as she nonchalantly grabbed and muffin and bit into it. "Sad," she decided, chewing quietly.

"I'm not sad," I murmured, huffing but then I couldn't exactly explain why I felt the way I did, "I mean...you...can I talk to you? Like, seriously? Like advice from a big older sister, seriously?"

"Of course!" Arisa cried, looking stoutly around the bakery before turning on her heel and waving me into the back.

It was with ginger steps and fidgeting fingers that I entered the place I had shared so many fond memories. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all, to remember. Instead, there was a warmth in my chest that sprouted somewhere that had felt almost empty for years. I blinked, and was surprised to find how dry my eyes were. Usually I would get so overwhelmed...

"Kushina?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, falling back to reality as I hopped, "Oh! Yeah."

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Ah, oh god," I flushed, pressing my hands to my cheeks, "I'm terrified."

"What? But why? Is someone threatening you? If someone is then just tell me, Wataru can set them straight-."

"That's not it!" I cried, suddenly feeling my heart start to pound faster than before, "I'm afraid to...I'msortofafraidtofallinlove."

"Come again?"

I breathed in, looked down at my feet, and mumbled out, "I'm sort of afraid to fall in love, although I think... I already am."

"Why would you be afraid to fall in love?" Arisa asked, and I caught her face drawing up in a worried pout the moment I looked up to meet her gaze. I coughed, balancing awkwardly on the balls of my feet.

"Because," I started, biting at my lip and fingering one of my longer nails, "it's scary, you know? I don't think I'm ready…"

"Ready? For love?" Arisa seemed to fight back a giggle, "Kushina! Love isn't something you can plan for! After Mom died…I never thought I'd get the chance to ever be happy again and then I was working with Wataru on the reconstruction and…" Arisa sighed out with a breathy laugh, "and then everything was better."

"Hmm," I murmured out noncommittally, hearing but not really feeling her words.

Abruptly, she brought a hand to my chin and jerked my face forward before probing the truth of the situation, "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid that any other family you make will just end up in shambles and you'll be left alone again, right?" Her eyes scanned over my shifting gaze, lips pursing in a way that made me shake.

"Y-Yes. But it's more than that!" I cried, suddenly feeling as if the world's pressure were on my shoulder and that I needed to explain, I needed to tell her the _real_ reason. "I knew! I knew that Mito-obaa would die soon, but I didn't care because she was alive and she cared for me! She cared for me during a time when I just lost my parents, the people that I looked up to the most and regarded as _mine_. Then even _she's_ taken away! Nawaki dies next but who else? Who else will I start to love, only for them to be ripped out of my life, out of my heart, as if all the pain in the world were meaningless? It happens so easily," I sobbed out, eyes dry even as the pressure behind my eyes stung persistently throughout my entire tirade. Swallowing thickly, I only had more to say, "and I'm so sick and tired of it. I don't want to lose anything more and I can stop it if I don't gain anything, right?"

"Kushina…" Arisa whispered, before she slid her hands to my shoulders and enveloped me in a hug.

"What if... Arisa, what if Minato...leaves me too? I couldn't," I struggled to explain, burrowing my face in her neck and was surprised to find how tall I had grown. I would always be tiny and slim, but at the very least I would be taller than her, by the looks of it. I figured she was about 152 centimeters and I hadn't even hit the brunt of puberty yet. Minato, on the other hand, would grow even taller than he is now. I winced when just bringing my thoughts back to the matter at hand; trying to hide and avoid the problem didn't seem to be working out so well this time around. I sighed into her neck before murmuring quietly, "I couldn't be able to bare it. I couldn't be the same, ever. He's...he's it, Arisa, but what if it's better not to fall in?"

"You want to know what my mother always used to say about love?" She murmured into my hair, fingers running through my hair and breathing evenly in my ears. I calmed, miraculously, and nodded into her, mood turning reflective and soft. Arisa chuckled before whispering gently, "It's painful, it's different, it's scary and new...but most of all it's worth it." She paused, thoughtful before adding on, "I actually think your mom was the one to tell mine that. Something about her hating your dad before his tenacity won her over."

And just like that, I laughed.

"My mom and dad _were_ pretty silly, huh?"

 **ARC 2 – Part 6 – Struggle**

 _Minato_

Minato didn't know who was more surprised; Kakashi, Kenma, Ichigo, Nagato, or him.

"So _that's_ the plan?" Kenma asked, arms crossed and a look of contempt on his sour face. Minato would probably never understand why, but the guy just didn't like him very much, no matter how hard he tried for the opposite effect. Ichigo was far more open to accepting him, but Minato figured it was largely because he wasn't a 'real Uzumaki'. Apparently he was too calm and quiet to ever fit in with Kushina.

Minato regarded him with a smile, hoping it didn't look fake, "Yes, that's the plan."

"It's so…simple," Ichigo murmured, taking a sip out of his cup of tea as they all gathered on the wooden deck propped up by the namesake stilts of Uzushio.

Minato wiggled his feet in the air, finding, not for the first time, how strange Uzushio was. Not only was their food hot to the point of inedibility, they were also painfully loud. As much as he loved Kushina, he had to admit that hundreds of them all gathered in the same place did not promote peace and love. On the other hand, he had intersected in so many fights lately that he felt he could take on anything when it came to the Uzumaki name. Thoughtful, he wiggled his toes one last time before saying, "Kushina doesn't need something big. Simple is the way to go with her."

"How can you be so sure?" Kenma asked, tapping his finger impatiently against the meatier part of his arms. The squint to his eyes grew even thinner as Minato weakly smiled at him, scratching the back of his head.

"I've been with her for a long time," Minato explained when the silence permeated in the air, "but unlike what you would expect, Kushina just likes quiet. She's gotten headaches every time we've gone to festivals, after all, and she gets very specific about what she does with her free time. She usually spends her free time with Nagato, who doesn't exactly talk a lot. Oh! And she likes reading, because I've seen her reading a couple of Sensei's novels. Kushina also really enjoys eating food and often cooks too much, so we end up having to drop by the orphanage and give some of it there. She also looks really cute when she's upset, like her cheeks puff up, they get red, and her eyes look really dark blue even if they're so pretty violet. Actually, Kushina is pretty 100% of the time, especially when she's dancing, and she looked so embarrassed afterwards-."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo paused him, holding up a hand while everyone around him regarded him with varying degrees of discomfort and looks of bewilderment. Minato's face flamed, and he promptly covered his cheeks with his hands. He had completely forgotten, in his tirade, who he was talking to. Of all the people to go off on!

"You saw her _dance_?" Kenma asked, blinking rapidly before bursting out into heavy walloping laughter, "You actually saw _Kushina_ dance? Oh man, you really are whipped!" Kenma wheezed in the midst of his words and then it was Minato's turn to look bewildered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cringing when his voice let out a squeak.

"She sucks at dancing! Completely awkward and too stiff!" Kenma cried out, clutching his stomach, struggling to breath.

"Really? When I saw her dance, she was moving like...like a snake! All fluid, and free," Minato, in an attempt to get his point across, wiggled his fingers and flapped his arms wildly before leaning back when he nearly fell off the deck. But Minato was not done, he needed them to know how fantastically mythical she had looked in her beaded outfit, "She was dressed really weird too, but it was actually kind of...uh, it was really," he fingered a drop of sweat away before settling on, "cute."

"What did it look like?" Nagato asked, leaning forward with a look of anticipation.

"Well," he squeaked again, "she had on this, er, shimmering fabric for a skirt but it was actually sort of transparent, so you could see her legs and everything. Then she had on this wrap around, like a bind on her chest but she didn't have anything covering up her stomach, so you could really see her seals and it looked really cool when she sort of, uh, moved her hips." Minato tugged at his blonde hair awkwardly before crying out, flustered, "I don't even know what that style of dancing would be called! Is it some sort of Uzushio-styled dance? I tried asking but she was pretty mortified by the whole thing, although I don't know why..."

Ichigo looked thought, while his twin struggled to keep in his laughter at his point. "No," the elder brother finally said, "I don't think we have that here in Uzushio, but it actually sounds like something that people would certainly like to see here."

"Oh," Minato replied with dumbly, slumping in defeat as he finally leaned back and ignored the throbbing pain when his head hit the deck. "So are you guys going to help?"

"Sure," Ichigo seemed to smile, chuckling in response to the way Minato jumped up in excitement, "I think by now you would know Kushina better than us, although its sad to admit."

"It's because he's kind of stalker," Kenma noted.

"Wha-!?" Minato attempted to deny, deny, _deny_ it.

"What's a stalker?" Nagato asked, interrupting the blonde's excuses.

"A creepy, gross person," Kenma explained, patting the kid's hair.

Nagato laughed, cocking his head to the side, "But Minato is really cool!"

Kakashi, in his little perch, scoffed.

"Boys!" Kushina's voice suddenly called out, making all of them jump. It was in mere seconds that she opened the sliding door to the deck, a tray filled with bowls of ice cream in hand. She grinned at them all. "What are all of you doing out here?"

Minato sent them all a pleading look, covered up by a bright, confident grin. He figured his pain could be seen completely from just his eyes. "Ah, ice cream! Just when it was getting hot out. Nice thinking, Kushina."

She sent him blushing smile, completely sending his brain scattering for control, before stepping around the gathered boys and handing out the individual cups.

"What is this...mush?" Kakashi asked, looking up to Kushina. It was then that the blonde realized that the kid had actually asked a question. He deflated. Kakashi never asked _him_ any questions. In fact, the silver haired boy even seemed to regard the redhaired girl with something akin to...admiration.

"Ice cream, like Minato said. I've been making it since I was a kid, but I don't really remember where I got the idea from...aha! Either way, it's actually been a really popular treat, ever since I shared a bowl with an Akimichi girl from my Academy class. I'm surprised you haven't seen them in the convenience stores."

"I don't go to places like that," Kakashi deadpanned.

Kushina seemed to rub his attitude off with ease, taking a bite out of her ice cream before snickering to herself, "That's pretty unexpected. I would have pegged you as the type to be completely reliant on the pre-made bentos there."

Minato's mind race when Kakashi's eyes lit up. How old had he been again when he'd fallen in love with Kushina? Oh god, what if that was happening to Kakashi!? He didn't think he would be able to handle that sort of twist in his life. Because then that would mean his student would be left heartbroken, which would be really, really awkward.

Kakashi made a noise in the back of his throat, noncommittal.

Of course nothing could be going on there!

 _You're turning into an idiot, Minato,_ _careful_. He couldn't tell if that was his own voice, or a lingering line said by Mikoto. Either way, he knew he needed to heed this advice before things turned for the worse.

 **ARC 2 – Part 6 – Struggle – End**

(Uploaded really early because I won't have any internet connection for a while.)

Like the chapter title, writing this was truly a struggle which is probably why its so short. Next chapter will be arc conclusion and decently long. Another thing: you can probably notice a switch in past and present tense, I keep forgetting to mention why. I'm working on the rewrite in present tense, along with several other fics (which I will be releasing soon-ish, and its super exciting) because that's where I want to take my style of writing. I'm doing my best to catch the mistakes here, to keep the voice consistent but a lot can bypass me.

One last thing: HOLY CRAP 400+ FAVES AND FOLLOWS!? Now if only more than six of you would review…ahaha.


	20. Chapter 20

Uzushio Districts:

Tanto – weapons, more foreigners

Kaigi – hospital there, general town center

Shokumotsu – shopping, resturants

Juutaku & Shuuyou – housing

 **Infamy –** **汚名**

 _ **2**_ _ **0**_

 _Minato_

Things could not get any worse.

Admittedly, it wasn't _terribly_ bad, but being stuck in a class full of rowdy _Uzumaki_ children definitely had his down sides.

"And this, everyone, is the guest teacher, Namikaze-sensei!" Hitori announced, sweeping his hand in a flourish to introduce Minato. The blonde cringed when ten pairs of eyes shot up to regard him. The gather of children's expressions differed immeasurably; the kids with indigo, purplish hue colored hair giving him an unimpressed glance, the cherry red haired ones grinning wolfishly as if anticipating something, and the green haired lot being the most passive and calm. He wondered if he made a mistake in saying yes in teaching a lesson in fuinjutsu while Kushina busied herself in pursuing victory over the Seals Master Test.

But then again, he was probably freaking out over nothing. He was probably just nervous because, well, he sort of needed to make a good impression on the youths of this island. Like, he _really_ needed to. For many reasons. The obvious being that he would one day become Hokage and would eventually have to work with them for missions. The other, more unclear, reason was because this was basically Kushina's _family_ and he could already see what a big thing that was to, not only Kushina, but for her loved ones here that they know she would be loved and taken care of by a competent shinobi.

It was around this point in time that Minato really missed Mikoto; she always did know to tell him when he needed to step back off from his more obsessive habits. It was honestly sort of embarrassing but very much a requirement. He sometimes worried that he cared _too_ much, and Kushina wouldn't be able to reciprocate the passion in his emotions. But that, Minato decided, was something he was willing to risk when it came to the cherry red daydream.

"What's he going to teach us?" A boy in the front asked, looking back and forth from Hitori and Minato. From his physical appearance, the blonde could immediately assume the origins of the kid was of the Sakurai clan, his green hair the obvious connection.

"He looks really girly," Minato heard someone whisper, only for it to be followed by a loud smack. His eyes floated to the motion as a girl hissed quietly at a boy who rubbed his arm gingerly. Both of them looked annoyed. Oh joy.

Minato, bracing for the worst, gave a winning smile—his best kind—before speaking up, placing a hand on his hip nonchalantly, "Answering the question, I'm here to teach the math behind fuinjutsu and I suppose I also symbolize that although the art is mostly dominated by Uzumaki, outsiders still have a chance at excelling."

A girl, hair being a cross between pink and purple, raised her hand, "Are you even any good at it?"

At this, Minato's smile turned devilish with confidence, "Why don't we head out for a demonstration, eh?"

Immediate shouts of celebration rang in the air as Hitori turned to the blonde.

"Well, it looks like you have this all in control. It seems Ichigo-sama's recommendation wasn't misplaced after all, as I had originally thought," the man bowed his head sheepishly. "Your age really threw me off. Sorry."

Minato shook his head, a wry smile on dressing his lips, "I'm actually used to it." It was a truth that had been starting to annoy him

Hitori gave a laugh, and inspired by more shouts from the children, he bowed once more and excused himself from the classroom.

Minato turned to the kids then, attempting to hide his rising excitement, "Without causing injury, let's head out!"

The red heads collectively burst out from the group in response, rushing to the exit of the classroom that led outdoors to the shared training grounds. Then went the others in varying degrees of excitement. Minato noted absentmindedly how the Ukai clan kids tended to be a bit more level headed in their behavior, more distant. The Sakurai lot, different from the others, tended to be calm, yet almost jovially, and quietly happy.

As much as Minato hated generalizing people, they fell pretty much into categories. Which may or not have been something to be thankful for. Being able to guess the behaviors of children would go quite the lengths in helping him get through personally teaching ten kids with largely diverse ages. Then again, he worked with adults so often, it seemed his perception of age had even grown to be a bit skewed. The ten year olds still looked something similar to Nagato's age; the only real kid he regularly came into contact with.

Minato pondered over how he would come to regard Kakashi in the future.

Dealing with the six year old had come to be something sort of a marvel. While he had been spending his free time in teaching Kakashi what he could and balking at how much he had to wait to share—considering the lack of developed chakra coils—Kakashi still didn't really have much faith in him. Of course there was that 'respect', the sort given to adults because it was social custom and not because they actually achieved it.

It was clear to see that Minato would actually have to work on that, which was a bit of a foreign concept. Most things came so easily to him, just like breathing, that with things he actually had to put forth effort into, it tended to get Minato too easily excited. Almost like the feeling he got when thinking of his ultimate goal, becoming the leader of his village.

After all, a dream that one didn't have to work for, just wasn't something Minato was interested in achieving the slightest.

When they all made it outside, Minato was only somewhat surprised to find that the very person he had been thinking about was currently lurking up in the large trees that coated Uzushio like living history with the marks that had been singed into the bark. It was sort of a miracle of sorts that they didn't completely burn down during what Kushina had called the 'Invasion'. She didn't like to talk about it much, but every once in a while he would get the pleasure of overhearing her conversations with Nagato as she taught him of the Uzumaki culture.

Minato blinked, realizing that his thoughts had strayed once more to their usual subject, before he sent a pointed grin up at the tree Kakashi had clambered into. Although he had managed to jump from tree to tree on the trip to Uzushio, he still was unable to tree or water walk. Of course, Minato would be more concerned if he _did_ , as that would surely upset the balance of his coils and then that would spell horrendous things for Kakashi's future as a shinobi. Growing up, Minato had overheard way too many horror stories involving children and the way they shot ahead too quickly in their study of chakra. It was also one of the greater reasons that it had taken an entire year and a half to be promoted to tokubetsu status after he had made chuunin when he was eleven.

As it was, however, Kakashi was sure to be a remarkable shinobi. It made Minato feel giddy knowing that it would be his job to nurture the raw talent. So giddy, in fact, that he was fairly certain that is was only a matter of time when he would become a chuunin. Then again, he also hoped that maybe one day he'd have a three man cell to teach as well. Would his future students be like himself, Mikoto, and Shikou? He found it hard to see that happening—Mikoto was pretty much a one of a kind in his eyes.

Inwardly chuckling, Minato turned to the group of kids that had huddled closely together, looking up at him expectantly.

"Alright then, be sure to pay very close attention," Minato directed before smiling brightly. Then, with quick motions, he pulled out a golden kunai from his weapons holster. It was with a blur that he shot a burst of chakra into the seal before sending careening into the direction of Kakashi. It hit the bark of the tree with a loud, deep _thunk_ but the noise barely had time to register before he felt his body pass with a shudder and a mere second later he met the startled gaze of Kakashi. _Got you_ , he couldn't help but think, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

The kids gasped and hollered out various cries of shock and curiosity.

"Where'd he go!? How'd that happen!?"

Minato couldn't help to feel a little smug as he wrenched the kunai out of the tree, with a trained ease, before hearing the whistle of the sharp metal sail through the air, hitting the ground. Minato gave Kakashi a salute, fingers up in farewell, before he appeared before the kids with a flourish.

"Did you all catch what I did?"

The kids exchanged looks with each other, thoughtful. The brighter ones looked to the kunai, which Minato currently held in his hands, brushing off the dirt and watching the shined metal glint with the burning sunlight.

"There's a seal on it!" The annoyed girl from before cried out happily, looking up with squinted eyes. It was almost like she thought she figured it out. Well…

"Yup, a seal. But what do you think it acted as in that technique I just used?"

She immediately frowned, crossing her arms and tapping her forearm in a Kenma-like fashion. Minato twitched. "Dunno," was her reply.

Minato smiled, "Well, simply, it's just a chakra transmitter made for navigation, but the simplicity of the seal and how it accentuates the actual heart of the technique certainly _does_ make it hard to understand from the point of view of our enemies."

The boy to the young girls left frowned, "You mean there's _two_ parts to the cool thing you just did?"

Minato merely smiled and murmured out, "I can't be giving away _all_ of my secrets, now, can I?"

"Why not?" A young girl, looking to be the youngest in the group, asked, lips drawn out in a frown. Minato blinked, registering the fact that the young girl held a deep resemblance to the woman that often took to visiting with groceries to the house. He blinked, tapping a finger to his chin.

"What's your name?"

"Kusa!" She shouted brightly, spinning in her pretty flower dress. Minato couldn't help but smile in response to her outright cute mannerisms. Kushina wasn't lying when she talked about the blessed genes of Arisa.

"Well, Kusa-chan, there are some important secrets in the world that must be kept, I believe."

She looked thoughtful before grinning a smile that missed a few teeth but looked too adorable to be real, "Ok."

It was about then that Minato started to have dreams about including a daughter in his family with Kushina.

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess**

 _Kushina_

"No," I answered, staring up into the green eyes of Arisa and feeling a little ill at the prospect of going along with whatever idea she had gotten hyped up on.

"Oh, come _on_! It's exciting and fun! You have to go to the festival. It's practically a law for the Uzumaki," Arisa claimed, eyes going wide with excitement, "and it's going to be Kusa's first time going in dress."

"I'm not going," I responded, adamantly, despite the prospect of seeing the young beauty dressed up in a kimono for the first time.

"Well, why _not_?"

I leaned back in my seat at the counter of the store front register, stretching my arms out lithely before frowning, "Because I was asked to be somewhere that day, by the boys."

Arisa's grin faded, only to be replaced with a deep, unimpressed frown, "What? Where? Why? Memories! Kushina, memories! With me, please."

I couldn't help but give a little laugh at her antics before absentmindedly answering her questions while munching on the tiny little cakes set up at the front for free, "The boys asked me to go to the onsen with them. Apparently they want me to spend an hour or so relaxing before we have a dinner belatedly celebrating my arrival back to Uzushio, or something like that. Personally I think they're planning something sneaky but I'll go along…," I mumbled, trailing off before meeting her gaze and blanching at the way the grown woman's lip began to tremble.

"Why didn't they think to invite me?" Arisa asked, sniffing and still managing to look imperiously beautiful all the while.

 _She has to teach me how to do that_ , I thought to myself before holding out a hand to quell her burgeoning tears, "It's only because I've been so busy with you and Nagato that I haven't really spent much time with any of them so…I promise that before my time here is up that we will have a day for just us, and Kusa if she wants to come along."

Arisa seemed to consider this in her head before nodding, brightening considerably, "That sounds wonderful! How about this weekend?"

I shook my head, fingering a stray lock of hair, "Can't, I'm taking my test."

She snorted, "Good luck. My husband is pretty much a hard ass when it comes to _the test_."

"He can't be _that_ bad," I replied, more in hope for myself than anything else. At least, Wataru couldn't be as bad as Mito when I got something wrong. The look of disappointment on her face had been more than, I think, anyone could handle.

"Oh, he _is_. I've seen grown men coming out of the building actually _bawling_."

"Well, I've been taught by Mito-obaa, and I'll have you know that I'm very renowned with my work in Konoha."

"Then why do you want to take the test?" Arisa asked, a little annoyed. "If you're so accomplished over there, and you don't expect to ever move back, then you shouldn't really need to take the exam. After all, it's just a decorated red sash that marks you as a seals master. Sure, it can get you a few extra jobs with the proper credentials, but you seem to be doing fine on your own."

I frowned, knowing that all of what she had just said was nothing but the truth. "I just want to cool red sash, okay?" I tried for a humorous grin before snickering to myself, "I plan to wear it over my chest, so that I can show off my really cool tattoo."

" _Tattoo!?_ "

I waved my fingers in the air dismissively, "Just a flesh seal. Well, two of them actually."

Arisa instantly winced, bringing a hand up to rub at her temples, as if to will away a headache, "That's dangerous stuff, Kushina. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

I patted my chest significantly, "I have my mother's memories to help me if I need them."

"Still, you wouldn't believe some of the things I saw when I was growing up around the time where it was considered _tradition_."

"Have the rules changed?" I asked, cocking my head to side and wondering if I had started a life of crime at the meager age of nine.

"Not really. Just the way we look at them has. It's been a gradual change, but people are starting to see the danger in the art of permanent sealings, so we pretty much just restrict it to memories nowadays. Any more than that and it gets a little too dangerous, or so I've seen."

I nodded, nibbling on my lib before saying, "Yeah, Mom wasn't ever really that happy about them."

Arisa laughed before saying, "I know. Back when I was still in my studies she had barged into my room and had given me this big lecture about it, saying that just because I was pretty didn't mean I had to act stupid."

"Do you have any?" I found myself asking, curious.

Her smile turned soft as she held up her wrist, "Only my fathers, before he died. Sort of wish I had Mom's too, but well I'm happy with just his. Keeps me close to the both of them, y'know?"

"Yeah," I echoed hollowly, feeling the seal burn just _slightly_ , "I know."

"Have you visited them yet? The monument, I mean?"

I shook my head and looked up to the ceiling, "No, but I will. Before I leave, that's for sure. Have to give them my proper respects, don't I?"

Arisa patted my hand, "You'll be fine. The pain doesn't stick long."

I hoped she was spot on with that observation.

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess**

I rolled my eyes, "Nagato can come in the bath with me. Hell, even Kakashi can, 'ttebane! They're just kids."

"No," Minato said, surprisingly adamant about whatever sort of plan he had in his head. "Nagato can go, but not Kakashi. Technically he can be classified as an adult, because of his rank."

I shook my head in amazement, watching Kakashi send him what looked like a stink eye before aligning himself with Nagato firmly.

"It's a mission. One of us needs to stick with her at all times," Kakashi murmured and I blinked at how openly he resisted against his teacher.

"But you guys leave me alone all the time," I pointed out, only to be met with a dead quiet. Great. "You follow me, don't you?"

"It's a mission," Minato readily echoed when I looked directly at him. He smiled cheerfully then, as if I couldn't tell that he was totally sweltering under that guise. What a cutie. I wanted to pinch and kiss his cheeks.

I snickered to myself before snapping my fingers, "Nagarin, Kakarin, come, now." Best not to let my thoughts carry me away like that.

Like well trained dogs they followed after me readily as I left Minato, with his hand outstretched, at the entrance of the onsen before diverging to the woman's side of the establishment.

Not a woman in the gathered area batted an eye at the boys that followed along after me with varying degrees of discomfort on their faces. I ruffled Nagato's hair lovingly, even as I kept his bangs alone as they artfully hid his gaze.

"You wanted to come along with me," I reminded him.

"I know, Nee-chan. I just didn't think it'd so crowded," Nagato explained and I observed the woman and girls, even a few young boys, in various stages of undress in the large tatami mat filled room.

"They're leaving," I noted to him as I perused for an open slot and basket.

"How do you know?" Nagato asked, looking up at me as if I contained all the answers in the world.

"Well, today is the festival after all. They probably came here for some quick relaxation before all the partying begins later tonight."

"Partying?"

"Our clan is just filled with a bunch of loud drunks," I explained as I stopped at an open slot, quickly stripping myself of my clothing and looking to the boys expectantly. I eyed the way Kakashi looked at all the motion in the room with a bewildered expression. This was probably actually his first time at an onsen. He was only six after all. I smiled at him kindly, "You can keep your mask on, Kakashi, if you don't mind it getting a little wet."

"Me too," Nagato declared, exhaling in obvious relief as he pulled it out from his sack of his change of clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"To the showers," I ordered of them as soon as they were both equally unclothed. "Make sure you scrub yourselves squeaky clean, okay? I have the soap with me and you won't be able to talk me out of washing either of your backs, got it?"

They both weakly nodded, as if pained by this whole experience.

We headed to the showers.

"See?" I pointed out as we entered the steamed up room, "No one is here. Do you feel comfortable taking off your masks and sharing your secret identities now?"

They both stiffened, but it was Nagato who relented first as he pulled off his mask.

Kakashi took a little extra time to decide, looking longingly at the door before he tugged his black mask away from his face. I beamed the moment I got to see his face in full view, like a huge victory had been made on this day. Something in me wanted to treasure this moment forever, and keep it secret and close to my heart. Because Kakashi was practically the vision of perfection in a silver headed child, what with his small button nose. I resisted the urge to poke it.

"Scrub a dub tub~" I sang, releasing a breath. As strange as it was, I found that today had most likely been the least stressful to date in my return to Uzushio. Here, I had no questions to answer and I could just spend this time with the boys teasing them relentlessly.

I let them settle into a false sense of security after that, but when it finally came time for the backwashing, I wasn't letting them get away from me without a fight. Namely Kakashi would be the one to put up the biggest struggle, I was sure.

"Surprise attack!" I yelled out, my chains sprouting from my back as I wrapped them both up and sat them down on the wooden stool that had been set up next to a shower head.

"Nee-chan!" Nagato squealed in surprise and I cackled maniacally.

"Mwahahah! You have both fallen into my trap, and right into my devious plan to scrub both of your backs to the point of cleanliness! Death to germs!" I cried, hand held towel and soap in hand as I worked on Nagato first.

He giggled wildly as I took to tweaking his earlobes and poking his shoulders in the midst of my work.

"You're the cutest," I declared, nodding to myself assured of the truth.

Kakashi sneezed.

I pulled away, blinking, "Did you—?"

"No."

"You did, 'ttebane!" I wailed, rushing through my wash down of Nagato as I quickly sprayed the hot water at Kakashi. "You can't get a cold," I informed him adamantly, "not on my watch, 'ttebane!"

The silver haired nin endured my brash form of love for the most part but it wasn't until we were leaving the showers that I noticed it: the wry grin just barely visible on his usually expressionless face.

"No way," I breathed, halting in my tracks, "you're smiling, 'ttebane!"

Kakashi looked up in surprise, eyes widening as he roughly shook his head, "Am not!"

"Are too, you adorable genin, you!"

His cheeks turned even redder than what the heat of the shower had done and it was with a flash that he ran past me and jumped into onsen.

I snickered to myself, snapping my fingers as I called out to him the moment his head rose above the water, "You win this time, Kakarin!"

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess**

 _Minato_

"You've never cooked a day in your life, have you?" Minato couldn't help but ask as he looked down at the charred mass of 'meat' in the pan.

"S'not a bad thing!" Kenma cried out defensively.

"He did cook once actually," Ichigo noted from his place across the room, chopping up the vegetables.

"Ah, did it go just as badly as this time?" Minato asked, warily looking at the sadness that took on the form of wasted food. This would be the last time, he decided, that Kenma _ever_ cooked anything. At least with him around.

"Don't _tell_ him," Kenma hissed out but Ichigo ignored him in favor of smirking across his table to look at Yuka, the girl he distantly recalled meeting before but was still too fuzzy on the details. Apparently she was a friend of Kushina, and most definitely the third team member to the twin's three man cell.

"It was on a bleak day in August," Yuka began.

"The bleakest," Ichigo agreed.

"Both of you, no!"

"Right, right," Yuka chuckled, "you just don't want Kushina's future husband to ban all future contact with you on account of your food being horrendously awful."

"How did you—?" Minato slapped a hand over his mouth before the rest of the stupid question could be released.

Kenma sputtered indignantly in the background but Yuka paid no mind to the redhead as she settled her gaze on the blonde, "We write letters to each other."

"Are you sure you should be saying stuff like that?" Ichigo asked her, and waved him off dismissively, foot hitting his beneath the desk playfully.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud. They need the push. Otherwise they'd get nowhere. You know how Kushina gets; where she'd just randomly go off and suppress the most _important_ things, with very little regard to the people around her."

Minato detected that Yuka kind of had a bone to pick with Kushina, but he couldn't fathom what any of her words meant. He tried to, at the very least, "So are you trying to tell me that, in her letters to you, she told you that she liked me?"

Yuka out right laughed, "Hell yes!"

Minato's grin turned light then, at the confirmation, as he pulled up the bowl he was mixing in. It didn't even matter that Yuka was possibly a very unreliable source of information. He was probably an idiot, but he was sure as hell a happy one.

 _Tonight then_. Tonight, he will confess to Kushina and just hope for the best. Because it was just finally hitting him that maybe it wasn't such a grand idea to wait on _her._ Like Jiraiya advised, he needed to be confident.

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess**

 _Kushina_

"Ah, it smells so good," I cried out as we walked back home from the Kaigi district and watched the hustle and bustle of the festival the three of us most certainly were not dressed for.

Kakashi—face covered once more—walked besides me warily, as if expecting for me to run off at a moment's notice in search of some dango. I sort of wanted dango at the moment, so it probably wasn't totally uncalled for actually.

"We should hurry back home then," Nagato spoke up, hand in mine as he walked a little bit faster than me, as if anticipating something good.

I eyed him suspiciously but stepped up my pace all the same.

It didn't take long before we reached my house—and entered inside it to find that there was smoke billowing out into the halls.

"Dattebane!" I cried, rushing forward as I searched desperately for the source of the pungent, permeating smoke. My eyes watered.

"Ah, shit! She's home!" Kenma's voice shouted and I rushed into the kitchen, waving my hand in the air.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen, 'ttebane!?" I yelled out, furiously as I struggled to breath in the thick air.

"It was Kenma's fault!" Three voices called back to me, and I noted how the windows had been opened, the smoke finding a new direction to clear through.

It took minutes, in which Nagato and Kakashi caught up with me, but the smoke finally reached a breathable point as I was left staring at the cause of all the ruckus.

"You were trying to fry _pork_? That's it? That's how you nearly set my house on fire?" I spun on my heel to face Kenma, practically soaring high on adrenaline and feeling _furious_.

"It was for a good cause," he cried out weakly, "honest! We just wanted to cook you dinner and let you relax for once."

I paused, blinking dumbly, "R-Really?"

Kenma nodded, still braced for an impact.

"I just kind of joined last minute though," Yuka butted in, grinning at me wryly and I made a mental note to visit her the next day, as per planned the day previously.

I sighed through my nose before placing a hand on my hip, "I'll forgive you once you've gotten this mess cleaned up, got it?"

"Got it," Kenma answered, nodding quickly.

"Now, while you stay here and get to work, I'm heading out for ramen. You can join us as soon as you're finished," I told him, gazing at him imperiously before ushering Kakashi and Nagato out of the smoked room.

"Ah, Kushina," Minato called out, catching up to us quickly, looking at me sheepishly, "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. I thought we had it under control after it had burst into flames the _first_ time but Kenma is really skilled at ruining good food and er, it was my fault too because I came up with the idea to give you a day where you didn't have to do anything."

I blinked at him owlishly, "It was your idea?"

"Yeah," Minato confirmed once more, scratching the back of his head helpless, "I'm really sorry about it."

"Don't be," I informed him, smiling up at him happily, "it's the thought that counts, really."

"I still feel really bad though…I know how much that house means to you."

"That house is just an object," I informed him, even as it hurt to say. "I was more concerned about the _people_ in there," I explained, flicking his nose.

He rubbed at it, surprised, but still looked down at his feet, sulking.

"Pay for our dinner, Minato," I decided, "if you want to make it up, that is."

"Okay," the blonde readily replied, falling into step with me as we navigated our way to a ramen stall.

The meal was pleasant enough, even as we were never joined by anyone else and the crowd behind us could get a little out of hand.

However, the pleasantries soon ended after that, as the evening took a turn for the confusing.

It all started with Minato's seemingly simple request, "I want to watch the fireworks with you, alone."

Who was I to deny my crush of anything? Yeah, despite how often I avoided being around him to spare myself from embarrassment, I couldn't manage to work around such an open request. Which was really unfair of him in the first place.

So then I asked Kakashi to guide Nagato back home, causing the both of them to leave.

And then there were two.

Minato took the reins, surprisingly, as he guided me through the large crowds of people and kept a watch hand on the small of my back. But that wasn't the only surprising thing.

"We have to stick close, alright?" Minato informed me, looking suddenly taller than I had ever seen him before. He towered over me by an entire inch it seemed, and his hands felt bigger than I last remembered them being. Hell, even his hair was longer, to the point that it sometimes tickled my forehead, or even my cheeks, as he leaned in close. All the while, he held a grin, confident and unbothered.

This did not bode well for me.

I swallowed thickly, but before I could say anything of importance or a witty line to lighten my mood, the fireworks began.

"I"— _BOOM!—_ "love"— _BOOM!_ —"you."

I looked up in surprise, feeling my heart pound in my chest, even as something in my stomach felt like it were burning from some unknown cause. I winced but found myself being thrust into Minato's arms before I could even formulate a reply.

"I love you, Kushina," Minato murmured into my ear and it was then that a blinding light flashed beneath my fluttering eyelids.

And it wasn't the fireworks.

I jerked back, grunting at the pressure that suddenly burned on my chest. It wasn't painful but there was a…spark. "Kushina!?"

" _Shit_ ," I panted out, feeling foreign thoughts enter my brain in an entire rush that left me kneeling on the floor, holding my head to keep it from bursting open. Still didn't exactly hurt but the pressure was enough to make it plain torture as I attempted to will it away.

It was dizzying, disorienting, and like a _whirlwind._

There were so many things going on at the same time, it didn't even take a moment for me to lose feeling in my body and to be lost in my head. _Rebirth_ , I found the word repeating in my head.

 _Another life_ , it echoed soon after inside, bouncing around inside me. Images flashed in hyper speed, running by me like a falling star. It was so brief, and then…and then I was blinking up at Minato, the weight of an entire world resting on my shoulders once more.

Heart pounding, I swallowed thickly and felt my entire body shake. He kneeled in front of me, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek with an achingly soft touch. I leaned in,

"Are you okay?"

"I feel—" Sick.

Just as suddenly as I couldn't will the words to leave my mouth, I fell into a deep abyss that seemingly sucked me into the resounding, echoing memories.

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess**

I woke to the feeling of warmth on my forehead, just as it was leaving. I blinked into the dim lighting of the room, finding that only three candles were lit up in the room as I met his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Kushina?"

 _Kushina_. That's who I am. _That's who I am_. An irrevocable fact.

I found myself grinning, despite the dim headache still hanging around.

I'm Kushina. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and that was a final truth. I may not have been the original one, but I sure as hell couldn't be counted out of the race for Minato just for that silly fact. Because I'm _also_ Kushina, just a different version of her. A version that could help the world.

"Kushina, can you hear me?"

"I can," I murmured, looking into his eyes and reeling as I recalled his confession. I blinked as I felt my hands fly to my stomach. In a rush, not even minding that Minato was watching, I pulled the blankets away and easily ripped the fabric covering up my torso. "Holy shit."

"What?" Minato asked, sounding panicked, his eyes darting to gaze at my midsection, "What type of seal is _that_."

"A flesh seal, but holy _shit._ How in the hell did I pull that off without completely burning away my consciousness?"

"Pull what off?" Minato asked, squinting at the artwork of black ink that had imprinted into my flesh.

I didn't answer him, my eyes glued to the sight before me. Somehow, the lock had released the makeshift seal over Kurama, reverting it to the original one that Jiraiya had so painstakingly done. Well, _he'll_ be happy to know that I wasn't such a stupid nine year old that I'd permanently stick a mass of demonic chakra within my body.

The markings were still there of course, as flesh seals tended to be, but the lock had someone evaporated any trace of chakra containing both the memories and Kurama. Mito would be _so_ proud.

"Kushina, why is there a sealing flesh seal on your stomach?" Minato asked suddenly, bringing me back to reality and I blinked up at him.

"I was a really stupid nine year old," I deadpanned, mind flashing back to the actual _key_ to the lock.

Really stupid nine year old indeed. Setting up a sensory lock for his specific voice saying those specific words? _I love you_.

It was honestly just short of being mortifying.

The blonde shook his head, regaining my attention in an expert's fashion as he murmured, "Look, it's been a long day. Maybe I should just leave you to rest—"

I shot a hand out.

"No, Minato, _listen_. I need to tell you the truth," I clung to his arm, sitting up in my bed with a croaking, desperate tone to my voice.

The blonde looked stricken with worry as he leaned forward, anticipation mixed with a brace for bad news clear in his deep ocean blue eyes. He nodded slowly after a quiet moment filled the air, coming to sit right next to me. Hesitantly, as if unsure, Minato reached for my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. It was almost like an instinctual takeover when I took the given chance to scoot closer to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"What's the truth, Kushina?"

I let the question sink in, the weight of my actions hitting me then as I took a moment to reflect on my next words. I found myself nibbling on my lower lip before murmuring out quietly, "Two things."

"What?"

"The biggest things about myself that you don't know. There are two of them."

"Does any of it have to deal with enemy nin calling you a monster?" Minato asked after a slow pause in silence and I nodded, unsurprised by his ability to be so dead on in his guesses.

"The first one is about that," I began, shaking my head in quiet wonder of almost how easy it was to say, "and basically, I'm not a monster but I do sort of house the powerhouse demonic energy that is the Kyuubi." Perhaps I shouldn't have been so forthcoming with _that_ specific detail? After all, Hiruzen didn't even know I planned to tell him…well, I didn't even really plan it so how could I know I was going to get all these stupid memories back? Not my fault. That was all on a certain stupid nine year old kid with silly romantic ideals.

The silence turned stunned as I shifted to get a look at Minato's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hanging open before slamming shut as he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not a monster, 'ttebane" I murmured out slowly, enunciating each word as I felt the nerves set in by his lack of a solid response.

Minato nodded, swallowing before he quietly whispered, "Has it ever hurt you?"

My brows shot up, somewhat surprised for that to be his first question, but it wasn't exactly an unwanted one. I pulled my arms out in front of me, waveringly eyeing the candle lit scars that thinly coated the paler parts of my skin, "Once."

"What happened?"

I blew a breath of air out and surprised myself when my next words came out with the unexpected truth, "I was…I was training with Hakuba-sensei, back when I was still a genin. It was right before the Chuunin Exams, or more precisely, it was the time before the great matchups for the final round in the exams. I was going to be matched up with some scary guy from Kiri and well, back then my confidence with fighting wasn't exactly the best… So that's when Hakuba-sensei stepped in. He recognized what needed to be done and well, we sort of went off for the allotted training time to some hellhole—seriously, to this day I get nightmares of the place—in a place just a few days' time away from Konoha. He was teaching me a bit of his taijutsu technique, to correct my sloppy footwork, and then I just grew so…so… _angry_ , 'ttebane _._ "

I blinked, suddenly realizing that my hands were clenching up when Minato brought his palm to them. H gently pulled them apart and ran a finger over each and every single one of them before trailing his touch over the scars.

"Go on," he prompted, and I nodded, a little bit breathless by the way my stomach continued to flop in my stomach. Even my lungs seemed to buzz.

I shook my head out of it and brought myself back to the memory, ignoring the way Minato continued to touch me like I was some sort of precious jewel. I cleared my throat, "So yeah, I was angry. But anger is a secondary emotion—it's not primary because it doesn't just sprout up for no reason. No, anger usually comes from other things, like sadness or shame," I huffed out a sigh, rolling my eyes at the memory of my past self. "I was so stupid back then. I ended up getting all worked up because I kept on messing up with his family technique and I felt so ashamed, like I was failing him somehow with my inadequacies. I mean, it's _the_ Hyuuga Clan technique, they don't just throw that around willy-nilly!" I shook my head, bringing my knees up to my chins with my arms still outstretched and in Minato's hands.

He laughed, "That just goes to show how amazing you really are! Managing to deal with a teacher like that, even I would have trouble."

I snickered, shaking my head at the silly thought, "Minato, you don't need to lie to protect my feelings. I know he only decided to teach me because of how bad my footwork was…" I trailed off, turning thoughtful as I shifted my head to look somewhere past his shoulder, "I was just so used to using my agility to get things done, _and_ my chakra. So I suppose it's my fault more than anybody else's in that I can't become what others want me to be."

"That means your fine the way you—"

"I love you."

Minato pulled back, stunned as his eyes widened.

I laughed at the silly way his jaw moved, but it felt like…like _air_ to be so free with the truth, "I just remembered that I forgot to reply to your confession."

"How are you so utterly beautiful in this light? Your hair glows like fire," Minato breathed out, a smile of his own coming to his face as he released one of his giddy, excitement filled laughter. It bounced in the room and my heart warmed at his outward happiness.

"Genetics," I responded to his questions, snorting to myself. "My mom had better hair than I did though. I think it was because it was short but I don't think I could ever cut my hair, my cheeks are too chubby. Like tomatoes."

Minato chuckled, "I think you'd look beautiful no matter what you did with your hair. I've never told you this, and uh if it's strange you can tell the truth—!"

"Just say it."

"I really like when you wear your hair in a ponytail." His face seemed to burn, and even if we were getting off track from what I needed to tell him, I didn't really mind when it meant I could tease him.

"Why?" I asked, just to give him a hard time.

"Why!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh," he scratched at his cheeks sheepishly, "it's because I get to see your…neck."

I clapped my fingers over my mouth as my eyes widened in surprise, fighting back the peals of laughter that demanded to be released.

"Kushina!"

"Pffffft," I couldn't help as the air released and then I leaned back, legs flying out as I relinquished myself to gut busting laughter that consumed me.

"Kushina, no!"

"I just," I managed out through painful gasps for air, "I just…never…expected…that honesty! Dattebane!"

Minato's frown came into view as I wiped my tears aside, "Then you tell me something embarrassing that you like about me."

"I—'ttebane?"

"You heard me."

Humor gone, I straightened my spine and thoughtfully began to chew on my lip before lifting up a finger, "Ah-ha! I got it!"

"What?"

"A few days before we left for Uzushio you did this hot hand movement with your hand and hair."

"Hot?" He cocked his head, as if the word made it hard for him to remember.

I giggled, mischievously grinning as I got to my knees and grabbed his hand, forcing it to run through his spiky blonde hair. "You see?"

Minato's blush covered his ears as he nodded, swallowing. It was right about then that I realized how close we were. And how my chest was sort of in his face.

"You thought that was cool? Even if you told me not to do it?" He asked, visibly struggling.

I leaned back on the heels of my feet and shrugged, "I was afraid that you'd get girls to fall in love with you if you kept doing it." I put a hand to my hip before pointing a stern finger in his direction, "I get jealous really easily, got it, 'ttebane!?"

"Got it! I-I mean, I do too!"

I smiled, and felt like a small victory had been made with that confession of his. I readjusted myself in a more comfortable position, pulling my legs out from underneath me as I stretched them out. I tapped a finger to my lip, "Where were we…? Oh yeah, 'ttebane! Back to Kurama—that's the Kyuubi's name."

"They have names?" Minato asked curiously and I nodded.

"One thing you need to know—and it's important that you do—is that Bijuu are living beings, ones with feelings and thoughts. They want to live and be free just as much as anyone else does, and really! I never really understood why our summons are so great when we have these perfectly fine beings that could be so much cooler! Then again, they are sentient creatures filled with demonic chakra so I guess that's understandable in a way."

"You're rambling, I think," Minato mumbled, snagging one of my wiggling feet and lifting it into his hands.

"Oh _god_ ," I breathed out when he started to massage them, working out the kinks as if he had done this every day of his life previously. "How did you get so good at that?"

"I used to do this for the caretakers at the orphanage. Just for an extra piece of mochi, of course."

"Of course," I agreed, laughing to myself at the image of a younger version of Minato frowning down at someone else's feet.

"You were saying something, about Kurama?"

I snapped my fingers and nodded, "Yup, 'ttebane. Well, long story short, I was angry and ashamed and the chakra I had been taking advantage of got a little bit of a strong hold on me and, before I knew it, I was trapped in the emotions and feelings. See, when that happens I run the risk of taking on his, er, _form_ by way of his chakra coating my body. It burns, if you're curious, which is how I got these scars." I huffed out a sigh and absentmindedly said, "It's unusual for me to scar because the chakra usually gives me faster recovery and I regenerate pretty quickly. My skin was pretty much shredded when Hakuba-sensei finally managed to talk some sense into me, but I still should have healed up pretty well. I guess that was just Kurama's payback."

"Payback? For what?"

"I betrayed him."

"How?"

This time the nerves set in immediately as I whispered out softly, "That's where the second part of my secrets come in."

Silence permeated in the air before I suddenly launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, willing the fear of rejection to dissipate. Minato didn't seem to see the need to question my sudden actions as his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to his warmth.

I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, whispering out quietly, "Please don't hate me after I tell you."

His hold on me tightened as he brought a hand to my head, his fingers quickly finding themselves running through the locks of my hair, "That could never happen, Kushina. Ever."

I blamed the conviction in his voice being the instrument that brought the tears to my eyes. I blinked them away brashly as I took in his calming scent. I relaxed into his body and sighed, "Promise me."

"I promise you."

My exhale could be heard resounding in the room as I pulled a little bit away to meet his eyes, "I'm holding you to that."

Minato nodded, trying for a smile.

It was the sort of cute action that I couldn't stop myself reciprocating. _He's so great_. The sigh that followed that turned dreamy before I snapped myself back to reality. "Okay. Well. How do I start this…?"

"From the beginning?"

I blinked, wondering if that were even possible when I realized what I could do. I pulled away from him, reluctantly leaving his warmth for a brief second before I sat back down in between his legs, leaning back as I pulled his arms over my shoulders.

"You sure have gotten taller, Minato."

"I guess…"

At his half-hearted reply I nodded to myself, taking in a deep breath as I ordered out, "You can't look at my face while I tell you this story, okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

"And no interruptions, 'ttebane!"

"Right!" Minato responded, as if I were the Hokage and he were the underling.

I found myself smiling as I began, snuggling into his warmth, "Right…okay, well, there once was a girl who lived in a completely different world from this one. She was pretty interesting character, if I do say so myself, but her eccentricities weren't really understood all that well, and the girl was painfully shy in her dealings with strangers, even at a very young age. She grew up with her only close relationship being with her twin sister, as her parents were either busy fighting or working to make a living. Her two older brothers weren't much of ones as they got older, but they did offer something to her that really changed her life, and probably became the biggest cause of her tendency to shut herself away from the world.

"See, they offered to her things called video games. It's kind of hard to explain without getting too detail heavy, so just imagine that it's a new format for storytelling and that it really helps with hand-eye coordination. Okay?" I looked up at him. He nodded helplessly, blinking as if trying to keep up with where I was getting at. I smiled sadly before looking at our entwined hands, "That girl…well, she had a really hard time with reality, so it became much like second nature to get lost in her daydreams and would find herself binging on video games…but before she knew it, those games had only been the gateway to something brighter. Something really cool to her, as she found the stories to be _epic_ , and the format to be much easier to cope with as the people were drawn and animated to move, instead of real living people. She really enjoyed what was called 'anime', and later, when she was able to distinguish the two, 'manga'.

"Eventually, one day, when she was about eight, she discovered a show called _Naruto_ , as it played on Cartoon Network. She was sitting in her grandparent's home, just after school had let out, when she caught sight of it on television. Her first glimpse of the show was simply _amazing_ to her. Here, there was this blonde boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the container of a beast known to all as the Kyuubi."

Minato stiffened but he said nothing as I went on, "To her, this boy represented to her everything she desired to become; resilient. Her entire life up to that point had been belittled, time after time, by her peers and family so when she saw the pain the boy had to live through, the pain of living without parents and being mocked for everything he did just because of some dumb luck that his mother, the previous container, died on his birthday, releasing the Kyuubi onto Konoha after a masked man attempted to control him. It wasn't his choice, nor his fault, that his father decided seal the Kyuubi, to save the village, inside his own son—even at the risk of his life.

"It just wasn't _fair_ to the boy, as he didn't deserve the treatment he got. Yet…despite all of it…he merely craved for one thing: to be recognized. In the story, at first being simply about a boy with large dreams, it quickly became more than that. Over time, in his hardships and desires for connections with others, he inadvertently befriended an avenger. This avenger, a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, inevitably left and fell to the hands of darker powers. It was then that, in the eyes of the girl, the story took on a life of its own in her heart. No longer was it about a determined boy who wanted to be accepted. It had grown into a tale about a boy who was hell bent on saving his friend.

"And to her, a girl with no friend to call her own aside from her twin sister, it hurt her deeply to miss that connection. You see, that story changed her life, and she became a lot more confident with herself as time went on but as all things in life, they end.

"Right after the last chapter in the manga had been released, about a week later, the girl died."

"Kushina…" Minato's voice sounded much like a whisper, even as it felt like he were screaming into my ear. I braced myself for the questions, but found that none came.

Biting my lip, to the point that blood filled my mouth, I murmured out sorrowfully, "I'm that girl and, ever since the day I died, I've been stuck in a fictional world."

 **ARC 2 – Part 7 – Confess – End**

Just when I thought I was going to be one of those authors that keep the characters in an eternal loop of love and half-confessions, this happened! Aha, this chapter was slow to come out because of Pokémon X, Y, and Alpha Sapphire. Gotta catch them all, y'know? (I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, if anyone gets what that is).

Quick Note: I'm officially on hiatus. I'll be back, 100% for sure, on the 15th of May. Just a quick four week break so that I can relax and write at ease. This will be a continuous thing so I don't burn myself out: every ten chapters (not including interludes), I will be going on break for a specified amount of time. However, there will be an interlude coming sometime soon (following Satsuki's story). Unrelated, but it's my headcanon that Minato's success and his age had a direct correlation into paving the way for Itachi to have a much easier time advancing in rank.

Huge thanks goes out to **The Benevolent Scriber** for his big help in helping me understand the Hiraishin. His encyclopedic brain is a true blessing to _Naruto_ fanfic writers everywhere.

(P.S. I expect some sort of payment for not leaving this chapter out on a cliffhanger as I originally planned to do, as that entire last scene was meant for a different chapter. Wink, wink, please review, wink, wink.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** Early update because a loyal reviewer of mine, **spicyrash** , is having a birthday today! Happy birthday! Thanks for letting my story crash in on your happy day, along with my readers and reviewers! (I honestly thought I wouldn't make it, as I had an extra eight hour shift at my job that kept me busy today)

This is officially the shortest chapter I've ever put out and more info, on why, below.

* * *

 **Infamy –** **汚名**

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **1**_

* * *

 _Minato_

She wasn't lying; that much was certain.

By then, under the tutelage of Jiraiya, Minato had become a skilled reader of body language and voice. The way Kushina's eyes met his as she craned her neck up only seemed to stress the fact that she _wasn't lying_. He felt breathless, lightheaded and thoroughly surprised by what exactly her words were implying.

Because, if what she said was true, _he_ was a part of that fictional world too. Then there was also the added fact that it actually seemed as if she knew about the future, and had known all along. But what's with that morbid tale about a Kyuubi container dying? If that's about the future…shouldn't that mean…? He swallowed sharply, feeling a little ill.

Never minding the fact that he undoubtedly ends up with Kushina and becomes a father, dying on the birthday of said offspring possibly sounds like the crappiest news to ever receive. He himself had grown up without his parents, but growing up becoming the container of a mass of demonic chakra? Not going to be easy.

So, she wasn't lying but…the entire idea of it was just so foreign, so _ludicrous_. At least he hoped it wasn't true. He honestly hoped that Kushina was just joking with him, just so he didn't have to think of how she had known all of this and for how long she had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. That, and it wasn't an easy thing to take literally.

With no clear course of action, Minato settled for the simplest route: _just_ to humor her.

"Kushina, do you understand what you're actually saying?"

He instantly winced as soon as those words left his mouth, but even as his mouth opened to clarify his words more concisely, she shifted off from his lap to face him head on, cheeks flushed and eyes feverish with excitement.

"Minato, I have been keeping this a secret from everyone, including _myself_. So, yes, I think I have a clear idea of how big of a bomb I've just dropped on you," she murmured, her soft voice sending shivers down his spine while he continued to be entranced by her dark violet eyes. Her expression softened then, her brows drooping while her lips tilted up into a wry smile, "To be honest, that last life of mine feels kind of like a dream. I mean, I had actually sealed my memories of that time and I only really just recalled everything a few hours ago—when you confessed."

"When I confessed?" His voice sounded weird to his ears; deeper than he had ever heard it gone before. She made a face, seemingly annoyed by something.

Opening her mouth, her cheeks reddening, she mumbled out quietly,"I'm a hopeless romantic, if you could believe that. So, uh, when I was nine I sort of thought it would be like an act of true love if you confessed on your own, to the person without the overhanging memories. I wanted our relationship to be…disconnected from the fictional story I read about." Kushina sucked in a breath, flushing brightly as she ducked her head, red locks spilling forward to caress his cheeks. She brought her hand to cup his face then, eyes looking almost sorry. "I used to think I was stuck in a dream. I used to think that everyone was all that I had seen of them already and that they were just characters in my dream...but I know the difference now."

He nodded, smiling up to her softly as the meaning of her words clicked, "That's why you said you wanted to be the Hokage, isn't it?"

Kushina blinked, eyes widening as it was clear that she hadn't been expecting that sort of response, "I…how did you know? I mean, the original Kushina said it and when I met your eyes I sort of panicked, but you wouldn't know that…so how?"

"I do know," Minato informed her confidently, "I know because ever since that declaration you have not done a single thing to ever pursue that goal; no matter how much I wanted you to."

"You…wanted me to?" Kushina snorted, "That's hysterical, I would _not_ be able to become such a figure head. I have bad decision making skills."

Minato shook his head, nearly amazed that she actually believed she wasn't up to par of becoming his rival, "I have always thought you'd be great at it. I mean, you're really good with the people you decide to connect with. You _care_. I, on the other hand," Minato sighed, brows furrowing, "don't really show much promise for that role, do I?"

"You're wrong," Kushina quickly murmured, voice sharp, "you're the one who helped end the Third Shinobi World War, _and_ you're the one who protected so many people when things went to crud with Kurama."

"Wait, _third_? We just got out of the one we're in now!" Minato groaned inwardly, already feeling tired as it hit him in the gut that _he knows someone with the knowledge of the future_. The blonde blinked, looking up with questions on his lips, "Can we stop it?"

Kushina looked contemplative before shaking her head bitterly, "A lot of things have still yet to come back to my head and, well, I don't think I'll even actually remember what caused the next world war. All I know is that it's the time you come to fame and that Hiruzen starts primping you to take his role. Oh, and some… _bad_ things happen to your genin team."

Minato sat up straighter at that, "What!?"

She looked immediately uncomfortable, sighing as she leaned back on the back of her heels and taking her sweet scent with her as it lingered in the air. As he quietly assessed her, she brought a hand to her chin and seemed to deliberately enunciate each of her words clearly and concisely as she murmured quietly into the thin air, "We're going to stop that, don't worry. I don't know how, but we will. You just have to be patient and I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?"

With a thin lipped smile, she gave a slight nod. "Everything."

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 1 – Bloom**

* * *

 _Kushina_

"So that's why you think you betrayed the Kyuu—Kurama?" Minato asked, hand to his chin as he gazed at me curiously, "You think you abandoned him to be alone in the seal?"

I scratched at my head sheepishly in response, "I did, and I was weird about it too. He must have been really confused...ah, I'll explain when I see him next. It's been a while too. I haven't gone to see him since he began pestering me about how I knew his name, which I had no idea how I knew about it at the time."

"Was it hard?"

"Was what hard?"

Minato looked vaguely uncomfortable before sighing, titling his head to the side and placing his fingers to his ears absentmindedly, "Was it hard on you, knowing that people you knew were going to die? Like Nawaki-kun, and Dan-san."

I pursed my lips, shrugging helplessly, "I didn't know when they were going to die. I only really had a general idea, so I don't know if I would have ever had the chance to save them. So, yes, it was hard. At least, it was hard before I sealed the memories. Then I became clueless to everything."

Minato nodded, blinking in dim understanding before he leaned back, yawning, "I want sleep, but I don't want to get up."

"It's already the morning," I allowed mournfully, feeling the dryness of my eyes and the strong pull of the rolled out futon. I blinked, "Oh yeah, what happened after I passed out?"

Minato scratched his head before rolling in his place to lay down besides me in the futon, slipping beneath the blankets and pulling them over his head before mumbling out, "I took you home, and I made sure no one saw you. I know enough basic health, because of you, that I knew it wasn't a major thing. I honestly just thought you passed out because you thought I was disgusting."

I snickered, grinning devilishly before getting underneath the covers and drawing closer to him as I inhaled his honey-dew scent, "Nope, never disgusting."

He seemed to flush but instead of shying away, he laughed, almost giddily, "Can I hear you say it again?"

I didn't need to ask what he meant. I knew it deeply, the meaning of his words.

Instinctively, I drew in closer and drowsily whispered into his ear, "I love you."

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 1 – Bloom**

* * *

"Take a look at this!" I shouted the very moment I slammed through the entrance of my house, hands holding out my red sash proudly.

"What?" Nagato asked, coming out into the hallway with a bemused expression, Minato close at his heels.

"Ah, Kushina, you're just in time for lunch," Minato announced, looking terribly cute in his pink apron that I had given him to use. Rushing forward happily, I bounded up to him and wrapped my sash around his face before leaning in to place my arms around his shoulders.

"Guess what I am!" I demanded of him, chuckling to myself at how utterly silly he looked with his face covered haphazardly with my newest accomplishment.

"Um, a recognized fuinjutsu specialist?"

"Yup, yup," I cheered, freeing him of his facial trap and holding it out to its near full length. Cocking my head to the side, I noticed all of the fine details in the gold trimming, the sewed in beads and tiny shells from the shores of Uzushio's beaches. Wait a second...

"It's very nice," Minato complimented.

"Uwah!" I cried, jumping up in excitement as I met his gaze and reached for his hands, "The beach! You haven't seen the beach yet!"

Nagato titled his head to the side, questions in his gaze as he asked, "What's a beach?"

"Minato, pack up the lunch and get ready to swim. We're hitting the beaches!" I demanded of him, swooping low to heft Nagato into my arms as I raced us to our shared bedroom.

"Hitting? Are we going to do some training?" Nagato asked curiously.

"No, baby," I murmured as I set him down in the room and flitted about, grabbing what I could in order to make suitable swimming arrangements. "We're going to have some fun! Now, put these on."

"Oh, okay," Nagato took the offered cloth, scratching his head in confusion before beginning to strip and get changed.

I followed close behind in my actions as I threw off my obi and then my short knee-length kimono. With a grin and a shrug, I brashly tugged my sash over my already bound chest before wrapping myself in it.

"To think that I used to be too afraid to get a tattoo," I murmured quietly to myself in thought as I looked at how openly my fashion change showed off the black ink that covered my stomach and chest.

Blinking, I recalled the mission with Minato, when I had been dancing for that rat of a man. That was around the time that I was hit with the reality of my situation.

As vague as my memories of the past life were—the ones pertaining to this world being the ones I best recalled by actual presence of mind to try and recall it all—I still knew that I had a particular love for dance. It was a bit ironic that I sucked terribly at the traditional dances my mother loved so much.

With a sportive smile, I experimentally rolled my hips, laughing when I noted how natural it actually looked. It probably helped that my body in this life was far more flexible and used to movement that it actually didn't look half bad.

It was even probably why the stiff stances of the traditional dances were far beyond my capabilities.

With a spring to my step, after getting ready with Nagato, we bounced out of the room and found Minato with a straw basket packed. Kakashi stood off to the side with a delicate expression on his face, eyes squinted and brows tilted downward piteously.

"What's up, sourpuss?" I asked gamely, grinning as I went in to knock my knuckles against his shoulders.

"I don't want to get wet," Kakashi said simply, "I want to practice my katas."

"Ah," I nodded, "you're the type that gets ready to nap after taking baths." At my words I imagined his cheeks reddening as I watched his brows lift, a bit surprised. "Uwaah! You're so cute, Kakarin."

He took a step back from me, arms coming to cross over his chest as if that would make him appear more adult. I snickered to myself before looking to Minato and finding how he eyed my bare skin with uncertainty.

"It's not very protective," he commented when he met my gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't have to be. _I'm_ on vacation. It's technically your job to protect me."

He sighed forlornly, "You're making that job harder than it's supposed to be."

At the cue of a second roll of my eyes, I bounded to the door and waved them forward. "I'm pretty sure the beach is where Jiraiya is at, Minato. He's been there or at the hotsprings this entire time anyway." I rolled my eyes at the antics of the sage, knowing that he probably needed a break from kids much more than I did. Yahiko was not the easiest boy to please, unlike my precious Nagato.

As soon as we reached the beach, it was evident on what good idea that turned out to be.

I flew in to kick at the sand, splaying out my arms and feeling my hip length hair sway around me in my movements as I gave a shimmy. The beads that decorated my sash chimed cheerfully with my silly dance before I ran on ahead in my excitement, laughing with full power.

"Can you believe this paradise exists?" I cried out, unable to rip the smile off my face as I took in the sights, sounds, and scents of the seashore. Golden rays of the sun flushed against my skin and I basked in the warmth of it as I took a deep breath of the salty air, watching a patch of seagulls cut through the air.

"This isn't what an actual B-rank feels like, does it?" Kakashi asked, causing me to pause in my moment of happiness while I blinked at the dryness to his tone.

"Sourpuss. This is actually a super duper interesting place to be at. Not only can you relax and have funs with friends and family, but you can eat and even _swim_. It's the dream life." I faced him firmly, jaw set as I sniffed at his expression defensively.

Minato merely smiled before giving a subtle shake of his head, "It's not technically an actual B-rank, Kakashi-kun. It's just being paid like one for the sake of contingency plans."

"But why?"

Minato clapped his hands, having set down the basket atop a pulled out blanket in what looked like a blink of an eye, "Because we carry precious cargo, Kakashi-kun. Like this food, lets eat and, maybe, if you can recite to me the four rules that govern iryo-nin, I'll teach you the basics of walking on water."

I bounced giddily on my feet before I went to my knees on the red wool blanket, "I'll teach you too, Nagato, if you can manage to conjure your chakra chains before the day is up."

At that, my little red head brother gave me a long suffering look, plopping down besides me with a soft scowl. My hands flew instantly to ruffle his hair while I shot a secretive look towards Minato.

He beamed.

We knew that neither of the boys would be able to actually perform the water walking. It was more an excuse to get them into the water.

Minato set to work on laying out his decently cooked food and I grinned with pride at the fact that is was the recipe that I had taught none too long ago. Then, as I fingered around in the straw basket, I paused.

"Tch," I muttered out, frowning, "Minarin, you forgot eating utensils."

Sheepishly, his cheeks lit up in a soft pink, "Sorry, I got busy looking for containers to pack up the food itself."

I reached across to flick his nose before standing up, "There's a conbini not too far away from here. I'll just go get some real quick, okay?"

"Will you be find by yourself?" Minato asked and I pouted, fighting off the urge to feed into my insecurities and think he just didn't trust me.

He most likely just wanted to join me, but then Kakashi and Nagato would have to come along and that would just leave our food unattended.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Besides, I'm the only one here with a clear idea on all of the stores on the island, even with the changes since I left."

Deflating, Minato nodded, eyes going down, "Hurry up then, please."

I beamed, "Of course! I'll be back before the food gets cold!"

With that, I turned on my feet and sprinted to my targeted area, jumping high into the trees that sprinkled across Uzushio to gain speed.

Before long I found myself at the front, waiting for the line of people at the checkout to disperse before my eyes caught onto _his_ face.

I choked.

Then, regaining my composure and swallowing, I gaped openly, quickly going in to get a better look at the person who looked strangely like the vague image I had of the boy I had met not so long ago. It took only a few more seconds for the name to come back to me with certainty.

Rinto.

He shifted in his stance, taking only a single glance in my direction before phasing out of sight.

Grunting, I wasted not even a second as I pivoted off my bare feet and launched myself after the mere faint spell of his residual chakra.

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 1 – Bloom**

* * *

Clenching my fingers into fists, I leapt up into the trees and took after Rinto, smashing into twigs and branches in my haste to catch up. He seemed to be light years ahead of me as he continued to sprint in his path and I couldn't help but admire his fluid movements and nearly unrushed actions.

There was a moment with his hands and I was very close to finally reaching him when he was suddenly caught on a thick branch, tugging himself up over the bulk of it before swinging around to let his feet smash into my chest.

Gasping as the air in my lungs quickly receded to a reedy thinness, I felt myself fly back, smacking into the bark of tree and only feeling it as my head snapped forward from being chucked against the tree. I groaned when I see black dots in my vision before I grunted past the stunned, woozy feeling and struggling to my knees.

"Rinto!" I shouted out as loudly as my lung allowed me to, wheezing and coughing while I brought my hand to my head to soothe the incessant pounding in my skull. "Will you even _try_ to listen to me!?"

Rough hands abruptly went to my head, fingers gripping at my hair as whoever touched me jerked my face up to meet theirs. It was then that I felt something distinctly wet dripping down my forehead and over my nose. Any sense of smell I could make sense of all told me it was blood. Probably from the hit I just took, but it wasn't too important.

I met Rinto's cold eyes.

After the barest of a few seconds, his expression went slack before folding into a look of surprise and amazement, "Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Yes!" I barked out, continuing to pant my distress in uneven breathing.

"What are you doing so close to the village...? I would have thought Konoha'd keep their pets close to home." Rinto sneered.

"Glad...to know...you're still...an asshole," I managed out, wincing against the pain that began to ebb through my skull and bones as the shock and adrenaline dispersed.

His upper lip curled, like it was the only way he knew how to smile, his eyes pinching in an awkward way that I felt meant he was amused, "Cute."

Just like that the air changed in the air, relaxing as he let go of my hair and instead helped me into a sitting position on the tree, eyeing the tracks of dirt he had made on my chest with his feet. I winced, wiping at my sash while hoping I could get it good as new later that night.

"Tch." I grumbled out as he seemed to wait patiently for me to catch my breath and calm my dizziness down. "You packed a hell of a kick," I noted when I located the scrape on my scalp and set to work on sealing the wound,

"Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you."

I squinted at him, "Still on the run then, I see."

"Been that way for the past two years since I last saw you."

I blinked, "It has been quite a while. I'm surprised you still remember me."

Rinto paused, expression turning thoughtful before his head cocked to the side and he murmured quietly, "We all know who you are."

I sent him a quizative look, disbelieving and a bit confused by who he meant.

"You're practically royalty to the village with your lineage, and the fact that your reputation of being the hero to Uzushio proceeds you quite far. You're also very pretty and my little sister likes that."

It struck me then how different this conversation was going compared to our last one, back when it was more argumentative than anything. And here he was talking to me about his little sister.

I sighed, "We need to discuss some very important things."

His expression sobered up instantly as he nodded, "Not much has changed, if you're curious. Not anything to do with Danzo, at least.

"The war is ending," I noted absentmindedly, brushing my hair behind my ear as I pawed at the dried blood that coated my forehead. "Danzo is smart; he wouldn't do anything brash at such an important time anyway."

"This is true," Rinto muttered dryly, before clearing his throat, "but I'm curious. How much have you learned about him since our last conversation?"

"Lots," I deadpanned. "In fact, I know so much now that I can say, without a doubt, that Sarutobi Hiruzen is unallied with Danzo and that he is to be trusted. The person that matters the most did not betray Konoha."

He nodded, leaning back and blowing out a breath of air, "We know this too. After all, he was the one to help us infiltrate ROOT."

I blinked, surprised, "Really? What about the tongue seals?"

"You know about those?"

"Vaguely," I quickly responded.

Rinto nodded, mostly to himself, before saying, "We have a seals master in there. Those seals are practically useless to an Uzumaki of a certain high caliber."

"Ahhhh, I should have known."

"Maybe you hit your head too hard."

I send him a droll stare before asking a bit lamely, "So, who is 'we'? I know that not every Uzumaki is in on this, that would be absurd."

"'We' is the group of people that have dedicated their lives to rectifying the misactions that have been thrust upon us by corrupt leaders such as Danzo. Hanzo is a target as well, although there aren't many signs of that guy purposely being neglectful of his village. He's simply terrible at his job."

"So...is this like a justice league fighters sort of deal?" I asked, mostly to myself, as I noted his shrug as response.

"We're a group that is unaligned for the most part. Mercenaries, if you will."

I nodded my understanding, groaning as I soothed the pain in my neck, "So, how did you guys even find out about Danzo? It's not like that's common knowledge..."

"Documents left by Kenshiro-sama. Before he died, he left them with Ichigo-san and it was him who thankfully formed our group."

I paused, eyes going wide and my jaw going slack before I finally managed to mumble out a stuttered response, " _My_ Ichigo? My cousin made the group? He never said—"

Rinto gave me look of quiet exasperation, as if he expected me to know all of this, "Despite being sixteen, Ichigo-san has done many important things in his life. One of which is that he's brought to life many things that would have otherwise gone overlooked."

I blinked rapidly as the news settled. I looked down at my hands, eyes widening as my innards tightened painfully. Swallowing, it took only that moment to fully _feel_ the impact of my actions.

" _I've changed something_ ," I whispered to myself. Of course I had known that the survival of Uzushio was to change _something_ but for my very own cousin to actually be able to the leader of something to bring about justice...it was an odd feeling.

But then, the signs had been there.

Even when he had been eight, Ichigo had been our grandfather's favorite and especially one that he picked as his successor, even when the elders urged him to wait for someone with a genius gift. Someone like me that he ended up treating with hesitancy and questions.

It might, for a good turn of events, have turned out to be a great thing for this world.

And not only had I been there to shift the events of the Uzushio massacre a bay, I had also seen to it that Ichigo hadn't been killed.

 _I_ can _change. I can change this entire world for the better_.

Shivers ran up my spine.

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 1 – Bloom – End**

* * *

I'm back! Hope I didn't disappoint with this newest installment (I'm both embarrassed and amazed over the fluff in this chapter). This A/N will be really long.

Because: I'm going through some very difficult times at the moment. My mother was steps away from being dead and had needed to get surgery that costed an arm and a leg (she's in recovery now) and the recovery process is very long. I'll be needing to step up my daughter game and take care of her more than usually which will cost a lot of writing time. Also, reason why this chapter is so unlawfully short; I had three future chapters pre-written and they were all spectacularly long and awesome (including this chapter). The problem is that I lost it all to my tablet when it decided to go kaput. I had been under the impression that I had this chapter backed up but in my haze of business I failed to see that I only had 2k. Thus, you can tell it'll be very stressful to replace. The next chapters may suffer in quality as a result and I ask for your understanding.

P.S. In case anyone is curious about why I changed my name, it's because I sing with the alias of Ake and its just easier for me.

Drop a line in the review box if you are able! It really helps me for inspiration and encourages me to try harder (especially now that I sort of just want to give up, ahah ;A;). I'll try to send replies to everyone this time around!


	22. Chapter 22

**Infamy –** **汚名**

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **2**_

* * *

"I have to go," Rinto murmured, eyes latching onto something far ahead from where we stood. Abruptly it shocked me out of my dazed thoughts of

I squinted at him, hands going to my hips immediately in dismay, "But I need to stay in contact with you."

He gave me a long suffering look before sighing, "You should easily be able to ask about that from Ichigo-san or Yuka-san. They are the best people to find much of anyone."

I blinked before knocking my knuckles lightly to my forehead, "Right, my bad."

Rinto shifted uncomfortably on his feet, grimacing as if he had no idea what to say next before he released a slight sigh. Moments later he reached into the thigh holster, only to provide what looked to be spare bandages. "I'm…sorry."

I waved him off easily with a small smile, "It's fine. This is nothing, really, and I can heal myself so it's better that you keep those bandages."

He hesitated before nodding, "Sorry."

Then, like the speed of light, he vanished. The only trace that he had ever been there, as it turns out, was the impact zone of fall.

Best to hurry back to Minato before he can ask too many questions.

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 2 – Fire Flower**

* * *

 _Minato_

"Getting utensils shouldn't take this long, should it?" Minato asked, more to himself than anything else as he eyed the way Kakashi scowled up at him with his pinched, tight expression. The young nin turned to look in the direction the redhead had gone, his brows tightening up as tight as the imaginary hand in Minato's innards.

"She probably got lost," the silver-haired nin said simply even as his voice shook in that barely noticeable way that showcased only a brave facade, standing up firmly as action replaced anything else. He looked to Minato expectantly, who mirrored the boy's motions, brushing off his pants before holding his hand out to Nagato. The boy took it and looked rather surprised when the blonde took the chance to wrench the redhead up from his place, swinging him around and bringing the young redhead to rest on his back all in the matter of seconds.

"Let's go find her then," Minato ordered, attempting to keep the itch to hiraishin his way to Kushina at bay as he gave them all a tight smile that he tried to pass off as calm.

With his senses piqued to be alerted, Minato took off, chakra pumping his motions before he realized Kakashi's slower speeds. Refusing to lose any ground or time, not when Kushina was possibly in danger, the blonde snatched the silver haired nin right off of his feet, adding him onto his back. Just barely catching Kakashi's scowling eyes, Minato added to his speed, feeling his chakra flow within his warming body.

It took him mere seconds to fly through the open beach before springing into the trees, following the chakra signature he had come to know as well as his own. His heart pounded rigorously in his chest, his vision clouding in his haze of worry before he gave his head a strict jerk.

Kushina could handle anything that came her way. And if she couldn't, she would at least last long enough for him to arrive.

The minutes it took him to finally locate his redheaded fox—a name he had taken to calling her fondly in his head—we're akin to some sort of hell before his eyes rested on the impact zone of a crushed in tree.

Blinking, he spotted the specks of blood and the strands of her long red hair before spotting the sheepish looking girl, standing with her fingers to her forehead.

"Hi," she softly mumbled out, coming to bite her lower lip in an almost hesitant manner, "I ended up in an altercation with this guy named Rinto but it turned out fine." Kushina chuckled lightly as the silence continued in Minato's haste to observe the scene in hopes of making sense of things, "No need to be so worried."

Minato scowled just at hearing those words leaving her lips, the sound of them feeling wrong, like the grating noise of kunai clashing with one another. He sighed, lowering his eyes to her knees.

It was then that he noticed how shaky her stance was, the weakness that was fully expressed in the way that she ended up leaning against the tree to her right.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" Minato settled on saying before setting both Nagato and Kakashi down to come closer. With a low growl in his throat, he touched the dried blood gingerly, something in his gut tightening up as it happened. He very nearly cringed at the thought of witnessing how the entire thing had gone down. He couldn't even bare to look at the tree she had clearly hit without either wanting to puke or murder someone.

"How did you possibly get so hurt?" Minato asked bitterly, frowning down at her blood encrusted forehead before he gently ran his fingers through her mane of hair, in search of the wound.

"I was…stupid," Kushina admitted, laughing a little to herself, "I wasn't expecting him to go on the offense the way he did. He had seemed mostly intent on out running me."

He gazed at her dubiously, grinding his teeth together the more he learned about what happened, "I…I'm sorry."

"Ah, for what?" Mirth was clear to see in her eyes, as if her getting hurt was a mere joke to be shared around the campfire.

His fingers clenched into a fist before he finally managed to bite out a reply, "I wasn't there to protect you, like I was meant to be."

A light blush colored her cheeks at that, in stark contrast to her abnormally pale skin, "But…I…Oh my."

Unaware of it himself, his face heated up in quick response, "W-What?" He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering over such a simple word.

Kushina brought her hands to her face and gave a bright smile, one that showed the pretty teeth that usually hid behind her close lipped shows of approval. Minato's heart tightened to an almost painful way as he recalled a similar smile that had made him fall so deeply in love with her. Now all that was missing was…

Just then a breeze flew into the air, whipping at her hair as the mass of it floated up in a mad flurry of strands and locks. She fruitlessly attempted to keep it at bay with a hand to hold it away from her face, but it was only that image in his head, calling up unbidden thoughts of wrapping his fingers into the plush of her untamable mane.

His vision centered only on that, losing any sense or logic that could be had.

In fact, it took his breath away, at the thought of watching her hair be splayed like the wild beauty of a flower. Except, with the passion and heat he regarded her with, he could only imagine that it would be much like looking at a fire flower.

"I mean…you just looked so cool for a moment there. I wasn't expecting that," Kushina finally said as the wind died down. She smiled big for a second time, "I'm no match for you, huh?"

 _Don't you have it the other way around?_ The words never left his lips as he swallowed them desperately, postponing any answer that he could have possibly formulated.

Instead, he gave a nod and tugged her into his arms, hoping she couldn't feel the mass that was his beating heart in his chest. "Let's just eat lunch, okay?"

With a tiny gasp, followed by a giddy giggle, Kushina nodded into the crook of his shoulder.

He shivered with some sort of confusing feeling as her breath caressed his neck before her lips lingered far too close to his collarbone.

Minato swallowed thickly before giving her head one last soft pat, stepping away from her in an attempt to reign his conscious back in. His only desire was to stop the buzzing, strangely pleasant, feeling that sprouted and sprung away from the heat she had left in that moment of shared space.

His eyes shifted over to Nagato and Kakashi, noting the awkward way both of them acted and the slight tinge of red in the younger Uzumaki's cheeks.

Minato moved his hands to cover his lower face before coughing out, "Food?"

They all quickly nodded.

Quietly, he attempted to knock away that worry that began to impede on his usually good mood.

His heart continued to be with guilt and love, hand in hand.

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 2 – Fire Flower**

* * *

 _Kushina_

"So you've found out about it?" Ichigo asked, smiling placidly and calmly, looking to be almost passive as he rolled up the scroll he had been looking at before I'd oh-so giddily bounced into the room.

"Not going to ask why I dared to interrupt your important work, leader of an unnamed organization?" I settled on saying in response before padding my way over to his low table and kneeling before him, reaching out a fist to knock my knuckles against his shoulder. "You're too cool, you know that?"

Ichigo laughed, eyes brightening before he shook his head, "Actually, the majority of the group is run by Yuka, if you must know. I'm too busy these days with picking up some of Wataru-san's leftovers." His expression turned sheepish as he brushed at the back of his head in a manner I would usually assign to Kenma.

"Woah," I breathed, thinking back to the character of the purple headed girl. So, apparently, not only was she a hardass—a cold hearted bitch really—but now she was a sub leader to a group that basically did its best to bring justice to places that lacked it.

Sort of like what the Ame Orphans had eventually become…but what I had sort of just broken up.

I blinked as the realization hit me.

Because of my intervention…that would mean that Nagato wouldn't ever join Yahiko and Konan in a trio…but then, Jiraiya still wanted to train them all together. Which was strange, the way it could work out. Maybe stuff like fate, the stuff of what Jiraiya would talk about, was in fact a very real thing…

"Yes, Yuka is very cool, don't you think?" Ichigo murmured out, bringing me back to the present.

I blinked once more before grinning slyly at him, "Are you and Yuka a thing? Will I get to see your children any time soon?"

Ichigo quickly laughed it off, shaking his head in an almost bitter fashion as he hid the obvious distress with a forceful smile, "Ah, I wouldn't think so. She and Rintarou are very difficult to make sense of and I'm fairly certain I'd have no chance. You know how things go for me, Kushina. I get too busy for such things. I'm certain that she'd be very unhappy with me."

"Rintarou…?" I asked, focusing in on that one part.

"Oh, I meant to say Rinto," Ichigo murmured, a red flush growing on his cheeks, "Rintarou is his full name, and I always forget that he prefers to keep that a secret."

I withheld a snort at the surprising show and hint of puerility.

"Well…I _was_ always under the impression that you'd never get married anyway. I mean, you always seem so unruffled, so I didn't even think you'd reply that way. I'm sort of speechless," I murmured out awkwardly, scratching at my nose.

Ichigo chuckled, "I guess it's because I always assumed I'd be married to you for the sake of a heir while we each had a lover on the side—but I've been reading a lot of Jiraiya's novels lately and that might be why."

I snickered at the thought of having Minato as my mistress, "He'd get so jealous."

It was an offhanded comment but Ichigo picked up on it immediately, eyes narrowing slightly as the corners of his lips raised.

"So I noticed how you are with that blonde boy, Namikaze-san." Ichigo was quick to give a sly smile, "I'm happy that you have found him, my cousin. I am sure your feelings for him are returned, Kushina."

Giddily, I latched my fingers into my hair, "Yes. I'm also very sure about that."

"I'm glad you can find happiness," Ichigo said, reaching his hand out to stop my fingers in their habitual strokes. His eyes met mine, looking to be as blue as I had ever seen them, "I think you deserve only the best, after all you have lost."

I nodded, feeling a smile slowly spread its way across my face like the blossoming of a summertime flower, "I still haven't been, you know. Not much of a good daughter to them, am I?"

Ichigo merely shook his head before tilting it to the side, as if deliberating on what to say. Before long, he finally settled on, in a soft breezy voice, "I never met my mother, but I do remember yours. She was the type to…understand something like that. Just don't take too long, okay? I'm certain that she misses you."

"I know," I breathed out slowly, nodding firmly, "I get it, I get it. I'll go today."

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 2 – Fire Flower**

* * *

"I'll go with you," Minato murmured stubbornly as soon as I had announced where I would be headed off to.

I blinked, cocking my head to the side in thought before giving a tiny nod, "Ok. But…why?"

His eyes widened as if he had no idea what I had meant with my question. His cheeks light up in color before understanding filled his expression. "You're…I…I need to introduce myself to your parents."

Chuckling, I elbowed him in the stomach with a playful snicker, "Gonna ask to marry me?"

Minato's flesh reacted just the way I had been hoping—lighting up like the lanterns of a festival. He was quiet for a moment before he softly mumbled out, scratching at the back of his head, "We can come back later for that. For now I just need to let them know that I will do my best not to make any more mistakes, and that I will keep you safe. Something…like that…I'm sure they would want to know."

 _We can come back later for that…_

Focusing on the words that echoed in my head, feeling my heart beat pick up in pace and my ears start to burn with heat, I quietly nodded. Then I swallowed thickly, reaching a hand out quickly to tug him closer to my side before I leaned up for a quick peck on the cheek. He froze as I pulled away slowly.

Biting my lip, I looked at him hesitantly, "Stuff like that…is alright now, isn't it?"

Minato turned away, placing a hand to his lower jaw before he slowly gave his muffled reply, "I don't know…if my heart could take that…"

Eyes widening, I looked around the hallway we stood in before grinning devilishly.

"Can't handle it, you say?" I asked, voice pointedly soft as I tiptoed closer to his side. Smoothly, I deliberately placed a finger on the back of his hand, snickering privately to myself when he so openly stiffened. Noticing the way his eyes shifted to look at me, locking onto my every moment, I grinned.

Wasting not even a single breath or moment, I slipped and snagged my finger underneath his palm before gently moving the blockage out of my path. The only reaction I seemed to get from him then was the hitch in his breath, accompanied shortly by a small patch of hair moving by way of my breath.

I blinked, only then realizing how close I had gotten to him. But I couldn't move way. By then, his eyes were on mine and I was seeing only the purest shades of blue in my scope of vision. But it wasn't only that…flecks of green dotted in his eyes in such tiny details that it could have been that I was the only person close enough to him to know about them.

Biting my lips, I breathed in his scent before closing the sensitive gap, leaning my forehead to his shoulder.

"I…"I started, surprised at feeling the barest hints of wetness behind my eyelids. Afraid of a tremor to my voice, I swallowed, smiling into his neck and bringing my arms to wrap around his waist, "would want to do stuff like this every day, so prepare yourself for me. Okay?"

He was motionless for a few more seconds but when he finally moved, Minato brought his hand to my chin, tilting my face up to gaze at him once more.

The blonde teen smiled, innocent in his gaze but feverish in the way he felt to the touch, "Please, Kushina, understand that…my heart couldn't withstand anything more than this."

He had more to say. I could feel it.

But he was afraid… _Of what?_

Brows creasing, I pushed past the sudden pain in my chest to whisper out to him softly, "Minato, I think this is leading to you saying that we need to talk about something."

He took in a soft breath, hand coming up to gently trail over my brow, "About your past life…I've been thinking."

I nearly choked, blood in my veins nearly freezing, "Wh-what about it?"

There was no rhyme or reason to be afraid of such simple words but I couldn't help it. Years of attempting to shake the shadow of the previous Kushina left me breathless against the fight it had taken me to finally claim this life as mine.

If he were to saying something from my worst nightmares…

" _What was she like? Were we happy?"_

My heart seized and I shut my eyes tightly before pressing my head firmly in the crook of his neck.

"Kushina," Minato murmured softly, "please look at me."

Whimpering pathetically, I shook my head and fought off the shivers that wanted to run up my spine and wrack my body.

At my resistance, he shifted his body and slipped through my grasp with the speed that was true to his moniker. Then, before I could barely make a sound, Minato had us face to face on the ground. His hand traced the scars on my hand in the next moment that I took to blink before I finally met his gaze, stunned.

"It may be silly, but it's something that bothers me, okay? I want you to diligently listen to me," Minato explained to me firmly as I gave three slow and hesitant nods, dumbfounded. He swallowed, sighing before running his fingers through his hair as if it were an issue he honestly had fretted over in the moments previous.

"Say it," I whispered, still too shocked from the shift in mood.

He released a grunting groan, looking down at our newly entwined hands and mumbling out, "The…character version of me…was he, uh, cooler than I am in real life?"

"S-Say again?"

His cheeks brightened in color before he met my eyes, "I meant to say, do you like me as I am now, or was he cooler?" Minato sighed, looking away, "I know it's silly, but I'm afraid that the closer we become, you'll only become dissuaded." At my blank silence, he went on shakily, "I just, I just don't want to be the only one happy."

Furiously blinking away the sudden jolt of tears that wanted to spring to the surface, I heatedly shook my head in response to his outlandish worries. "You're thinking the way a stupid person would!"

 _Because that's how_ I _used to think._

Minato looked slightly offended before giving a slight shake to his head, "I'm sorry."

"No," I murmured, noticing the tiny light bit of hurt in his eyes, "no, you don't understand. It's useless to think like that when we're already together." My voice turned matter of fact, steely almost, before I determinedly stood on the tips of my toes and placed my lips to his. Then, as boldly as I could muster the courage, I pulled his lower lip into my mouth before roughly biting into the soft flesh.

He yelped, pulling away with his eyes wide.

I only gazed at him with the self-satisfaction of a well-fed cat, "Punishment."

"Ahem," a sudden voice bounced into my hearing range.

I turned, a bit flustered, to see Kenma standing at the end of the hall all dressed up in…a kimono.

"Pfft—."

"It's illegal to laugh!" Kenma instantly said, his cheeks flaming with the heat of his embarrassment.

"Why are you even dressed like that?" Minato asked, having reigned in his composure with his usual sincerely golden smile. It would have looked as if nothing had ever happened between us hadn't it been for the traces of smeared blood on his lower lip, imprints of teeth clear to see.

I kept my private smug hidden deep as I faced Kenma with curiosity in my eyes, "Yeah, why so formal?"

Kenma gave me a squinted look, eyeing the blood on Minato before releasing a heavy sigh, "You'd find out eventually but…I've been requested to appear for an omiai."

I blinked, instantly shocked, "Omi—omiai!? You're getting married?"

He laughed, before nodding absentmindedly, "No. I…turned her down. Because I already have someone…" His expression turned far away, fingers tightening and clenching up.

"Who!?" I demanded to know, rushing forward in my excitement.

Kenma's reaction turned strange, his expression faltering before he released a chuckle that was so unlike himself that I had to do a double take, "I can't exactly say, Kushina."

Frowning, I relented in my pestering, taking in the air around him.

Whoever Kenma was involved with, I just hoped they treated him right.

"Well, okay," I mumbled, scratching at my head before looking back at Minato, who nodded in understanding, "but I actually came here for Wataru-san. Is he here?"

"He's in his room, I believe," Kenma explained, tilting his head to the side, looking at us curiously. "Why?"

"We're looking for directions to the memorial," I explained, "and now that I have my sash," I gestured glamorously to the red cloth that wrapped around my chest, being paired with a protective layer of mesh and bandages underneath, "I can enter into the library too, so I was planning to kill two birds with one stone."

Kenma instantly eyed my chest, "What happened to your kimono and obi? What about more protection?"

Unable to fully explain the real reason, I simply rolled my eyes and noted, "Not even caring about the memorial thing?"

"Tch, you always were an idiot. I can't say I'm surprised," Kenma went on before looking to Minato, "What does the boyfriend think?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his footsteps before straightening his pose and confidently giving his patented pacifying smiles, "Kushina is very well capable of taking care of herself."

He couldn't have looked surer in his words than now.

I quickly found myself grinning, and restraining the bounce to my feet.

Kenma looked at him for a moment before releasing a sigh, "I guess that's true."

"Anyway, we'll talk to you later, cousin," I cheerfully announced, before reaching down to clasp my hand in Minato's, jerking him forward with me and down the hall, bypassing Kenma easily.

"Don't forget to tell Arisa-san about the new boyfriend!" Kenma called back, laughter in his voice.

My cheeks turned red, but I grinned all the same, looking back at him to send him an affirming nod.

With that said and done, I tugged Minato along down the hall, passing by sliding paper doors as our feet silently moved over wooden path. The trees swayed in the sea breeze and the salted scent lingered in the air amidst the persistent sweet aroma that drifted from the blooming sakura trees, just as patches of fallen petals coated the ground we walked on. The sunset was pretty, a deep red mixed with the brilliance of azure and auburn in the sky.

With the influence of the nature around us, I breathe in the fresh air and find myself relaxing considerably, my footsteps slowing to a stroll.

"I'll miss this place when we head back to Konoha," I murmured softly, my hand tightening on Minato's as I thought of the future, the absence of my cousins and the rest of my family. I hadn't thought about it a whole lot during my stay here, but…it hit hard then.

I was going to leave soon, and it would be the _last_ time I ever got to see it this way.

I paused in my steps and almost instantly, Minato's other hand found its way to my cheek, wiping away tears I hadn't even known were there.

"I know it's too soon to cry over such a silly thing," I murmured, turning to face Minato.

The blonde boy merely smiled kindly, eyes soft, "Kushina, don't worry. We'll be back."

I blinked, surprised before realizing how dumbfounded I looked. The sudden humor in the situation struck me as I released a burst of laugh, "You know me so well! I'm sure my parents would have loved to meet you."

My laughter died out as a quiet, thoughtful mood settled over me.

There was so much I had come to regret, so much I had come to learn from. So many 'what ifs'.

I should have treasured my parents more. I should have claimed this life as my own sooner.

I could have…saved so many more lives.

If only I hadn't been so mindless, so closed off to change.

Could I say, with confidence, that I had done anything right? Sure I could alter things, but what if all I had done turned to be wrong? The only good thing I had done was bringing Nagato into my life, but then, there was another issue that came hand in hand with that.

What if Nagato was in more danger now than before? His eyes…I couldn't even definitively say how to train them. How Jiraiya had known in the manga was beyond me.

But Yahiko and Konan had followed, by some sort of strange chance. So that had to mean something. It _had_ to. Then did that mean I should enlist Jiraiya's help after all?

Humorously, I looked to Minato, "Would you leave our kid with Jiraiya-sensei?"

His face didn't redden like I would have thought it would, as he seemed to seriously reflect on the question. The Namikaze titled his head to the side, before slowly nodding, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Sensei is often times mislabeled as irresponsible or as lazy and merely perverted. But it actually acts as a deflector. He strategically showcases unattractive features to avoid either making deep connections or being able to miss out on taking a lot of responsibilities for his actions. But I think children are good for him," Minato chuckled, "after all, I've seen how he is with his new students. He certainly does his best for them. So yes, I would trust him with our children."

I nodded, before returning to my thoughts, feeling my footsteps picking up pace.

"I should find a scroll that uses a seal to inflict agonizing pain. Just in case."

"If there isn't one that we can find, let's create one together."

Our laughter filled the hall before we stumbled up to the door that I had become familiar with through all the times I'd come to visit for refreshing lessons so that I could gain my sash. Through that time, Wataru and I had gotten on fairly friendly terms.

I slammed the sliding door open.

"I need help!"

Wataru instantly sat up in his seat, obviously wiping off drool and peeling away the inked paper that had stuck to his face from his interrupted nap. He rubbed his eyes before squinting, "Kushina-chan? What is it?"

"I want into the scroll room and directions to the memorial stone," I requested, tone simple and lighthearted.

"The first will be simple but the second one," Wataru sighed, "I believe you're clear on the customs of our people with memorials, and how I can't exactly give you the exact coordinates."

I chewed on my bottom lip before sighing out, "I know. We have to prove our spirit and love is real. We have to show that we can properly remember our loved ones by using our will to live. But at the very least you should give me a starting point."

Wataru nodded before standing up, scratching at his darker, auburn hair, "Go into the Ushinatta Forest and look for the symbol, the crest of our clan. From there, I think it should be easy for someone of _your_ caliber to find it."

I hid my first reaction to swallow. But nevertheless, instant feelings of hesitancy bloomed in my chest as I recalled the tales my mother had told me, long ago in quiet nights, her voice and cadence matching the soft sweet chirps of the crickets and cicadas.

The forest always seemed to hold up to its name, being so expansively thick, that it was easy to become lost. In fact, it had gotten to the point that there was a strict gate restraining lower ranked individuals without going in on one of the scheduled tours.

But being that I was a master at the arts of fuinjutsu, well…there was a bit of a bad omen involved if someone with the obvious power borrowed the strength of ours.

The entire reason for the class structure, in the eyes of our founders, was for there to be a leader that could step up and lead the ones weaker in skill or in health.

Because of my circumstances of being a Konoha operative, I never did get that training that most Uzumaki got in the forest. Now, I was going in blind because of it.

All because tradition held such a great importance to us.

"Can you handle it?" Wataru suddenly asked, probably reading into my silence. I didn't waste even a second more before adopting a new brave façade.

"Of course I can handle it!" I replied with, grinning a smile that I hoped didn't look too false, "But first…let's check out some scrolls that we'll probably be needing."

* * *

 **ARC 3 – Part 2 – Fire Flower – End**

* * *

 **Japanese Terms:**

 _ **Omiai**_ (お見合い) – marriage interview

 _ **Ushinatta**_ (失った) – lost

* * *

 **A/N:**

I turned seventeen ten days ago.

It's been a month and I'm sorry about that (I'm even a year older OTL). Updates are slowing down to when I am able to upload instead of the weekly updates, as I'm sure you can see with this horribly late chapter.

Also, I'm changing the title of this story! This may be confusing but the reason is because _Infamy_ was created with an anti-hero in mind, and well, this story certainly didn't develop into one. Thus, the word infamy doesn't exactly fit and can be a bit misleading. You guys can send in ideas for the change if you want, but I'm thinking the new title will either be _A Tiny Ripple_ or _Fire Flower_ and I am running a poll on my profile with just those two options, unless someone sends in something that's spectacularly awesome (and they will be credited) that can be added.

That's all for now, please review and tell me what you think! I survive purely on reviews to get me through these trying times.


End file.
